Coming Clean
by mhmartini
Summary: Times change, people change, secrets are revealed. Romance, including Shonen ai, HXK.
1. Discovery

Quietly the door swung open. Grateful that his stepfather and stepbrother were away, and his mother was asleep, Kurama silently carried his unconscious friend up the stairs into his bedroom and gently laid him on the bed without turning on the lights. Closing his door without a sound the exhausted, wounded fox spirit wearily turned to the small, black clad figure on the mattress. Although it was impossible to tell in the dark, the small youkai was as filthy as his taller human counterpart, sweaty and covered in blood, quite a bit of it his own. As he took a step towards the fire demon, Kurama's weakened legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor with an uncharacteristically graceless THUD! Grimacing in pain he tried to catch his breath when he heard the worst possible sound at that moment, "Shuuichi? Are you in there?" Panic seized the fox's mind. He could hear the soft footfalls of his human mother approaching quickly. Desperately he tried to raise himself from the floor, but his injured legs simply refused to support him any longer. He had managed a semi-standing position when the door to his bedroom opened gently and Shiori peeked into the darkened room. "Shuuichi?" she called gently.

"Yes, Mother, I am here. I am going to bed now, goodnight," Kurama replied, trying to keep his voice both steady and as sweet and innocent as possible, and to control his ragged breathing. Shiori, being his mother, did not fall for it.

As she groped for the lamp she began to ask, "What's the matter, Shuui..." Shiori never finished her question. At her touch the lamp burst into light revealing every mother's nightmare. Her son was half-standing before her, hands on his knees, gasping for air. His clothing was torn and tattered, hanging limply from his stooped frame. He was covered in mud and sweat and a large amount of what appeared to be blood. His face wore an expression that conveyed pain, guilt, and fear. "Shuuichi, what happened?" Shiori asked in a barely audible whisper as she took a hesitant step towards her son. Kurama tried to straighten into a standing position, but the battle had been too long, too hard; the trip home had been too far, especially carrying another, and now the shock of being discovered in the state he was in was too much. For the second time in five minutes he collapsed into a pile on the floor, shaking and choking to breathe.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori gasped as she flew to his side. Kneeling beside him she placed her arms gently around her son and tried to look him over to see if she could determine the cause of his condition.

"Mother," was all Kurama could gasp out.

"Shhh, don't speak. You need a doctor," Shiori hushed him gently.

"No!" Kurama choked out. Shiori, who was already reaching for the phone to call for an ambulance, stopped and turned to the red-haired youth before her. "Please, Mother, I'll be alright. No doctors," he said, pleading with his eyes.

"Shuuichi, be reasonable. You're obviously hurt. At least let me help you into bed and we'll discuss this..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed for the first time the limp figure already occupying the bed. It appeared to be a boy, and in as bad a condition as her son. "Who..." She tried to form the question, but no more words would pass her lips. Shiori sat on the floor unable to speak or move as the full scope of the situation began to sink into her mind.

"Hiei," Kurama replied quietly. "His name is Hiei." Kurama shifted weakly and leaned his side against the closest wall. He knew he was dangerously close to losing consciousness, but he could not let Shiori call a doctor for them. He almost smiled as he pictured the paramedics picking up the "boy" on the bed and removing the wards over his dragon tattoo on his right arm, and over his Jagan. He imagined the reaction of the humans when the Jagan opened, glowing and angry, and the dragon began smoking, freed from the physical ward of the bandage, and loosed from Hiei's control as he slept. Then he realized his mother had already arisen and was approaching Hiei. "Mother, wait!" he called hoarsely to her, stopping her just before she touched the hiyoukai.

"What is going on Shuuichi? I want an answer." Shiori locked her gaze onto her son's face, and was greatly surprised when he, her son, who was always so confident and sure, always the first to make eye contact and the last to break it, turned his head to the side and could not meet her gaze.

Kurama, the legendary bandit, the one whose name still struck fear in the hearts of many Makai residents, the smoothest talker and manipulator in the three worlds averted his face in shame and guilt and whispered gently "I cannot explain, Mother, but..."

"No buts, no excuses, no evasion, Shuuichi. I am your mother, I want an explanation." The always gentle and sweet voice of his mother now took on a more commanding tone. He gasped in surprise and stared at her. When no answer came Shiori again knelt before him and continued, in a much gentler tone. "Shuuichi, you are my son. Whatever has happened, whatever you are involved in, whatever you may have done, I want to know. I love you. I will always love you, no matter what." Kurama turned again towards the floor to his right, but Shiori continued. "I am scared, my son. You keep so much away from me. I never pry; I never ask the questions burning in my heart, but to see you like this. What happened? I want to help you. Let me in, Shuuichi! I lost your father so many years ago, and now I feel like I am losing you too!" She reached out her hand to gently grasp his chin and bring his eyes to look at hers. Instead of a look she expected from a teenage boy: defiance, frustration, anger, even hatred, Shiori was shocked beyond words to see the stream of tears cascading down her son's cheeks. She tried to draw him into a warm embrace, but to her surprise her normally cuddly and affectionate son wrenched himself away from her touch, gasping in pain, and swayed back and forth a bit before finally resting against the wall again.

Kurama wanted nothing more than to crawl into his mother's lap and cry himself into welcome sleep. His wounds ached, his head swam, and his stomach turned. He was dizzy and scared, and just wanted a hug. But when this woman, the one who had given him everything and asked for nothing in return, reached out for him he coldly turned away, ashamed of the wrongs he had committed against her. His sudden movement made him dizzy and drained most of what little strength he had left, and he leaned against the wall to prevent himself from falling over. "I'm sorry, Mother." was all he could say. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing to keep himself from falling into the black oblivion that threatened to claim him. He could vaguely feel warm liquid running down his arm, and realized with a foggy mind that one of his wounds must have reopened when he jerked away. Without recognizing the sounds, he heard a person moving, then quick, soft footsteps walked away, only to return a few moments later. A cool, wet, refreshing feeling graced his brow, and his eyes fluttered open to see his mother gently wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Please tell me, Shuuichi, when you are ready," Shiori said softly, in a resigned tone. She wiped her son's face and neck with the cloth, pausing often to dip it into the bowl of cool water she had brought to his room. Just as she had thought that her son would, yet again, block her out of his personal life she heard his weak voice.

"Mother. I am so sorry. What I have to tell you is not pleasant. I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I..." Kurama stopped. He had said more than he had ever intended to, and now that he had let her hear that, he had to tell her something. His brain raced feverishly to come up with something, anything that could pass as 'normal'. Cloudy visions of gang involvement, drug dealing, fighter for hire, mafia hit man, and many others swam through his thoughts, each idea more outrageous than the last. He glanced up through half closed eyes to see his mother watching him expectantly. When he did not continue, Shiori sighed softly and arose to check on the boy her son had dragged home.

Looking at the still form on the bed, Shiori thought to herself that she had seen this boy before. Dismissing that thought she reached out and began to take off his cloak.

"Mother?" Kurama queried, trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"We can't leave him here like this. I need to check to make sure he's alive and then I will call for the ambulance."

"No!" Kurama cried out again.

"You would rather he laid on your bed until he dies? He needs a doctor, quickly!" Shiori replied. With a resigned sigh Kurama knew that the charade he had so carefully constructed over the last fifteen years was finally drawing to an end. He closed his eyes and spoke.

"Hiei cannot see a doctor, Mother, because Hiei is not human."

Shiori stopped removing Hiei's cloak and turned slowly to her son, a confused and worried expression on her face. "Hiei's...what?"

"Not human, Mother. Hiei is...a demon."

"Shuuichi, whatever nicknames and titles you and your friends may give yourselves, now is not the time to be obstinate. Your friend is seriously wounded, and needs medical attention."

"No, Mother, you misunderstand. 'Demon' is not a nickname or a title. Hiei truly is a demon." Kurama slowly dragged himself to his hands and knees and crawled to his bedside. His mother had turned Hiei onto his back, and the fire youkai was lying supine, with his mouth slightly open. His breathing had become regular and his pulse was much stronger than it had been before Kurama had started the long journey home. Kurama gently took the bandage ward covering Hiei's jagan. "Please, Mother, do not panic," he warned her softly as he slid the material up towards Hiei's hairline.

The Jagan began to open to moment the ward had moved. Kurama knew better than to completely remove the ward, but he allowed his mother a brief peek, too rapid for her to look directly into the Jagan, before drawing the bandage back over the third eye, closing it once more. He noticed as he did this a pained expression passed over Hiei's features and he groaned softly. Shiori stepped back numbly and sat in her son's chair by his desk. She would have thought that the third eye was a fake, except that the circumstances were so dire, arranging a fake demonic trait would have been impossible. There was also the feeling that the eye gave her when it opened, even so slightly. It seemed to have a life of its own, and she was sure if she had been able to look directly into it, it would have sucked her soul inside. "Now you see why we cannot summon a doctor," Kurama stated as he slipped back into a sitting position next to his bed, leaned his head back wearily and closed his eyes. He hoped, prayed that his mother would be shocked enough to accept that news without the next logical set of questions.

When Shiori finally trusted her voice to function again she turned to her son. "Why do you have a wounded, unconscious demon in your room?" So much for hoping.

"Hiei is a...a friend of mine. We have been friends for...a long time," Kurama began hesitantly. "He was injured in a fight, and I brought him here to recover. His demon body will heal itself in time, he just needs rest." And a few plant concoctions I have in the desk drawer he added silently.

"Who were you fighting?" Shiori asked, turning again to the being on the bed.

"Another demon." was the only reply.

"Why are you fighting demons, Shuuichi? Why are you involved?" Kurama knew his cover story was about to end here and now. There were no more excuses, no more lies. Quite frankly, he was too tired and hurt to bother anymore. He knew the time to tell his secret was at hand. Part of him realized he should have told Shiori years ago.

He drew a hesitant breath, moistened his dry lips, and said in a soft voice, "Because I am a demon as well."

Shiori had known what the answer would be. Something inside of her realized it in the brief moment before she asked the question. Her son was special, and had always been. Though he was young, he possessed wisdom beyond his years. The way he acted and moved, his speech, his demeanor all spoke of an age and a grace that was, for lack of a better term, otherworldly. Hearing it from him, however, was something for which no feeling or hunch could prepare her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, calm and composed on the outside, but scared and confused within. "My son is a demon, not a human?" she repeated softly.

"Not exactly, Mother. I am both." Trepidation gave way to resignation and finally to anticipation. Kurama found the slow, difficult news tumbling from him faster and faster as he told his story to his mother for the first time. He described his true form, Youko Kurama, the silver fox spirit. He described how he had been powerful and feared, and ruthless. He described the day he was hunted, shot, and forced to seek refuge in Ningenkai. With a lump in his throat he described how he needed to merge with a human body, and how he had taken her son's unborn body to house him until he was strong enough to again emerge. He quickly described his current life as a member of the spirit detective group, and even elucidated on his relationship with Hiei, who was slowly growing much closer than just a friend.

Finally he said the last thing he needed her to hear before she kicked him out of her home. "Thank you, Mother. For giving me life and for teaching me love. I am sorry for all of the lies, and for stealing the life and body of your unborn child." He closed his eyes and waited for the anger, the hatred, the cold demand that he leave her and never return. He was greeted with only silence.

Finally he heard her stir and move from the chair. He was so certain she was going to walk out his life right then and there that he was startled to feel her hands around his shoulders. "Mother?" he asked cautiously as she sank to the floor next to him, drawing him closer into her embrace.

"My child. His life. I never told you, but when I was carrying you, at first I was very ill. The doctors told me that I could not carry the baby, and they were certain the baby would die. They told me to give you up. One day, that all ended abruptly. All of a sudden instead of the dead feeling, I felt life inside me, and I knew my baby would survive. You did not claim his life, Shuuichi, you saved it," Shiori whispered as she gently drew him down into her lap. Kurama closed his eyes and let his mother guide him to lie across her lap as he did when he was a small child. "You are my son. Nothing you say can ever change that. Nothing you do can ever change that. I love you more than life itself, and would gladly give up everything for you. You have brought me such happiness and joy. Demon or not, I love you, Shuuichi, my son." Kurama's shoulders heaved as the tears he had been fighting finally won their way free. He cried into her lap until he had no tears left. Finally darkness claimed him and he slept, secure in the arms of his mother.


	2. First Impression

Kurama awoke to find himself lying on the floor with a blanket tucked around him and a pillow slipped under his head. As he slowly regained consciousness, he became aware of a rustling sound near him. He turned slightly towards the noise to find Shiori setting up a spare futon on his floor. He watched her for a few minutes before she realized he was up. "You seem to prefer the floor, while letting your friend stay on the bed, so I am making you a spot to rest," she answered his unvoiced question. Kurama smiled his thanks and took a deep breath. He turned to the window and noticed the sun was high in the sky. He realized he must have slept through the rest of the night and well into the next day. A groan issued from the bed above him. Kurama fought his way to a sitting position to check on Hiei.

Just as the fox had found himself, Hiei was tucked under a blanket, his head resting on a pillow. The fire demon looked anything but comfortable, however. His face was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his head moved right and left slightly as his eyes (the two he was born with) seemed to roll under their lids. He began to moan again as he moved.

"Hiei?" Kurama inquired, concern building inside of him. This was not the deep, restful hibernation Hiei usually experienced after using his darkness flame technique to its fullest. This seemed more like a nightmare, and Hiei was not able to wake up. Kurama heaved himself up enough to lean on the side of the bed and reach out to his friend. "Hiei, wake up," he called gently as he softly shook the pained hiyoukai by the shoulder. The troubled demon would not awaken. Although Hiei remained unconscious, Kurama's touch seemed to lesson his discomfort, and he once again slipped into a more peaceful slumber. The small movement drained what little energy the kitsune had recovered and he slumped back to the floor, watching Hiei nervously.

"He was moaning before, while you slept. That's why I got up. He seemed to calm when I covered him and gave him the pillow," Shiori said softly as she approached her son. "Now it's your turn to rest in a bed." She led Kurama slowly to the waiting futon and tucked him in. She then sat by his side and played with his hair. The gentle touch of her hand was soothing and Kurama felt himself drifting off to sleep again.

When Shiori roused Kurama it was near dusk. She helped her son into an upright position and passed him a tray with some soup on it. She sat by his side as he ate quietly. When he peered towards the bed to check on Hiei he noticed the little demon looked much cleaner and more comfortable than he had before. Shiori had taken off Hiei's cloak and tank top, and bathed his face and chest with a towel, removing the worst of the caked on blood and grime. Kurama silently passed his empty bowl and tray back to his mother. Shiori placed them on the desk and started to help Kurama to his feet.

"Mother, what are you doing?" the tired fox asked curiously. He had fully intended to go right back to sleep.

"You need to get cleaned up, and I need to dress your wounds, Shuuichi," Shiori replied as she slowly guided him towards the bathroom. Kurama found that she had already drawn him a bath. She helped him to remove his shirt; only gasping quietly when she saw the long gashes that crossed his chest and back. One wound in particular stood out to her, a large, gaping stab wound on Kurama's right shoulder. This one was, by far, the deepest wound, and from the rivulets of dried blood tracing down his arm, it looked as if it had been reopened after it had clotted. Kurama stopped disrobing after his shirt was removed, waiting for his mother to leave the room. One glance from Shiori told him that was not the plan.

"Mother, I haven't bathed in front of you since I was a small child," Kurama protested weakly. Without a word Shiori simply let go of his arm. Kurama nearly fell flat on the floor. Before he had fallen too far she grabbed him and held him up, but her point was made.

After helping him into the tub Shiori cleaned the wounds on her son's back, chest and shoulder carefully. After seeing that he was steady enough to not slip under the water and drown, she excused herself from the bathroom leaving his robe beside the tub. When he was finished cleaning Kurama put on his robe and managed to stagger his way to the bedroom. He looked down at the futon with a smile. The sheets he had slept on, which were now nearly as dirty as he had been, were gone, replaced by fresh, new ones. There was a small tray next to the futon with a glass of water on it, and the first aid kit was out. As Kurama settled himself on the futon again, Shiori reappeared and started dressing his wounds. When she was satisfied that all of her son's injuries had been tended, she helped him get resettled under the covers. Kurama drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

Thus passed the next four days. Shiori would awaken her son to take some food and water, check his wounds and sit by his side as he fell back to sleep, usually playing with his hair or rubbing his back. Each day Kurama was able to stay awake longer and move around more. Hiei, on the other hand had yet to awaken. Several times Kurama saw him experience another nightmarish spell. Each time Kurama would call his name gently, and lay a hand on the fire demon's arm to calm him. What Kurama did not see were the many episodes Hiei went through while the fox slept. Shiori was never far from the room, and during these times would do the same as her son, calling to Hiei and stroking his hair until he calmed back down. She noticed the erratic changes in Hiei's temperature as she did this. Kurama had told her that his small friend was part fire demon, and as such could change his body temperature with his energy, but she was concerned nonetheless.

Finally on the afternoon of the fourth day Shiori walked into the bedroom, which was quite stuffy after housing two injured demons for so long, threw open the window and took out fresh clothes for her son. Kurama looked at her, slight confusion registering on his pale features. "You're getting up and getting outside today, Shuuichi. The fresh air will do you good. You need some movement and some sunshine," Shiori announced cheerfully.

"But Hiei..." Kurama started, but was cut off.

"Will be just fine right here. I'll get you settled in the garden and I will come back and sit with him." Kurama knew it was pointless to argue, and he did miss the outside. Now that he could walk with little difficulty the garden was sounding more and more inviting.

Kurama got off his futon, changed, and went downstairs without his mother's help, even if it was incredibly slowly. Shiori sat with him in the garden for a while, talking and laughing, and generally feeling good. She and her son had talked several times about his demon past, and she was curious what other skills he had that she did not yet know about. Kurama reached out and picked a flower bud from the garden and held it out to his mother. With a little of his rapidly returning ki he caused the tiny bud to burst into bloom and handed the flower to his mother. She smiled. "So now I know why you always were able to save my garden just when I thought I had killed them all!" She chuckled. Hearing the genuine laughter in his mother's voice reassured Kurama that she had truly accepted him and still loved him.

They had talked for a long while, and then fallen into a comfortable silence when Shiori excused herself to make good on her promise to watch over Hiei. When she entered the bedroom she saw the small form tangled in the covers, as if he had had a terrible nightmare. His face was covered in sweat and he cried out softly, almost whimpering. She quickly grabbed some cool water and a cloth and began dabbing his forehead over the ward. She had already seen what lay under the small bandage, and after that, was too afraid to remove the similar bandage on the apparition's right arm. Kurama had informed her that she was very right in not removing it, but had not elaborated on what it kept hidden. She laid the cool cloth over the ward on Hiei's forehead and began to call to him, stroking back his hair as she did.

Hiei had been locked in a dark prison for who knows how long. To him, it felt like an eternity. He tried to call out, but his voice was muffled and his movements slow. He drifted in and out of this state for an unknown amount of time, until a sensation outside of the void finally made its way through to him. He felt something cool on his forehead and felt something moving his hair. He slowly became aware of a soft, feminine voice calling his name. He tried to make his way towards the voice, towards something solid in his dark, shapeless world. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see bright sunlight illuminating a face right in front of him. The face was female, wearing a look of deep concern, and above all else, was human! Hiei tried to spring to his feet in a defensive stance, not taking his eyes off the face while searching for an escape route. In theory, that is exactly what he would have done. In his weakened state, all he did was shift a little in his attempt to sit up.

Drawing a deep breath, Hiei eyed Shiori suspiciously and croaked in a raspy whisper "Where am I?" Shiori drew back from his burning gaze and could not answer. Hiei struggled into an upright position, ignoring the dizziness that swept over him as he did so. He looked around, and recognized this place as Kurama's room. He looked again at the startled, terrified human in front of him and realized that this was Kurama's human mother. Wondering why she would be at his side, and not Kurama, he sniffed the air curiously. He smelled the unmistakable scent of the kitsune, along with the fading smell of blood. Although Kurama's scent was recent, the blood smelled old, three, maybe four days.

"Where is Kurama? I know he has been here. Why are you here?" Hiei asked with a cold tone. He would never let anyone know, especially the pathetically weak human before him, but he was genuinely concerned for Kurama's well being. The fox had always been so cautious to hide the small fire demon from his human family. Kurama's absence and Shiori's presence could only mean that the youko had been in a condition that left him unable to hide from his mother. Hiei recalled their fight, and recalled seeing his friend take many wounds.

The small apparition turned his deepening concern into the only emotion he was comfortable expressing: sheer anger. Shiori's infuriating silence prompted him to snarl, "I asked where Kurama is, ningen!" Shakily, Shiori backed slowly away from the being in front of her. She had assumed that since this demon was a friend of her son, that his disposition would be similar. Now, looking at his cold expression and hearing his angry tone, she was more frightened than she had ever been before.

A gentle voice from the doorway broke through her haze of terror. "I am right here, Hiei. Calm down." Shiori turned to the door to find her son smiling at the smaller form on the bed.

"Hn." was the only reply.

Kurama stepped towards his mother and took her arm. "Mother, meet Hiei. Hiei, this is my mother, Shiori. She had helped tend to you for the past four days."

"Hn."

Kurama shook his head as he guided his trembling mother out of the room. "Hiei needs some time to adjust, Mother," Kurama whispered after he had closed the door to his room. "He is not used to being cared for, and he hates to be vulnerable." Shiori nodded numbly and turned and went to the kitchen. Kurama went to the get some water for his friend.

Shiori rambled around the kitchen in a daze. She was still quite shaken from the experience of an angry demon. She was concerned for her son. He had confided in her his feelings for the small apparition. She had never dreamed that her son would start to fall in love with a cold-hearted beast. Her desire for her son's happiness warred with her fear and slight revulsion at Hiei's mean nature. Of course, being a loving mother, Kurama's happiness won. For this reason she decided to try to like the fire youkai, albeit from a safe distance. As she began to prepare a light meal Kurama entered and got a glass of water. As he started to take it back to his room Shiori stopped him.

"Shuuichi? Don't you want to take him something to eat?" she asked quietly as she placed the food she had made onto a plate.

Hiei looked around the room again once he was left alone. He saw the futon on the floor. So that was where the fox had been sleeping. He noticed the first aid kit nearby, and realized that his wounds did not hurt as badly as they should. He looked himself over and found that not only were his wounds tended; he was cleaned up a bit. His cloak and tank top were clean, hanging over a nearby chair. Tentatively Hiei raised the covers draped over his waist and peeked under. He was relieved to note that his pants were exactly where he had left them: on his body. He picked up the wet cloth that had fallen from his head when he sat up. 'Hn, maybe humans are good for something after all,' he thought wryly to himself. He was about to attempt to get to his feet when the door opened. Kurama entered with a glass of water and some food.

When Hiei had finished eating and drinking Kurama took the tray and said softly "I think you scared Mother half to death."

"Hn. Humans are weak."

"Hiei, she cared for you and looked after you when I certainly could not." Hiei looked at his friend with no shimmer of emotion on his childlike features.

"How much does she know?" he asked in a very matter of fact tone.

"Pretty much everything. She knows what you are, and...and what I am." Kurama's voiced trailed off into a barely audible whisper as he finished, and he stared down at his hands. Although he was relieved at how easily his mother had accepted him, he still felt enormous guilt when he thought of all the lies he had given her in return for her selfless love. For the briefest of moments a flicker of sympathy flashed over Hiei's face. By the time Kurama looked up, however, the impassive mask Hiei always wore was firmly back in place, and a brief, "Hn." was his only response.

Hiei remained in Kurama's room for one more day before he was strong enough to flit out the window and into the distance. He had thought of visiting Yukina to be healed the rest of the way, but his sister had been in Ice World for several weeks, and was not expected to return for several more. Instead, Hiei chose to recover in the trees outside Genkai's temple.

Shiori could not say she was upset to see the small demon with the abrasive personality leave her house. She had tried on two occasions to speak to the fire youkai, but both times he simply gave her a disdainful look and replied with a brisk "Hn." She was beginning to think that was the extent of his vocabulary. Kurama was more concerned about Hiei's sudden departure, but he was relieved that he had left before Shiori's husband and stepson had returned from their trip. He knew his friend needed more time to recover. His own wounds were not healed yet. He recognized the tension between his mother and Hiei. He hoped that they would eventually become closer. It was difficult when the two beings he cared most for in the three worlds could not even hold a conversation.


	3. Opening Up: Wounds and Hearts

By the time Kurama's stepfather and stepbrother returned from their trip, he had recovered enough of his strength and healed enough to appear perfectly normal. Shiori had suggested that they wait for a more opportune time to tell their new family about Kurama's little secret. Their lives were just getting back to normal when a knock was heard at the front door.

Shiori answered the door to find a very punk looking teenage boy leaning rudely against the doorframe. "Can I help you?" she inquired politely.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Kura...ah...Shuuichi, is he here?" The boy responded. Shiori recognized the slip and knew this was obviously someone from her son's secret life. Her last experience with demons had left a sour taste in her mouth concerning the circles in which Kurama traveled, and she was not quite sure how to answer when a voice at her side saved her the trouble.

"Yusuke. How nice to see you. Mother, this is Yusuke Urameshi, a friend of mine. Yusuke, this is my mother. What brings you here?" Kurama asked in his soft voice.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to chat," Yusuke replied with a quick sideways glance at Shiori.

"I see. Mother, I will be back inside in just a moment," Kurama excused himself and stepped outside with Yusuke. Shiori just looked at this stranger again and went back into the house with a sudden sense of dread.

"Yusuke, what is going on?" Kurama asked in a soft voice when he was certain his mother was out of earshot.

"Heard you and Hiei got in a fight last week." The spirit detective started. "Haven't seen Shorty since, but I'm sure Koenma or Botan would have told me if something had happened to him. Anyway, the demons you guys went up against, Spirit World Intelligence got some information on them. Turns out, they weren't working on their own. There's someone pulling their strings."

"As interesting as that is, Yusuke, why are you here telling me? Doesn't Koenma usually send Botan with this type of news?" the fox asked tiredly.

"Yeah, but it seems our demon buddies have been having some fun around town. The Toddler's up to his pacifier in paperwork and Botan has been hauling souls to Spirit World around the clock. They want us to find the leader and stop him." Kurama sighed. At least the week of rest he had gotten had helped restore his energy somewhat. Most of his minor wounds were healed. "So I'll meet you at Grandma's temple in an hour, okay?" Yusuke asked, clapping Kurama's shoulder good naturedly as he walked away. He had already turned, and so he missed the look of pain on the fox spirit's face as the red head clutched his shoulder. The deep stab wound there had not yet healed completely, and it seemed every move Kurama made irritated it. He would just have to be careful, he decided.

When Kurama reentered the house Shiori looked at him expectedly. Seeing that the rest of the family was in the kitchen Kurama said softly "I have to go out, Mother. I will be back later." Shiori looked as if she was about to beg him to stay, but she simply drew a deep breath and hugged her son.

"Be careful, Shuuichi." she whispered as she let go and watched him walk out the door.

The four members of the spirit detective group met at Genkai's temple at sunset. Three had been summoned; one had been resting in a tree when the others arrived. Upon seeing the others approach, Hiei had been ready to flit away into the forest, but Yusuke stopped him with the lure of information about their attacker and a chance for revenge. Eager to destroy someone who sought to hurt him (and the fox he admitted silently to himself) Hiei gave a bored "Hn." and fell into step with the others. Inside the temple they waited for Botan to arrive with their assignment.

When the blue haired ferry girl arrived they were all taken aback by her appearance. The normally chipper and bright apparition looked tired and worn. Instead of a cheerful greeting Botan launched right into the mission. "The demons running loose are all being controlled by a much more powerful demon," she explained. "We are not sure why he has sent his troops into the city, but they are claiming lives everywhere! This has to stop before it's too late!" 'And before I go insane from overwork and lack of sleep!' she added silently to herself. After giving a brief description of each of the six demons currently running amuck in Tokyo, Botan bid a hasty farewell and returned to her duties as grim reaper. The detectives were told to stick together on this one. The demons were very low level, but something was augmenting their powers and making them very dangerous. Koenma wanted his detective team in one piece when this was over, so he left strict orders: Keep together and watch each other's backs!

"Spirit Gun!" a loud, male voice reverberated off the nearby buildings. The last of the troublesome demons fell to the ground, quickly dissolving into a scattered cloud of ash. The spirit detective team had been lucky. The demons had scared away any potential witnesses long ago, so they were free to use their skills without fear of discovery.

"Well, I guess that pretty much wraps it up," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara nodded and stated proudly, "Yes, I, Kazuma Kuwabara, defender of..." What exactly he was defender of was never determined as Yusuke hit his best friend (although he would never admit that openly) on the back of the head.

"Whatever, Mr. Defender. Let's get outta here before the cops arrive. With my luck they'll think I was the one on the killing spree!" The team started to split up, each going his own way home. Yusuke stopped, eyeing his one friend with concern. "You okay there, Kurama?"

"Hm? Oh, yes Yusuke, just fine," The fox replied tiredly, holding his right shoulder gingerly. Swinging around the rose whip had really hurt. It was easy enough to block the discomfort as he killed two of the six opponents, but now that the battle was over the pain was claiming his full attention.

"D'ya want me to walk you home?" Yusuke offered.

"Don't be silly. I can find my own way. Good night, Yusuke," Kurama replied as he turned to walk home. Yusuke just shrugged and walked off in the other direction, heading towards the arcade.

Kurama walked slowly. His shoulder throbbed intensely and he felt like his body was made of lead. He was so tired he didn't feel the approaching ki. He was almost home when he heard a familiar scream. His head jerked up and he ran forward to see what caused the cry. To his horror he saw three demons rampaging around his neighborhood, practically on his front lawn. Most of the neighbors had fled in terror, but two figures could still be seen running down the street. Kurama's stomach clenched into a knot as he recognized his mother trying to help an elderly woman who lived down the block escape the demonic nightmare. One of the attackers, a gargantuan orange demon with spikes all over his hands and face, noticed the fleeing humans and raised a hand to crush them as they ran. Shiori looked over her shoulder just in time to see the horned hand coming directly at her. She pushed the old woman out of the way of the oncoming attack and braced herself to be crushed.

Instead of feeling the weight of the hand flatten her and the spikes drive through her body, she felt a swift movement of air and heard a familiar voice call out "Rose whip!" Shiori raised her eyes to see her son standing between her and her tormentor. She sat up from the ground and watched in awe as Kurama moved swiftly between the beasts, using his thorny whip to sever appendages. Glancing at the old woman lying on the ground nearby, Shiori saw that she had fainted from the near-death experience; then Shiori turned her full attention to the battle before her.

Kurama's whip appeared to dance as he gracefully maneuvered between the monsters. He hit his opponents lightly at first, mostly defending himself and making them angry. When he angered them beyond rational thought (which is not too far for a stupid, low class demon) they would rush him blindly, and he would finish them off with a flick of his wrist. One demon head had already rolled down the street. The second demon to fall was terribly strong, much more so than he should have been. Kurama recalled Botan explaining that somehow the lower level demons had grown substantially in power. Kurama stepped back to reassess his opponent. In that moment of hesitation the demon launched itself forward, hurtling towards Kurama with the full force of its body. Normally the agile fox would simply have sidestepped the attack and let the aggressor pass by harmlessly, but he knew Shiori was on the ground behind him. He braced himself to stop the oncoming demon, and raised his whip to deliver the finishing blow.

The demon was dead before its body ever hit Kurama, but the force of the attack drove the corpse right into the tired youko. With his arm extended after the lethal blow he had delivered, the point of contact when the demon remains hit him was the last place he needed to be hit: his right shoulder. Kurama gasped and dropped to one knee, holding his shoulder with his left hand. The last demon, the orange, horned leader, approached him much more slowly than the others.

Hiei had felt his friend's ki flare to battle levels, and was off in a heartbeat, flitting through trees and across rooftops to aid the fox. He knew Kurama was hiding his true condition, and the hiyoukai silently cursed himself for letting the youko out of his sight. The battle was close to Kurama's home, clear across town. The speeding youkai hoped he could make it in time, and pushed himself to a speed he never knew he could achieve.

Shiori knew her son's injury had not yet healed. She saw him fall to one knee as the orange demon approached him slowly. A red stain began to slowly seep through Kurama's shirt, as his newly reopened wound began to trickle blood. With the pain lancing down his arm Kurama could barely grasp his whip, much less use it. The approaching monster realized this and began to leer at his prey. Reaching out his spiky hand with a speed that seemed impossible due to his tremendous size he grabbed the back of Kurama's shirt and lifted the red head so his feet dangled about two inches off the ground. The rose whip slipped from his fingers and fell to the street, nothing more than a beautiful flower.

"It seems someone is hurt. Poor little boy," the monster jeered, his rancid breath nearly choking his captive. "I'll make it better." A huge orange hand slammed into Kurama's upper right chest, aggravating the wound even more. The hand returned, striking him full in the chest, and an audible crack announced the breaking of several ribs. The fox spirit tried to draw a breath, but his entire torso felt like it was engulfed in flames. The hand returned again to pound the wound anew. Kurama could not count the number of times the demon slammed his palm into the sore flesh. Vaguely he realized that the orange creature was using his palm to strike, not the spikes across the back of his hands and knuckles. The beast was enjoying the slow torture of his victim.

"Stop it! I won't let you torture my son!" screamed a voice from behind the dangling youko. Shiori lurched forward. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she could not sit by and watch her child being tormented so. The offending apparition halted his ferocious attacks to look at the human woman before him.

"You want me to end this? Alright, I will end it," he said with a cruel smile. Before Shiori had a chance to digest his words the sadist balled his fist and slammed it into Kurama's chest and shoulder. The longest spike, over the monster's middle knuckle struck right where the previous wound was and pierced through the startled kitsune's upper right chest completely, protruding from his back, slick with his blood. The other, smaller spikes stabbed into his chest and arm. Kurama tried to scream, but a bubble of blood erupted from his mouth instead. The monster grinned evilly as he prepared to draw the spikes down across the fox's torso, to effectively cut him in two. Before he could move, however, his eyes grew wide and round. The very beginning of a startled look was upon his face when his head fell backwards off his body to land at the feet of the sword-wielding half-koorime behind him. The whole orange body tilted backwards and collapsed, drawing the long spike out of Kurama's body. The kitsune crumbled to the ground, unconscious before his mother or his friend could reach his side.

"Shuuichi!" Shiori wailed, gathering her bleeding son into her arms. Hiei quickly assessed to youko's condition. It didn't take more than a glance to realize that without immediate attention the redhead would be dead in minutes. Hiei ripped off his cloak, pushing the material over the wounds through Kurama's chest in an attempt to staunch the rapid flow of blood. He knew his own healing powers were limited. Yukina was still in ice world, and Botan was unreachable. He dismissed the thought of taking the kitsune to Genkai's temple, as Genkai, herself, was away. That left only one alternative.

The fire demon turned to the sobbing human beside him and fixed her with a commanding stare. "Call for your human healers," he said. Shiori stared at him blankly, clearly in a panic. "Go, use that thing you hold to your face and call for a healer, now! Do you want him to die?" The concept of her son's death finally shook Shiori into action, and she ran into her house to call for an ambulance.

Hiei hated leaving his fox's health in the hands of stupid ningen, but he had no choice. Even as he watched, he saw his fox's face growing paler and paler as the blood continued to pour from his torn body. Hiei realized with a start that he had just thought of Kurama as "his fox" twice. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind he looked up as Shiori rushed back towards them, towels and blankets in her hands. They could hear the approaching sirens. The hiyoukai looked from the figure lying limp in his arms to the woman beside him. "He was attacked by a gang. They injured him and ran off. Do not mention the demons, or the ningen authorities will start asking unpleasant questions," he directed in an even tone.

Shiori looked at him, confused. "But, the bodies..." Hiei shifted Kurama's form gently into Shiori's grasp and rose to his feet. In his right hand he formed a ball of black flame. One by one he sent the flames to each of the three demon carcasses littering the street. In a matter of seconds all that remained were a few piles of ashes that were rapidly blowing away in the gentle breeze.

"What bodies?" He asked coldly.

The ride to the human hospital in the cramped ambulance was definitely one of the worst experiences of Hiei's life. If he had had his way he would have sped along the rooftops and arrived at the hospital long before the stupid ningen contraption. But here he was, inside a metal beast, speeding along as humans did stupid human healer things to his best friend. As the paramedics were loading Kurama into the ambulance Hiei had been ready to jump off when he felt a gentle, tentative touch on his arm. He turned to find Shiori looking at him, a helpless, lost, pleading look in her eyes. She looked very much like a lost child. "Come..." That one word from her, along with his misgivings about leaving the youko in the care of these idiots convinced him that he should accompany them to this "hospital" thing.

The waiting room at the hospital was almost as bad as the ride there. The first thing that happened was that the stupid ningen healers whisked his fox away and forbid him to follow. Shiori was likewise forbidden, and sat disconsolately in an uncomfortable looking chair, awaiting news. Hiei looked around at the other occupants of the waiting room. If he had disliked humans in general, he despised them when they were sick. Babies cried, children whined, and the whole room smelled of illness and death. He wondered how anyone could get well in an atmosphere like this. He stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for news of his friend.

Shiori observed the demon before her with trepidation. She knew him to be cold and unfeeling, and knew he hated humans. But when she was alone, faced with the possibility of losing her only son she had asked this little being to come with her. She had expected a look of loathing, and a simple 'Hn.', but instead a look of...concern?...sympathy?...fear? had crossed the apparition's face, and he had agreed to accompany her. Shiori got the impression that there was much more to this small creature than he let the world see; more than the cold facade and monosyllable replies he tossed at those around him. Swallowing her fear she attempted something she never dreamed she would: a conversation with a fire youkai.

"Hiei?" He heard her soft voice call his name as he stood in the cramped waiting room. He turned to face the source of the inquiry. "Tell me something about Shuuichi that I don't know yet," she asked of him.

"Kurama's past is not mine to tell," he replied abruptly and turned away quickly. He did not want to look at the tear-streaked face in front of him. It reminded him of his fox, and threatened to bring the emotions that he was so carefully hiding to the surface.

Shiori was determined not to give up. If she had to sit there for much longer without something to distract her from her son's unknown condition, she was sure she would go insane. "Then tell me something about yourself." The small hiyoukai was shocked by her persistence. He turned to look at her.

"I am half fire demon, half ice demon," he answered, and then fell silent. After a few moments, Shiori realized that was all the answer she was going to get. Undaunted, she pressed on.

"How did you meet Shuuichi?" Hiei sighed and began to humor the pathetic woman beside him. As he described his and Kurama's first meeting, he found the words coming easier. The normally silent apparition told Shiori the whole story of how they had met. The conversation continued, and for possibly the first time in his life, Hiei almost enjoyed talking to someone. Although the time still passed inexorably slowly, his conversation with Shiori took away some of his worry over his wounded friend.

After several hours, which seemed much longer to those waiting, a doctor finally approached the two. "Excuse me, you came in with Shuuichi Minamino, correct?" she asked Shiori. The distraught mother jumped to her feet.

"Yes, he is my son. How is he?" She asked fearfully.

"Please, come with me, we can talk in the office." The doctor took Shiori's arm and started to lead her to an office shared by all of the emergency room doctors. Hiei began to follow, but the doctor stopped abruptly. "The boy should wait out here," she said looking at him. The fire demon was about to give a rude retort when Shiori's gentle voice cut him off.

"Hiei is older than he appears, and is a very close friend of Shuuichi's. He's coming along," she stated in a tone that clearly left no room for argument. The doctor glanced at her, back to the diminutive demon, and sighed. She led the way to the office without a word, but did nothing else to prevent Hiei from following.

In the small office the doctor closed the door and gestured to the chairs in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat," the doctor began. Shiori sat nervously, but Hiei remained on his feet. "This is not an easy thing to tell a parent, so I will be blunt and to the point. Your son is still alive, but barely. He has been gravely injured. He has numerous broken ribs and multiple lacerations. There is a penetrating stab wound clear through his right shoulder that nearly claimed his life. We have given him several transfusions, and the bleeding has finally stopped. We bound his ribs to let them heal, but he is having difficulty breathing on his own. If he worsens we will have to put him on a respirator. Finally, he has lapsed into a coma, and we do not know when, or if he will awaken."

At this news Shiori nearly fell out of her chair. If it weren't for Hiei's superhuman reflexes she certainly would have been on the floor. Hiei caught her as she slumped sideways and guided her gently back into a sitting position. The small demon was surprised at his own actions. He had acted without thinking to help this ningen.

"May I...may we see him?" Shiori asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "He has been moved to room upstairs in our critical care unit. The nurse will take you there." The doctor gestured to a young woman standing just inside the door. The nurse led them down winding hallways filled with the stench of death and into a tiny little box-like room. As the door slid shut behind him Hiei suddenly felt a wave of panic flood through him. Fighting the desire to incinerate the entire building, and perhaps even the whole block, he drew a breath and tried to calm himself. When the box-room felt like it began moving he nearly jumped out of his skin. A gentle hand on his shoulder distracted him from his rising anxiety.

"It's an elevator, Hiei, we'll be out of here in a moment," Shiori whispered so only he could hear her. Surprisingly enough, her voice did calm the fire demon, and the rest of the ride in the elevator was completed without flames.

The nurse led them out of the elevator and down the hall. She stopped at a doorway and motioned the two to enter. Hiei paused at the threshold. The hospital was much different here than down in the waiting room. Here, the sickly smell was replaced by the harsh odor of disinfectants. The constant din was replaced by an anxious quiet, broken only by the hum of many strange machines. Hiei sniffed. He smelled the unmistakable scent of the fox in the room. He entered slowly, unsure what to expect.

The room was brightly lit. Unlike some of the rooms they had passed on their way, this one held only one bed and many strange ningen contraptions. Kurama lay on the bed amidst the many machines and wires. He had been changed into a loose type of gown that all of the patients seemed to wear. There were tubes stuck into his arms and more tubes running under his nose. Wires were attached to his chest and monitors flickered around him. There was a little clip sticking onto his finger that lead to yet another monitor. The blood had been cleaned off him, but Hiei could still smell it. The fox's face was as white as the sheets upon which he lay, and he was perfectly still except for the erratic rise and fall of his chest and he tried to breathe. The doctor had not been exaggerating when she had described his difficulty in breathing; he looked like he may stop breathing altogether at any moment. The part that disturbed Hiei the most was the peaceful look his fox had. It was a peace Hiei had seen often, in death. For the first time that he could remember Hiei was truly scared. He shrank back against the wall and stared at the youko before him.

Shiori looked at the nurse with a question in her eyes. The nurse nodded and brought two chairs from the wall over next to the bed. Shiori sank into one and gently took Kurama's hand. "Shuuichi? It's mother. I'm right here, son. I won't leave you. Please come back to me," she whispered brokenly. The nurse pointed out a button on the bed that they could press if they needed anything, and slipped quietly out of the room. Shiori sat holding her son's hand. She wondered at how limp and heavy his arm felt, and at its cold temperature. She was so absorbed in this it took her a few minutes to realize the chair next to her was still empty. She looked up towards the fire demon in the room with her to invite him to sit next to her, but her words died on her lips.

The small figure was pressed back against the wall, his eyes opened wide, staring at Kurama's form with an expression of sheer terror. Shiori was startled to see this from him. She had seen him slay her son's attacker without even blinking. He had taken control when Kurama had slumped to the ground, bleeding, in the street. She knew from her son's tales that the demon world, and most demons, were so shrouded in death that taking lives became routine, and the death of an acquaintance was practically a daily occurrence. Yet here before her Hiei, a hardened, cold demon was reduced to a trembling child by the sight of his friend's condition. In that moment, Shiori realized that this apparition did care for her son, perhaps more than he was able to admit, even to himself.


	4. Reaching Out

Hiei stood frozen in the bright hospital room, back pressed against the wall, staring at his unconscious friend. He had no idea human healers used so many strange devices. His only healing experiences had been with reiki healers. When a spirit healer, like Botan, Yukina, and Genkai (who were all unreachable until who knows when) healed someone, they just focused their energy and the wounds were repaired. Then it was over, the patient was healed. He was completely unprepared for the sight of his fox among the machines and tubes. Shiori saw his discomfort and held out a hand to him. "Hiei, come sit down," she directed him gently. When he still did not move she called to him a bit more forcefully. "Hiei." The crimson eyes slowly turned towards her, wide and uncomprehending. "Come sit down," she said again, more softly this time. Hiei returned his bewildered gaze to the redhead in the bed and slowly slid a foot forward, towards the empty chair next to the human woman. After several tentative steps he reached the seat and sank down into it, never breaking his stare at the kitsune. Shiori had turned her attention back to her son and was gently rubbing his hand in hers, tears welling in her eyes.

After few minutes Hiei found his voice, and asked very quietly, "What the doctor said earlier, what did it mean?" He had dismissed the emergency rooms physician's assessment because he thought that the ningen would heal his fox, and they would be leaving that night. Apparently this was not to be.

Shiori's concern for her son was first and foremost in her mind, but she noticed how oddly the little fire demon had been acting since the ambulance ride. His normal, aloof demeanor was replaced by fear, something she had never thought to see from this being. She realized that Hiei was not of the human world, and many of the things that humans understood and took for granted were new and terrifying for him. His reaction in the elevator has startled her, and she was glad she could provide at least some comfort to him in return for the tremendous comfort he had unknowingly provided her when he came with her to the hospital. Shiori drew a slow breath and began to explain the doctor's assessment to the hiyoukai.

"Shuuichi is badly injured. He lost a lot of blood from his wounds, especially the one that went right thr..." Her breath caught as she tried to continue, the memory of the wound she was describing tearing at her heart. "...Right through him. His ribs are broken, making it difficult for him to breathe. If he continues to have difficulty, they will put him on a machine called a respirator. That would mean that they would put a tube down his throat into his windpipe and the machine would force air in and out of his lungs to keep him alive."

"That sounds...unpleasant," Hiei murmured, shocked by the barbaric nature of human medicine. "I don't think Kurama would appreciate that."

"Shuuichi won't know it's happening because he is in a coma," Shiori replied, the tears in her eyes finally breaking free and running down her face.

"Coma?" Hiei asked.

"It's..." Shiori struggled to find an adequate explanation for the demon. "It's a state of unconsciousness that's different from being asleep."

"He's been knocked out," Hiei concluded.

"No, it's different from that too. It's almost as if his body has shut down and he cannot awaken. Although he is alive, the doctors do not know how long it will take for him to wake up. People have remained in comas for years and never...never..." She couldn't finish. Shiori leaned forward and placed her forehead on the edge of the bed and began crying harder, forceful sobs wracking her small frame. The enormity of the situation finally registered in Hiei's mind. His fox may stay asleep for years, and even die in this unnatural slumber. This continued through the rest of the night, Shiori crying brokenly, and Hiei staring at Kurama's lifeless form.

When the sun's rays began peeking through the window, Shiori's tears finally ran out. She rose from the bedside. "I have to call my husband. He and my stepson were visiting his brother overnight, and he has no idea what has happened. They should be home by now," she said in a strange, detached voice. She slipped out behind Hiei's chair and went to the nurses' station to find a phone.

Before she called she rehearsed her cover story Hiei had given her right after the attack. When her husband answered, she tried to keep her voice calm, but he knew immediately something was amiss. "Yes, dear, it's me. No, everything is not all right. There was...a break in last night. Some street gang members tried to attack me. No, Shuuichi protected me; I'm fine. But Shuuichi...Shuuichi... He's in the hospital, in bad shape. They don't know if he'll be okay. Yes. He's on the sixth floor. Critical care unit. Okay, ten minutes in the lobby. Yes, would you bring some things? Thank you." Shiori hung up and leaned heavily against the wall for a moment before turning to go back to her son's side.

Alone with his fox, Hiei reached out and gently picked up Kurama's hand in his own. He was shocked at its cold temperature. He held the frigid hand between his own two and slowly began feeding his ki into the unconscious fox. Hiei's healing powers were very limited on anyone except himself. He had the power to heal, but due to his fire demon nature, his energy was very hot. If he flooded the fox with the required amount of energy the wounds would heal, and the healing body would be engulfed in flames. The hiyoukai had no idea how to moderate his ki to heal without causing more damage, so he did what he could, trying to bring Kurama's body temperature back into the normal range gradually. He knew if he brought the fox's temperature back up too quickly the body before him would go into shock and die. He was so intent upon his work that he did not notice Shiori's return.

Shiori stood watching the small being in front of her holding her son's hand. She knew he was doing something, but being unfamiliar with ki and demon powers, she was not sure exactly what. It was obvious, however, that he was trying to help. When Hiei finally removed his hands from Kurama's, Shiori placed a gentle touch on his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Hiei."

Shiori did not resume her seat by Kurama's bedside. "Hiei, my husband and stepson will be arriving in the lobby in about ten minutes. I have to go down and meet them. Please come along, I would like to introduce you, since I would assume they will be seeing you often while they visit." Hiei looked up, startled. Someone -wanted- to introduce him to their family? That was one of the most welcoming offers he had ever received.

"Okay," He said softly, and with a quick glance back at his fox he stood and followed Shiori out of the room.

Shiori informed the nurses that she would be going to the lobby to meet her family, and that they would probably get some food at the gift shop/snack bar before they returned. The nurses agreed to page her immediately if anything changed. Shiori and Hiei walked slowly back to the elevator. Hiei looked at the box-room with disgust as he stepped in. This time, at least, there was no one else in there with them. He was in the middle of thinking that the box was a stupid ningen contraption, but at least it had moved upwards and not... His thoughts were interrupted as the floor seemed to fall out from under him, and he felt himself, not for the first time in his life, plunging downwards into the unknown. Hiei gave a strangled cry and flung himself backwards against the corner, grabbing the support rails until his knuckles were white. Shiori, shocked by his reaction, reached out instinctively and gathered the demon into an embrace.

"It's okay, Hiei, we're almost at the lobby," she murmured. Hiei sank to a sitting position on the floor, shaking. Shiori knelt with him, never letting go.

"Just like then... they threw me... I fell...," he muttered through ashen lips. Shiori heard the chime indicating they had reached their desired floor.

"Come on, Hiei, time to get up now." She helped the little youkai back to his feet quickly, and when the doors parted all that the waiting people saw was a human woman with her hand on the shoulder of a very pale looking boy. As they exited the elevator, Shiori wondered what Hiei had meant. She wondered what other secrets and traumas this small demon held concealed from the world. His rough attitude started making more sense to her.

Shiori's family arrived in the lobby only a few minutes after she and Hiei had. Her husband gathered her into a strong embrace, and the weariness that she had been ignoring rose to claim her. He guided her into the snack area and sat her in a booth. He looked up curiously at the boy in black with black spiky hair that had followed them. Before he could ask anything Shiori interjected, "This is Hiei. He is Shuuichi's best fiend. Hiei, this is my husband. Hiei was there when... He came with us to the hospital." The human male turned to the small apparition and nodded his thanks. After a brief meal that Shiori barely touched, and Hiei didn't touch at all, they all rose to return to Kurama's room.

As they approached the elevator again Hiei stopped short. Noticing this, Shiori drew him aside and whispered, "The stairs are right through that door behind us. Sixth floor." Hiei half-smiled at her gratefully before turning and entering the staircase. Kurama's family was somewhat unnerved when the elevator doors slid open on the sixth floor to reveal Hiei waiting for them, not even out of breath.

After getting over the initial shock of Kurama's condition, the family and Hiei stayed by his bedside for the rest of the morning in silence. Around noon Shiori's husband remembered something and told her. "When we arrived home there was a message for Shuuichi from a boy named Yusuke. He said it was urgent." Shiori looked up at Hiei. She had no idea how to contact Yusuke, or what to tell him.

Hiei simply stated, "I'll talk to him." With a last look at his fox, Hiei slipped out of the room, and went up the stairs to the roof. He flitted across the rooftops to Yusuke's house.

Kuwabara had arrived earlier that morning, and was sitting on Yusuke's floor. Both of them felt the approaching ki and Yusuke opened his window before the fire demon had a chance to knock. "Good, you're here. Spirit World Intelligence found out that there are three more pumped up demon scum bags roaming around Tokyo. They were spotted over near the east side, near Kurama's neighborhood last night, but then they disappeared."

"Your information is old, Detective. They are dead," the hiyoukai said abruptly.

"Good. Then we can get on with the rest of the mission to find their boss. Now we just need to wait for Kurama to call me back..."

"He won't call," Hiei stated flatly, not making eye contact with either of the boys in the room with him.

"That's not like him, Kurama always returns his calls," Kuwabara noted.

"Kurama is unable to call anyone. He is in a ningen hospital."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both jumped to their feet. "What?" they yelled in unison.

"Last night the three demons attacked his mother. He tried to defend her, but was overpowered. I barely arrived in time." Hiei spit the last sentence out, full of self-contempt.

"Damn, I knew he was hurting yesterday after our fights, but I didn't think there were any other baddies waiting to attack," Yusuke said in a subdued voice.

"So, why don't we just go talk to him in the hospital?" Kuwabara asked.

"Talk to him all you want, you great oaf. He won't answer. He's in a coma," Hiei replied scathingly. This caught Yusuke and Kuwabara completely off guard. Yusuke leaned back against a wall with his mouth agape; Kuwabara actually sat right down on the floor again. They both knew that the fox spirit was very strong, and an ingenious fighter. They had seen him take many injuries, and he always smiled and pulled through. He had passed out a few times, sure, but a coma?

After the news had sunk in for a few minutes Kuwabara stood up. "What are we standing here for? We need to go visit our friend. His mom must be a wreck," the tall boy said. The trio left and began walking to the hospital.

When the three 'boys' entered the room, Kurama's family looked up in surprise. Two of the visitors were hunched over and out of breath. "Dammit, Hiei...why'd you make...us go up...the stairs?" Yusuke puffed out between gasps.

"Yeah, Shrimp...there's elevators...for a reason you know!" Kuwabara added breathily.

"Hn." (Guess who)

Kurama's stepfather rose to his feet and cleared his throat. "Shiori, you need some rest. I will take you and Shuuichi-kun home now. I'm sure Shuuichi's friends would like some time to visit." As he guided her out of the room, Shiori reached out a hand and placed it on Hiei's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered. Hiei gave her a half smile and turned to face his fallen friend. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched in shocked silence. To the best of their knowledge no human had ever touched Hiei and lived. Realizing now was probably not the best time to poke fun they judiciously kept their mouths closed.

After a tense silence that seemed to last forever (but was actually only about ten minutes) the three were startled to hear a popping noise and see a teenage Koenma emerge from the corner of the room. The demigod began speaking without even noticing the fourth occupant of the room. "Well, it was certainly tough to find you guys! Spirit World is in shambles. Several demons broke into my office yesterday afternoon and messed up all my paperwork. They even smashed my television, so I have no idea what has been going on in the human world. To top it all off Botan has gone missing. I think it has to do with our newest enemy, so I need you guys to go find Kurama and track this demon scum down." The junior deity barely stopped for air until he finished, and when he did, he wondered why the three detectives were staring at him with such a look on their faces. "What?" he asked impatiently. "And what are you guys doing in a hospital?" he added as he turned to the bed. When he saw who was laying there he nearly fell back flat on his holy butt. "What the...Kurama?" He continued to stumble backwards, practically into Kuwabara. The tall boy grasped Koenma's shoulder and guided him to a chair. "What the hell happened to him?" Koenma asked incredulously.

"He was attacked, courtesy of our newest enemy," Hiei replied shortly.

"Oh my. He doesn't look too good," Koenma noted.

"Actually, for a guy who nearly died and is in a coma, he doesn't look so bad. Now that you're here we can just get some Spirit World style healing and we'll be on our merry way," Yusuke replied.

"Sorry, Yusuke, no can do," Koenma said quietly.

"Wha...why the hell not?" the spirit detective yelled.

"Urameshi, shut up, we're in a hospital. They'll kick us out if we get too loud," Kuwabara hissed.

"Fine," Yusuke replied, much more softly. "I am going to be very calm and quiet when I ask you: why the hell can't you get off your diapered ass and make Kurama better?"

"Yusuke, I cannot heal. Spirit World, as a general rule, has few, if any healers. We don't make people better; we collect their souls when they're dead. Why would dead souls need healers? Botan is actually our only trained healer. I convinced my father that if I was going to put you in danger in the first place, the least I could do was to provide you that. But, as I said before, Botan is missing. She never came back from informing you about the three additional demons yesterday evening."

"Great. This just gets better and frickin' better," Yusuke grumbled.


	5. Confrontation

The four companions sat by Kurama's bedside quietly. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Koenma were still too shocked at their friend's state and their inability to help him to speak much, and Hiei was just naturally withdrawn. A beeping sound from Koenma roused them all from their individual thoughts. The demigod jumped, startled, then reached into his pocket and withdrew a small compact.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked abruptly as he opened the communication device. A worried, blue face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Koenma, sir, more bad news." George's tense voice was heard by all present. "We just got a note from the new demon threat. It says, 'Where are your wonderful spirit detectives now, O Mighty Infant? The weaklings you employ will learn of loss, as I have learned. The ones they hold dear are now mine. If they want to see them again, and their little blue haired assistant, then they must come to me. Their strength lies in their unity, but can even you keep them together when their hearts tear them apart? Revenge will be mine.' There are three pictures along with the letter, two of them have a time and location on the back."

George's face was replaced by a picture of a scared looking Botan with a bruise on her cheek followed by a picture of a scared looking Keiko with dirt all over her face, and finishing the show was a picture of a really angry Shizuru, who appeared to be yelling at the photographer. Unfortunately the three spirit detectives saw these pictures.

"What the...? Those bastards are going to wish for a fast death when I get through with them!" Yusuke practically roared.

"Who the hell is messin' with my sister? I'll pound his face into the dirt!" Kuwabara added.

Koenma muttered only one word, "Botan..."

"Sir," came George's voice again as his face reclaimed the screen. "There's a ps. It says, 'Tell fox-boy I said hello.' What are we going to do, Koenma, sir?"

"I don't know what you're all gonna do, but I'm gonna go get Keiko!" Yusuke bellowed.

"No, as the abductor pointed out, your strength is in unity. You can't go off on your own, that's exactly what he wants," Koenma interjected.

"I don't care what he wants. A man's duty to his family comes first, and I will go save my sister," Kuwabara said in a tone that clearly left no room for argument.

"Okay, fine, go get yourselves killed then," Koenma muttered. "Ogre! What are the times and locations on the pictures?"

Both Keiko's and Shizuru's pictures had the same time on them, '11:00pm, tomorrow night,' but each bore a different location. The two sites were across town from each other. Botan's picture had nothing on the back, and the group pondered what that could mean. One thing was certain; this whole ordeal had been pay back for something against the spirit detective group.

Angry and restless, the detective group began to figure out a plan of action for the evening. Yusuke demanded that he would rescue Keiko; Kuwabara demanded that he would rescue Shizuru. Koenma was completely at a loss to direct his rebellious employees. Finally he gave in. "I will go with one of you, and Hiei..."

"Will stay right here," the hiyoukai finished for him.

"Huh?" came three confused replies.

"This tormentor knows of Kurama's condition. If he is after revenge, what better time to strike down a member of the group than when he is asleep and alone? What better way to get him alone than to lure off the rest?"

"Very true," Koenma conceded. "Fine. Then you are all on your own. I will go back to Spirit World and try to find out where they are holding Botan. I can only guess that they have given no time and place for her 'rescue' because they consider her part of this group. We must find her before they take their revenge on her!" With that Koenma disappeared.

"Fine," said Yusuke. "Let's go." He and Kuwabara left the hospital.

As the sun set, Shiori slipped into Kurama's empty bedroom with a tray of food in her hands. She placed it on the desk, and checked to make sure the window was unlatched. She had come into her son's room earlier that day to collect some of his things, and she noticed immediately that blankets at the foot of the bed were mussed, as if a child had been sleeping there, curled into a ball. Further investigation revealed the window to be completely open, although she was sure it had been mostly closed the day before. She smiled to herself in realization. Hiei had been there. She wasn't sure where the demon lived, but she wanted him to feel welcome in her home. Leaving a small night light lit she left the food in the room and closed the door on her way out.

Hours later, Hiei was very surprised to find dinner waiting for him when he entered Kurama's room to get some sleep for the night. Since the incident he had spent most of the nights on the roof of the hospital, standing guard over his comatose friend. Instead of retreating to the trees in Genkai's woods on the outskirts of town, he had flitted the few miles to Kurama's house and spent a small portion of the night there. He knew Shiori must have caught on to him.

He lifted the ward slightly away from his Jagan and scanned the quiet house. The humans were all asleep. He quickly ate the food left for him, and curled into a ball at the foot of the bed to sleep. He didn't want to sleep in the bed the right way because Kurama's scent was strongest on the pillow, and the constant reminder of the fox's absence kept Hiei awake. He fell asleep almost instantly.

As usual, the hiyoukai was awake well before dawn. He could go many days without sleep, but the events of the past weeks had put a severe drain on him, physically and emotionally. He knew he needed at least some sleep each night if he wanted to be ready for battle should the need arise.

After a quick flit around the rooftops of town to wake up, Hiei went to the hospital, as was his daily routine of late. He entered Kurama's room to find Shiori huddled by her son's bedside, sobbing relentlessly. He approached her quietly, and softly asked, "What's happened?"

Shiori looked up at his gentle voice. "Hiei. It's Shuuichi." The fire demon immediately looked at the kitsune, fearing a demon attack. There was no sign of new injury, and there was no trace of youki in the room. The motionless body was still breathing, but seemed paler than before, and his lips had very slightly bluish tint to them. Hiei also noticed that one of the IV bags running into Kurama's arm had a red fluid inside it, unlike the other, clear bags.

The small fire demon turned a questioning gaze to Shiori. "He worsened overnight. His red blood cell count has dropped. He's dangerously anemic. They have given him more blood, but the doctors don't think he'll ever...ever... They think that when he lost so much blood so quickly that made his blood pressure drop too low. They think he may be brain dead."

Hiei looked at the miserable woman before him, and at his fox in the bed, oblivious to the situation. With a small sigh he approached the bed. He put a small hand on Shiori's shoulder. "Make sure no one enters," he directed her. She was about to question him, but the look on his face stopped her, and she just nodded. She stood and moved to the door, watching the hiyoukai the whole time.

Hiei took a deep breath to prepare, and the slowly reached to his forehead and removed the ward upon his Jagan. Shiori drew a silent gasp as she saw the eye open fully and began to glow brightly. She was terrified of what was happening; she didn't understand what the demon was doing. She was more afraid of interfering, however, and deep down she had begun to trust Hiei. She just watched and waited.

After a few minutes Hiei placed the white cloth back over his Jagan and turned to face Shiori. "He's still in there. His body is still too weak to support him while conscious, but his mind is still alive."

Shiori looked at her son, and then at the small form in front of her. "You can...talk to him with that...um..."

"It is a Jagan. I am telepathic, and it amplifies my natural abilities. Were he awake, yes I would be able to communicate with him mentally, although it would be different that talking to him. In his current state all I can do is probe for his consciousness within his mind. If he were 'brain dead' there would be no trace of him, just a void. When I searched his mind, I definitely felt his presence."

"So tell him to wake up, drag him back!" Shiori exclaimed, grabbing Hiei by the shirtfront and almost shaking him. She then collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing onto his shoulder.

Hiei was too startled at first to react; he barely kept his body from responding in the usual, violent way. He knew that this human was upset, and was reaching out for comfort. He despised ningen in general, but this one had earned his respect.

Hesitantly Hiei lifted his arms and laid them gently around Shiori. "I can't do that," he whispered. "I can sense what's in his mind, and I can feel his presence, but the Jagan is not a gentle tool. I cannot coax him to consciousness with it. If I try and fail, his mind may fall even further into darkness, and we may lose him forever. If I succeed and his body is not ready to awaken, he will die."

Shiori nodded her understanding through her tears. Hiei led her to a chair and helped her to sit down, then sat in the chair beside her. Several moments passed in silence before Shiori whispered, "Thank you, Hiei."

"For what? I have done nothing," the youkai responded, puzzled.

"You have given me hope that my son may awaken."

The rest of the day passed in silence. The nurses came in often to check on Kurama, and to change the various fluids being pumped into his body. Shiori's thoughts were always on her son's recovery.

Hiei's thoughts were tangled. He was unused to emotions, and the past week had been full of strange, new, emotional occurrences. His best friend lay before him in an unnatural sleep. He had not told Shiori, but the presence of Kurama's consciousness was not a guarantee that he would ever awaken. Hiei had felt closer to the kitsune than to anyone before in his dark life. Kurama allowed him to be himself, and accepted him without trying to change, reform or imprison him. He had found similar friendship in Yusuke, and even in the Idiot, but they were born of and raised in the human world. As accepting as they seemed to be, they simply could not understand what it was to be a demon.

There was something more to his friendship with Kurama. Hiei had never desired to be close to anyone; he preferred to keep himself boxed away behind thick emotional walls. Kurama had slowly melted those walls. When he had held the fox's bleeding body in the street he had realized what Kurama meant to him. When he saw the limp form in the bed, attached to the ningen medical contraptions he felt fear for the first time, fear of losing the person closest to him. Hiei had actually wanted to exchange his own life for that of his fox. And then there was the possessive feeling he had been having. He had been calling Kurama "his" fox in his mind ever since that night. When he had touched Kurama's mind, even so briefly, the feeling of Kurama's presence had washed over him like a warm bath. He was so relieved, so happy to feel his friend. As much as he had missed the kitsune, he had not realized how badly he needed the other until that tiny contact reminded him. Hiei struggled with his emerging feelings and terrible fears in secret. Outwardly he was the same, expressionless and cold.

When the nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours were over, Shiori stood and gave her son a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm right here Shuuichi. I'll be waiting for you," she whispered into his bangs and then moved to the door.

Seeing the human walk out the door Hiei moved swiftly to Kurama's bedside. He leaned over the lifeless form until his face was even with that of his friend. He hesitated for a moment, studying the red head, trying to find any sign of life there. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do this, but it felt...right. Slowly he leaned forward. Closing his eyes, he gently pressed his lips to Kurama's in a tender, closed mouth kiss. His breath hitched in his chest, almost like a sob, and his shoulders shuddered. He felt something wet on his face. He remained for a moment, and then drew away just as slowly. Glancing down he retrieved the single dark red, almost black stone from on top of the covers. Holding it in his fist, close to his heart, he again brought his face close to the kitsune's "My fox," he breathed. "Come back to me when you are ready." He withdrew and walked towards the door.

Shiori realized Hiei wasn't behind her and turned to summon him from the room. She saw him lean towards her son. She witnessed the soft kiss, and the sob that wracked Hiei's small frame. She did not see the tear gem. She slipped back out of the room before Hiei noticed her. She was too emotionally drained to process what she had just seen. Her heart was already on overload, so she just walked to the elevator numbly and pushed the button and waited.

At 11:00 that night three members of the spirit detective group prepared themselves for solo battle. Yusuke approached his destination as a soft rain began to fall. The location on Keiko's picture was in the woods, far away from prying eyes, far away from help. He strode into the clearing and yelled out among the trees, "Okay, I'm here. We can do this the easy way or..."

He ducked to the side as a bolt of demon energy sizzled through the spot his head had just been to hit a nearby tree. "I guess the easy way is out, then," he muttered and he tensed for a fight. The three demons that emerged from the forest around him leered with open mouths, revealing many jagged teeth.

"Someone hasn't been flossing," Yusuke taunted. "You could lose your teeth because of that. Or you could lose them because of my fist!" he yelled as he launched his attack. The first two demons, pumped as they were with the strange strength enhancing substance were no match for an angry spirit detective. When they lay dead on the forest floor Yusuke turned to the final demon and readied his spirit gun. "I haven't had to use this yet, and my trigger finger is getting itchy."

"Go ahead, Detective, shoot." The demon smiled as he drew a bound Keiko out from behind a nearby tree. Yusuke immediately averted his finger.

"Let her go, scum. This between you and me!"

"So it is," the foul creature replied and threw Keiko at the boy before them. As Yusuke reached to catch her the demon blurred out of sight. Yusuke felt a tremendous punch hit him in the back, and he lurched forward trying not to fall on Keiko. She grunted in pain as his hands dragged her to the side by the bonds around her wrists.

"Sorry, Keiko, just stay right here," he said hurriedly, thrusting her into some brush, out of the way of the rapidly escalating fight.

As Keiko struggled she realized that Yusuke had loosened the cords around her wrist when he had grabbed them. Carefully she maneuvered her hands free and then got to work on her ankles. Once she was completely untied she looked up to see Yusuke, and he was losing.

The rain began falling much harder, coming down in torrents to soak the fighters and spectator alike. The third demon proved to be much more of a challenge than the first two. Although his youki was abysmally low, his speed and physical strength were phenomenal. The demon blurred out of sight just as Yusuke took aim with his spirit gun, and would reappear right beside the detective to deliver a savage blow.

'If I could hit him just once with my spirit gun he would be toast, he's just too damn fast,' Yusuke thought groggily. He had already wasted three of his spirit gun shots, and his energy was dwindling fast. He knew he couldn't last much longer. The demon appeared before him to land a hard right that knocked him onto his back. The grinning monster approached him slowly.

"Spirit Detective, you are pathetic when you are alone. With no one to slow me down you have no chance of hitting me with your little spirit gun. Now say goodbye to your weak, human life!"

Yusuke closed his eyes in an effort to get to his feet. He had one shot left. If only the demon would stop moving for a fraction of a second, he could hit that bastard and go home. He was almost to his feet, dreading the blow that would come before he could take aim when he heard something that both gave him hope and stilled his heart in fear.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" SMACK

Yusuke looked up to see Keiko standing before a demon who was twice her height and was sporting a bright red handprint on his cheek.

"Stupid human bitch!" He roared, backhanding her off her feet and clean across the clearing. He snarled at her form lying motionless on the ground, and then turned to his prey. That snarl was the fraction of a second Yusuke needed.

"Go back to Hell where you belong! Spirit Gun!" The last thing the demon saw was a bright blue light and then his vision was forever darkened.

Yusuke collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. He turned to where Keiko lay and his blood ran cold. He dragged himself over to her, and turned her to lie on her back, cradled in his arms. A huge bruise was already forming on her face. "Keiko?" he asked, barely above a squeak. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to rouse her. "Keiko, please wake up," he pleaded.

Relief flooded through him as she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and locked onto him. "Yusuke...the demon!" She tried to sit up, but Yusuke gently restrained her.

"He won't be bothering you anymore," he said softly. "C'mon, we have to find shelter from this damn rain." He got to his feet and helped Keiko to hers. As they started to walk Yusuke stumbled a bit and Keiko grabbed onto him to help keep him upright.

"There's a cave nearby. They waited there for you to arrive. There's firewood and a blanket. I think we should go there and wait out the rain," Keiko suggested. Yusuke agreed, and they began walking in the direction she indicated.

Inside the cave was dry, and the glowing embers of the dying fire sprang back to life quickly when Yusuke blew on them. Keiko gathered the blanket that her captors had wrapped her in to bring her to the rendezvous point, supposedly to muffle any scream for help. She started to wrap it around Yusuke's shoulders when he stopped her.

"You're wet, too, Keiko," he pointed out.

"There's only one blanket, Yusuke."

"We can share."

Keiko sat beside him, and they pulled the blanket around them, huddling together until the fire grew and provided enough heat for them. Keiko snuggled up next to Yusuke and whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

Yusuke put his arm around her and said just as softly, "I will always save the people I love."

Keiko stiffened, and pulled away slightly. "What did you just say, Yusuke?" she gasped.

"I said... I said I love you, Keiko."

Keiko's eyes grew wide, and she stared for a moment, too shocked for words. Tough guy, Yusuke Urameshi just admitted openly that he loved her? Of course she had loved him for ages, but she never thought he would return those feelings. Suddenly he looked a lot less like a punk schoolboy, and much more mature to her. She continued to stare until he averted his eyes and closed them.

Yusuke had loved Keiko for the longest time. He had wanted to tell her so many times, but it never came out. Instead he resorted to teasing: lifting her skirt, copping a feel here and there, and a few comments about her physique. Now, in this moment he felt confident enough to admit to her when was really in his heart.

She looked at him in shock. After a few minutes he turned away and closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? Keiko was brilliant. She had a wonderful future ahead of her. She was smart and sweet and polite, everything he wasn't. She could easily get the attention of any male she wanted, so why did he dare to think she would want him? Why would she want someone who skipped school, got into fights, got involved with demons, and nearly got her killed constantly?

His self-hatred was cut short by the feel of lips against his own. His eyes flew open to reveal Keiko kissing him gingerly. He pulled back, startled. "Keiko?"

"I love you, too, Yusuke," she said. He gathered her into an embrace and his mouth reached for hers. They kissed, swept up in the moment they had both dreamed of for as long as they could remember.

As Yusuke deepened the kiss, he felt Keiko's hands reach under his shirt and start to pull it off. As much as his body screamed to go on, he stopped and took her hands in his own. "Keiko, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Silly Yusuke, I have wanted this for so long."

Yusuke could not believe what he was hearing. He started to kiss her again, this time unbuttoning her blouse as he did so. When he came up for air he whispered, "Tell me when you want me to stop, I won't rush you." Keiko nodded and continued kissing him.

Kuwabara stalked into the alley the picture had directed him to, ignoring the rain that quickly soaked through his clothing. Three demons detached themselves from the shadows and began following him. He stopped abruptly and without turning stated loudly, "I know you're there, I could feel you long before I entered the alley. Now give my back my sister."

The first of the demons lunged at his back, and in a single movement Kuwabara turned, spirit sword extended, and lopped of the beast's head. "Next?" he asked with annoyance.

The second and third demons rushed him simultaneously. His skill with a sword was nowhere near Hiei's graceful movements, but it got the job done. The second demon fell, severed from shoulder to groin.

The third demon smiled; at least it was probably a smile. It was hard to tell with its distorted features. Instead of attacking the creature pointed up. Kuwabara looked above him and saw Shizuru suspended from the fire escape of one of the buildings by a thin rope.

"You know what happens if I cut that rope, right?" the demon spat out, raising his hand towards the thin line.

"No!" Kuwabara yelled and began to charge. The demon released a ball of ki straight for the cord from which Shizuru's life dangled. "Sword, get long!" Kuwabara bellowed, and his rei ken shot out into the sky, intercepting the blast intended to drop his sister to splatter on the pavement below.

"Cute trick," the demon snarled, lobbing another ki blast, this time at the tall boy before him. Kuwabara was knocked to the ground. When he released his sword it disappeared. The apparition again took aim at the rope above.

"You thought that was cute, check this out!" Kuwabara challenged as he put his hand palm down on the ground.

His spirit sword shot out into the ground, directed by his energy, and erupted through the surface right in front of the startled youkai. His last thought as the sword cleaved through his head was 'How? This one was supposed to be the weak one.'

Kuwabara climbed the fire escape slowly, and pulled his sister back over the railing to untie her. "About damn time! Were you here to rescue me or dance with them, baby bro?" Shizuru chided with her typical attitude. Kuwabara said nothing, and simply turned to lead the way back down the metal stairs.

"Kazuma," her now soft voice from behind stopped him. "Thank you for coming for me. You did well, I'm proud of you."

Kuwabara just replied, "It's my duty as a man." But inside he was ecstatic. He had never gotten praise from his sister. Now if only Yukina would marry him, he could die happy.

Hiei stayed on the roof of the hospital for longer than usual that evening, alert for any signs of approaching youki. No one came. The rain fell, muffling all sounds, leaving Hiei and his writhing emotions alone in silence. Around two in the morning he flitted to Kurama's house for some diner from Shiori and a quick nap before he accompanied her back to this hospital to visit.

In a darkened warehouse in one of the less influential districts of Tokyo a demon sat shrouded in shadow. "They all survived?" he asked the minion before him. The small imp only nodded. "Hmm. Guess I'll have to start playing rough."


	6. Awakening: Feelings and Friends

Hiei had just fallen asleep on the foot of Kurama's bed when an annoying ringing sound jarred him back to consciousness. "Damn ningen devices," he muttered angrily. He heard Shiori's soft footsteps pass hurriedly down the hall. Her voice was tense when she answered the phone. The brief moment of silence was broken by a thud and the sound of running feet.

Hiei sprang to his feet, ripped open the bedroom door and practically flew down the stairs to find Shiori struggling into her shoes. The phone dangled by its cord, forgotten in her haste.

"What is it?" the hiyoukai asked, dreading the answer.

Not even slightly surprised to see a fire demon in her living room at three am, Shiori responded, "It's the hospital, it's Shuuichi. I don't know what's happened, but I need to be there now!"

Hiei nodded and accompanied her out the door. In the driveway she looked at her car, then at Hiei. "You travel very quickly. How long will it take you to get there?" she asked him.

"Twenty-five, thirty seconds," he replied.

"Can you carry me?" Hiei looked at her in surprise. He knew she didn't understand him, and he could sense her fear of him underlying the trust she was beginning to feel. Yet her concern for her son outweighed all of that. He nodded and picked her up, then flitted off into the night.

The two figures raced into the hospital. Shiori gasped for air at the admissions desk. "Shuuichi...Minamino," she managed to spit out between heaving breaths.

"Yes," the woman behind the counter replied. "They told me to expect you, you may go right up."

Shiori pushed the button to wait for an elevator, but Hiei simply scooped her back up and blurred up the stairs. When they reached the nurses' station Shiori tried to speak, but couldn't. She was sure she had lost her son. One of the nurses, the one who had called her, recognized her immediately and rushed to her side.

"Shiori! You dropped the phone before I could finish. There's been a change in Shuuichi's condition." Shiori braced herself for the bad news to come. "When I went in to check on him he seemed to stir a bit."

Shiori released the breath she had been holding as her legs gave way, and she plummeted towards the floor. Only a pair of strong arms from behind her kept her from hitting the tile. Hiei raised her to her feet again, unconscious of his actions; his mind was a blur.

The nurse led them to Kurama's room, where they sat by his side, unsure of what to do. "Try calling to him. Use the buzzer to call me if there's any change," the nurse directed gently, stepping out to leave them alone with the patient.

Shiori grasped her son's hand and began talking immediately. "Shuuichi, it's Mother. I'm here; can you hear me? I'm by your side. You need to come back to us now." She repeated these things over and over. Hiei, on the other hand, was unable to speak. His hands were shaking visibly from the duress he was under. He did not trust his mouth not to betray him, not to tell the fox everything he had been feeling during the past four days. He stood by the foot of the bed feeling helpless and lost in a whirlwind of unfamiliar emotion.

Shiori, suffering no such affliction, kept coaxing her son awake, and was finally rewarded by the small movement of Kurama's eyes beneath his closed lids. After what seemed like an eternity, the red head's eyes pinched shut tightly, and he turned his head towards her voice. Soundlessly he mouthed the word "mother."

Tears fell unheeded down Shiori's face as her son opened his eyes for the first time and focused on her. "Mother." he managed to say in a dry, hoarse voice.

Shiori shushed him, "Yes, I'm here, Shuuichi. I love you so much! Thank you for coming back to me!" she cried softly, caressing his cheek with her hand.

Kurama turned his eyes and his gaze fell on the diminutive figure dressed in black standing at the foot of his bed. "Hiei?" he croaked. Hearing his fox speak his name was too much for the small fire apparition. He collapsed to the floor, shaking violently, overwhelmed with joy that his fox was awake, and consumed by a rush of feelings he had never thought possible.

Kurama had awakened from a dark nothingness to find himself in a strange bed, his mother crying by his side and Hiei watching over him. He tried to speak, but his voice would not cooperate. His throat felt unbearably dry, and his limbs felt like lead. When he saw Hiei slump to the floor he tried to sit up, but sharp pain lanced through his chest, and he drew his breath, causing more discomfort. He leaned back onto the bed for a moment, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened.

Again he tried to sit up, this time attempting to brace himself with his arms; only to find his right arm and shoulder were heavily bandaged and completely immobilized. Feeling helpless he looked to his mother for answers.

Shiori was helping Hiei into a chair. The little youkai was still shaking visibly. When Shiori turned her happy, tear-streaked gaze back to her son, she saw the confusion in his eyes. "Shuuichi, Sweetheart, you've been asleep for four days. You were in a coma. You are in the hospital, dear."

Kurama's eyes widened at this news. He recalled the fight in front of his house; the third and final demon had suspended him off the ground and was beating him relentlessly. He recalled Shiori's voice, and then great pain. Everything else was blackness. One tiny memory wriggled its way to the surface. In the blackness he had felt Hiei's presence. It was a fleeting feeling, lasting only a few minutes, and then it was gone. But that brief contact had roused Kurama from his black sleep, and urged him to the surface, to consciousness.

As Shiori described to Kurama what had been happening to him in the past four days, the nurse returned to the room with some water for the guests. She was startled and pleased to find her patient awake and rushed to call the doctor with the good news.

Kurama listened to his mother's account of the better part of the past week, but very little of what she said registered in his still groggy mind. One thing that did remain in his thoughts was Hiei's look as he tumbled to the floor: relief, surprise, and a touch of guilt. Kurama tried to wonder about this, but the sudden rush of sensation from awakening prevented him from following one train of thought for very long. Slowly, as time progressed and dawn approached he became able to think more clearly and to understand what was going on.

Miles away, the first rays of the morning sun crept into the cave and illuminated the interior. The fire had burned out, but the day dawned warm. One of the two figures sleeping in the blanket on the floor began to awaken. Yusuke sighed sleepily without opening his eyes. His body felt like he had been run over by a whole convoy of trucks. He recalled the fight last night.

As he moved slightly, his mind registered a weight on his arm. He opened his eyes to find Keiko still asleep, cuddled up beside him resting her head on his arm. He leaned towards her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

He had always thought Keiko to be conservative, withdrawn, and meek. Not anymore. He barely believed the events of the previous night. If she hadn't been lying beside him, both of them naked in a gentle embrace, he still wouldn't believe. He had told her to tell him when to stop, and he was still waiting. As best friends they had shared everything with each other, and last night they had shared themselves. He tightened his arms around her slightly and felt, for the first time, that he was where he belonged.

When Shiori's husband awoke, she was gone, the phone was dangling by it's cord, and the front door stood ajar. There were no signs of a struggle, but the car was still parked in the driveway. He called the hospital, and the admissions staff confirmed that Shiori was there, and had been through most of the early morning, but would give no reason. Fearing the worst he arrived at the hospital as fast as possible (for a human).

Upon entering his stepson's room he was surprised and delighted to find the red head propped up into a sitting position, wide awake. Upon his entrance Kurama tried to sit up again out of instinct, but the pain in his chest forced him to lean back into the pillows, a grimace on his face.

"Shuuichi, please stay still," Shiori chided him gently, reaching out for the umpteenth time to stroke the hair back off his face.

"Good morning, Shuuichi!" Hatanaka greeted him warmly. "Please, listen to your mother and relax. I am glad to see you're awake." Kurama's relationship with his stepfather had never been "close," but he could hear genuine relief in the man's voice now. The sound comforted him beyond words.

Shiori excused herself to the ladies' room, and Kurama's stepfather waited until she had left before he looked at the boy in the bed before him. "Shiori told me what happened, about the break in and the thugs." Kurama kept his face completely neutral at this news, since no one had told him about that version of the incident. "I am very proud of you for saving your mother's life, and I want you to relax and recover."

The human had always thought of his stepson as overly feminine, and part of him had trouble accepting that. His stepson's courage in the face of danger impressed the man greatly, and he decided to try to get closer to the red head. The rest of the morning was spent in comfortable conversation among the family, interrupted only once by a visit from the doctor to confirm that his patient was, in fact, awake again.

After a brief examination the doctor informed them all that as soon as Kurama's shoulder wound healed and they made sure there was no lasting damage from the coma, he would be able to go home. Shiori beamed at this news. Hiei sat to the side silently, still uncertain of what would come out of his mouth if he dared to open it.

Shiori noticed Hiei's discomfiture. She recalled her son's confession of his feeling for the demon, and recalled seeing Hiei place a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's lips the day before. Realizing the need for the two to talk uninhibited, she waited until around noon to rise and say, "Shuuichi, darling, your stepfather and I will go to lunch now. I am sure Hiei would like some time to catch up with you. We'll be back in about an hour."

She rose to her feet and led her husband from the room. Hiei was grateful for the time with his fox, but had no idea where to begin. He knew he had to share the feelings he was having with Kurama. Maybe the fox spirit would be able to help him sort through these new emotions. But where to start? Hiei looked up at Kurama, who was patiently watching him.

"Kurama. I have something to tell you," the fire demon began so softly that Kurama could barely hear him.

"If you are going to speak that softly, you will have to lean closer. I can barely hear you," Kurama whispered in his hoarse voice, still unaccustomed to use.

Hiei stood and leaned towards his friend. "I have to...confess something...something I did while you were asleep," Hiei started, not making eye contact with the red head.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama was getting worried; he had never seen the hiyoukai like this before. Hiei seemed almost scared of something.

"I...I..." the small demon stammered as he leaned closer to his companion. When he looked up he was startled at how close he was to the fox. Without another word Hiei leaned in the rest of the way, closed his eyes, and pressed his closed lips against Kurama's. After a few moments the hiyoukai pulled away slightly, less than an inch and opened his own eyes to find startled and confused green ones staring back at him. He was certain he had destroyed the friendship he valued so very much, and shifted his eyes downward, away from his fox.

He was therefore considerably surprised to feel soft lips against his own again, and looked up without breaking away, to find Kurama leaned forward as far as he could manage, eyes closed, returning Hiei's chaste kiss, a grimace of pain marring his beautiful face.

Kurama had been shocked at Hiei's kiss. He had felt his love for the little demon growing, but had never dreamed that the cold apparition could ever feel the same for him. In the moment that Hiei's lips had been pressed to his he could barely register what was going on in his mind. When Hiei pulled away slightly Kurama had still been in shock. When Hiei turned his eyes away, Kurama knew his pause had been misinterpreted. Words failed him, and he did the only thing he could to show Hiei how he felt. Against the pain raging in his chest when he moved, he managed to lean front and close the small distance between them to return Hiei's affection.

Hiei recognized the discomfort his fox was in, and pressed his lips harder against Kurama's, pushing the kitsune's head back onto the pillows behind him. Kurama's face relaxed again, and Hiei closed his eyes and enjoyed the shared feeling between them. The kiss was tender, but tentative. Both kept their mouths closed. This was new to Hiei, and he was not sure what to do next. Kurama had had lovers before, in his other life as Youko Kurama, although nowhere near as many as the legends claimed. His human form, however, was virgin, and unfamiliar with the sensations now stirring in him.

Neither wanted to rush, both wanted to experience each other's affections to the fullest. Passionate, frantic kisses and caresses could come later. For now, they just basked in the fact that they shared this fledgling love.

When they finally broke free Hiei leaned back and sat in his chair again. No words were needed; their eyes communicated their mutual acceptance of this new development in their relationship. Hiei reached out and took Kurama's hand in his own. They sat silently for a while before Hiei seemed to remember something. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and withdrew something concealed in his fist.

"I have something for you, Kurama." he said softly. He withdrew his other hand from the fox's and held up a cord between his fingers. Suspended from the cord was a perfectly round gem of such a deep red color it appeared at first almost to be black. Kurama's breath caught as he looked at it; it was magnificent. It reminded the former thief of something he had seen before.

"It looks like...a hiruseki," he began. "But I have never seen a tear gem that is not white."

Hiei looked downwards, almost ashamedly. "It is...impure," was the only explanation offered.

Kurama realized the significance of that statement, and the origin of the gem. "It's perfect, Hiei, unique and beautiful," he murmured. Hiei looked up at his friend and smiled. The genuine smile on the face of the hiyoukai stole Kurama's breath, just as the sight of the gem had a few moments earlier. "Why for me?" he asked when he again could speak.

"It is customary to give a tear gem to the one who inspired it," Hiei replied, then stopped, realizing what he had just confessed.

Kurama could barely believe what he had heard. "You cried...for me?" he asked gently. Hiei closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly. Kurama was stunned, and flattered. Hiei's feelings for him must truly run deep if the immovable half koorime had shed tears on his behalf. "I would be honored to wear your gem, Hiei," Kurama whispered. Hiei thought his heart would burst. The kitsune knew the significance of the gem, and realized the depth of feeling that would bring forth such a treasure; he accepted this from the small apparition, from the Forbidden Child.

"May I?" Hiei asked his bedridden friend.

"Of course."

Hiei leaned forward and reached around Kurama's neck to fasten the cord in place. Before he leaned back he placed his hands on either side of Kurama's face and kissed his forehead gently. The gem hung perfectly in the hollow of Kurama's throat. Hiei then resumed his seat and held Kurama's hand again, only letting go when he heard Shiori and her husband approaching.


	7. Closer

Shiori noticed the soft smile on her son's face as she walked in. Although Hiei's expression was as neutral as always, she gathered that they had had their talk. She noticed the gem at Kurama's throat, and decided to ask him about it when they were alone.

The afternoon melted into evening in peace. Shiori and her husband were discussing a trivial matter when she looked over to her son and noticed that he had fallen asleep. She shushed her spouse and smiled at Kurama. His head was tilted to the left, resting gently on his pillows. A few strands of his red hair had slipped over his face, and moved slightly with each breath he took. A small smile played upon his lips as he slumbered. Unlike the distant, deathlike sleep of the past four days, the boy had fallen into a restful sleep.

Shiori rose, and motioned her husband to follow. The nurse had warned them that Kurama would tire easily until his body readjusted to being awake, and they left so he could rest.

As they were leaving Shiori turned to the small demon accompanying them. "Hiei, would you like to stay at our house tonight?" she asked. She didn't want to pry into the apparition's private matters, but she was dying to know what happened between him and her son, and would not pass up the opportunity to listen.

"No," Hiei replied. "I have something to do tonight." After a pause he added a tentative, "Thank you." Shiori was disappointed, but could not force the issue. She would simply have to get it out of her son when the hiyoukai wasn't around.

When the family went into the elevator to leave, Hiei climbed the stairs to the roof to sit in his nightly vigil over his wounded friend.

Hiei sat on the roof, daydreaming. The small demon was not prone to flights of fancy, but the day's events had left him whirling in a torrent of emotion. He had been trying for four days to rationally sort out the feelings in his heart. When Kurama kissed him back he realized that he didn't need to figure out the emotions, to analyze them. He was content to just experience them. So he sat unseen in the night air, thinking of his first kiss, and dreaming of what was to come.

Two cloaked, humanoid figures silently glided up the hallway of the hospital. They masked their energy so completely that they were practically invisible to human eyes. They slipped, undetected, into the room where their target slept. One figure approached the still form in the bed, as the other used his energy to send a telepathic suggestion to the nurses, distracting them from their duties, and scattering them far from the room in question. When he returned his companion spoke in a cold, cruel voice, "The boss wanted him to be awake, to experience his demise fully. So now, let's wake him."

A cold hand clamped over the mouth of the sleeping victim as a second hand balled into a fist and slammed into the bandaged right shoulder. Jerking awake, Kurama would have screamed if his mouth were not completely covered.

Hiei sat upright as he heard the slightest whisper in the back of his mind. A soft voice was calling him away. He recognized the influence of telepathy instantly, and wondered at what it could portend, when he felt a sudden rise in ki from a room below him, a room on the sixth floor, a room that housed a certain sleeping kitsune. Cursing his inattentiveness he flashed off the roof to the stairwell door, which was locked and barred.

Blows rained down on Kurama as he struggled to sit up. His inability to move or stand only made it easier for his attackers to pummel him. He tried to bite the hand over his mouth, but the grip was too tight. He could barely breathe, much less move his jaw.

The hand finally released his face, and reached up to grab his hair and lift him by it. In a swift, painful movement, the fox was hurled across the room into the wall. Unable to support himself, he crumbled to the floor, still sitting somewhat upright, his weight resting against the wall he had hit. Blood flowed from a cut over his right eyebrow, and his nose was bleeding. His shoulder and ribs hurt so badly that they were becoming numb. Unable to catch his breath enough to call for help, Kurama watched as the two figures approached him slowly.

"Intaro sends his regards, fox-boy," the first of the attackers sneered as he raised his hand in preparation for the vicious blow that would end Kurama's life. Refusing to be intimidated, the kitsune looked right into the eyes of his soon to be murderer, waiting for the lethal strike.

Instead, an almost invisible black blur streaked between the red head and his tormentor. The offending demon stood perfectly still for a few seconds before the top half of him slid to the side, off the bottom half, both falling to a pile on the floor. Kurama turned to look at the blur that had saved his life. Hiei stood, katana exposed, staring at the second demon. As the fire youkai took a step forward, the intruder stopped shielding his ki in favor of using his energy to escape.

As he fled the room, the mental spell on the nurses was broken, and those nearby looked up in alarm to find a strange, cloaked figure bolt out of one of their rooms. They rushed to check on the patient within.

"Hiei," Kurama gasped. "Hide your sword...the nurses...the body..."

Hiei just smirked. "What body?" he asked as he gathered a ball of flame in his right palm.

"No, Hiei, don't..."

But it was too late. The fireball consumed the two halves of the demon assassin's body and incinerated them instantly. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the air was filled with a buzzing noise that felt as if it would split Hiei's head open. He was about to find the source of the noise and kill it when he was drenched in cold water.

With a shocked and angry expression on his face, he turned to Kurama, who was also soaked, and yelled, "Why the HELL is it RAINING inside the DAMN NINGEN HOSPITAL?" Kurama simply slumped to the side and rested his face on the cold, wet floor, unable to respond.

The nurses raced into the room, slipping on the slick floor. Luckily the hospital had a state of the art fire alarm and sprinkler system, and only Kurama's room was being doused. The lead nurse wiped the water from her eyes and looked at the empty bed, puzzled. Her gaze traveled around the room to land on the crumpled boy on the floor. "Oh no!" she gasped as she tried to rouse him. She called to the other nurses to page the doctor and call the police, as she tried in vain to gather Kurama in her arms and remove him from the dark, flooded room.

To her surprise a small, but strong pair of arms reached in front of her, collected the boy, and lifted him effortlessly. She looked at the small form before her, recognizing it as one of the patient's close friends. Without stopping to wonder why he was inside the hospital so late at night, she led him to a new room to place Kurama on a dry bed, and assess the damage.

The doctor arrived in record time when he learned that his newly awakened patient had been brutally attacked right in his hospital room. When he began to examine the boy before him, he was relieved to note that Kurama was not entirely unconscious. His head turned slightly from side to side, and he moaned softly in his semiconscious state. His head and nose were bleeding, and there was fresh blood seeping through the heavy bandages on his shoulder wound.

The nurses shooed Hiei out of the room as they set about drying the fox off and redressing his wound in dry bandages. Once outside, Hiei was immediately detained by the police. His years as a Makai felon gave him plenty of ideas and experience to draw upon to escape arrest. He simply told the police that he had seen one of the thugs that had beaten Kurama in the street enter the hospital, and he had followed to protect his friend. He conveniently 'forgot' to mention the other thug, whose ashes had washed away in the deluge from the sprinkler system.

The police seemed to accept Hiei's story, but warned him in the future to call them instead of trying to take matters into his own hands. When they left, a nurse brought Hiei a towel and a cup of something hot to drink. He toweled off his hair, but he was more concerned about his friend's condition than about his wetness. At the nurse's insistence he tasted the drink she given him.

Surprisingly, he liked it very much. He sipped it again, relishing in the warmth it provided. Normally he would simply use his ki to stay warm and dry, but after the experience in the room with the cursed indoor rain, he decided to rely on the drink to provide him with heat. He drank what the nurse called 'hot chocolate' in silence, waiting for news of Kurama.

The doctor finally emerged from the kitsune's new room, a somber expression on his face. Hiei jumped up, but the doctor raised his hands before the little demon could ask any questions. "I can't tell you anything because you are not his family," the doctor stated, a look of apology on his face. Hiei nearly lost his temper right then and there, until the doctor stepped to the side and motioned for Hiei to enter the room.

He entered slowly. Some of the same machines he had seen hooked to Kurama the first day he was in the hospital were again being used. The nurses had arranged new tubes running into his arms to replace the ones that had been ripped out during the attack. The major difference from that first day was that his fox was awake this time. His breathing was ragged, and his eyes were pressed closed in agony. His entire body shook from exhaustion and pain. His jaw was clenched tightly.

Hiei approached him carefully. "Kurama?" he asked softly. When he received no response he reached out tentatively and took the kitsune's hand. "Kurama," he called again. "I'm here, beside you." Kurama did not open his eyes or speak, but a weak squeeze of his hand let Hiei know he had been heard.

"Keep talking to him," a nurse urged the small apparition. Like Shiori had the previous day, Hiei continued to reassure Kurama that he was there, and coaxed the fox to stay with him. After awhile a second nurse came in and injected a clear substance into one of the tubes running into Kurama's arm.

When Shiori received her second early morning phone call in as many days, she really thought she was going to have a heart attack. The nurse would only say that there had been an "incident," and that Shiori needed to come to the hospital right away. Her husband had been called to the office shortly after they had arrived home, and by the time everything there was straightened out it was so late that he had decided to stay there overnight, rather than take the train home at some ungodly hour. Shiori checked in Kurama's room, but there was no sign of the hiyoukai anywhere, and the food she had left out for him was untouched. Scared and alone she got into the car and drove quickly to the hospital.

When she arrived, the doctor ushered Shiori into a small office and closed the door. "There was an... incident tonight." he began. "One of the attackers who injured your son snuck into the hospital. Shuuichi was attacked again." The color drained from Shiori's face as this news washed over her. The doctor continued quickly, "He is alive, against the odds. He is awake. In his condition, he is not to be left alone at any time. He needs rest before his body shuts down completely. If he lapses back into a coma, there is little to no chance that he will survive. His injuries have been re-aggravated, but they will heal if given the time. What he needs right now is reassurance and support. I've given him a painkiller to relax him and make it easier for him to breathe. I want him to go back to sleep for the rest of the night. Your son is very fortunate."

"Fortunate? How?" Shiori asked weakly.

"One of his friends recognized the thug as he entered the hospital and followed. He arrived in time to save Shuuichi's life." Shiori realized instantly that it must be Hiei, and felt a rush of gratitude to the small half koorime.

The doctor helped Shiori to her feet and led her to Kurama's new room. When she entered she saw the hiyoukai by Kurama's bedside, holding his hand and talking to him. A nurse approached the doctor and said softly, "I gave him the pain killer about two minutes ago, doctor. It should start taking effect soon." The doctor nodded and settled Shiori in a chair next to Hiei.

"Buzz if you need anything, the nurses will be in often," he directed. With that, he motioned for the nurse in the room to accompany him out into the hallway.

Once outside, the nurse asked the doctor in a barely audible whisper, "Is he going to make it?"

In an equally low tone the doctor replied, "I don't know; it's touch and go. The first twenty-four hours will tell. He's amazingly strong to have survived this much already. I want a nurse by his door around the clock, but don't crowd his family. There's a distinct chance that they may be saying goodbye soon, and I want them to have the time they need." The nurse nodded and continued her work sadly.

Hiei's sharp demon hearing picked up every word uttered in the hallway. His heart feeling like lead, he turned back to his fox, and continued urging him to hang on. Shiori was silent beside him. She had not heard the hushed conversation in the hallway, but she knew her son was in trouble. She had no tears left to cry, they had all been shed over the past four days. One thought kept ringing through her head, 'My son is dying. My son is dying.'

Hiei saw Shiori's state, and reached out to her. The feel of his hand on her arm jarred her out of her reverie. "He'll make it; he's strong," Hiei said to her, much more confidently than he felt. Shiori nodded her thanks and began speaking softly to Kurama as well.

Kurama's ragged breathing slowly began to relax, and his tightly clenched jaw began to loosen. The strain apparent on his face lessened as the painkiller began to take effect. After some time he was able to open his eyes.

He looked at the two forms beside him and tried to speak, but had trouble taking a deep enough breath to form words. Shiori placed her finger over his lips and said softly, "Don't try to talk, just relax. We'll stay right here."

Kurama gave up trying to speak, and focused on trying to breathe. The analgesic the doctor had prescribed for him was very strong, and he felt his thoughts becoming fuzzy. Afraid of what would happen to him if he fell asleep, Kurama fought the urge to drift off. The kitsune was not used to feeling vulnerable, and this fear gnawed at him, depriving him of any rest. His discomfort was apparent, and his breathing was still shallow and labored. He also seemed to be worse off lying on his back, but he was unable to sit up alone.

"Would you be more comfortable sitting upright, Shuuichi?" his mother asked. Kurama managed a small nod. Two sets of arms gently raised him from a flat to a semi-inclined position. Breathing became easier immediately. Shiori glanced around for a pillow or something to prop him up. "I can't find a pillow," she began.

Kurama felt a weight settle on the bed behind him, and the smaller pair of arms holding him up guided him backwards to rest against a small, strong chest. He closed his eyes, grateful for the air that was now moving into his lungs much more readily. He turned his head to the side slightly and whispered, "Thank you, Hiei." The fire demon against whom he was resting just smiled, and took Kurama's left hand in his own. The feel of the muscular chest propping him up, and the steady sound of Hiei's demonic heartbeat lulled Kurama into a sense of safety, and a peaceful slumber stole over the exhausted fox.

Shiori watched as her son finally found security enough to fall asleep in the gentle hold of the hiyoukai. The soft expression on Hiei's face told her of his feelings for her son. "Hiei?" she asked, softly enough to not disturb her son. Crimson eyes turned towards her. "You've been watching over him, haven't you? That is why you always show up in his room so late and leave so early. It's just a quick nap between standing guard." Hiei merely nodded slightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

In the silence that lasted throughout the night Shiori had plenty of time to reflect upon her son's romantic situation. When he had told her he had feelings for another male, it was immediately after he had just confessed to being a thousand year old fox demon. Needless to say, there wasn't too much else he could say after that to shock her, so she had taken the news very well. As she saw the two demons interact she caught glimpses of how deeply their affections ran for each other.

These insights made this more real. She thought of how she had pictured her son's life: a top notch education, a top paying job, a wife, children. Slowly, it was beginning to sink in that that was not to be. She had to admit that she was disappointed that she would not get to hold her grandchildren in her lap.

In the middle of her musing she looked up at her son, and saw the peaceful look on his face as he slept. It was a look of contentment and safety. She altered her gaze to note the expression on Hiei's face as he looked down at the fox leaning against him. His normally burning eyes conveyed a tenderness that Shiori had only seen a few times: in the eyes of her late husband, and in the eyes of her new husband. She realized that her son had a chance to be happy that most humans never get; a chance to spend his life with someone he loved, and someone who loved him back. She smiled as a thought came, unbidden, to her mind; it was a quote from a book she had once read. "The romantic idea that love transcends gender..."(1) That was what she was looking at now, and she would be happy that her son was granted this blessing.

The nurses came in often to check on their patient. The first nurse was about to yell at Hiei for moving the injured boy, and for hogging part of the bed. Before a word could pass her lips, she noticed how much more easily the red head was breathing, and that he had finally fallen asleep. Without a word she left the room, and told the other nurses not to disturb them on their rounds.

Around five in the morning, Shiori finally dropped off to sleep in her chair. Hiei stayed awake, watching over his kitsune. As the painkiller began to wear off, Kurama stirred and opened his eyes. His body ached to an extent he had never experienced before. He tried to shift slightly, only to feel arms gently wrap around him from behind, very careful to put no pressure on his ribs. By sitting upright, his breathing had improved greatly, and he was again able to find the air to speak.

"Hiei?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Fox?" an equally soft voice answered.

"You haven't slept."

No comment.

"You should have put me down and gotten some rest."

"You seemed so comfortable, I didn't want to disturb you," the hiyoukai whispered gently into Kurama's hair. Kurama inhaled as deeply as his freshly injured ribs allowed, and closed his eyes again, reveling in the feeling of safety he found in his friend's embrace.

--

(1) A slightly paraphrased quote from the book Anime Explosion by Patrick Drazen. I am still trying to find the page number.


	8. Family

When the next nurse came in to check on Kurama, he opened his eyes again. Hiei looked up and saw it was the same nurse that had given him the hot chocolate. She noticed her patient was awake and smiled at the two sitting on the bed, and asked gently, "How are you feeling, Schuuichi?"

"Horrible," he replied softly.

She smiled again and said, "That's to be expected. The painkiller we gave you should be wearing off about now. I can't give you your next dose this early; it's too strong, so you may be uncomfortable for a little while. As soon as we can, we'll get you some more medicine, and you'll feel better." Kurama nodded slightly and closed his eyes against the growing pain all through his body.

The nurse checked the readings on the machines hooked up to him and recorded what was indicated in Kurama's chart. When she looked up again, she saw that the kitsune's breathing was becoming faster and shallower, and his face obviously showed that was hurting more and more. Hiei looked down at the body resting against his with concern clear in his features.

"I'll call the doctor and see if we can bump up the next dose," the nurse whispered as she hurried out of the room. About five minutes later she returned with a syringe of clear liquid, and injected it into the IV line. "The doctor said to go ahead and give the medicine now when I told him Shuuichi was having trouble breathing again. It should take effect pretty quickly, but he'll probably fall back to sleep soon after, and remain asleep for the better part of the morning. I'll go gather some pillows so you can move to get some breakfast."

"I'm fine," Hiei replied.

The nurse smiled at him. "Now you are, but in a few more hours you may want to move. Especially when his stepfather comes to visit." The nurse had recognized that while Hiei and Kurama's mother seemed to get along very well, he and Kurama's stepfather did not know each other well at all. She was correct in guessing that the older man would be displeased to find his stepson in the embrace of the smaller boy. She gathered some pillows from unoccupied neighboring rooms, and returned to help prop up her patient.

Hiei roused Kurama gently. "Fox, I have to move before your stepfather sees us like this, unless you want me to stay?"

"No, you're right," Kurama replied weakly. "He already thinks I am too feminine. To find me in the arms of another male..." Kurama chuckled a bit at the thought, but his chuckle turned to a moan of pain.

Hiei lifted him gently and slipped out from behind him, holding him up while the nurse arranged the pillows. The demon gently laid his fox backwards into the fluffy mass and took a seat beside the bed, still holding Kurama's hand. Hiei had sat behind Kurama the whole night, and hadn't seen his face since shortly after the attack. As the morning sun began coming in through the window, Hiei saw the kitsune for the first time in the light.

Kurama's face was eerily pale. Even his lips looked white. The bruises from the attack had formed and darkened overnight, and stood out against his white skin. Hiei was certain that the bruises across the red head's chest and shoulder were even worse than the visible ones on his face. Without thinking, he reached out a brushed a few stray strands of Kurama's hair back behind his ear. The nurse smiled knowingly as she left the room.

Kurama felt the painkiller again start to affect him. Although he was becoming more comfortable, he was getting that vulnerable feeling again. Sensing his friend's growing fear, Hiei squeezed his hand gently. "I won't leave you alone, Fox. Sleep," the hiyoukai whispered. Kurama smiled at him gratefully, and eventually sleep claimed him again.

When Shiori's husband returned home the next morning, he knew instantly where his wife had gone. He changed quickly and set off for the hospital, oblivious to the events of the previous night. When he arrived at his stepson's room he was shocked to find it closed off by yellow police tape, and soaking wet. Confused, he turned to the nurses' station. A young nurse, preparing to go off shift, saw him coming and recognized him quickly. She greeted him, and quickly explained what had happened as she led him towards the boy's new room.

As they approached the door she said, "He's right in here, sir, and your wife is with him," loudly enough to be heard by the occupants of the room.

"He's right in here, sir, and your wife is with him." Hiei heard these words from the hallway and disengaged his hand from that of the sleeping fox. He sat back in his chair and assumed his usual, impassive expression just as Shiori's husband walked through the door.

The human man stopped short when he saw his stepson's condition. Slowly he approached the bed. "Shuuichi?" he called.

"He's asleep," Hiei responded. "The nurse gave him something for pain, and it made him fall asleep." The man nodded and pulled a spare chair over, next to his sleeping wife. He reached out and took her into his arms, and leaned her against him. She snuggled closer, without waking.

"Poor, Shiori," he said softly. "Two days with barely any sleep, following four days of constant stress." He rubbed her back, and she smiled without waking. Hiei realized that he, too, had passed two days with no sleep, and no food. His concern for his fox had caused him to forget the little things, like eating. After a while, Shiori's husband began dozing lightly, still holding his wife.

Around nine in the morning three figures entered the room. All three stopped short when they saw their companion's bruised and battered face. "That bastard is toast," said the shortest of the newcomers, running his hand through his slicked back hair angrily.

The tallest narrowed his dark eyes and said, "They attacked him in the hospital, when he was helpless to defend himself. They have no honor."

The third visitor simply nodded, sucking thoughtfully on his pacifier. Hiei looked up at his companions that had entered the room. "I trust you have come for a reason, not to gawk at him," the fire demon said coolly.

"Actually, we need to talk to you, Hiei," Koenma said softly.

The small apparition was somewhat surprised by the teenaged toddler's gentle tone. "Would you step outside for a moment?" the demigod continued.

"No," was the only reply.

All three were somewhat surprised at that response. Being on parole, Hiei usually did whatever was asked of him with little more than a "hn" in response. This time he had not hesitated; he simply said no and turned from the three to face the unconscious fox.

Koenma closed his eyes and tried to compose what he wanted to say. He hated to have to order Hiei out of the room, but they needed to speak to him immediately, and speaking in front of Kurama's human family was not an option. As the Jr. Lord of Hell drew a breath to command Hiei to follow, a voice from beside him cut him off.

Yusuke was not the most sensitive person in the world, nor was he the smartest. But he was loyal and protective, and recognized these traits in others. "Hiei," he started. "I'll stay and watch over him while you talk with diaper-boy."

The hiyoukai seemed to consider this for a moment. While he knew he could not ignore a direct order from Koenma while on parole, he wanted to be there to ease his fox's fears, should the kitsune awaken. Realizing that this was the best offer he was likely to get, he sighed and stood.

'I'll be right back,' he thought to his sleeping fox, as he turned to leave. As Yusuke passed the small demon to take over his chair, he could have sworn he heard a very slight "thank you." When the detective looked at Hiei, however, the fire youkai was walking away, ignoring him completely.

Once in the hallway, Hiei glared at Koenma. "Not here," said the demigod. "Where can we go that is more secluded?"

Hiei turned and led his two companions to the staircase, and up to the roof. Once the door closed behind them, Hiei whirled to the two in front of him and snarled, 'This had better be important, Toddler. If Kurama wakes up when I am not there, I WILL burn down your palace."

Koenma took an involuntary step away from the sanjiyan, holding up his hands in front of him, his eyes wide. "Hiei, we would not have called you away if it was not important. George got my new television installed early this morning. We have a fix on the demon's lair, and we know where Botan is being held. We need to make arrangements to go and rescue her."

Hiei looked at the speaker with pure malice in his eyes. "Make your arrangements then, I will be guarding Kurama," he said in a low voice, with a tone that left no room for argument.

Koenma gave a small sigh. He had known that the fire demon would insist on staying with the kitsune. In addition to seeing Botan on his new television, he had also checked on Kurama. He had seen the freshly bruised youko resting in the arms of the hiyoukai. He had seen the soft look on Hiei's face when he looked down at his sleeping friend. He had also seen the hiruseki around Kurama's neck the moment they had entered the room this morning. He knew that the two demons were growing closer, and that they would each become more and more protective of the other as things progressed. He had planned on having Hiei stay behind. He motioned to Kuwabara to give them some privacy, and the taller teen wandered away and began inspecting the door to the staircase.

"Hiei, I understand your need to protect Kurama. I know you have been growing closer to each other..." A feral snarl cut him off, and Koenma swore he saw flames dancing in Hiei's eyes as the fire demon approached him. "Hiei, wait! It's my business to know these things! As ruler of Reikai, I HAVE to keep tabs on my detectives!" Hiei still snarled at the invasion of his privacy, but stopped advancing on the terrified teen before him. Koenma sighed in relief that his throat was going to remain attached to his body, at least for the time being.

"I want you to stay and protect Kurama. This demon seems bent on some type of revenge, and he seems to be focusing on Kurama. We still haven't figured out who he is, or why he wants revenge, but I need someone strong to stay with the youko while we rescue Botan. We're going to get her tomorrow morning. We just needed to make you aware of the plan."

Still angry, Hiei growled out, "Fine!" and turned and stalked back to the staircase, to return to his friend's side.

As he passed Kuwabara, the taller teen noted, "The locks and the bar on the inside of this door were melted. I wonder how that happened."

Hiei smiled slightly and said simply, "I don't like being locked out."

"One more detail, Hiei," Koenma called to the retreating figure's back. The youkai paused, but did not turn. The demigod continued, "I found Yukina with my new system, and called her back. She should be back in Ningenkai by this afternoon. We can have her at the hospital by this evening to heal Kurama."

Although relief flooded through the fire demon, he chose not to show it to the two with him, and simply grunted his trademark, "hn." before continuing down the stairs. Back in the hospital room, Hiei reclaimed his seat by the kitsune's side, noting that Kurama's family had slept through the entire morning.

In the early afternoon, Kurama's pain medicine began wearing off again. As he awoke, he slowly became aware of Hiei sitting by his bedside, leaning in to look at him intently. Kurama tried to speak, but his mind was too fuzzy to form words. "Shh." the fire demon chided softly. Glancing to his left Hiei directed the kitsune's somewhat blurred vision to two other people in the room. After a few moments their forms became clear enough to recognize.

Kurama saw his mother, still asleep, in the arms of his stepfather. The man stirred a bit and looked at the form in the bed. "Shuuichi, you're awake," he said softly, so as not to wake his wife. In Shiori's exhausted state, a bomb could have gone off three feet from her, and she would not have noticed. But being a concerned mother, those words, no matter how softly spoken, pierced through her sleep and she awoke to turn to her son.

"Shuuichi, how are you feeling?" Shiori asked gently. Kurama smiled, but did not speak. His throat was terribly dry, and he was still groggy from the painkiller. Before he had a chance to try to ask for a drink, he became aware of a straw in front of his mouth. Shiori smiled warmly at her son, as she held the cup of water before him. With a grateful smile, Kurama took a few sips of the cool drink and relaxed back into his pillows.

After a few minutes a nurse came in to check on the patient. This was a different nurse than they were used to seeing. She was older, and very squarely built, with broad, square shoulders and a broad, square jaw. The narrow, wide set eyes that appraised the room were not cold, but were not warm either. She spoke as she checked Kurama's vital signs. "You're awake, good. Your medicine should be wearing off soon. Your next dose isn't due till after supper, and we can't give it early. I know they did this morning, but tonight you're going to have to wait it out. Buzz if you need anything." With that she left abruptly.

The time passed terribly slowly. Kurama's pain grew more intense as the pain medicine wore off. Hiei hated watching his kitsune suffer. Around five in the evening a loud grumbling noise from Shiori's direction caused all occupants of the room to look at her. Flushing in embarrassment, she held a hand to her stomach and giggled. "I guess I'm hungry."

Kurama smiled weakly at his mother. "Go, eat dinner. I'll be here when you return," he said softly.

Reluctantly, Shiori allowed her husband to lead her from the room. "I'll be back soon, Shuuichi!" she called as they left for dinner.

Alone with his fox, Hiei sat on the side of Kurama's bed and gently laid his hand over the red head's. When Kurama grimaced in pain, he asked, "Fox, do you need anything?"

With a small smile Kurama replied, "I am rather thirsty."

Hiei reached for the small water pitcher on the tray by Kurama's bed. "You're out of water. Will you be okay while I get you more?"

"Of course, Hiei. Thank you." Satisfied with that response, Hiei slipped out of the room to get his fox some water.

About three seconds after Hiei left two figures appeared in the doorway. Entering the room, they approached the bedridden boy slowly. Kurama looked up, and recognized the newcomers.

"Kurama!" a soft female voice whispered. The small koorime rushed to her friend's bedside.

"Hello, Yukina, Koenma," the kitsune replied with a slight smile. Koenma nodded. Yukina looked at the red head in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked the fox anxiously.

"I've been better," he replied dryly.

"Let me heal you." Yukina reached for Kurama's arm, but stopped short. Her eyes grew wide, and her breath caught in her throat. "What...where...," she stammered, staring at the kitsune's throat. "Where did you get that?" In his pained haze it took Kurama a few minutes to realize what she was staring at. Suddenly it dawned on him. The color drained out of his already pale face. "Kurama, where did you get that gem? Only one person can cry a colored tear gem. You know my brother! Who is he? Where is he?"

As Hiei approached the room, he heard Yukina's questions. He realized that she had seen his tear gem hanging at Kurama's throat. Nervously he continued to approach the room. Standing just outside the door, he heard Kurama's soft reply. "I'm sorry, Yukina. Your brother cannot reveal himself to you now. I cannot betray him. Please do not ask me again."

"Why? Why will he not tell me? Is he ashamed of me? Do I dishonor him? I know I am not strong, but I want to make him proud!" Yukina's voice was heavy with emotion.

Kurama responded, "No, Yukina. You do not shame him. Please trust that his judgment is sound, and never doubt yourself."

Anger replaced the desperation in the ice maiden's voice. "Tell me, Kurama! Tell me what you know, or heal yourself."

The injured fox made no sound. As much pain as he was in, he would not betray the one he loved.

Tearfully, the little koorime looked at the kitsune once more. "Please, tell my brother that I love him."

Kurama nodded slightly, instantly regretting the action when pain lanced through him. "I think you should go now, Yukina. Return to the temple."

Nodding, Yukina left the room with Koenma escorting her. As she walked through the door, she saw Hiei waiting to enter. "Hiei, please convince Kurama to tell me who my brother is," she whispered as she walked past him and down the hallway.

"Fox, you sent her away without healing you," Hiei whispered as he placed the now full water pitcher on the tray. Kurama just smiled.

"Hiei, I cannot betray you. I love you too much." Both demons stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Without realizing it, Kurama had just verbalized what the two of them had been feeling. Hiei was surprised at the rush of feeling these words inspired in him. He was also wary of saying these same words to his fox, no matter how true they were.

As he poured a glass of water and held the straw up to Kurama's mouth, all he could say in response was, "Thank you."


	9. Recovery

The nurses brought Kurama's dinner in and set it on his bedside tray. The kitsune had absolutely no appetite, however. He lay back on his pillows, trying to ignore the pain all through his body. Hiei watched with concern as his best friend suffered. Finally, on the brink of desperation, he did something he had never done before. He asked for help.

Slipping into the bathroom adjacent to Kurama's room, he slid the ward off his Jagan. Using the third eye to amplify his own telepathic abilities, he called to Yukina. 'Yukina, can you hear me?' Yukina, being his sister, had her own telepathic abilities. Although they were far weaker than Hiei's, she immediately heard his call.

'It's Hiei,' he continued. 'Kurama is in really bad shape. I know you are unhappy with him right now, but please...as a favor to a friend, please come heal him.' Hiei heard no reply from the ice maiden. Giving up, he returned to sit by his poor fox.

In the garden by the temple, Yukina had heard every word of Hiei's thoughts. She was upset that the kitsune would hide her brother's identity from her, but she hated to see suffering. She had stopped Hiei from killing Tarukane, who had tortured her. If she could beg for that much mercy for one who deserved none, how could she allow her friend to suffer? Miserably, she considered her priorities.

She had many reasons to search for her brother, and the fox could give her no reasons why she should be kept from her goal. Then again, Kurama was far older and wiser than she considered herself, and he always had a reason for his actions. Confused, Yukina watched the birds hopping around, pecking the ground. "What should I do?" she whispered to no one in particular.

After they had finished eating, Shiori returned to the hospital to visit her son, and her husband returned home. His son Shuuichi-kun would be getting home from his friend's house soon, and the boy was a bit young to be left alone at night. When Shiori entered the room, she was very upset by the distress her son was in.

Hiei was sitting by his bedside, talking to him softly. The red head's pale face was covered in perspiration. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing with his mouth open. There were still several hours until he could be given more pain medicine, and the new nurse had made it clear that she was not one to bend the rules, even with the doctor's permission. On the verge of tears, Shiori sat beside the bed and tried to offer he son some comfort with her presence.

About thirty minutes later a small figure entered the room. She made her way to the bed, and appraised the boy within. Shiori looked at the visitor curiously. She had never seen this girl before. She was very petite and dressed very conservatively in a blue kimono. Something about her crimson eyes seemed quite familiar though. Before the bewildered woman could ask any questions, the girl reached out and placed her hands on Kurama's arm. Almost immediately the kitsune's breathing became deeper and more even. His tightened face relaxed. Tension seemed to drain from his whole body. He opened his eyes and looked at the apparition beside him.

"Yukina?" he asked, startled to see the ice maiden after their last conversation. Yukina looked him square in the face.

"I cannot let my friend suffer for my own, selfish reasons. I do not know why you refuse to reveal my brother to me, but I will trust that there is a reason. I respect your loyalty to him. Please, Kurama, respect my decision to continue my search. I will find him, with or without your help." Her voice was not cold; quite the contrary, it was warm and friendly. But beneath it was a tone that left no doubt that she would continue her quest with all her heart.

Kurama licked his lips and replied, "Thank you, Yukina. I am sorry. If I were able, I would tell you. But I cannot." Kurama did notice that the ice maiden had not healed him fully; he would still require quite a bit of time to regain his health completely, but the pain was gone now.

Shiori just watched this whole exchange, flabbergasted. She had no idea who this girl was, what her connection to Kurama was, or who this brother they were talking about could be. Not wanting to be rude, but desiring an explanation, she cleared her throat. Yukina looked up, startled. "Oh, excuse me! My name is Yukina." Shiori nodded.

"I am Shiori, Shuuichi's mother. You... healed him?"

"Not entirely, but I have taken away the pain, and he will recover much faster now." Shiori smiled in gratitude.

She realized that this tiny little girl must be a demon as well. Curious, she tried to phrase her questions so as not to offend anyone. "Thank you so very much. Um, what you were talking about before you... what were you just talking about? And if you don't mind my asking, what, um, type of apparition are you?"

Yukina smiled. "I am a koorime, an ice apparition. Before I was referring to my twin brother, actually my half brother. He was cast off our floating island when we were but a few days old. I have been searching for him for some time, but he chooses to hide himself from me. Kurama knows who he is, but will not tell me."

Kurama winced at this statement. Trying to get his mother to coax him to share this information was a low blow, and one he hardly expected from the demure girl beside him.

Shiori looked at Yukina questioningly. "Cast off your floating island? How? Why?"

Yukina continued to explain. "Our island floats many miles above the land of Makai. We are usually very isolated, and shun other demons. All Koorime are female, and reproduce without mates, and thus we keep our bloodlines pure, and ensure that all babies are born female. My mother, however, took a mate. That is how she had twins. While I am full blooded koorime, my brother is half koorime, only half ice demon."

"Half ice demon?" the older woman repeated. At this Shiori recalled Hiei's response to her questions in the hospital waiting room...

_..."Then tell me something about yourself." The small hiyoukai was shocked by her persistence. He turned to look at her. _

_"I am half fire demon, half ice demon," he answered, and then fell silent..._

At this recollection her eyes swiftly darted to Hiei. He had a wide-eyed look on his face, and seemed oblivious to everything but the story unfolding before him. Looking back at the ice maiden, Shiori nodded to her to continue her tale; Yukina had not noticed the glance. "When he was born male, he was immediately shunned by all of the Koorime. In their fear and hatred, they threw him off the side of the island to die on the ground far below. Somehow, he survived. And now I am looking for him."

Shiori also recalled Hiei's reaction in the elevator...

_...Hiei gave a strangled cry and flung himself backwards against the corner, grabbing the support rails until his knuckles were white. Shiori, shocked by his reaction, reached out instinctively and gathered the demon into an embrace. "It's okay, Hiei, we're almost at the lobby," she murmured. Hiei sank to a sitting position on the floor, shaking. Shiori knelt with him, never letting go. _

_"Just like then... they threw me... I fell..." he muttered through ashen lips..._

Shiori just looked at the demoness before her, and said, "Well, I wish you luck. Thank you for helping my son." Yukina nodded. With one last imploring look at Kurama, she turned and left the room.

After Yukina had departed, Kurama looked to his friend. "Hiei?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to say anymore in front of his mother. Shiori had already deduced the truth, however.

"It's you, isn't it, Hiei?" she asked gently. Hiei turned his wide eyes to the human before him. With a start, Shiori realized why Yukina's eyes had seemed so familiar; they looked exactly like Hiei's.

Hiei wasn't sure why he wanted to admit his secret to this ningen before him, but he felt he could trust her. Silently he nodded his head.

"Why won't you tell her?" Shiori prompted gently

"Many reasons." Finding himself actually wanting to let out what he had been hiding, Hiei began to talk about a subject he had kept bottled up for as long as he could recall. "If I tell her, I will lose my Jagan, or would have if Shigure were still alive." At Shiori's completely confused expression, Hiei explained, "I was not born with a Jagan. I had this implanted specifically to aid my search for my sister. The surgeon who performed the procedure, Shigure, told me that if I ever told her who I am, he would reclaim the Jagan. I also do not wish to dishonor her."

"How could you do that?" Shiori asked.

"I have done many things to survive that she could not understand. I am tainted by my very birth, and my life has been tainted as well. She is pure, and does not need me to corrupt her life."

Shiori's heart almost broke when she heard this. Suddenly all the demon's coldness and abrasive attitude made perfect sense. "I think you should tell her," she said softly.

"Hn. That's what the fox keeps telling me." Hiei said in a tone that left no doubt that he would not tell his sister anything.

No sooner had this comment been uttered, than said fox decided it was time to change the subject. "Where is that tray they brought in? I'm starving," Kurama said. With a relieved smile, Shiori wheeled the bedside stand over and uncovered her son's dinner. The kitsune tore into his food with a voracious appetite.

As the evening progressed, Kurama's spirits rose, and he smiled more than he had since entering the hospital. The nurse was amazed when she came in to check on him. Since he was no longer uncomfortable, the doctor discontinued his pain medication.

Elsewhere, the rest of the spirit detective group made ready to go retrieve Botan in the morning. Yusuke sat on the floor in Keiko's bedroom. He dreaded having to tell her that he had to leave on yet another mission. In the past, he had always just gone. Now that their relationship had "progressed," he felt it was important to tell her. He also wanted to share it with her.

"Yusuke, what is it?" her voice interrupted his thoughts. "You said on the phone that it was important, but you've been sitting on my floor for ten minutes saying nothing."

Yusuke smiled as he looked at her. "I was just thinking," he started. Before she could ask any questions, he continued, "I have a new mission. I have to leave first thing in the morning, and I'm not sure how long this one will be."

Keiko stared at the boy in front of her for a few minutes before she asked, "Why are you telling me? You never told me before."

Yusuke drew a breath and put one hand behind his head, scratching his neck. "It seemed...right to tell you. You always got mad when I used to take off without a word, and that was before we..." Yusuke blushed, and averted his eyes. "Um, it just felt right to tell you, to share this with you."

Keiko smiled at the change that had come over Yusuke. Since their night in the cave together, he had called her regularly, usually just to say hello and see how she was. But even though he was much more attentive to her, some things would never change. His missions were among those things.

"Yusuke, I know you have to go, but please be careful." Recalling their meeting in the woods during the Dark Tournament, she added with a smile, "If you die, I swear, I'll kill you."

Yusuke smiled up at her. "Okay, it's a deal," he said, rising from the floor to sit beside her on the bed. "When did you say your parents were getting home?" he asked provocatively.

"Not until at least midnight," she replied, in an equally seductive tone, leaning towards him. As their lips met, Keiko pushed Yusuke backwards onto the bed. Yusuke yielded to her, thinking to himself how ironic this was. He had faced demons and monsters so powerful and frightening that most humans would go insane from the terror. To each of these he stood tall, never bending, always winning. Yet here, with her, the one person he trusted the most, he was like a bowl of Jell-O. All these thoughts fled his mind when he felt soft hands work their way under his shirt.

In his room, Kuwabara was laying out his clothing for the next day and preparing to go to sleep. "Going to bed already? It's not like Mom and Dad are here to make you mind your bedtime, Baby Bro," a voice came from the doorway, accompanied by a puff of smoke.

"We're going to get Botan tomorrow, Sis, and I want to be ready. And how many times have I asked you not to do that in my room! If you want to kill yourself in the rest of the house, that's fine. But leave the air in my room clean!" the tall boy responded, fanning the air to dissipate the cloud Shizuru and her cigarette had brought.

"Sheesh, some people are so touchy! I guess you're more scared than even I gave you credit for," she jibed.

"I am not scared! No second rate, dishonorable, spineless, coward of a demon stands a chance against the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Shizuru's derisive looked changed to one of sisterly concern, one that was very rarely seen on the brunette. "Look, Kazuma, really, be careful tomorrow. These demons he has working for him are pretty freaky. They don't feel right. It's like they're actually very tiny and insignificant, but something has pumped them up, making them much stronger and much more dangerous than they ever could be on their own. Don't go and die on me." With this brief show of concern, the elder Kuwabara sibling left her brother to continue his preparations.

In the hospital, the pleasant nurse with the hot chocolate was back on shift that night. She was very happy to see Kurama was feeling so much better. When visiting hours ended, she allowed Shiori and Hiei to stay with the red head. After all, the doctor had said that the patient was not to be left alone. Shiori fell asleep relatively early in the evening, curled into a ball on her chair. The demons, however, were wide-awake.

"You need to rest, Fox," Hiei said softly.

"I've done nothing but sleep for days now! I want to stay awake. I'm bored, though," Kurama answered. Hiei shifted from his chair to sit on the bed next to his kitsune. Kurama smiled, as he leaned his head to the side, and rested it gently on Hiei's shoulder. "I hope they'll release me soon. I want to go home," he said softly.

Hiei turned to look his fox in the face. Feeling the smaller demon shift, Kurama looked up at Hiei. These movements brought their faces within an inch of each other. Kurama could feel Hiei's breath on his face. Falling into the crimson eyes of his beloved, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Entranced, he could not move.

Hiei looked into Kurama's deep green eyes, trying to determine exactly what he found there. Many people felt Kurama's eyes were very expressive, betraying his emotions to those around him. Hiei knew better. The fox's eyes WERE expressive, expressing exactly what the clever kitsune wished to display. Those same warm eyes could also become cold as ice, revealing the murderous side of the demon within. Kurama was too crafty and wise to allow anything to betray him.

Tonight, all Hiei saw in the green depths was an openness. Although not as old and experienced as Kurama, Hiei's telepathic abilities sensed that the fox was open and unguarded with him. This trust was a great relief to the small demon, who was used to being feared and reviled. After a moment, Hiei leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Kurama's.

Upon contact, the kitsune was freed from his immobility, and pressed back. Taking control, Kurama slid his tongue against Hiei's closed lips, silently asking permission to enter. Hiei, completely inexperienced in any form of intimate physical contact, had no idea what the crazy red head was doing. Luckily, the wet tongue startled the fire demon enough that his lips parted slightly. Kurama quickly deepened their kiss.

Caught off guard, Hiei's immediate reaction was to pull back, but only slightly, not enough to break the kiss. Kurama felt Hiei tense and move back, and quickly stopped his progression. After a few seconds, the fire demon realized that he had enjoyed the brief encounter, and pressed forward harder, asking for more. The hiyoukai was a fast learner, and caught on quickly. Eagerly, the two began to explore this new aspect of their contact, wrapping their arms (or in Kurama's case, his unbandaged arm) around each other.

As the night grew deeper, Hiei finally put and end to their oral tryst. "Fox," he began breathily. "You need to rest now."

Kurama smiled at Hiei seductively. "I..." kiss "...don't... kiss "...want..." kiss "...to." As Kurama leaned in to punctuate his sentence with another kiss, Hiei leaned back.

"Fox, I'm serious. You need to rest so you can recover." Hiei leaned slowly in towards Kurama's lips. Kurama tilted his head, anticipating the contact. As he was about to touch the kitsune's lips, Hiei whispered, "I mean it." and got up off the bed, leaving behind a very disappointed red head. Resuming his seat in the chair, the fire demon smirked at the pouting youko before him.

"Fine," Kurama said. He shifted in his bed slightly, so he was facing somewhat away from the fire demon (he couldn't turn completely, due to the bulky bandages on his chest and arm) and laid his head into his pillow with an exaggerated sigh.

Despite his protestations, Kurama really was tired. Wanting to prove Hiei wrong, he fought sleep. He felt a hand begin gently stroking his hair. The soft, repetitive touch lulled him into a light sleep which quickly deepened, and lasted through the night. Hiei smiled at Kurama's back as he reached out to touch the thick red hair. Stroking lightly, he watched as the fox's breathing became more relaxed, and finally settled into a deep, even pattern. He continued to pet Kurama's hair all night, enjoying any contact he could have with his beloved.

Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura returned home close to two in the morning. Cleaning their restaurant, and taking inventory, and preparing the food order for the next day had taken considerably longer than usual. On her way to their bedroom, Mrs. Yukimura was surprised to see a sliver of light shining out from under her daughter's door. Silently she opened to door to extinguish the lamp, but stopped short at what she saw within.

Keiko was sleeping in her bed. Her bare back was exposed to the door. The covers draped low across her bare hips. The sheet had slid up from the bottom of the bed, leaving her bare legs exposed from the mid-thigh down, clearly entwined with another pair of bare legs. Keiko's head and arm rested on a bare chest next to her, a chest that was attached to none other than a sleeping Yusuke Urameshi.

Mr. Yukimura was on his way to their bedroom, when he saw his wife standing, frozen in the hallway, staring into their daughter's bedroom. Coming up behind her, he looked over her shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?" split the calm quiet of the night.


	10. Explanation

In a deceptively calm and even voice, Mr. Yukimura continued, "You both have exactly five minutes to be dressed and sitting at the kitchen table." He drew the door closed and guided his still stunned wife towards the stairs.

Keiko jumped out of bed and started throwing on her clothing from the previous day. By the time Yusuke sat up, she was halfway dressed, with tears cascading down her cheeks. Standing, he took her into his arms, stilling her frantic rush to clothe herself. As soon as she felt his strong arms around her, she gave up and leaned into heavily, letting the tears fall freely.

"Keiko, it'll be okay," Yusuke soothed, petting her back. "Whatever happens, I will still be here. I will always be here. I love you."

Hiccoughing, the distraught girl drew back enough to look her lover in the face. "When did you get so sensitive, Mr. 'Number One Punk at Sarayaski Junior High'?" she asked with forced humor, a small smile on her trembling lips.

With complete sincerity, Yusuke answered, "When I realized you are more important than my bad-ass image. Now let's go face this together." Keiko nodded, and wiped her eyes as she finished getting dressed.

Four and a half minutes later both teens entered the Yukimura kitchen. Keiko's parents were talking to each other softly, but stopped when their daughter arrived. With a last glance at his wife, Mr. Yukimura turned his gaze to the youngsters before him. "Sit."

Yusuke and Keiko complied. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Don't!" Mr. Yukimura said. His wife took a seat at the table, opposite the kids. Mr. Yukimura remained standing near the counter. Yusuke realized with sudden dread just how close to the counter the older man was... the counter... the cutlery... With a small gulp, Yusuke was for once grateful for his demonic heritage, which would allow him to survive normally fatal wounds.

With a sigh, Mr. Yukimura continued. "I won't ask again what was going on, I believe we all know exactly what went on this evening. I don't want excuses, I don't want explanations, I don't want apologies. I want answers." Both teens looked at him curiously. He went on. "Yusuke, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Yusuke was too shocked to answer for a moment. He had expected to be apologizing and begging for both forgiveness and to be allowed to ever see Keiko again. This talk was too calm, too structured. Realizing his hesitation may be misunderstood, Yusuke stammered, "Wha...what do you mean?"

Mr. Yukimura fixed the boy with a stern look. "Do you intend to marry Keiko?" Keiko, despite her state of mind, chafed at the question. Her father had asked if he intended to marry her, not if he intended to ask her to marry him. It seemed that Yusuke was the one to make this decision alone. She kept her mouth shut, however.

"Wha...I...We...hadn't talked about that...yet...sir," The boy replied, staring at the table.

"Hmm. So, what are your intentions then?" the older man repeated.

Taking a moment, Yusuke gathered his thoughts. He was not very eloquent, and not used to being put on the spot to answer to someone. The punk and the demon sides of him raged at being talked to in this manner, urging him to lash out at the impertinent human before him. But a new aspect of his inner self urged him to be calm, and to respond honestly. This new part of him was the same part that had convinced him to tell Keiko of tomorrow's mission as well. He realized that this new influence on him was his love for Keiko, and was much louder than the demon and punk facets put together.

"I don't know what will happen," he began, raising his head to look the older man in the eyes. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't even know if I will be alive, I mean, I died already. But I do know one thing. I want Keiko to be there with me, and I want to be by her side. I want to protect her, and hold her, and share her life. Always. If...if she'll have me there."

Inside, Mr. Yukimura was stunned at Yusuke's answer. He expected the punk to either yell, or storm out, or maybe throw a punch. That is why he stood by the counter, next to his weapon of choice: cutlery. (Well, he IS a chef...) He heard the sincerity in the boy's voice, and saw the maturity in his eyes. He knew by these that this was not a high school crush, a fling between kids. Yusuke was indeed serious about Keiko. One question remained. Turning his gaze slightly, he continued. "Keiko, what are you intentions towards Yusuke?"

Keiko was shocked that she was included. This sounded a lot like a marriage arrangement, even though those were rare these days. Still, in a traditional arranged marriage, no one ever asked the girl her opinion. "I...I..." She looked at Yusuke, and suddenly she felt the words coming straight from her heart. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring either. Yusuke and I have always been together, as friends, as classmates, as...more. We have been together through life, and death, and life again. I know how I felt when I lost him, and when I thought I would lose him after that. I want...I need him by me. I want to be by him. Always."

Mr. Yukimura stole a glance at his wife, who flashed him a quick smile. All of this was unnoticed by the teens, staring at each other. "Well, then." Mr. Yukimura continued. "We will have to start planning for your life together. Keiko, your mother and I want you to finish school. Yusuke, before you can formally court our daughter, I want to see you either graduated or gainfully employed. You need to support each other."

The two lovers looked at him in shock. Was he really saying this? "Don't misunderstand...we are NOT giving our blessing to continue any...inappropriate behavior. But you both seem serious, and if you are growing up, we can't turn back time, can we? But you must show us that you are both serious enough and mature enough to handle this. THEN we will give you our blessing. Now, it's late, and you both have school tomorrow. Yusuke, you may stay in the guest room. Keiko, go to your own room." Keiko nodded, and got up.

Yusuke coughed, and interjected. "I...I won't be in school tomorrow. I have to...work," he said softly, without looking up. Keiko closed her eyes, hoping her father wouldn't change his mind about Yusuke. If either had been looking at her parents, they would have seen the shocked, and slightly impressed look they shared.

"You work, Yusuke? For whom?" Mrs. Yukimura asked.

"A detective firm. I have an assignment tomorrow."

"Well, young man, get some sleep. Can't have you falling sleep at work and getting hurt. Not when someone is waiting for you." Yusuke allowed himself a relieved smile, and Keiko let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Both adolescents bid the adults a good night and went to their separate rooms.

Mr. Yukimura sat at the table by his wife. "That went...well...I think..." he said.

Mrs. Yukimura smiled and replied, "They certainly responded better to you than we did to my father, and we turned out alright. I think they'll be fine." With a shared, secretive smile, they went to their room as well.

Shiori opened her eyes to see bright sunlight streaming into the room. Her son was sleeping peacefully. Hiei was still lightly stroking the red mane. "How is he?" she asked softly.

"He's doing much better," the hiyoukai responded. Shiori smiled, and stretched her stiff muscles. Sighing, she walked to the edge of the bed to look more closely at her little boy.

Kurama was still lying turned slightly onto his right side. His loose hair had splayed across the pillow, and a few rogue strands draped over his face. His face itself had regained its normal color. The lines of pain and fatigue were gone, replaced by a peaceful, comfortable expression. Smiling, Shiori placed her hand on her son's left arm. His response was to smile slightly, and snuggle deeper into his pillow, without waking. Both human and demon observers smiled at this. The two watched the fox in silence, until he finally woke up.

Late in the morning, the doctor entered the room with a bright attitude. "Well, I heard my patient was feeling much better last night. It's time to change those bandages and reevaluate that wound. So, I'll have to ask your fan club to step out for awhile." At this, the doctor directed a wink to Shiori and Hiei. Shiori smiled, and Hiei scowled. Still smiling, Shiori led the fire demon out of the room. The two made their way to the hospital snack bar, and ordered some breakfast. Once the food arrived, both human and youkai devoured their meals. After two and a half days without food, they felt as if they were on the brink of starvation.

The nurse removed the bulky bandages around Kurama's arm, shoulder, and chest. The doctor and nurse were both amazed at what they found under the gauze. "Incredible!" the doctor remarked. "Shuuichi, your wound looks better now than it did before you were attacked the second time! If I hadn't seen it myself, I would not believe this is the same wound from two days ago." The doctor also carefully felt Kurama's broken ribs. "As a matter of fact, all of your injuries seem very much improved, and you seem to be much more comfortable. I think we can get away with a light dressing on these wounds. But listen here, young man; you must stay still. Any excessive movement, and I will not hesitate to rewrap you in the mummy suit!"

Although the doctor's tone was serious, there was a twinkle in his eyes. He was very glad that his patient was doing so well. He, along with the rest of the hospital staff, wanted to see this polite, soft-spoken young man recover fully from his grievous injuries.

Kurama smiled and nodded, "I understand, sir." With a nod to the nurse, the doctor made some notes in the kitsune's file, and left to visit his other patients.

The nurse collected some bandage materials, and brought them to Kurama's bedside. "If you feel up to it, we can get you cleaned up a bit before we re-bandage your wounds. You came in six days ago. We have been washing you up as best we could, but I'm sure a shower would make you feel much better. There is a sit down shower in your bathroom." Kurama nodded, and the nurse helped him to get up and get into the bathroom. Kurama was surprised at how weak his limbs felt. "It's okay. Some weakness is normal after lying in bed for six days. You'll regain your strength quickly, once you start walking around again. And no, you can't start today. You have to wait until the doctor gives the okay." Kurama smiled again, as the nurse seemed to have read his mind by her last sentences.

Once he had bathed and dressed in a fresh hospital gown, the nurse helped Kurama back into his bed. He felt immensely better after the shower. While he was washing, she had changed the sheets. When he was settled in the bed, the nurse began to tend to Kurama's injuries. She pushed his damp hair off his afflicted shoulder, and began cleaning the wound with disinfectant, before re-bandaging it. When the nurse had finished, she showed Kurama the buttons on the side rail that would raise and lower the head and the foot of the bed. She explained to him that they had been disabled until now, because with such severe wounds and broken ribs, they wanted to keep Kurama from moving as much as possible. Now that he was healing so well, he was able to move much more. After she left, Kurama adjusted the bed into a semi-reclined position, and snuggled into his clean sheets to await his visitors' return.

After they had eaten their meals, Shiori and Hiei returned to Kurama's room. Both were pleasantly surprised to find him sitting up in his bed, clean and fresh, with only a light bandage and a sling on his right arm. "Shuuichi, you look much better today," Shiori said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Mother. I feel much better as well." Shiori took her son's hand in her own and sat at his bedside. Hiei sat on the foot of the bed.

After a few moments, the doctor entered the room again. "Mrs. Hatanaka, I'm glad you are here. I would like to discuss your son's condition with you." The doctor glanced uncertainly at Hiei. It was hospital policy, as well as the law, to keep patient records confidential. In the case of a minor, like this, he could discuss the case with the parent(s), but he had to ask the other boy to leave.

"It's alright doctor," Kurama said softly. "I don't mind if Hiei is present."

At a nod from Shiori, the doctor simply shrugged and began. "Shuuichi is doing very well. As you can see, we removed the bulky, constricting bandages this morning, in favor of a lighter dressing. After being in a coma, and then bedridden for almost a week, it is common for a patient to have poor muscle control and to be very weak. It will take some time for him to regain his strength. I want him to be walking on his own again before we discharge him. Once he is mobile, he can go home."

"That's wonderful news!" Shiori said, with a smile and a squeeze of Kurama's hand.

"Your physical therapy will begin tomorrow, young man. I suggest you just relax today. Maybe you would like to go for a stroll in a wheelchair with your mother and friend? We have a lovely solarium on the seventh floor."

Kurama nodded. "That would be nice." The doctor nodded, and left.

After a few minutes, the nurse returned with a wheelchair. "Here you go, Shuuichi." She helped him slip into a hospital robe to cover the gown he was wearing, as those gowns could be...drafty at times, and both the nurse and Shiori helped him into the wheelchair. Hiei watched with interest. He did not realize that his fox's body would require so much assistance. Once Kurama was settled, the nurse tucked a blanket over his lap and around his feet, and transferred his IV bag to a pole on the chair. "There you go. The solarium is on the top floor, floor seven. Get out of the elevator and turn right. It's at the end of the hall," the nurse said cheerfully. Shiori nodded and began wheeling her son to the elevators. Hiei followed.

When the chime rang and the elevator doors opened, Shiori carefully backed the wheelchair into the small, empty compartment. After a moment of indecision, Hiei followed. "You can take the stairs, Hiei," she said gently.

"I will accompany you two," he replied stiffly. The ride was one floor, going up, and took only a second. Hiei hated that second. He hated the elevator. But he loved his fox more, so there he was, by his injured fox's side. He could handle a ride up in an elevator for the sake of his fox. Down...he dreaded the return trip.

The solarium was bright, with sunlight streaming in through the full-length windows and multiple skylights. Many potted plants were positioned throughout the room, giving it the feeling of a greenhouse, but without the heat and humidity. The largest plant was a tree by the window overlooking a more suburban section of the city. Although it was small compared to the trees that grew outside, this plant was larger than the doorframe. Obviously it had been brought in when it was much smaller, and had grown up, so to speak, in this room. No one else was in there at the time.

"Mother, may we sit over by the tree?" Kurama asked in his gentle alto. Shiori veered the chair over to sit beside the tall plant, and took her own seat on a small couch facing her son. Hiei sat on a chair to the side of the kitsune. Kurama sighed and turned his face into the sunshine pouring into the room. Slowly, he reached out a hand to touch the tree. Seeing how the weakened limb shook, Hiei reached out his own hand, and guided Kurama's to the trunk of the tree. Knowing the kitsune wanted to feel the tree with his ki, the fire demon removed his hand, so his own energy would not interfere. Smiling his thanks, Kurama closed his eyes and felt the tree.

The tree had been in this room for many years. Children had played on the floor beside it. Patients had sat beneath it, passing the time while they recovered. Families had huddled below its branches, crying out their grief. The tree enjoyed bringing peace to those around it. The serenity in the plant flowed into Kurama's mind. He hadn't touched the tree to use it; he just missed plants. They were an important source of energy for him, and the contact with the tree helped open the door for his returning ki.

Hiei felt the calm wash over Kurama's energy. He did not realize how turbulent the kitsune's ki had been, until he felt it settle. He also noticed a pleasant, restful look on the fox's face. It was different from the look he had in sleep. Hiei stored this information in his mind for use later. After some time, Kurama opened his eyes, and drew his hand back into his lap.


	11. Affection

Yusuke awoke to a light tapping on the door to the bedroom. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was: the Yukimura guest room. Still half asleep, he stumbled to answer the door. Keiko greeted him as he opened the door. "Good morning, Yusuke," she whispered.

"Morning. What time is it?" he replied, yawning.

"Six in the morning. You said you had to leave early for this mission. I wanted to see you off. I also wanted to thank you." Yusuke just looked at her with a confused expression. "For what you said to my parents last night, silly!" she elaborated.

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. I only said what I felt. They took it pretty well. I thought your dad was gonna slice me when he didn't move away from those knives he has."

Keiko giggled softly. Wrapping her arms around her beloved, she said, "You're silly, Yusuke Urameshi. Now go get Botan. And be careful!" Yusuke returned her embrace warmly.

"I will."

Kuwabara was already waiting at the corner where they were to meet when Yusuke arrived. Silently, the two friends began walking to the abandoned warehouse that was their enemy's lair. The sun was just creeping over the horizon as they approached the dark building. "Gee, why do the bad guys always have to pick some dark, drafty, spider-ridden dump to hang out in?" Kuwabara muttered softly. "Just once, I'd like to bust a demon in a five star hotel. Then maybe we could check out the pool and the hot tub, and order some room service after kicking his butt." This comment had the desired effect of breaking the tension that had been building up to this point.

"You're right, Kuwa. I'd much rather be fighting at Club Med." With a smile, the two boys slipped in through the broken door.

Two burly demons sat under the single light bulb that provided poor illumination for the large room. Next to them was a large, iron cage, with wards at each of the four corners. These were not typical demon wards; they were intended to keep the ferry girl inside. They prevented her from forming a portal to spirit world and from summoning her oar. Until they were removed, or she was released from the cage, Botan was helpless.

"I still say we should have some fun with her," the first, a green, lumpy looking demon said in a raspy, uncouth voice.

The second, a smaller, grey-skinned demon with a much smoother complexion replied in his silky voice, "No, idiot. Master Intaro said she was not to be harmed. He may have made us stronger, but I fear crossing him. He has made himself very strong."

"I still don't get it. What's his deal with these detectives? I mean, with the strength he has, he could easily carve out a territory in Makai. But no, he wants to come to Ningenkai and make trouble for some human brats and their pet halflings," the first responded.

"Master has his reasons. The detective and the other human are trivial. Master's true interest lies with...wait, what was that noise?" The two demons turned to look into the darkness behind them. Seeing nothing, the grey skinned one continued, "Master wants revenge. One of the halflings wronged him during the Dark Tournament. He wants that one to suffer, before he destroys the wretch completely."

"Whatever," the green one retorted, turning his attention back to their captive. "I still say we should have some fun with her," he repeated.

"That would be dishonorable. I won't let you creeps take advantage of an innocent woman. I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, will defend her honor and win her freedom!" said...well, you know, as he entered the small circle of light.

"Yeah, what he said. But me, too," replied another voice, as the Spirit Detective entered the light behind the demon guards, cracking his knuckles.

The green demon grinned in anticipation. "Okay, so we'll have some fun beating up some ningen, then we'll have some fun with her," he taunted, lunging at Yusuke. The detective sidestepped the attack easily, not bothering to hit back yet.

"Man, you're so pathetic. I can't believe I actually got up before noon just for your sorry ass," he jibed. The green demon turned, but did not attack again. With a sadistic smile, the guard started to glow slightly. The verdant glow grew, and soon the body of the demon began to grow as well. As Yusuke watched, the demon continued to power his body with his youki, growing to just over twice his original size.

"Now, detective, care to play?" the power-gorged demon teased.

Yusuke just shrugged. "Whatever. You know that's not..." What it wasn't was never determined, as the detective flew backwards into the darkness, courtesy of the left hook he had received from the swollen youkai.

"Heh. Fight now, talk later. Or talk never, since you'll be dead!" the guard muttered into the darkness.

Kuwabara looked at the grey-skinned demon before him. "The Great Kazuma Kuwabara, is it?" the darker one asked, in his smooth, even voice. "Well, Great One, what have you came here for? What is your goal? What..." the words faded off, and all Kuwabara heard was the silky, lulling voice surrounding him. It was too silky, almost hypnotic. He knew this demon was physically very weak; one hit would finish him off. But the voice continued to fill his head, distracting him, consuming his attention. Subconsciously, he knew the voice would hurt him, that the demon would drain his life force as he stood there helplessly enraptured by a simple voice, but his conscious mind would not register this, or any thoughts, focusing only on the beautiful music of that voice.

The grey demon continued speaking as he approached the human. 'Once they are ensnared, it is so easy to touch them, to drain the life out of them, and watch them crumble, limp to the floor. Stupid ningen, they rely so heavily on their mortal senses,' he thought to himself, all the while speaking softly to his victim.

After the third punch that had knocked him into the darkness, Yusuke stopped his wild charges at the green beast, and tried to come up with an alternative plan. "Oh, don't want to play anymore, detective? That's okay, I'll come and get you!" The monster stepped out of the light, groping his way carefully through the darkness, trying to find his prey.

Yusuke just looked at his predator with an unseen look of amazement on his face. 'What an idiot!' the boy thought, as he began to taunt the demon, luring him further away from the light.

"Dammit, human, this little chase can't last forever!" the demon bellowed after a few moments of blindly chasing the voice in the darkness. "Come out, pathetic ningen!" With that, Yusuke complied, striking quickly before fading back into the shadows, landing a solid right cross on the green demon. "What the... how the hell..."

"Hey, you still glow, moron! You can't see me, but I sure as hell can see your sorry ass." Realizing his mistake, the green demon turned to make his way back to the light. He never got there. Out of the darkness came another cross, a hook, and a vicious upper cut, sending the demon sprawling back on his butt.

"Stop that! This fight is not fair!" the demon yelled plaintively.

"You're right, and I like a fair fight, so I'll tell ya what, I'll even it up." Yusuke replied. The demon smirked as a blue glow formed to his left. The glow grew brighter, until it illuminated the detective completely.

"Idiot human, giving away your position. Now you die!" The demon lunged for a killing attack. Yusuke just rolled his eyes. The demon was too dumb to even realize the source of that blue glow.

"Spirit Gun!" were the last words that demon ever heard.

Kuwabara heard only the voice. It invaded his five senses, becoming almost tangible. His mind swam in the ocean of that voice, floating on its gentle waves, being lulled into its depths. The demon approached, reaching out to grasp his victim with his vampiric touch. Less than an inch from Kuwabara's shoulder, the grey hand suddenly stopped. The demon looked down in shock, at the glowing, yellow sword that entered his stomach, and protruded unseen from his back. "But...how?" he said, his soft voice nothing but a timid squeak.

"I grew up relying on my spirit awareness. You can mask my five human senses, and lull them into a trance, but my intuition is never wrong," Kuwabara said coldly, as he withdrew his rei ken from the body before it slumped to the ground, quite dead. Looking up, he saw Yusuke step out from the darkness. The detective's lip was split, and several bruises were forming on his face, but he was smirking happily.

"Scratch one ugly, glowing, green idiot," Yusuke said. The two boys turned to the cage.

"Thank goodness you're here! I thought you had forgotten me!" Botan cried. The two humans looked at the locked cage door, at the two dead demon bodies, then at Botan.

"I'm not searching their stinking corpses for some lousy keys, stand back, Botan," Yusuke said, as he took aim at the lock. "Spirit Gun!" The door swung open, releasing the ferry girl from her captivity.

"We must get to Koenma. I have some information that may shed some light on this case!" Botan said. Quickly, she summoned her oar, and took the teenagers to Spirit World.

Koenma was more relieved than he cared to admit when Botan rushed into his office. "Botan! You're back! How are you? Did they abuse you? Do you need medical attention? Do you..." he began, but was cut off.

"I'm fine, no, no, and stop talking we have a problem here!" Koenma sat back into his chair abruptly.

"Go on," he said meekly.

"The demons guarding me talked about their boss. His name is Intaro. He has a grudge against one of the guys. From what I heard it's probably Kurama. This grudge dates from the Dark Tournament."

Koenma looked at the ferry girl with narrowed eyes. "The tournament? OGRE!"

"Yes, Koenma, sir," George replied.

"Get me the file on the Dark Tournament. I want to find out who this freak is." The blue oni scuttled off to get the requested information. Koenma looked back at Botan, his eyes softening. "You're really alright, Botan?" he asked gently, with no trace of his usual, annoying, obnoxious self.

Startled by his genuine concern, Botan looked back. "Yes, Koenma, sir. Thank you," she replied.

By lunchtime, Koenma and his staff were still stumped. "We've been through all of the records from the Dark Tournament. Intaro was not listed as a competitor, an alternate, a team manager, owner or trainer. He's not mentioned anywhere. His name seems familiar, but I can't find anything linking him to the competition." After a taking a short break to eat, Koenma set his ogres to continue the search, and asked Botan to lead Yusuke and Kuwabara back to the human world.

In the solarium of the hospital, three figures sat in comfortable silence. Kurama had his eyes closed, and his face turned towards the sun. He wished he could go outside and feel the sunlight directly on his face, along with the wind. His mother's voice called him out of his musing.

"Shuuichi, Hiei, are you two hungry? I was going to run down to the snack bar and get some lunch, do you want anything." Hiei shook his head slowly. Kurama smiled warmly.

"Anything would be a welcome change from the hospital food, Mother." Smiling back at her son, Shiori nodded and left.

Kurama shivered a bit, and started to draw the blanket on his lap up higher to cover more of himself. He was surprised when small hands grasped the edge of the material and pulled it higher, gently tucking him in. Hiei moved closer, and Kurama could feel the warmth radiating from the petite form. "Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei nodded. "You look much better today, Fox. You'll be out of here soon. What did the doctor mean when he talked about physical therapy? Is this some strange human healing ritual?"

Stifling a laugh, Kurama nodded. "Yes, that is a pretty good description. Because my body has been weakened, and has not been used since the injuries, it will take some practice to regain my previous physical condition." The fire demon nodded. "As soon as I regain my ability to walk, I will be released. After I have gone home, and recovered some more, I will be able to continue training at a more advanced level. I will need your help for that, Hiei."

Hiei looked up at his kitsune. "Of course, Fox." The two sat in silence after that brief exchange. They did not touch each other, but merely enjoyed each other's closeness and the bright day outside the window.

Shiori returned shortly thereafter with lunch. She had brought her son's favorite: chicken salad on toasted rye. Despite Hiei's refusal of her offer, she brought the same for him. She had no idea what type of food the small demon preferred. Hiei looked at the sandwich suspiciously at first. He trusted Shiori more than he usually trusted anyone, but the morsel looked odd. He could smell meat, but it seemed to be hidden in some white goo with pieces of green mixed in. The bread was dark, and crispy. His own experience with ningen food was very limited, and most of the consumables he had seen in the human world he did not find to be appetizing.

When he saw the fox tear eagerly into his own sandwich, Hiei finally decided to try a bit of it. He found it surprisingly tasty, for ningen fare at least. He had barely finished the first half of his meal, and already Kurama's sandwich was gone. Hiei gave the second half of his sandwich to the kitsune, who accepted it gratefully.

The three sat and chatted quietly together for the remainder of the afternoon. Finally, as dinnertime approached, it was time to return Kurama to his room. Both human and youkai could see that the red head was fighting to stay awake. As they approached the elevator, Hiei eyed the doors with disgust. "Hiei, you can use the stairs if you prefer," Shiori said softly. "We will be going down a floor this time. It'll only be a few seconds until we see you again." Resolutely, Hiei shook his head. When the doors opened, he walked in with the others. They were not alone this time. Two candy stripers were also going down, on their way home. Clutching the rail, Hiei braced himself for the dropping feeling, and the ensuing panic.

The ride down was not nearly as bad as Hiei remembered. Perhaps it was because he knew what to expect this time, perhaps it was because the two young ningen girls in the strange red and white striped pinafores were not afraid, and Hiei refused be less brave that little, human girls, or perhaps it was because the ride was so short. Hiei didn't really care why he was better able to accept the elevator ride; he was just glad it was over. He knew that in the future he would continue to use the stairs whenever possible. The noises the elevator made were far from reassuring.

As the sun sank into the horizon, Shiori tucked her son into his bed, and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. As the human left the room, Hiei tentatively grasped Kurama's hand in his own. After the closeness they had shared the other night, neither knew why they were both feeling so anxious at being alone together. Quickly, Hiei raised Kurama's hand to his cheek, and gave a swift nuzzle. "Good night, Fox. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama just smiled and nodded, fighting the sleep that threatened to claim him. With only a blur, Hiei was gone from the room.

The following morning found Yusuke in the last place one would expect to find him...school. He had intended to impress Keiko's parents by attending school regularly. By fourth period, literature class, his resolve was fading fast. When the bell rang, releasing him from what he now looked upon as his own, personal hell, he escaped as fast as he could to the roof. He was surprised to discover that he was not alone there. A familiar, dark figure stood at the very corner of the building.

"Hiei? What are you doing here? Aren't you usually guarding the hospital right around now?" the teen asked. No answer greeted him. Yusuke edged closer to his teammate. He wondered what was wrong that would bring the hiyoukai here, rather than stay at Kurama's side, where he had been since this whole situation began.

Slowly, Hiei turned to face Yusuke. His face betrayed no emotion. Outside, he was steady and solid. Inside he was churning with new feelings. He was using this time while Kurama was in this strange, ningen "physical therapy" to get some air and try to sort through his emotions. He knew that the fox had awakened something in him. He knew he wanted to be near the fox, and that even this small separation was driving him insane. Yet, the previous night, he felt so shy when he bade Kurama good night. He attributed his confusion to his lack of experience. He knew he wanted to share something with his fox, but he did not know what that something was. It was a strange feeling he had, like he had to give something away to become complete. He wasn't sure how that would work, but that was his inclination. Thoughts like these had been running rampant through his mind since the night before, all carefully concealed behind his impenetrable mask of indifference.

Ignoring the fact that Yusuke had asked him a question, Hiei simply began a new thread of conversation. "What do ningen do for each other when they are...concerned about the other?" he asked, breaking eye contact to stare into the distance.

Yusuke was caught off guard by that. "Concerned? Like for a sick friend?" he asked, guessing that the youkai was referring to the kitsune. Hiei nodded. "They get each other cards or gifts. Flowers are popular. And they call or visit and check on each other often." Hiei just nodded again. After a brief pause, Hiei answered Yusuke's original question.

"Kurama is in some human custom called physical therapy. I will go to visit later." With no more explanation, the hiyoukai blurred slightly and was gone from sight. Yusuke was just shaking his head, wondering about Hiei's unusual behavior, when the sound of a door slamming open behind him jerked him out of his reverie.

"There you are, Yusuke Urameshi! I swear, I thought you wanted to impress my parents! Keep this up and you'll impress them right into changing their minds!" Keiko's voice resounded, as a hand from behind him grabbed a hold of his ear and started tugging, none too gently. With a startled expression on his face, Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective, and heir to a third of Makai was dragged by the ear back into the school building and straight to fifth period algebra class.

When the nurse eased Kurama back into his bed, he couldn't recall ever being in something so comfortable. Every muscle in his body, spoiled by disuse, was screaming at him. The exercises had not been difficult; if he had not lain in bed for so long, he would have scoffed at the very notion of doing such trivial movements. But the fatigue in his limbs prevented any such reaction. All he wanted to do now was fall asleep. All this, and he had barely taken three steps! The therapist was amazed at his rapid recovery. The fact that he was able to even stand upright was inconceivable. The idea of him being able to balance on his feet without assistance was inconceivable. The three steps he had taken, supporting himself on the parallel bars was inconceivable. In fact, his therapist had used that very word so many times, he was strongly reminded of one of his favorite American movies. This memory brought a smile to his face, and that smile greeted Shiori as she and her family came into the room to visit the red head.

"Shuuichi, your therapist was astounded at your rapid progress. She said it was inconceivable that you could go so far so soon." The smile widened. "She believes that you may be able to go home within the week," Shiori told him, pleased by his high spirits. Hatanaka and Shuuichi-kun took seats next to her, and the family talked and spent some quality time together.

It was evening when the Hatanaka family left. Kurama sat alone, wondering where Hiei had been today. The fire demon had been by his side throughout his incapacitation. He hoped that their shared closeness had not scared the youkai away. He recalled with a pang the discomfort they had experienced the previous night. Neither was sure how to progress. In the old days, in Makai, Kurama would have known exactly how to proceed. He would have ripped off his prey's clothing and they would have had a wonderful overnight relationship. The next morning he would either be gone before the other awoke, or be gone with all the other's possessions before the other awoke. This was different. He had never felt anything but lust for his previous partners, with one exception. But even those feelings paled in comparison to what he was feeling for the small demon. His time in Ningenkai had not only taught him familial love, like that he felt towards his mother, but true love as well. The idea of romance and the depth of the feelings that accompany it were unheard of in Makai, but now he was feeling only the tip of the iceberg of these sensations. He knew that Hiei was inexperienced. Having never been tainted with one-night stands, and the use of sex as a tool to gain power or favor, Hiei may be able to feel the same love Kurama was discovering. But being emotionally stunted, chances were the fire demon would not know how to experience, or react to these new feelings. Just as he had convinced himself that he had ruined any chance of a true relationship with his beloved, Kurama's attention was caught by a silhouette in his doorway.

Hiei stood in the entrance to the room, watching his fox. Kurama had a pensive look on his face, and seemed to be troubled by something. The mere fact that it took the kitsune ten minutes to realize he had a visitor attested to his distraction. When he was finally noticed, Hiei entered the room. Drawing a chair towards the bed, Hiei sat down, placing a bag on the floor. "How are you feeling, Fox?" he asked softly.

Relief washed over Kurama as the hiyoukai entered his room. His fears quieted, but did not go away. In response, Kurama smiled and replied, "I feel like every muscle in my body has been torn out, stretched on the rack, and sewn back in with a fishhook. Other than that, I feel great. You?"

Hiei smiled at he description. "You look like you have something weighty on your mind, Fox. Care to share?"

Kurama just smiled again and shook his head. "Not now. Thank you." Hiei just nodded.

After a few tentative moments, Hiei sneaked a hand out, and laid it over Kurama's, stroking the soft skin on the back of the fox's hand gently. Kurama looked at their hands, and spoke. "I missed you today, Hiei. I was a bit afraid you weren't coming." Hiei responded with only a confused look. "I thought, perhaps, I had scared you off by being so forward."

Hiei just shook his head. "It takes more than that to frighten me, Fox. You should know that."

After a comfortable silence, during which Hiei continued to caress Kurama's hand, the hiyoukai smiled and withdrew his hand. Reaching down beside him he picked up his bag. It was a brown, paper bag, very common, very nondescript. Reaching inside, Hiei drew forth an envelope. The envelope was squarish, larger than a letter, and bright purple. A bit surprised to see something so...cheerful in Hiei's possession, Kurama was even more surprised when Hiei handed it to him. Wondering what was going on, Kurama opened the envelope, and removed the card within. The card was cheerful and happy. It had a cute little rhyme in it about getting well, one that included a few comments about hospital food and the less-than-concealing hospital gowns. The whole thing rang of humor that a youkai just would not understand. When Kurama turned his puzzled expression to Hiei, the hiyoukai explained, "The lady at the store said all the black cards were sympathy cards, and it was inappropriate to give one of them to a person in the hospital. She assured me that this one was funny. I don't see it; I think it's a ningen thing." The solemn, yet nervous expression on Hiei's face was priceless. With a huge smile, Kurama assured him that the card was perfect, and thanked him.

Glad that the card had raised his fox's spirits, Hiei reached back into the bag and withdrew the second, and final item from within. "I was told that flowers were appropriate for someone in the hospital, but they were all cut, and thus dying. I got you this instead. I think it could use your skills as you recover your ki," he explained, as he set a tiny pot on the bed stand. In the pot was a very tiny baby tree. Eventually it would grow strong and tall, but now it was so fragile that the slightest breeze could seemingly snap it in two. Kurama smiled as he reached out his fingers to the small plant. As he raised his ki, the little stem tilted, and the plant leaned into his touch. It had not received very good care at the florist, being the smallest of a whole display. The larger trees had blocked the sunlight. With Kurama's gentle guidance, the tree would recover. Surprised by the demon's thoughtfulness, and his interest in human customs regarding sickness, Kurama again thanked him.

A few moments later, the nurse stuck her head in the room to announce the end of visiting hours. Hiei stood, and looked at his fox again. Silently, he leaned over the bed, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Kurama's lips. Kurama just closed his eyes and returned the gesture. As he withdrew, Hiei whispered, "Feel better, Fox. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the hiyoukai left. Kurama sat, stroking the stem of the tiny tree, reflecting in Hiei's actions. Relieved that his beloved was comfortable with their situation, the fox closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Homecoming

The pleasant evening gave way to a night that was dark and miserable. Thunderclouds hung low in the sky, and the occasional bolt of lightening streaked through the sky, illuminating the entire area in a frantic burst of energy. The wind howled madly as it shook the limbs of the strongest trees. Rain pelted relentlessly down upon anything unfortunate enough to be caught outside.

Shiori awoke from a particularly loud clap of thunder, and snuggled deeper into her warm blankets. Her husband also awoke. When he noticed she was awake, he curled an arm around her waist and murmured, "I'm glad I closed all of the windows this evening when I heard the weather report." Shiori snuggled into his embrace for a few moments, before his words sank in.

"Excuse me," she muttered, as she swiftly got out of bed and donned her robe. Hurriedly, she went down the hall and into her son's bedroom. The room was warm and dry, and the window was securely closed and latched against the fearsome weather outside. A bright bolt of lightening revealed a small shadow huddled on the branch of the tree directly outside the glass.

Quickly, Shiori ran to the pane, and slid it open. Within a few seconds a drenched, windblown, black figure stood before her, dripping on the carpet. "Hiei, I'm so sorry! My husband does not know you come here to sleep at night, and I had no idea that he had closed all the windows. Come in, please." She ushered him into the hallway, and to the bathroom. "I'll get you some dry clothing," she said, as she handed the sopping wet demon a towel. Before going into Kurama's room again, she went back to her own bedroom.

"Dear," she called softly to her husband. "Hiei is here. He got caught in the storm, and this was the only place close by. I told him he could stay the night and go to visit Shuuichi with us tomorrow. I hope this is alright with you."

"Of course, Honey. Do you need me to get anything?" Hatanaka answered groggily.

"No, Dear, it's fine. I'll be back to bed in just a few minutes, once he's settled in for the night." With this, Shiori gave her husband a quick peck on the lips, and gathered some of Kurama's clothing for Hiei to wear overnight.

Twenty minutes later, Hiei was dry and dressed in ningen clothing. He looked at himself in Kurama's mirror with no expression on his face. He grudgingly admitted that he felt much more comfortable in the dry, loose fitting garments than he had in his wet, constricting ones. But they were ningen clothing. Humans wore these. With a sigh, Hiei turned and went to the windowsill. "Hiei," Shiori said softly. "Aren't you going to sleep in the bed?"

"No," Hiei replied. "It is Kurama's bed."

"I'm sure he won't mind. After all, this is where you stayed when he brought you here last time, when we first met," Shiori coaxed, turning down the edge of the covers, and patting the mattress with her hand. Without further cajoling, Hiei acquiesced. As he climbed into the bed, Kurama's scent washed over him. This was why he was reluctant to stay in the kitsune's bed. The constant reminder of Kurama's absence was weighing on his mind.

Tucking the covers up over him, Shiori brushed his hair back off his face. This was unnecessary, of course, since his hair was already pretty much off his face to begin with, but it was an endearing gesture, and it brought Hiei comfort. "Good night, Hiei. I'll see you in the morning." Shiori whispered as she arose. Turning off the light she went back to her own bed.

Hiei lay in the soft bed under the warm covers for a few minutes. He had just been "tucked in" for the first time in his life. Suddenly the scent of his dear kitsune was no longer taxing to him, it was pleasant and familiar. With a large yawn, Hiei allowed his guard down enough to fall asleep, dreaming that the blankets were his fox's arms keeping him warm and safe.

Shiori was always an early riser. She would awaken before the rest of the household to prepare breakfast. She was considerably surprised to find Hiei wide-awake, sitting on the bed, when she opened the door a crack to check on her guest. She was also surprised that although he was sitting upright, he still had Kurama's blanket wrapped around his body, and seemed reluctant to leave its embrace. Once he knew she was awake, Hiei forced himself to put down the blanket that smelled like his fox, and accompany his hostess to the kitchen. Shiori began taking items out of the refrigerator, and taking pans out of the cupboards. Hiei watched as she mixed the food items in a large bowl and began to heat the pan on the stove. "Is there anything special you would like for breakfast, Hiei?" she asked cheerfully.

With a slightly suspicious look on his face, Hiei peered at the various and, to him, foreign consumables laid out on the counter. He recognized the eggs, and could smell that the red strips were meat of some sort. The items mixed in the bowl were completely unknown to him, however. Meeting Shiori's gaze, he answered, "Eggs will be fine. Thank you."

When Hatanaka and Shuuichi-kun arrived at the table, Shiori was just placing the last serving dish in the center. Gesturing her family to join their guest, she sat down. Shuuichi-kun immediately took several flat, round, bread-like items from a stack in the center of the table, and drenched them in some type of thick substance that smelled sweet, and almost foresty; like a tree, but different. Deciding that the syrup was too weird to try, Hiei took a small portion of eggs and some of the meat strips. Shiori immediately noticed this, and as soon as Hiei had put the serving fork down, she plopped more eggs onto his plate before he could object. She followed these with a few pieces of toast. Hiei chose to remain silent, and merely ate his breakfast along with the Hatanaka family.

As they were eating, Hatanaka addressed the hiyoukai. "Did you call your parents last night to let them know that you are alright, and where you are?"

"No," came the simple reply. Hatanaka stopped eating and just looked at the boy before him. He would be both terrified and furious if his son were out in such a horrible storm, alone, at night, with not even a phone call. Hiei saw the look on the man's face. He recalled some of what Kurama had told him about human parent/child relationships. He remembered the fox calling his mother at certain times to check in, or to "ask permission" for something. Quickly, Hiei added on to his previous statement. "They're dead. I live alone. There is no one to call."

If the demon thought that this statement would make the man more at ease, he was mistaken. Hatanaka's eyes opened wide, and his fork dropped to the plate. He was not sure how to respond to that. This boy, who could be no older than his stepson, lived alone? Was that legal? Since he knew, was he required to surrender the boy to social services? Shiori broke the silence. "Hiei is a special case, Dear. He has special arrangements for his situation. It's all fine." With merely a nod, the startled man resumed eating.

Finally, when breakfast was over, and the Hatanaka boys left for work and school, Shiori tried to convince Hiei to ride in the car with her to the hospital. After his ride in the ambulance, Hiei was not eager to enter another ningen vehicle. Still, Shiori insisted. Hiei asked for his clothing back, but Shiori said that the clothes were "in the wash" and he could have them back that evening. Finally, Hiei gave in and wore some of Kurama's clothing as he rode with Shiori to visit the fox. Reflecting upon his situation, Hiei shuddered to think that he was wearing ningen clothing, riding in a ningen device, bound for a ningen hospital, in the company of a female ningen. Anyone who saw him now would certainly say he was behaving "out of character." Then again, the woman responsible for his current situation was none other than the one who had tamed the infamous Youko Kurama, and taught him to love. Hiei's respect for Shiori grew, as did his need to keep his guard up against any more of her suggestions.

When they entered the room, both human and demon alike were thrilled to see Kurama sitting in his chair by the window. He had just returned from his physical therapy, and he was in great spirits. In his lap sat the small tree that Hiei had given him the day before. Kurama gently brushed his fingers over the stem and leaves, and the tiny plant already looked much healthier from his attention. When he saw his visitors approach, he smiled widely at them. "Good morning, Mother, Hiei. I'm glad to...see...you...Hiei? Are those mine?" he asked, somewhat caught off guard by the fire demon's attire.

Hiei looked at him sheepishly, and gestured towards Shiori. "She took my clothes, and won't give them back until something she calls 'the wash,'" he muttered.

In all truth, Kurama thought Hiei looked great. He was wearing an old, faded pair of Kurama's blue jeans. They were one of the tighter ones Kurama had, so they hung moderately loosely on Hiei's miniscule frame. The cuffs were rolled up slightly, so they didn't drag on the floor. For a top, Hiei had on one of the fox's white tee-shirts, tucked in, and a faded, rust red colored shirt with a collar over top of the thin shirt. The red shirt hung open in the front, and was not tucked in at all. One of Kurama's brown, braided, leather belts adorned the small waist; any non-braided belt did not have holes where Hiei would need them to fit his form. He wore his own shoes, and of course his ward bandages were still in place. Astonishingly enough, Hiei had picked the clothing out by himself. Shiori had told him to just go get something out of her son's closet while she cleaned up after breakfast. Hiei had recalled seeing his fox in an outfit like this, and remembered thinking that the kitsune looked pretty darn good in it.

As the two were getting situated, Kurama's doctor came in, and asked to speak to Shiori privately. When they had left the room, the fox and the fire demon met each other's gaze. "I hope you don't mind. She said to pick out something that would fit, and I remembered seeing you in this, and you looked... Um, I hope you don't mind," Hiei started, with a slight blush creeping over his cheeks.

"Not at all, Hiei. You look great," Kurama replied, causing Hiei's blush to darken slightly. The two sat quietly until Shiori returned.

Kurama's mother bustled into the room with pure, unconcealed joy on her face. "Shuuichi! Why didn't you tell me you were walking on your own in therapy today? They didn't expect you to be able to do that for at least a week!"

Lowering his gaze slightly, Kurama replied modestly, "Mother, it's nothing."

"Nothing!" Shiori exclaimed. "It most certainly is something! The prerequisite for you to be released is that you must be walking on your own. As long as you can do it again tomorrow, they will let you go home tomorrow evening!" she gushed, wrapping her arms around her son. Kurama just smiled. He wanted to be out of this hospital in the worst way. Over a week was way too long to be cooped up like this! That evening, when Hatanaka and Shuu-kun arrived, Shiori shared the news with them excitedly. The whole family looked forward to the following evening.

As the Hatanakas were rejoicing in the news of Kurama's imminent release, Yusuke was ringing the doorbell to the Yukimuras' private residence. Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura had gotten a few of their waitresses to run the shop tonight, so they could have their future son-in-law and his mother over for dinner. They had assumed, and quite correctly, that Yusuke had not mentioned anything about his relationship with their daughter, or their declaration of love, to his mom.

Yusuke sweated in his slacks and blazer. He was very nervous about how this would turn out. He wanted desperately to impress Keiko's parents, and to win their blessing. Bringing his mother to dinner was not what he thought would do that. Atsuko was dressed up as well, at least, as dressed up as she ever got. For her, dressed up was clean jeans and a casual blouse, rather then a tee shirt or sweat shirt. Atsuko had insisted that it was customary to bring a gift for the hosts, and that gift was wine. Of course, she had to buy six bottles of wine, and taste each to make sure they were bringing good wine. Luckily, Yusuke had snagged one of the bottles before she had opened it, and saved it to bring along. Otherwise their gift would have been opened and half consumed.

Mrs. Yukimura greeted them at the door, and ushered them inside. Dinner itself went well, mostly because everyone was putting food into their mouths and no words were coming out of their mouths. When dessert and coffee were served, things began to go downhill.

The wine that had been opened with dinner was gone, mostly due to Atsuko. This, along with the five other varieties she had sampled, left her in a very interesting state. As for herself, Atsuko was drinking more than usual to try to hide her nervousness. She had never been good with matters relating to her son. She knew that he and Keiko were best friends, and just took it for granted that they would become more. This formal dinner/meeting of the families scared her. So she reacted the only way she was comfortable: she drank herself into giddiness. When Mr. Yukimura began the conversation about their children, Atsuko was not exactly prepared to participate.

"So, Ms. Urameshi," he began.

"Atsuko. Jus' call me Atsuko," she interjected.

"Atsuko, as you may or may not yet know, your son and our daughter have begun a relationship," Mr. Yukimura continued.

"Yeah? Atta boy, Yusuke. You picked a pretty one!" the inebriated woman replied, clapping her son on the shoulder. Yusuke just looked at the floor and turned bright red. All the school attendance in the world was never going to make up for this.

Mr. Yukimura tried once more to start the serious conversation, again failing miserably. With a sigh, he turned to his wife. Mrs. Yukimura tried a slightly different approach. "Atsuko, our children have stated that they want to share their lives with each other, and we wanted to discuss the arrangements for this."

Weaving slightly, Atsuko looked at the woman before her and replied, "Tha's great. I like that idea, Mrs...Mrs...Mrs. Keiko." Feigning a smile, Mrs. Yukimura just nodded. Keiko buried her face in her hands, and Yusuke tried very hard to just disappear, without success.

"Yusuke, bring the coffee cups into the kitchen," Mr. Yukimura directed, as he picked up the dessert tray and headed toward the other room. Yusuke followed with a sense of dread. This was it. This was when he was told how worthless both he and his mother were, and that he could never see Keiko again. He was hardly surprised when Mr. Yukimura waited for him to enter the kitchen, and then securely closed the door behind them.

"Yusuke," the older man began slowly, thoughtfully. "There are times in a young man's life when he needs some guidance from someone older, a parent, or a teacher. If you need someone like that, I want you to feel free to come to me, or to my wife." Yusuke stood, shocked, at what was said. Mr. Yukimura looked at the younger man fondly. The more each learned about the other, the more their respect for each other grew. Nodding, Yusuke muttered his thanks as they reentered the dining room.

When the fiasco known as dinner finally drew to a close, Yusuke supported his unsteady mother to the door, and thanked their hosts. As he led the woman outside, Mrs. Yukimura stopped him. "Did you need one of us to drive the two of you home, Yusuke-kun?" she asked softly.

"Nah. I've done this before; we'll be fine," he replied as he half led, half dragged his mom out onto the street, and in the direction of their apartment.

As they faded from sight, Mrs. Yukimura turned to her daughter. "Has she always been...like that?" she asked softly. Keiko just nodded, and then went to her room to finish her homework. "My word. That young man has virtually no parents. I'm amazed he isn't a lost cause altogether. Yet there he is, working, and trying to get along as best he can," she commented to her husband, who silently agreed as they went to bed.

The next morning, Kurama's performance in physical therapy was just as impressive as the day before. The doctor signed his release papers with a smile, and every nurse on his floor made it a special point to come in and wish him well. Shortly after lunch, the kitsune was walking slowly, but without assistance, through the front door of his house. With a happy sigh, Kurama settled himself on the sofa. He had missed the calm comfort of home. Shiori bustled around, getting him a pillow, covering him with a blanket, pouring him some tea, and doing anything she could think of to make her son more comfortable. When the hubbub of his homecoming had finally settled down, and his family was finally acting somewhat normal, the doorbell rang.

The opened door revealed quite a crowd waiting to welcome their friend home. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Botan all entered the living room. After a few more minutes, Yukina arrived. The ice maiden was very friendly towards Kurama, but was still intent on finding out her brother's identity. After some conversation, the doorbell rang, yet again. This time it was a classmate of Kurama's, Yuu Kaito, come with his makeup homework, and a bulging bag of what looked like multicolored papers. Unable to stay long, Kaito merely wished Kurama well, and good luck. When the fox asked why he needed good luck, Kaito simply looked at the bag and said, "You'll see," before leaving.

With much caution, Kurama pulled the bag towards him. He tried to open it slightly, but the contents were too great, and the entire lot poured out of the bag. Cards of every shape and size fluttered down to the floor at the fox's feet. Some had little hearts drawn all over them. Some had flower petals stuffed into them. Others had liberal amounts of perfume sprayed onto them. It seemed that every girl, and quite a few boys, in Kurama's school had made him a get-well card. Kurama smiled as he imagined the mob that must have descended upon Kaito when they learned that he would be delivering the homework.

For the next few hours, Kurama and his friends went through the mountain of cards, laughing and smiling, and generally having fun. Only one person was missing from the menagerie. Hiei was conspicuously absent. While Kurama smiled and joked with the others, he wondered where his fire demon was.

After the crew had gone home, Kurama discovered he was completely exhausted. Shiori came along to help him to bed. When he was tucked in for the night, she kissed his forehead, and told him to call her if he needed anything. Finally, she left him alone. Kurama slowly got out of bed. He wanted to arrange a few things before he went to sleep. He swept all the cards from his fan club back into the bag, and placed it under the desk. On top of the desk, he sat four items. The card his mother and stepfather had gotten him, the card his stepbrother had made for him, the card from Hiei, and the tiny tree. Satisfied that the tokens from the people that meant the most to him would not get lost in the shuffle, he returned to his bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Around ten, a black shadow crept silently into the darkened room. The shadow looked over the sleeping kitsune, noting that the red head was too deeply asleep to notice he had company. Disappointed, the shadow turned and espied the small display on the desk. As it approached, it noticed that there were myriad more cards in a bag, under the desk, but only three were kept separate, as if they were special. Noting the three cards with interest, the shadow smiled. Red eyes returned to the sleeping fox, as the shadow moved to the windowsill to settle in for the night. Before he drifted into a light sleep, the last two thoughts to go through Hiei's head were how much easier it was to guard his fox from within the same room, and how special he felt that his card was displayed over all the cards from the ningen at Kurama's school.


	13. Brief Reprieve

Around two-thirty in the morning, Kurama awoke suddenly. He had no idea what had caused him to awaken. He looked around the dimly lit room, until his eyes came to rest upon a small, familiar figure lounging in the window. Turning onto his side slowly, Kurama watched the silhouette for a few seconds before it spoke.

"Fox, you're awake." It wasn't a question so much as an observation.

"Yes, Hiei. I am awake," came the sleepy reply.

The fire demon arose and approached the bed. "Welcome home," he whispered to the kitsune.

"Thank you," Kurama whispered back. After a pause, he continued, "Where were you earlier? I missed you."

Hiei smiled at the fox. "I didn't want to greet you amidst the ningen. I wanted to welcome you home privately. When I got here, you were already asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

Kurama nodded. Hiei looked fondly at his friend in the bed. Not knowing why, only thinking that it was appropriate, Hiei reached out and gently brushed Kurama's hair off his face, much like Shiori had done when she tucked Hiei into bed. He was surprised at the thrill he felt when Kurama turned his head into the touch, eyes closed, and smiled. Allowing his hand to rest gently on his fox's hair, Hiei just enjoyed this small contact. Finally he withdrew his hand.

"Sleep, Fox. I'll be right here when you awaken," he murmured, and resumed his seat at the windowsill. Content, Kurama slipped back into slumber.

When the kitsune next opened his eyes, the room was bright with sunlight. Turning towards the window, he looked at the small form settled there and smiled. "Good morning, Hiei," he said softly. "You stayed."

"Hn. Of course I did, Fox. I said I would," was the reply, as the hiyoukai rose from his perch and approached the bed. "How are you feeling? Up to a walk?"

Kurama nodded, and slowly got into a sitting position. With no assistance, he stood from the bed. As he took the first step towards his closet, he swayed heavily to his left. Before he could brace himself for the fall, strong arms encircled him, and supported him. Looking down at the hiyoukai holding him, Kurama smiled, and amended, "Maybe a walk would be premature." Hiei nodded.

It took a long while, but eventually, Kurama was dressed, and Hiei was watching carefully as he made his way downstairs. After the first near-fall, Kurama's balance had improved greatly. He was weakest when he first got up, but as he began to move around, he quickly regained his strength. By noon, the fox and the fire demon were sitting at the kitchen table of the Hatanaka house, Kurama sipping tea, and Hiei enjoying some hot chocolate.

Around one in the afternoon, a knock at the door interrupted the calm silence of the house. Hiei got up to answer the door, knowing that Kurama would be too slow. It was difficult to determine who was more surprised when the door opened; Hiei, to find the small crowd awaiting entrance, or Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan, to find Hiei greeting them at the threshold. After a moment of staring at each other, Kurama's voice echoed from the kitchen, "Come in!"

When the entire group was settled in the living room, Koenma began speaking. "We have been searching for the name 'Intaro' since we rescued Botan. We can find no reference to any demon or human by that name that was directly involved with the Dark Tournament. All we have come across is one low class, relatively weak demon, whose origins are unknown. He has made some small trouble here and there throughout Makai, nothing notable. Only one incident was even remotely interesting. He seemed to catch the attention of several Quest class demons that in turn attempted, unsuccessfully, to eliminate him. How they failed is a mystery, as I said, he's relatively weak."

At the mention of the Quest class of demons, Kurama became somewhat uncomfortable. "Is there any record of the identities of the Quest class demons he evaded?" the kitsune asked hesitantly.

"No," replied the demigod.

"Why? Do you know any Quest class demons that would want revenge on you?" Yusuke asked.

"Only one. But he is dead," the fox replied, obviously disturbed by this revelation.

Hiei knew immediately to whom Kurama was referring, but kept his thoughts to himself. If the kitsune chose not to reveal this information, the fire demon would not dispute that decision.

After some more discussion among the detective group, conversation that went completely ignored by the agitated fox spirit, the visitors finally arose and left. As he closed the door, Hiei turned to his fox. "It's Karasu, isn't it?"

"What?" Kurama asked, his head jerking up, as if the question had gone unheard, but merely jerked him back to reality from the privacy of his own thoughts.

"Karasu is the Quest class that would have a grudge, correct?" the hiyoukai repeated. Kurama nodded, a lost, scared look settling in his eyes. "Fox, he's dead. You killed him. He won't be coming back."

"How do you know? I came back, just in my avatar form. Yusuke came back, twice. Who's to say that Karasu didn't come back, and is now seeking his revenge?"

Hiei sat next to the red head, and snaked his arm over the slumped shoulders of his friend. "Kurama, you know that isn't the case. Your and Yusuke's situations were different. You killed Karasu. The only place he can return is in your imagination."

"And in my dreams," the fox whispered. Hiei reached out and gently grasped Kurama's chin, and turned the taller boy's face to look at him. "I have had nightmares, Hiei. I never told anyone, but sometimes...sometimes, he haunts me in my dreams. I can feel the bombs again, hear his laughter, feel his hands on me, touching me..."

"Stop it! Fox, are you listening to yourself? That crow was a sick and twisted bastard. He is dead. End of story. He cannot hurt you anymore. The only power he has over you is the power you give to him, to his memory. This Intaro character is just some crazy, low class nobody. You probably stole something from him long ago, and now he's trying to scare you. Don't let him do this. Besides, I'm here. I will protect you, my Fox." Hiei punctuated this with a soft kiss on Kurama's lips. At the contact, Kurama melted against the smaller form, feeling much more reassured. Only the sound of the front door opening interrupted them.

Shiori walked into the living room with her arms full of groceries. She was somewhat surprised to find her son awake, dressed, and sitting on the sofa kissing Hiei. But, as Kurama's mother, she had seen the evolution of this relationship. She felt that the two before her were a good match for each other, and she had already accepted that this small, dark demon was her son's choice.

"Oh, excuse me," she said quickly, as she turned and rushed into the kitchen to place the bags on the counter, leaving the front door wide open.

"Mother! What..I mean, I..." Kurama sputtered.

"Don't worry about it, Shuuichi," Shiori replied as she returned to the living room. "I have seen the two of you getting closer, and I saw Hiei kiss you at the hospital. You also mentioned a few things to me when Hiei was unconscious in your bed that time. Besides, I am your mother. I know about these things; it's my job."

"You're not upset?" Kurama asked.

"Not at all. I'm glad you have found someone who cares so much for you in return. Hiei even rode in an ambulance and braved a hospital waiting room for you," Shiori replied cheerfully, closing the front door.

Kurama looked at Hiei incredulously. "You did?" he asked softly. The only response was a small nod from the hiyoukai. No one had told Kurama the details of his trip to the hospital.

Shiori sat on the chair across from the boys. "There is one thing that I do want to know. What is the necklace you are wearing, Shuuichi?"

Kurama idly fingered his hiruseki necklace as he told his mother the origin and meaning of the stone. Shiori smiled. "So that is why that young lady at the hospital realized that you knew her brother," she mused. Hiei and Kurama nodded. "Well, I am glad for you, my son. I want you to be happy. I approve of your choice. I do, however, think that we should keep this our little secret until a more opportune time comes to tell our new family. Your stepfather was raised in a very strict household, and he believes very strongly that men and women belong together, and nothing else.

"I won't outright lie to him about you and Hiei, but I would like to 'cushion the blow' as best we can. I believe we should plan to tell him gently. Telling him abruptly could lead to...well, let's not find out. He is also very protective of Shuuichi-kun. I do not want the boy to even get the idea that something may be going on between you two until we have had a chance to talk to his father.

"My husband is on another business trip, and will be home at the end of the week. I think we should plan to tell him then. If the talk goes well, perhaps we could tell him about your demonic nature at the same time. It's a lot to take in all at once, but I won't lie to him." The two demons nodded again. "Now, I am going to make some lunch." Shiori concluded, as she went back to the kitchen and began rummaging through her bags.

"She really is an amazing ningen," Hiei commented softly, for only his fox to hear.

"Yes, she is," Kurama agreed.

The next four days passed without confrontation. Kurama regained more and more strength daily. Yukina visited him every day to check on his progress and to inquire about her brother. She still refused to completely heal Kurama, and she hoped that she could catch him off guard and get some hint as to her brother's identity. But, to her vast disappointment, the fox was rarely caught off guard by anyone.

Yusuke attended school daily, although Keiko still had to drag him to every class to prevent him from cutting. Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura had invited Yusuke over after school a few times, without Atsuko, for some "bonding" time. Usually this bonding time ended in Yusuke waiting tables at the ramen house. But still, he wanted to impress his future in-laws, and he made sure to be respectful of their wishes while still maintaining his own opinions and independence. He just wasn't the type kiss up.

The Yukimuras were impressed by him. Although he still seemed a bit rough around the edges, the fact that he tried so hard meant a lot to them, and they knew that he would be a good husband for their daughter.

The only incidents were the nightmares. Hiei continued to stand watch over his fox at night. Several times each night Kurama's peaceful sleep was disturbed. The kitsune would begin to thrash around in his bed and mumble. Twice he cried out, and once he whimpered pitifully. Each time, Hiei would call to him until he awoke. The fire demon would not touch the fox; he could just picture himself in the jaws of some bloodthirsty plant the unconscious kitsune would be able to summon, even in slumber. Each time Kurama awoke, his eyes shone with blatant fear, and he was shaking. When he finally realized that he was in his own bed, and Hiei was nearby, he would calm back down and slowly return to sleep.

Two days before Hatanaka returned from his trip, Hiei and Kurama were sitting in the living room when Yukina arrived for her daily visit. The three were alone in the house; Shiori was out running some errands. With a stretch, Kurama stood from his chair. "Let's take a walk. It's been awhile since we have been to the park." Hiei nodded, and Yukina stood. They enjoyed a slow, peaceful walk to the neighborhood park.

When they arrived, there was a baseball game in progress. Skirting the edge of the park, the three apparitions entered a small, concealed grove of trees. Unseen by the ningen, Hiei slipped his arm through Kurama's. The two were becoming closer. So far, they had only shared kisses, and a few minor gestures like this one. It was difficult for them to express their feelings. Most demons did not experience love, and both wanted to go slowly, and enjoy every nuance of this rare and beautiful feeling. No one felt the suppressed ki of the six demons surrounding them until it was too late.

With a speed that almost rivaled Hiei's, a small, spindly demon blurred out of a nearby shrub, and hit the fire demon solidly on the back of the head. Without so much as a peep, the hiyoukai slumped to the ground, completely unconscious. Kurama turned to face the attacker, but found his arms restrained by two burly demons, one on each side of him. Seeing her friends in trouble, Yukina immediately flared her ki, chilling the area, and causing jagged icicles to form in midair. The first demon to rush at her found several of these frozen daggers impaled through his throat. Wasting no time, one of the demons holding Kurama reached a clawed hand to the kitsune's throat.

"Try that again, ice-bitch, and fox-boy here dies," he threatened. Yukina instantly withdrew her energy. As the ambient temperature returned to normal, one of the lesser demons struck the koorime from behind. She fell to land in a heap next to her brother.

"Now what?" asked one of the henchdemons, in a stupid, deadpan tone.

"We only need the kitsune, but the master thought the forbidden one would be with him, and ordered us to bring him as well. We'll take them all, so no one can summon help." With a sneer, the leader turned to Kurama. "You made a mistake, boy, when you angered Intaro. He will have his revenge. It will be long and painful, at least for you. You took that which he coveted, and now you will repay him." The last thing Kurama thought as he saw the demons picking up the twins was that if he had been fully recovered he could have broken the demons' hold and freed his friends. Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and darkness consumed him.

Yusuke had managed to sneak away from Keiko just long enough to reach the staircase. As he opened to door to the roof, expecting his freedom, he was considerably startled to find Botan rushing to the door in her schoolgirl outfit.

"Yusuke!" she called to him frantically. "It's terrible! Something Kurama said the other day bothered Koenma, and ever since then, he has been trying to find out the identities of the Quest class demons that Intaro crossed. It's bad, Yusuke, it's very, very bad." The ferry girl practically hauled Yusuke back into the building in search of Kuwabara.

When the three of them had escaped the school grounds, Botan produced her detective kit, seemingly out of nowhere, and called Koenma. When the toddler's face appeared on the screen, his worry was visible. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, you have to get to Kurama immediately. We discovered who the demons that Intaro evaded were. I don't know how this fits in to our current situation, but the only survivor of the group of Quest class demons that he crossed was Karasu."

"Koenma, sir..." came George's worried voice in the background. Koenma made shooing motions to the oni.

"As I was saying, this is too much of a coincidence. There has to be a connection, even if we can't see it yet. I want you both to go to Kurama's house and inform him of this. Then you stay with him! I believe Intaro will strike again."

"Koenma, please..." came the ogre's voice, again.

"Not now, George, this is important! Yusuke! I'm counting on you to find this crackpot demon and get rid of him."

"KOENMA!" George finally yelled.

"WHAT?" the toddler yelled back. On the screen, Koenma was handed a paper by a blue hand.

"We just got this report. An unauthorized portal was opened in the park on the East Side. Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina were there, but now are gone," George's voice echoed through the speaker.

"WHAT?!?!?" Koenma bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner! Yusuke, go! Find them!" Koenma ordered, as George just rolled his eyes. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan looked at each other for a mere second, then rose and began running towards the park. Once there, Botan opened a portal to Makai, and they began to trail the demons to the hideout to rescue their friends.


	14. Torment

Hiei awoke with a terrible headache. He raised his head slowly, and opened his eyes, expecting the light to cause even more pain. To his surprise, the surroundings were dark. As consciousness brought more awareness, he realized he was hanging by his arms against a cold stone wall. He felt around with his feet, finding the floor well within reach. As he regained a standing position he started looking around.

He was shackled, hand and foot, to a wall in some sort of dungeon. The air was dank, and smelled stale. The dim light provided enough visibility for him to make out a figure hanging on the adjacent wall. 'Kurama,' his mind registered. The kitsune looked to be in similar condition as Hiei had found himself. The hiyoukai's eyes continued to scan the room, and he saw a blue, body shaped bundle on the floor. 'Yukina!' he realized with a start. He did not know the creatures had taken his sister as well. Luckily, no one knew they were siblings, so it was unlikely that they brought her to use as leverage against him. She had probably just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The youkai began to focus his ki to form a fireball to melt the shackles on his wrists. Nothing happened. Confused, he tried again. He felt that his energy was being blocked. A sudden wave of realization hit him, and he looked up to examine the shackles closer. In the semi-darkness he could just make out the wards on the cuffs. 'Damn,' he thought angrily. 'Someone did their research before imprisoning us here.' A slight moan to his left distracted the sanjiyan from his thoughts.

Kurama stirred, and let out another small moan as he rose to his feet. A quick inspection of the room provided him the same observations Hiei had noted. He looked at the small demon to his right, and smiled weakly. "I wonder what they want with us?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? That fool, Intaro, is still after his revenge."

"Well, we'll just have to leave before he gets a chance to pursue it further," Kurama replied, looking up to examine the shackles on his wrists.

"Have any vines that could undo these chains, fox?" Hiei asked.

"I might. There's one I have that could easily rip these chains out of the wall. Let me see if I can..." Kurama suddenly went quiet, a panicked look on his face.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, a chill in his stomach.

"They're gone. All my seeds are gone," Kurama whispered. Usually he kept a stash of seeds in his hair, and when his hands were restrained he could use his ki to identify and grow any of the plants. He was very disturbed to realize that there were no seeds in his hair right now.

"Damn," Hiei cursed.

The two were trying to figure out another option when the door to their cell slammed open, and a tall, cloaked figure walked in. "Hello, my guests," a deep baritone rumbled smoothly from their captor. Both chained demons narrowed their eyes at this new intruder. "Come now, why the scathing looks? Aren't you enjoying my hospitality?" he crooned as he approached Hiei. He extended his arm to touch two fingers lightly against the jaganshi's forehead.

Pain shot through Hiei's head. He bit down on his bottom lip before his exclamation of pain made it's way out. The mysterious captor withdrew his hand and smiled cruelly. "Luckily, little one, I am not interested in child-like victims." Hiei scowled through the haze of pain, and shot a malicious look at the speaker. The cloaked man turned and focused his attention on his other prey.

"Handsome, young men however..." He raised his hand again, and ran it slowly down Kurama's jaw, from his ear to his chin. He grasped Kurama's chin as he stepped even closer. "I like this type of victim," he whispered as he leaned closer. He slammed his lips against Kurama's mouth mercilessly. The fox was unable to pull away. The tormentor forced Kurama's lips open with his tongue, invading the kitsune's mouth rapaciously. He pulled away and roughly shoved Kurama's head back into the wall with the hand still on his chin, dazing the fox.

"Bring him," he directed his henchmen in the doorway. The two low class demons trundled forward and released Kurama's bonds. As the red head slouched towards the floor one of them picked up the limp form and slung it over his shoulder.

As they were about to leave the cell, the leader of the group turned back to Hiei, who was struggling to free himself, to aid his fox. "It's just something to think about." As the door slammed closed the fiend snapped his fingers and Hiei's shackles unclasped. The small youkai threw himself into the door full-force, only to receive a painful shock that numbed his whole body. A taunting voice echoed through the small window set in the door. "Oh yes, the door is warded. So sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"Kurama!" Hiei cried out in anguish as his numb body sank to the floor.

Kurama awoke to find himself on a stone slab. His head throbbed and he tried to recall how he had gotten to this place. His fuzzy vision began to clear, and a face came into focus directly above him. With a startled jump he recognized the visage of his tormentor leering down at him. He tried to move, but found his arms and legs were tied to the table. His shirt was gone, but his pants were still in place. The man towering over him reached up to touch his face again. With his touch, the memory of the cell, and the forced kiss struck Kurama, and he froze in his struggling, fear gripping him.

"Such a pretty fox," the man said, as he traced his finger down Kurama's neck, onto his bare chest. He walked from the head of the stone table towards the foot, drawing his finger down the exposed flesh, down Kurama's sternum to his navel. He paused when his finger reached the waist of the kitsune's pants, relishing in the shudder that wracked the boy's body. He looked into the eyes of his captive, feasting in the depths of fear he saw there.

Kurama shook with fear. He knew his tormentor was a true sadist and was enjoying every moment of this. He dreaded what was to come. He felt terror beyond comprehension. Horrible anticipation raced through his body like electricity. 'Please, gods, don't let this happen!' he thought, frantically. 'Strike me dead first, I cannot survive THAT!' Unbidden, tears welled in his eyes. The kitsune refused to let them fall. He struggled to retain that shred of his dignity in the face of this situation. The cloaked figure watched his victim's eyes intently as he slipped a single finger slightly under the waistband, only about an inch. He was rewarded with a flash of panic and another, more violent shudder. He smiled evilly.

"Yes, that type of torture is pleasurable...for the torturer, that is. It provides it's own type of...release. But that is not what I seek...yet. There is another release I desire." As he said this, the cloaked figure withdrew his hand from Kurama's abdomen, balled his fist, and drove it downward into the kitsune's lower ribs. Several cracks could be heard, as well as a sharp inhale from the supine victim. The captor leaned close to his prey's ear and whispered, "This provides a much more immediate release, and makes the other torment much sweeter, when the time comes."

This revelation did nothing to calm Kurama, quite the opposite, it multiplied the terror he felt. He still knew what heinous deed loomed in his future; he was just going to suffer severe pain first. It was like the fight with Karasu all over again. No, there was a difference, he realized. Karasu has lusted for Kurama, and wanted to sate that lust by murder. This pervert was not planning on killing the fox right away.

'This sick bastard is going to torture me, and instead of granting me dignity in death, he will take me anyway. He will have his way with me when I am too weak and too injured to fight. Gods, save me,' Kurama's mind screamed. The next blow was far more savage, directly to Kurama's stomach. It was so strong that the bound kitsune felt blood flood his mouth immediately, and began to choke. His captive allowed to remain like this for a moment before he released the fox's left hand from its chain, allowing him to turn into his side and spit out the blood.

In a desperate attempt to retaliate, the kitsune swung his freed left arm in a wide punch backwards at his attacker. The man caught his arm easily, and ran his fingers sensually up the limb to Kurama's shoulder and back down.

"So much fire," the demon whispered as he jerked the arm back with one hand, using the other to raise Kurama back onto his side. As he pulled the captured arm back further behind Kurama's back he heard the popping of tendons and ligaments stretched past their limits in the fox's shoulder. Just before the shoulder became dislocated, he stopped, keeping it in its uncomfortable position. Leaning close, he softly said, "This may smart a bit." With no more warning he thrust Kurama's arm up higher behind his back, causing a tremendous 'pop' as the shoulder was dislocated, and eliciting a cry from the fox. Kurama bit off his cry as quickly as he could. He did not want to give this psychotic pervert the pleasure of hearing him scream.

The torturer leaned down, brushing his cheek against the damaged shoulder and nuzzling his nose into Kurama's neck. When he spoke, his breath puffed gently onto Kurama's neck and ear. "Go ahead and scream, my beautiful fox. I want to hear you. You WILL scream for me." Before he had any time to react, Kurama felt teeth sink into the base of his neck. Before the pain from the bite had receded he felt a strong punch hit his back, right over his kidney. Roughly, hands turned him back onto his back, and a tall figure leapt to the table, straddling his hips. A hand reached up his muscular chest and paused when it reached his pectoral muscle. The other hand came from the left to strike him brutally across the face. The hand moved from his chest to his cheek, to hold his head to the side as the figure looming above him leaned down to his neck and began licking the blood from the bite wound it had previously inflicted there, and sucking on the tender flesh. In a fluid motion, the tormentor swept off Kurama, dragging his claws down the kitsune's cheek, neck and chest, leaving four glistening trails of blood.

The punches continued to land on the body on the stone slab, and still Kurama denied the sadist the pleasure of hearing him cry out. His resolve was weakening, though. The torture was painful enough, but the constant switching between genuine torture and gentle caresses and licks added a strange, unbalancing dimension to the torment. Finally a particularly painful clawing to the thigh brought forth the first real scream from the bound youko.

"Ahh." the cloaked man closed his eyes, almost in ecstasy. "There it is. How lovely. I want more." His eyes flew back open to reveal a lustful fire that increased the kitsune's fear even more. Another clawing across his abdomen caused Kurama to cry out again, and again. It was as if now that the dam had been broken, screams issued forth from him more and more easily, echoing down the cold stone hallways. This continued for what seemed like hours, the torment alternating between sensual and savage, until the fox's confused body could barely accept any more sensation.

During the course of the beating Kurama's limbs were freed, one by one, but damaged so badly as to be no use to him once released. His left shoulder was dislocated, and the arm broken in two places. His right ankle had been broken, and his left knee was shattered. Numerous ribs had been cracked. Three fingers on his right hand were broken, along with his right wrist. He had been coughing up blood for most of the time he had been tormented. Bite marks, claw marks, and hickeys littered his torn skin, on his face, chest, abdomen, back, arms and legs. His pant legs were gone, shredded in the process. All that remained on his clothing was the scraps of his pants covering his waist, hips and groin.

The cloaked figure drew his victim up off the slab, and flung the broken body across the room into the stone wall. Kurama slumped to the ground to land on his back, yet another cry escaping him between his ragged gasps for air. The figure descended upon him, straddling his hips, yet again, leaning down, his face mere inches from his victim's. Driving his claws deeply into Kurama's side, drawing out the loudest, longest scream yet, the demented sadist whispered, "This is true intimacy. This bond; it is like no other."

Quickly one hand came to the kitsune's face, and pinched shut his nose. Cruel lips sealed his mouth with a forceful kiss, cutting off his scream abruptly. Kurama's eyes grew wide as his body struggled for air. Unable to inhale, his mind swam with panic. He tried to squirm, but was unable to break the hold that threatened to suffocate him. Black spots began to swim in his vision. His attacker suddenly pulled away, allowing the semi-conscious youko to gasp, taking in welcome air once more. Exhausted, shaking, and covered in his own blood, Kurama fought to get enough oxygen into his body to recover what small ability to move he still possessed. A series of strikes to his face broke his jaw and cheekbone before he could react. Unable to speak, he felt himself being turned over onto his stomach. His tormentor, still straddling him, leaned down, pressing his body against Kurama's back.

"Such wonderful excitement. Aren't you excited, my pretty fox? I am." Kurama's eyes grew wide again as claws trailed their way down his back, rending his flesh, to pause at his waist band. He felt the sharp nails begin to tear at what remained of his clothing.

'Gods, no, please. Do not make me endure this!' his mind begged. The cloaked torturer was obviously planning on slaking his other need for release now.

Before the sadist could tear Kurama's pants completely off, a demon voice was heard at the door to the chamber. "Sir, there are several intruders coming this way. They have already defeated the perimeter guard. You are needed immediately." The rough hands paused, resting on Kurama's lower back.

"Very well," was the only reply. The figure removed itself from on top of the bleeding kitsune. Lust filled eyes looked into Kurama's. "I suppose you'll keep. We'll continue later." The cloaked figure turned to stalk out of the room, but paused. Turning back to the immobile fox on the floor, he reached out and gently removed the hiruseki necklace, a gift from Hiei, from around his victim's neck.

"Something else for your little friend to consider," the demon whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Kurama's upturned, bruised cheek, and again rose, and left the room. Kurama lay silently on the ground, shaking, bleeding, and praying for his own death before the pervert could return to finish what he had begun.

Hiei regained his senses gradually. The pins and needles feeling in his body was unbearable. He felt small hands gently touch his shoulder. Slowly, the feeling receded, along with the residual headache he still suffered. Looking up, he saw Yukina leaning over him. Hers were the hands on his shoulder. "Do you feel better, Hiei?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Yes. Thank you," he replied gently. He stood, facing the door. Angrily, he began to gather energy in his palm to send a blast of flames to incinerate his obstacle, but found he could not focus the needed amount of ki. "What the..." he began, puzzled. Realization dawned on him as he looked around more closely. He saw wards carved into the stones of the walls themselves, high around the ceiling of the room. "Damn," he swore. If focusing enough energy for a simple fireball was impossible, summoning the dragon was definitely not an option. Yukina looked at him, a question in her eyes. "I can't use my ki to get us out of here," he answered, before she asked, and gestured at the wards above.

"Oh. That's why healing you took so much longer than I anticipated," she commented softly. Hiei stiffened as it dawned on him that the wards that would bind him would have the same, or similar effect on his sister. He hoped she did not recognize this evidence of their connection. Remembering the situation in which his fox had been taken from the room, he immediately began looking for an alternative escape route.

Suddenly, a brief, but familiar cry echoed down the hallway. Yukina jumped to her feet. "That sounded like..."

"KURAMA!" Hiei yelled out the door to their cell, careful not to touch the wood. Silence answered him. His entire body tense and on edge, he waited for some other sign of what was happening to his beloved fox. He didn't have to wait very long. More screams echoed down the hallway. Yukina covered her ears and sank to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. Hiei flew into a rage. Knowing that body slamming the door again would only lead to his unconsciousness, he began punching the door violently, ignoring the pain in his fists and arms caused by the wards. The screams continued. Hiei kept bashing the door, until his knuckles were raw and bloody. Yukina looked up, and saw the blood on Hiei's hands, and the effect his attack was not having on the door. She jumped up and grabbed his arms.

"Hiei, please, stop it! You're only hurting yourself!" she cried. Hiei tried to shake her off and continue pounding the door, but she refused to let go. He stopped, looking at her with pain in his eyes. "Let me heal your hands," she said softly, although she knew the pain in his eyes hand nothing to do with physical hurt. Both youkai sank to their knees, helplessness overwhelming them as yet more screams echoed down the hall.

Finally a scream more agonized than the rest wailed through the corridor, then went abruptly silent. Hiei jumped to his feet. The sudden silence, or rather its cause, struck more fear into him than the screams themselves. After a few minutes of this silence, footsteps approached the cell. Hiei poised, ready to slaughter the one foolish enough to open the door. To his disappointment, the door did not open. A familiar, leering face glowered in at them.

"Hiei, I thought you might want this. A remembrance..." Without another word the cloaked figure tossed something to the hiyoukai through the small window, turned and walked away. Hiei caught it deftly, and clutched it in his hand, glowering at the door. He didn't want to look, even though he already knew what he held. If he looked at it, then it would be real. Still, he had to see it, to make sure. Slowly, he turned his gaze downward and opened his hand. In his palm lay a necklace he recognized immediately. It was the very same necklace he had given to Kurama when his fox was in the hospital; given him on the day he admitted his feelings for the youko, and received Kurama's admission in return.

The dark hiruseki seemed lifeless and dull; both it and the cord were covered in blood. The scent made it unmistakable; it was Kurama's blood. Hiei stared at the necklace in his hands for a moment before collapsing to the ground, shaking violently. Yukina approached him soundlessly. She saw what he held, and sank to her knees beside him, raising her hands to her mouth in horror. She turned to comfort her friend, and saw something only a handful of beings had ever witnessed. A single tear escaped from Hiei's eye and trailed down his cheek. To see this strong demon cry was almost more than the ice maiden could bear.

What she saw next took her breath away completely. The tear fell from the hiyoukai's chin, coalescing into a solid stone, so red as to almost be black, before hitting the stone floor with a soft 'ping.' The koorime reached out and picked up the tear gem, staring at it in shock. She turned her gaze to the demon beside her. "Brother," she whispered.

Hiei's haze of pain was parted by a single whispered word: "Brother." He turned slowly towards Yukina. He saw her staring at him strangely, and saw the tear gem in her palm. With a lurch in his stomach he realized what had happened, what she had seen. Now she knew.


	15. Escape

"Damn. They should at least come out to see what blew up," Yusuke remarked, staring at the smoldering rubble of what used to be a wall. He and Kuwabara had trailed the abductors to their stronghold, an old, decrepit castle. The dilapidated building was practically rotting away. It had taken very little of Yusuke's energy to blast a gaping hole in the outer wall.

"Maybe they're hard of hearing," Kuwabara added, forming his rei ken. He approached the front gate, and in three swift slices cut through the columns to either side of the entrance. The whole structure crashed loudly to the ground, causing a tremor as it landed. "Bet they heard that," he boasted.

"Yeah, brilliant. Now how do we get inside?" Yusuke jibed.

"Through the big hole you made in the wall, Urameshi. Jeez," Kuwabara retorted, as the two teens began to pick their way through the debris and into the keep.

Silence hung heavily between the two figures sitting on the floor of the dark, cold dungeon. Hiei looked at his sister, completely at a loss for what to say to her. He had intended to keep their relationship a secret forever. Strangely enough, these thoughts were on the fringe of his mind, like a fly, buzzing around, but not the focus of his attention. His focus was on his fox. He clutched the hireuseki necklace he had given Kurama tightly, desperately, in his hand. The loss he felt when his kitsune had been attacked in the street was mild compared to what he was feeling now. His whole body shook. The sound of the final, anguished scream echoing down the hallway replayed over and over in his mind.

Yukina saw the pain on her brother's face. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she knew that now was a very bad time. She also clung to a dark tear gem, the one that had divulged Hiei's true identity to her. Every time she tried to ask a question, the memory of the tear sliding down his face, and the hollow look in his eyes caused her to remain silent. Finally, she decided that they could no longer sit and stare at each other. Rising to her feet, she took a hold of Hiei's arm, and began to pull him into a standing position.

"Get up, Hiei. We have to get out of here and find Kurama." At the sound of the fox's name, Hiei shuddered violently, but it seemed to have the desired effect of dragging him back to reality.

"How? The door is warded; I cannot touch it. The walls are warded. I have some power, but not enough to get us out of here. As my...sister...the wards have the same effect on you," He stated, stumbling slightly over the word "sister." Yukina thought for a moment. Finally she looked at her brother, hope in her eyes.

"You are my twin. We control opposite elements," she began.

"Yes. But what..." Hiei trailed off, seeing what she meant. "It may work, if we can gather enough energy."

The twins turned to the door and each began to focus. They did not combine their powers, but rather focused their powers near enough to each other to have them overlap slightly. The wards restrained their energy dramatically, but they only needed a bit to make their plan work. The door before them was old. Their captor relied on the strength of the wards to contain them, not the physical strength of the rickety wood. Under normal circumstances, this would have been very effective.

Hiei focused his energy to the left of the door. He raised the temperature in that area, causing the air to flicker and waver as the heat grew more and more intense. Even this small fraction of his power was able to change the atmosphere in the small space. The dry air began to crackle.

Yukina focused her energy to the right of the door. She, too, was vastly inhibited by the wards on the door, but she harbored more strength than most people gave her credit. The air there grew frosty and humid, with some small snowflakes forming.

The space between their focal points, directly in front of the old door, grew unstable. The air began to rush around madly as the hot, dry air on the left collided with the frigid, moist air on the right. Eddies of current began to shake the door slightly. At this, both twins redoubled their efforts, causing the door to buck violently against the forces of nature assailing it. Finally, after a small eternity, the door gave a final creak, and split in two under the force of a particularly strong gust of tornado-like air. Exhausted, both demons dropped to their knees, sweating and gasping.

After only a few moments rest, Hiei dragged himself to his feet. Reaching out to Yukina, he helped her up as well, and both stepped through the remains of the door to find the kitsune.

Kurama lay on the cold floor. He was bleeding badly, and his vision was dark and blurry. He could feel the side of his face swelling, making it more difficult to breathe. Not that it was easy in the first place, with the number of broken ribs he had. He tried to move onto his side more, but found that he could not. The only movement of which he was capable was the violent shivering and convulsing his body was experiencing. He lay on his stomach, cheek to the floor, waiting for something to happen. He would have cringed, if he were able to, when the sound of footsteps approached him. He heard some voices, but he could not recognize or understand the words. Fear raced through his fevered mind as the footsteps halted beside him. Gentle hands reached down, and very carefully turned his broken form to face the newcomers.

Hiei led the way. Using the ever-growing scent of Kurama's blood, he found the dungeon quickly. As he entered, he quickly scanned the room for threats. It was empty...almost. A limp form lay near the wall, in a puddle of blood. As he approached, Hiei realized that the form had long hair, hair so red it blended almost perfectly with the crimson puddle. "Yukina, here," he called softly. The ice maiden rushed to join her brother, kneeling beside the body. Gently, carefully, Hiei grasped Kurama and slowly turned him over.

The bruised, bloody form of the fox spirit nearly caused Hiei to wretch. Although he had tortured before, to see the effects on someone he loved hurt him worse than if he had received the torment himself. "Fox?" he asked, in barely a squeak. The body in his arms shuddered slightly, and drew a shallow, ragged breath.

"Put him down, quickly," Yukina directed. Hiei, still shocked did not respond. "Now! Do you want me to try to save his life?" she asked more insistently. Hiei reacted. He gingerly lowered the fox to the floor, and leaned away to give Yukina room.

The koorime placed her hands on Kurama's chest and began to focus her energy. Freed from the wards, her healing power flared immediately, and the gashes on the kitsune's body began to fade. Audible cracks were heard as bones mended. After a few minutes, even the discolored lumps on Kurama's face regressed and faded. Finally, the red head took a deeper breath, and opened his eyes. He was still shaking, but more from cold, exhaustion, and fear than from the pain. He looked around. When his gaze landed on the fire demon, he whispered hoarsely, "Hiei?"

At this word, Hiei gathered the kitsune into his arms in a fierce hug. "My fox," he murmured. "My fox. I thought you were dead. My fox. My fox." For some reason, he could not bring himself to admit the love and the fear he felt at the moment he saw the body. He just held his beloved, rocking back and forth, repeating "my fox" and "you're alive."

Kurama weakly wrapped his arms around Hiei, touched by the hiyoukai's display of raw emotion. "Hiei. I thought I would never see you again. I love you," he whispered. Hiei tried to reply, but the words got caught in his throat. He sputtered a bit, until finally Kurama placed a finger over the small demon's lips. "I know, Love. It's hard to admit it. I can wait. But know this, I do love you." With that, the fox drew Hiei closer, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Yukina watched in silence. She had realized that the two had feelings for each other when Hiei had refused to leave Kurama during his hospital stay, but she had not guessed how deeply these feelings ran. As relieved as she was that the kitsune was alive, and that her brother found someone to care for him, she knew that their captor may be returning any moment. "We need to go, Brother," she said softly.

Kurama broke the kiss, and stared at Yukina. "You know?"

"Yes. We can talk about it later. Now we have to escape," she urged. Reluctantly, Hiei released his treasure, and the two demons stood. Although healed, Kurama was still weak. His clothing was torn away, except for a small scrap of his pants that could barely pass as decent. He shivered in the cold air. Hiei immediately removed his cloak, and draped it over the taller boy's shoulders. Although it was too small for Kurama to wear properly, it was spacious enough for him to hold the front closed, and long enough to allow him some modesty. The three left the torture room, searching for a way out.

The black-cloaked figure stalked the hallways in a rage. "What the hell is the Spirit Detective doing here? Master Intaro told me to make the kitsune suffer, but never said anything about the human!" he muttered to the servant that trailed meekly at his heels. He had been enjoying his "quality time" with his prey, and was interrupted at what he considered the best part. Fuming, he exited the front archway of the castle to address his meager army.

Facing his band of fighters, he directed them in a loud and confident tone, "Destroy the humans! They are a weak race, and will fall easily to you. Go!" With that brief, inaccurate, and uninspiring speech, he turned and retreated into his castle. He knew that his troops would not be able to protect him. He was right. The fight was brief. Soon, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in the castle keep, surrounded by bits and pieces of demons that they had either cut up or blown up. The two teens turned towards the castle in search of their friends.

Before the tortuous figure got very far, two sets of hands grabbed him from behind. "Nice little welcome party you left us outside," Yusuke said. "I heard your 'pep-talk.' Did you give lessons in motivational speaking to my teachers? They're just as boring as you, and just as dumb. Now where are our friends?" The black figure was turned around, none too gently, to face the angry humans.

"Dead. Your precious friends are dead, Detective," he spat venomously.

"Hardly," a weak voice from further down the dark hallway called. Hiei and Yukina stepped into the dim light of the corridor, followed by a shaky looking Kurama. The fox continued, "As you can see, we are all quite alive."

The dark demon looked at his prey in fear. He had left this person, this human body, on the brink of death, yet here he was, staring at his tormentor with a look so cold it could freeze the blood right in his veins. Brushing aside his trepidation, the dark one retorted cockily, "You may be alive now, but Master Intaro will see that you beg for death. You will suffer, Youko Kurama."

"Why? What is this Intaro after? Why does he hate me so?" Kurama asked, never breaking his icy stare.

"You took it away from him. His treasure, his dream, his fantasy, all destroyed by you."

"What did I take?" the kitsune pressed on, anger rising in his voice.

"His intimacy. He wanted to be the one to share that exquisite pain. Instead, it became yours. When you ki..." The last words ended in a bubble of blood. The companions looked around, trying to find the source of the unseen attack. A cruel laugh behind them drew their attention. A demon, more commanding than any they had faced on this assignment so far, stood tall before them.

"That fool. Some secrets are mine to share, and mine alone," a deep voice resounded from the stranger. "Greetings humans, demons, and Youko Kurama. Although this encounter is brief, we shall meet again. I will see to it." With this pronouncement, the tall demon turned and left. As Yusuke lurched forward to attack, a horde of demons crowded into the hallway, blocking him from his intended target. These demons were much stronger than those they had faced in the keep. These were too strong, their power obviously increased from its natural state. Yusuke took aim with his index finger, but Hiei's soft voice cut his attack short.

"We cannot win here, Detective. We must retreat."

"What? You're running away? I don't think you've ever run away before in your life!" Yusuke blurted in surprise.

"I have not. But now I am guarding two other lives, lives that make my own worth living. We will destroy this enemy. But we must do it on our own terms, not trapped in his castle, facing his army, engorged on his power-increasing capabilities. We must go." Seeing Kurama leaning heavily against a wall added urgency to Hiei's voice. Reluctantly, Yusuke agreed, and the five began their retreat.

They had made it out of the castle and into the surrounding forest as the sun began to sink below the horizon. They could still feel the energy of the creatures pursuing them. The forest inhibited their progress. The plants were ever shifting, making travel very difficult. The only good side of this was that it was impossible to track anything by relying on footprints or trails. Only by sensing energy could the predator pursue its prey here.

They had been running for about two hours when Kurama tripped. He managed to catch himself before he fell completely, but his strength was gone. Yukina had healed him as much as time had permitted, but he was far from recovered. Instantly, Hiei was at his side. "We need to rest," the hiyoukai called to his companions. Gasping for air from the laborious trek, none disagreed.

"Where can we spend the night that they won't find us?" Kuwabara asked when he could find enough air to do so. Using the remainder of his spirit energy, Kurama closed his eyes and felt the area around them through the plants.

"That way," he rasped, pointing weakly to his right. The group moved in that general direction, until the came upon a mound covered with plant life. The plants seemed to part for them, revealing a cave. The tired group made their way inside, and the foliage closed again, hiding them completely. Feeling at least relatively safe for the time being, the entire group sank to the floor.

After a few minutes, Yukina got up and moved next to Kurama. The fox was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Softly, she laid her hand on his arm, and began healing him the rest of the way. Surprised, he opened his eyes to look at her. "Yukina, you're healing me? I thought you were angry with me," he whispered.

"No. I knew you had a reason for not telling me about my brother. I didn't realize that reason was love. I cannot dispute that. Now relax, and let me heal you," she replied softly. Kurama just nodded, and leaned his head back against the wall. He was tired. Even as the healing energy repaired his body, he knew he would need quite a bit of sleep to fully recover. After a few more minutes, Yukina withdrew her hands. "I have done what I can. You need to rest, and then you will be as good as new," she whispered.

"Thank you," he replied.

Yukina moved away, and began to settle herself in for the night. A shadow moved beside the fox, revealing Hiei. "Kurama, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Yukina healed me. I just need some rest," the fox replied.

"I'm glad, but are you okay? What did that freak do to you?" Hiei prompted.

Kurama shuddered as he replied, "He didn't get a chance to finish. Yusuke and Kuwabara's entrance distracted him before he could...before he could continue." The soft alto had grown even quieter. Hiei slid closer to the red head.

"It's okay, Fox. Rest now. I'm here."

Kurama nodded, and closed his eyes to sleep. The only movement was his slight shivering. Seeing this, Hiei raised the temperature around them slightly. It was not enough energy to draw their enemies to them, but it did provide some comfort to the rest of the group. Kurama smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Kuwabara felt the temperature rise a bit, but it was still chilly in the cave. Yukina sat up, unable to sleep yet. Swallowing nervously, Kuwabara approached the ice maiden. "Are you cold, Yukina? I can put my arm around you to keep you warm," he volunteered.

"Thank you, Kazuma. But Koorime are ice apparitions, we don't get cold." At the crushed look on the human's face, Yukina continued, "But you can put your arm around me anyway. If you would like to, that is." Kuwabara's face lit up at this, and he settled himself next to the small girl. Very gently, tentatively, he slipped his arm around her shoulders. The ice maiden blushed slightly, and then leaned into him. Kuwabara curled his arm around her in a warm embrace, and the two sat like that the rest of the night.

Yusuke was asleep long before any of this had taken place. He was blessed with the ability to sleep pretty much anywhere, and did not waste this talent. The only thing that happened to him that night was the dream he had. He was running through Makai, searching for his friends, and Keiko was running after him, a book open in her hands, calling out the review questions for their literature class.


	16. Return

When Kuwabara woke up, he was pleasantly surprised to find Yukina curled into his side, sleeping peacefully. After a few minutes of staring at her, he began to look around at his companions.

Yusuke was still sleeping. Every now and them he would mumble something incoherent. Once he managed to grumble out what sounded like, "Not now, Keiko. The demons don't care about algebra," before rolling over and snoring lightly. Kurama was still asleep, curled up under Hiei's cloak. He didn't stir at all, so soundly was he sleeping. Hiei was leaning against the wall, beside the kitsune. His crimson eyes were narrowed, and were watching Kuwabara like those of a hawk. The look gave the tall boy a shiver. As he nervously averted his eyes, Kuwabara noticed there was no light coming through the plants hanging in front of the cave. It was still nighttime.

After another hour, Yusuke woke up. Yukina awoke shortly thereafter. As the exhausted kitsune continued sleeping, the others began planning. "We need to get back to human world before daytime. Once the sun comes up, those demons will have no trouble finding us," Yusuke pointed out. "That, and Keiko will kill me if I'm not there to be dragged to school," he added.

"As tantalizing as they are, your academic and love lives are hardly at the top of our priorities, Detective," Hiei replied coldly. "I suggest we go now. It's roughly three am in Ningenkai, and we should be able to get back before five. No one needs to know that any of us has been missing." All those awake nodded in agreement. Yukina stood.

"There is a small stream outside. I would like to freshen up before we set out," she said in her calm, soft voice. She carefully parted the hanging vines and leaves, and slipped out of the cave.

Hiei watched his sister leave, and decided to go with her to keep her safe. Before he left, he turned to Kurama, and gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulder. "Kurama, wake up. We need to get moving before dawn." The kitsune grumbled, and opened his eyes. "I'm going outside with Yukina, will you be alright?" Kurama nodded groggily. Hiei arose, and quietly followed Yukina out to the stream.

Kuwabara also wanted to escort Yukina outside, but the nobler part of him wished to give her some privacy as she washed up. When he saw Hiei follow her, he crept to the door of the cave to watch what happened in the sparse moonlight.

Yukina knelt at the nearby stream, cupping her hands and drawing the water up to her face. She felt immeasurably better as she washed to grit and dirt from her face and neck. She was aware of Hiei's approach. He knelt beside her, but did not speak. Yukina stopped her cleaning, and looked at him. "Brother?" she asked, hesitantly.

Hiei found he could not raise his eyes to look her in the face. Yukina reached out, and gently laid her hand on his arm. "Why are you so secretive, Hiei? You have kept your identity secret, and even now you are blocking me out. What have I done? I know you must hate Koorime. Am I so repulsive to you?"

Hiei's head snapped up to meet his sister's gaze. "No. You are not repulsive at all. I...I am the one who is repulsive."

"What?" Yukina asked, shocked at the answer.

"I am forbidden. By my very birth, I am corrupted. I have hurt and killed, stolen and murdered. I am the opposite of you. So, I never said anything to you."

"You would rather lie to me, and have me continue searching for you in vain, than just admit to your true heritage?" she asked, all the repressed pain and anger seeping into her voice.

"No," Hiei whispered. "I would rather deceive you, and allow to keep believing your brother to be someone worth looking for." As he said this, his gaze lowered again to the ground. The dejection in his voice was clear, as well as the fear.

"Why would I think you were not worth looking for?" Yukina pressed.

"I've been thrown away before. I never wanted you to know that your brother is trash."

All of the anger and betrayal inside of her melted instantly, as Yukina's eyes filled with wetness. "Oh, Hiei. You ARE worth looking for. I always hoped my brother was like you. I am so glad it is you. Hiei, Brother, I will never throw you away. Why do you think I left the floating island? They tried to keep me there. They tried to stop me. I needed to find you. And now that I have found you, I will never, ever let you go. You are my brother. I love you." With that, Yukina reached out and gathered her brother into her arms. With only sight hesitation, Hiei wrapped his arms around his sister as well. After a few moments, his shoulders began shaking. Yukina drew back to look at him, and was surprised at what she saw. "Brother, are you...laughing?" Hiei drew back, and wiped his eyes, drawing a deep breath, and halting his chuckles.

"It's almost funny. My entire life, I have been cast aside. I have fought to stay alive. In the past day, the two people I care the most for have told me that they love me, and I can't...I...I..."

"I know, Brother. It's hard to say it after all you have been through. It's hard to open your heart. I will wait. I have waited to find you for this long; I will stand beside you forever." Hiei smiled, and leaned back, landing on his bottom in the wet grass.

"Thank you," he said. Yukina smiled at him.

At the mouth of the cave, Kuwabara looked on, his heart breaking. His beloved Yukina just threw herself into a hug with his rival. He hung his head. He could barely make out the smile on her face in the moonlight, but the glowing happiness was unmistakable. He wished only for her happiness, so with a sigh he turned to leave the two together. Kurama's form at his side surprised him. The fox's energy was low, if he could not sense its approach.

Kurama looked out to the stream. He had seen the hug, and although the conversation was too soft, even for his sensitive hearing, he knew the twins were taking the first steps towards healing the rift between them. Kuwabara's stricken expression drew his attention from the two outside. "What is wrong, Kuwabara?" he asked.

"Nothing!" the carrot top replied, raising his hands before him, and plastering a pathetically fake smile to his lips. "Everything's great!"

"Really? Good. It seems Yukina and Hiei have made some progress," the fox continued, carefully gauging the taller boy's response. Kuwabara's expression fell, as he looked back at the two outside.

"If this is her choice, I just want her to be happy," he said, dejectedly.

"I believe you misunderstand what you are seeing. Look closer. Look with your spiritual awareness. What do you see?" Kurama prompted.

Kuwabara sighed, and did as he was told. He could instantly sense the connection between them. This only frustrated him. "They're so close. How could I ever hope to be that close to her?"

"Look again, Kuwabara, Look closely at their connection," Kurama directed.

"It's strong. It's bright gold. It's like...it's like...Shizuru and me. It's like...wait, it's like Shizuru and me..."

"I believe you understand now," the fox concluded. Kuwabara turned to face the kitsune.

"Hiei is her long lost brother?" Kurama merely nodded. "Hiei's her brother! Her brother! He's not competition! She's still my little ice-bunny-wunny-hunn... Wait, Hiei's her brother! I have to ask him for permission to court her. Oh no."

Kurama just shook his head at the antics of the teen before, and gathered the cloak tighter around his shoulders. As he did this, Kuwabara could not help but notice the caked blood on the kitsune's hidden form. "Kurama, is that blood?" he blurted out.

Kurama nodded uncomfortably, and drew the cloak even tighter around him. "We need to get going," he whispered, effectively ending the conversation there.

After another few minutes, the entire group was ready to move out. They crept towards the portal, through the darkness, suppressing their ki so the enemy could not detect them. After about an hour and a half, they found the portal site. A brief call to Koenma yielded two portals, the first for Yukina, to return to Genkai's shrine, and the second for the four boys, to return to the city. The tired, dirty group finally reentered the human world.

Yusuke went straight home, determined to get some more sleep before the torture known as school began. He entered through the front door, with no stealth, no secrecy. As he had guessed, his mom was out cold on a futon on the floor, the television still blaring. Shaking his head, Yusuke went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Kuwabara was a bit stealthier. He tiptoed through the door, careful not wake his elder sister. Reaching his room successfully, he was greeted with a pile of unfinished homework. Grumbling, he sat down to work on it.

Kurama and Hiei reached the Hatanaka house as the sun was beginning to rise. Hiei led the way up his favorite tree, and the two entered Kurama's room through the ever open window. Just as they were breathing easier, they heard footsteps approaching. Kurama slipped into his bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin, turning his smudged face away from the doorway. Hiei practically melted into the shadows. The door opened slightly, and Shiori peeked in. Seeing her son sleeping peacefully, she closed the door quietly, and continued downstairs. Relieved, Kurama got back out of bed, and began gathering things for his shower.

When Kurama returned from the bathroom, he looked healthier than he had in weeks. Yukina had healed him entirely, and although he was still a little tired, physically he felt great. As he reentered his room, he scanned the area for the small fire demon. He was surprised to find Hiei not in the windowsill, but sitting on his bed, deep in thought.

"While you were in the bathroom, this was delivered," the hiyoukai stated, holding out a scrap of parchment. The paper bore Mukuro's seal.

"No shadowball?" the kitsune asked with interest. Usually the Makai lords would send a glowing ball that, when broken, would leak shadows that would speak their messages. The idea of paper was just too novel a concept.

"No. She stopped using those when three were intercepted. Once you start the message, you cannot stop it if someone intrudes, and you cannot repeat it. Also, the low class demons who stole the shadowballs could not read. Written communication is lost on them. So this week, it's parchment. Who knows what she'll come up with next week," the somewhat amused youkai replied.

He and Mukuro had reached an arrangement of sorts a while back. Although Hiei preferred being in Makai, after a few months in her service, he had grown very cold and irritable. He missed his sister. He had also missed the fox, but at the time he could not admit that. So she had released him to do his own thing, with the understanding that he was still her general, and would return at her summons. "I have to go, Fox. I don't know when I will be back. Usually the missions last two to three weeks. While I am there, I will try to find out about this Intaro character. Mukuro's spy network is vast. Are you going to be okay?"

Kurama nodded. "Be careful, Hiei. I'll miss you," he said.

Hiei arose, and approached his fox. Reaching up, he placed a hand behind the kitsune's neck, drawing him closer. "I will miss you, too, Fox," he whispered as their lips met. After a long while they finally parted. With a small smile, Hiei flitted out the window into the morning air, and Kurama sighed. Tiredly, the kitsune climbed back into bed and fell immediately to sleep.


	17. Forced Changes

Kurama entered the kitchen quietly. He looked into the refrigerator, and closed the door without taking any food. As he started to wander back into the living room, Shiori stopped him. "Shuuichi, dear, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing, Mother."

"You're lonely, aren't you? I haven't seen Hiei in quite awhile." The kitsune let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, Mother. Hiei is in Makai for a while. I miss him." Shiori smiled and gave her son a comforting hug.

"I know. It's difficult to be away from those we love," she murmured softly. Kurama returned his mother's hug, feeling better almost immediately.

"I do love him, so much. And I miss him terribly," he replied. As he withdrew, he took a seed from his hair and with a quick burst of ki caused it to blossom into a beautiful flower not native to the ningenkai. He handed the bloom to his mother. Shiori smiled down at the blossom in her hand, but when she raised her eyes, her gaze passed her son to look at something behind him, something that caused the smile to fade from her face. Seeing her reaction, Kurama whirled around to face the new threat, only to be confronted by a very angry and confused stepfather.

"What the hell is going on here?" he growled. "First I hear you talking about a love interest, a MALE love interest, and then you do that...thing with the flower. What the hell are you?" Kurama unconsciously shrank back a step.

"Father, let me..."

"DON'T! Don't call me father. You are not my child, you...freak." Kurama's heart bled at those words.

"Let me explain, please," he asked softly, almost desperately.

"Go on, explain," said the older man coldly. Not quite sure where to begin, Kurama drew a deep breath.

"Well, to begin, I am not what I seem..."

"No shit, Sherlock. Let's see, you seem to be gay and not human. How's that for what you seem to be?" Kurama looked at his stepfather, his heart sinking lower yet.

"I am a demon," he whispered. If anything, the look on the older man's face grew more intimidating.

"Demon? What kind? How old? Why are you here? Talk, boy!" Something inside him bristled at his stepfather's arrogant tone, and Kurama took a forceful step forward.

"I am a fox spirit, and I stopped counting at around one thousand years old. In Makai I am known as Youko Kurama, among other names..."

"And Hiei, your so called 'best friend' that you just confessed your love for, what is he, and what is he to you?"

"Hiei is also a demon. He is the most important person to me. I love him." At this revelation, all emotion left the human's face.

"Out," he said softly.

Shocked, Kurama whispered, "But, Father..."

"OUT!" the older man roared.

Shiori had stood to the side quietly, not wanting to make the confrontation any worse. She knew that her husband would have a hard time accepting the truth about her son. Only her deep love for her child allowed her to accept it at all, and she often wondered how she would react if someone other than her beloved Shuuichi had revealed the same truths to her. Now, she watched in horror as the two people she treasured more than life itself were torn apart.

When she heard her husband bellow "Out!" at her son, she ran to the man. "No! Please, don't let it come to this." The slamming of the front door cut off anything else she was going to say. She looked around, realizing that she and her husband were the only ones left in the house.

Kurama ran. He didn't really notice or care where he was running to, he just needed to run away. All of the relief of his mother accepting him for who he truly was evaporated. His life was ruined. His lies had been discovered, and the time to pay the price was at hand. When he finally stopped running, he found himself in the park. He wandered among the plants there, but they brought no comfort. More than anything he wanted someone to talk to. He wanted Hiei. But his fire demon was in Makai, and might not return for weeks. Alone and upset, Kurama settled himself under the largest tree and waited for this wretched day to be over.

The first rays of the morning sun awoke the kitsune, who had been dozing fitfully under his tree. Kurama stood, and brushed his clothing off. He was still wearing his school uniform from yesterday. 'Convenient,' he thought to himself. Needing to take his mind off of the events of the previous day, he trudged to school early. After cleaning himself up a bit in the lavatory, he prepared to face the day. Many of his fangirls kept asking him what was wrong. It was obvious that he was unsettled. He merely shook his head and smiled. He was concerned about what to do next. He wasn't ready to just leave Ningenkai forever; he still wanted to be close to his mother.

In the last class of his day he was wondering where to go after school when a voice from the door interrupted his thoughts. "I am to take Shuuichi Minamino to the principal's office," a young office aid was telling the teacher.

"Minamino, off with you. Take your things as well. The bell will ring in a few minutes, I don't expect you'll be back." Kurama nodded, and gathered his few belongings. Most of his things were in his, no, his mother's house; he had left without taking anything with him. Dreading what awaited him, he walked slowly towards the office. As he entered, he saw his stepfather sitting across the desk from the principal. Kurama stiffened, not knowing what to expect. The principal stood and regarded one of his favorite students carefully.

"Minamino, your stepfather is here to pick you up today. I understand there have been some problems at home, young man. He won't tell me exactly what is going on. You're a top notch student with an excellent record, so if you need some time off, feel free to take it. As long as you keep up with your work and your grades don't fall, the absence won't be counted against you this time. If you need anything, you can always come to me." With that, Kurama's stepfather rose to his feet, and turned to leave. Kurama was about to protest, to say he'd rather stay, but the older man took him by the arm and led him through the door. When they got to the car, the human merely said, "Get in," in a cold voice. Tired of resisting, Kurama obliged.

They had driven for a few minutes in silence before the older man finally spoke. "Shuuichi, I...I don't hate you. I cannot accept what you said yesterday. I don't know how to accept it; it goes against everything I have ever been taught. I want to try, though." Kurama could barely believe what he was hearing. His stepfather continued, "I need time to come to terms with all of this; with your...heritage and your...lifestyle. It's not something that's easy for me. I can't have you living in our house just now." Kurama's hopes started to fall at this. If they weren't going home, where were they going? He realized that his stepfather was going into town, away from their house.

Before the kitsune could voice his questions, the older man interrupted. "Your mother is in quite a state. She didn't sleep a wink after you left yesterday. She barely even sat down until this morning, when she called the school and they confirmed that you were there. Shiori and I talked for a long time last night, and we reached a compromise that we can both live with. If you can accept it also, then we can try to adjust to these revelations."

They had stopped in front of a tall building. Although the ride had taken awhile, it was really only about a mile from the school. Kurama got the impression that his stepfather had made the ride take longer on purpose, to be able to say everything in the car. They got out, and the tall man led his stepson inside and up to the third floor. Taking a set of keys from his pocket, he opened one of the doors and stepped in, motioning the kitsune to follow him. They were in a small but comfortable, furnished, one bedroom apartment. The human turned and held the keys out to the red head before him. Confused, Kurama didn't move.

"It's yours, Shuuichi. It's paid for. Although I cannot accept you living in my house, we aren't going to throw you out on the street. Even though you're a bit young to have your own apartment, you are a responsible young man, and we trust you to make responsible decisions. Your mother and I will support you. As long as you maintain good grades we don't require you to take a job. If your grades begin to fall, we will expect you to start working and help support yourself. This way your mother knows where you are, and that you're off the street, but you and I are free to pursue our different lifestyles in peace. Now, get cleaned up a bit, and we'll go pick up your things and move them in here. Your mother wants to take you shopping tonight."

Kurama accepted the keys. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. He was glad that he was not going to be forced to live in the park, or take up residence in Genkai's temple, or worse yet, return to Makai permanently while still in his human form. He was also angry that he had been kicked out of the house he had grown up in by a man new to their family. The fox did appreciate the fact that this man could have put him out on the street, or worse yet, turned him in (there was a huge black market dealing in demon slaves). As he looked at the keys in his hand he whispered, "Thank you...Father." The human flinched a bit at the name, but did not speak. Kurama looked into each room to acquaint himself with his new home, and finally went into the bathroom to wash his face and try to make himself more presentable.

Shiori practically smothered her son with a tremendous hug the moment she saw him get out of the car in the driveway. "Shuuichi! I was so worried! Are you all right? Where did you sleep? Did anyone bother you?"

"I'm fine Mother, no one bothered me. It's alright," Kurama answered softly, as he reluctantly broke the hug, and went to his room to begin collecting his belongings. After a few minutes, Shiori slipped in and closed the door.

"Shuuichi, please don't hate him for this. He felt terrible last night after you left, and went out to try to find you, but he couldn't. He wants to accept you, but he was raised in such a strict household. He just can't take this all in at one time." Kurama stopped packing to look at his mother.

"I know, Mother. I know most humans cannot imagine a demon in their midst, and most humans frown upon same sex relationships. It's not an issue in Makai. Male and female demons barely differentiate between each other. In battle, both are equal. The only reason to chose a partner of the opposite sex is to procreate. Sex itself is not a passionate, loving act. It is used as a source of pleasure, or as a source of power. Very few demons ever experience love. If a demon is lucky enough to feel it, the gender of his mate is irrelevant."

Shiori held her questions inside. She was curious about her son's relationship with his boyfriend. She did not understand much about demons and their ways, and she hoped that he had found the passionate, caring warmth that acts of love create. Seeing the curious look on his mother's face, Kurama gave her a simple answer: "We haven't yet." Shiori embraced her son warmly.

"You don't have to explain or answer to me, Shuuichi." With a playful smile she continued, "You're what, a thousand years old? I trust you to make your own decisions." Despite his dour mood, Kurama smiled, and continued packing his things.

After they had dropped his belongings at his new apartment, Kurama and Shiori went out shopping together. Shiori's husband declined to accompany them. Before he left Kurama's new home, he turned to his stepson and reached out his hand. "I want to try, Shuuichi. Please be patient with me. If you need anything, call us," he said as he shook the kitsune's hand.

'Well, it's a start,' Kurama thought, grateful that his family had not been completely ripped from his life. Then he and his mother embarked on their shopping spree.

Kurama was completely exhausted when they finally returned to his new apartment. He now had everything he could need, and even more that Shiori thought he couldn't live without. They had been to every type of store imaginable. Their bags contained new towels, bedding, bathroom accessories, pots and pans, dishes, a television, a vcr, a stereo, two telephones, an answering machine, and numerous other items that Kurama had no idea where to put, as well as more food than the fox could possibly hope to eat any time soon. When they had put the food away and dumped all of his new stuff on the couch, and chair, and floor, Shiori turned to her son. "I can stay here, if you want me to. I don't mind sleeping on the couch," she offered. Kurama smiled, and shook his head.

"No, Mother. You should go home now. Your husband will be worried. I'll be fine here. I'm so tired, I just want to fall asleep anyway." With a final hug, a few tears, and a weak smile, Shiori left Kurama alone for the first time in his new home.

The kitsune showered and changed, and made his bed. He expected to fall asleep immediately. Sleep evaded him however. After several hours of tossing and turning, Kurama finally decided to get back up and start putting his new possessions away. He had gotten about one third of the way through cleaning up when he became suddenly restless. Throwing on some clothing again he decided to take a walk. Meandering through the streets of Tokyo at three in the morning was probably not what Shiori and her husband had meant when they said they had trusted him to make responsible decisions. Still restless, Kurama broke into a run, and continued jogging around until shortly before dawn.

When he returned to his new apartment, Kurama still did not want to sleep. Although he was covered in sweat, he didn't take a shower. Instead he plopped down on his couch and stared at the dark television, not noticing the passage of time.

Hiei landed in his tree, exhausted. It was shortly after sunset. His work in Makai had been tiring, and to make matters worse, all he had been able to think about for the past two weeks was his fox. He wanted to curl his arms around his beloved kitsune and drink in the smell of the red head's hair. Hiei would never admit it openly, but the combination of the shampoo, the seeds hidden within, and Kurama's own unique scent was the sexiest thing he had ever inhaled. Looking into his boyfriend's window, Hiei was surprised to find the window was shut. The lights were off. The room looked completely deserted.

Curiously, the hiyoukai nimbly walked further along the branch he was on to peer inside, still unable to make out the features of the room in the dark. Hearing someone approach below him, Hiei snuck towards the trunk of the tree, practically dissolving into the shadows there. He relaxed considerably when he recognized the figure drawing near the house. Silently he flitted to the ground, and waited, semi-illuminated by a nearby streetlamp for the person to approach.

Shiori nervously eyed the youth standing to the edge of the circle of light cast from the lamp above. She was about to turn, and go into a neighbor's house rather than approach the stranger, when she recognized the silhouette. "Hiei!" she called out gladly. The youkai nodded at her. "You're back! It's been a few weeks since I've seen you. Come in." Shiori invited the small demon into the house. Her husband and stepson were out and were not expected to return for a few hours more.

Hiei noticed immediately that the house was strangely barren of Kurama's scent. The kitsune had not been in the dwelling for at least a week. Hiei was immediately worried. Shiori hung up her coat and went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. "Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked, following her. Shiori set down the teapot she was holding and looked at the apparition before her.

"You were away, you don't know yet." Hiei's gaze burned, and his jaw clenched as a wave of fear rushed over him.

"Know what?" he asked tensely.

"Ten days ago, my husband found out that Shuuichi is a demon. He also discovered that Shuuichi has a boyfriend, you. My husband was raised in a very strict household, and these things are new to him, and more than a bit repulsive. They had a terrible argument. I'll leave it to my son to tell you the details. Shuuichi now has his own apartment in town."

Startled at this revelation, Hiei could only stare at the woman before him in silence. Shiori had stated the facts quite concisely, but her tone betrayed the hurt she suffered because of this. "I can take you there, or I can give you directions. I am sure Shuuichi will be glad to see you. I miss him so much. I haven't seen him since the first day he moved. He told me on the phone that he needed some time to adjust, and every time I go to visit there's no answer at the door. I'm a little worried, but his school hasn't called, so it can't be too bad." Shiori was unaware that the principal had excused Kurama's absence, and so would not call the family if the kitsune were not in school. The fact was Kurama had not been to school since he had moved.

Hiei accepted the cup of tea that Shiori offered him. He sat with her for a while, asking questions and trying to get some idea of what had happened, and why his fox would block his precious human mother out of his life. Finally, Hiei felt he had gathered all of the information he could, and rose to go to Kurama's new home.

"Wait, Hiei," Shiori called, before the small demon could leave. She took some food from the refrigerator and made a sandwich. "Shuuichi loves chicken salad on toasted rye. Please take this with you, and tell him I want to see him." Smiling, she handed the wrapped morsel to the hiyoukai. Hiei nodded, and slipped out the door. Shiori cleaned up the kitchen before her family returned, so there was no need to discuss her surprise visitor with her husband.

Hiei found the apartment building easily, and blurred up the stairs to the third floor. He noticed that there was a large tree next to the building, with sturdy branches extending under what he calculated to be Kurama's window. Choosing a more traditional (at least in the human world) entrance, Hiei knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked louder. Nothing. Hiei was slightly concerned. It was well after ten o'clock, and his fox was missing. Narrowing his eyes, Hiei slipped out the window at the end of the hallway and into the tree. Walking lightly, the small demon reached the desired window and slid it open. When he climbed in, he was startled at what he found.

Kurama had always been tidy, almost to the point of obsessive. Everything had a place and was organized and put away. The living room he stood in was a mess. All sorts of things sat on the couch, the chair and the floor. What was more curious was that the majority of these items were still wrapped and in the bags from the stores. Hiei made his way through the clutter in the dim room towards the only room with a light on. This room turned out to be a kitchen. The kitchen wasn't exactly clean; barren would be a better word. There were no dishes or small appliances on the counters. The table was bare. The only thing in the kitchen was a lone, red haired figure, facing away from the door.

Sitting in a chair by the table, Kurama ignored Hiei as he approached. Hiei circled around Kurama, and stopped short when he saw the kitsune before him. "Fox?" he asked cautiously. Kurama glanced at him, but said nothing. The youko's eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles beneath them. It was obvious that he had not taken care of himself. His skin looked less than healthy. His expression, however, is what caused Hiei the most pain.

Kurama looked utterly defeated. He seemed broken, with no spirit left in him. Hiei immediately pulled a chair next to his boyfriend's and sat down, reaching out to take the other boy's hand in his own. "Fox, what happened to you?" he whispered.

"I got kicked out," was the reply.

"Kicked out?" Hiei was shocked that such a thing would happen to the "perfect son."

"My stepfather found out that I am a demon in love with a man, and he kicked me out."

"Fox," Hiei muttered, as he gathered his beloved into an embrace. Feeling Kurama's thin frame in his arms, Hiei drew back. "Fox, when was the last time you ate something?" Kurama shrugged. Pulling the sandwich from his cloak, Hiei extended it to the wasted figure before him. "Shiori made this for you. She said you like chicken salad on toasted rye, but the bread's probably soggy by now." Kurama ignored Hiei and the sandwich.

Undaunted, Hiei unwrapped the sandwich and scooted his chair closer to the kitsune. He slipped his left hand around the fox's shoulders, and picked up half the sandwich with his right hand. He held the sandwich to the red head's mouth. No response. "Kurama, you have to eat." Hiei gently touched the bread to Kurama's lips, trying to get him to open his mouth. Kurama tried to back away, but Hiei's firm arm around his shoulders prevented his escape. Reluctantly, Kurama opened his mouth and took a bite of the proffered food. This continued slowly, with Hiei feeding Kurama, until half the sandwich was gone.

"Feel any better, Fox?" Hiei asked, reaching for the other half of the sandwich.

"Yes, actually," Kurama responded. "Hiei, no more. Please." he asked, before the hiyoukai could pick up the other portion.

"Alright. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed. You look like you haven't slept in a week," Hiei coaxed, pulling the kitsune into a standing position, and guiding him out of the kitchen. Kurama acquiesced, gathering some towels and nightclothes, and going voluntarily into the bathroom to shower and change.

When he emerged, Kurama felt much better if still depressed. He went into his bedroom and found Hiei waiting for him. "Okay, Fox, time for you to get some sleep." Kurama climbed into his bed, surprised at how comfortable it felt. Relaxing, he felt Hiei carefully tuck him in. As the fire demon turned to leave, a soft voice called to him.

"Hiei, stay. Please?" Hiei turned to the kitsune and nodded, heading towards the windowsill. "Not there; here...with me," Kurama amended, raising the edge of the covers in invitation. Caught off guard, Hiei hesitated, but agreed when he saw the pleading look in his friend's eyes. Discarding his cloak, tank top, boots, and belts, Hiei climbed into bed with his boyfriend. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's small waist, and nuzzled into him affectionately. Hiei mimicked the embrace, unsure what to do or what to expect. Snuggled up to Hiei's warm body, Kurama fell asleep quickly. When he was sure the other was asleep, Hiei adjusted his arms to a more comfortable position, still wrapped protectively around his beloved.

"I'm sorry, Fox. Sorry I wasn't here for you when you needed me the most," he whispered, before joining his kitsune in sleep.


	18. Shared Pleasure

Morning's first light came peeping in through the window of the small bedroom. Two figures lay comfortably entwined with each other. The sun continued rising, and had almost reached its zenith when the first of them awoke. Hiei opened his eyes slowly, an unfamiliar grogginess remaining with him. Blinking a few times, the hiyoukai realized that he was in a bed. As the world came into focus, the demon spied the face before his.

Kurama was still sound asleep. The dark circles had faded from under his eyes, and he looked completely at peace. Hiei just stared at the kitsune, enjoying the feel of the strong arms around him, and the smooth body pressed to his. It occurred to him that he had never slept so soundly before. Usually he dozed lightly for an hour at night, vigilant, even in slumber. But this night he had enjoyed true sleep, in a soft bed, in a warm embrace. Smiling, he nuzzled closer to his partner, closing his eyes.

After another hour of the cozy relaxation, Hiei felt the fox next to him stir. Emerald eyes opened to look into the fire demon's face. With a smile, Kurama snuggled closer. "Good morning, Hiei," he mumbled into the hiyoukai's strong chest. Hiei shivered as he felt the fox's warm breath on his skin.

The kitsune stretched luxuriously, his body shifting against the fire demon's. Hiei wondered at the closeness they were sharing. Never before had he allowed anyone to get close to him. Yet here, in the arms of the fox, he felt safe and wanted. As Kurama rolled over and arose from the bed, Hiei let go reluctantly. He wanted to stay like that. He wanted something more, but he didn't know what that something was.

Hiei got up slowly, still savoring the warmth left in the bed. He waited until Kurama had gone to the kitchen to get himself dressed. When he finally entered the small eating area, a pleasant aroma greeted him. Kurama was at the stove, preparing breakfast. Unsure why, Hiei walked up behind the red head and slipped his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I should have been here for you. I had no idea your family would react that way to us," he whispered, laying his head on Kurama's back.

The fox stopped what he was doing, and stood still for moment, thinking. With a small sigh, he turned to face the demon behind him. "Hiei, it isn't your fault. It's mine. I was careless in front of him. I was so glad that Mother accepted me, and you, so easily. She warned me that he would react unfavorably. We wanted to tell him when he came home from his trip, but I convinced her it would be better to wait until you returned from Makai. It all just happened so fast, I feel like I may still wake up, and it will all be a nightmare." With this, he wrapped his arms around the smaller form in a close hug.

Hiei felt the warmth of the hug, and snuggled closer. "Is that what you want, Fox, to wake up and have it be a dream?"

"No. I want to wake up every morning just like we did this morning," Kurama murmured back. Hiei didn't reply. The smell of smoke drew both of their attention to the stove. The food in the pan was now a black, unrecognizable blob.

"So much for breakfast," Kurama commented dryly as he turned off the burner. Hiei snuggled up to his side.

"Call your mother, Fox. She'll probably invite you out for lunch anyway. And, by the way, it is lunch now. Anyway, she is waiting to hear from you; she's worried about you. I spoke to her last night, and she is very upset over your absence. You should at least call." Kurama smiled at his friend.

"You're right; I will."

Hiei was absolutely correct, the moment she heard her son's voice on the phone, Shiori first bombarded him with questions, and then insisted that she take both Kurama and Hiei out to eat. Within an hour, they met her at a restaurant in town. Kurama did not want her to come over and see that most of the things she had bought him were still strewn about the living room, and he had no time to clean up once she had him on the phone. The three enjoyed a peaceful meal together. Shiori apologized repeatedly for what had happened in the Hatanaka house.

"Shuuichi, I am so sorry this is all happening. I knew he would react badly, but I never dreamed he would react like that. I've tried a few times to convince him to let you come home. I think he may, given some more time."

"No, Mother. I do not want to beg my way back into the house," Kurama replied. "He has made his position known, and I will respect that. Besides, if I were to come back, how would we all get along? I do not want our family to be reduced to cold stares and scathing comments. That man will not be my guardian. I refuse to live in a house where he will dictate my life, set my curfew, and ground me. You know if I were to return, we would only end up arguing again. It's best this way, as he stated, to allow us to pursue our different lifestyles in peace."

Shiori was shocked at her son's brutal assessment of the situation, but she knew deep down that he was correct. Should he return to the Hatanaka house, her husband would insist on setting restrictions on him that she had never set. Her husband had been raised in a strict household, and although he had never said anything to her outright, she believed that he blamed Kurama's lifestyle on the lack of strict discipline during his youth.

During the entire conversation, Hiei remained silent. He watched his fox with interest. As many new feelings as he had felt in the past few weeks, he was feeling even more that he could not identify. He longed for the kitsune's arms to wrap around him again. The feeling he had experienced before, the sensation of needing to give something away to feel complete, was even stronger. It was almost an obsession. His emotions, and his body, were longing for something he did not understand.

Having been found, and somewhat raised, by a band of Makai thieves, he had had plenty of opportunities to indulge the flesh. He was too solitary, however. He had never allowed anyone to come that close to him. Any who tried died a painful death by his hands. From the few who had tried, he had pieced together that physical pleasure had something to do with the removal of pants, because any who got close enough to him always tried that first, right before he killed them. When the others were seeking pleasure with slaves, captives, or each other, he would leave the camp to sleep in the trees of the forests. He could hear the noises, but he did not know the intricacies of physical contact. He only knew he needed his fox like he needed air.

After lunch, the trio walked around town for a bit, before they finally went their separate ways. Shiori had to get home and make dinner for her family. Kurama and Hiei turned their steps towards the apartment.

"I never knew your stepfather was such a bastard," Hiei commented.

"He isn't, really. He loves Mother, and he treats her wonderfully. He makes no demands of her; she cooks and cleans because she enjoys it. When it was just the two of us, she often said she wished she had time to make our house more of a home. I never thought it was lacking, but she wanted to do the homey things that work prevented her doing. Now, she can. He also has treated me very well. He and his son blended into our family seamlessly, until...

"He has prejudices that run deep. I found out from Mother that his cousin was gay. He came out when he was seventeen. The entire family disowned the boy, sent him right out to live on the street. He actually had to live in a shelter for a few months until he found a job and an apartment. They gave him no support whatsoever. Hatanaka didn't want to do the same to me, no matter how strictly his family raised him. He was also hit with a 'double whammy' so to speak, by learning at the same time that I am not human. Most humans see demons as boogeymen who eat human flesh and revel in murder and mayhem."

"That's not too far off, in most cases, Fox," Hiei interjected.

"Yes, I know. He probably thought his son was in danger, and any parent can become vicious in that case," Kurama concluded.

They had reached his apartment, and he was unlocking the door at that point. "I really need to clean up this place," he commented, looking around his home. Smiling, Hiei began picking up items, taking them out of their bags and wrappings, and trying to somewhat organize them into categories. Kurama looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Hiei."

"Hn."

Hiei was only moderately familiar with human household items, so his organization was slightly less than perfect. Kurama found the towels that were rolled up neatly, and placed carefully into the spaghetti pot adorable. When he found Hiei trying to put the television remote on the cordless phone cradle, he realized how endearing these little idiosyncrasies were to him. He walked over with the phone in his hand. Standing behind the frustrated fire demon, he wrapped his arms around his beloved, and gently removed the remote from his grasp, and replaced it with the phone. He then tightened his arms to hug the youkai to him. Hiei sighed in agitation.

"It's okay, Love, you'll get the hang of it," Kurama murmured into his hair, swaying back and forth. Hiei just leaned back into the fox's grip, needing something more, but unsure what.

When all the items were finally put away, Kurama decided to try cooking again. "No distracting me this time, Love," he warned playfully. He quickly cooked some stir-fry, and the two sat down to dinner. When they were finished, Hiei watched as Kurama cleared the plates and placed them into the sink. "I can clean them tomorrow, right now I'm tired. Thank you again for helping, Hiei. Have I told you yet today that I love you?"

Hiei opened his mouth to reply, but the words that seemed so easy wouldn't come out. After a few tries, he settled for, "I know, Fox."

Kurama smiled, and embraced the hiyoukai. "I know it's hard to say. Especially after all you've experienced in your life. I'm patient, Love."

"Thank you," Hiei whispered, returning the embrace.

Eventually, the two broke apart. Kurama went into his room to get ready for bed. After a few minutes of solitude, he called out to Hiei, "Hiei, are you coming in?" The fire demon entered slowly.

Hiei stood by the window uncertainly. He had truly enjoyed sleeping in the bed with Kurama the night before and desired to lay in the fox's embrace again, but he wasn't sure if he was invited or not. Last night Kurama was reaching out for support; tonight he seemed much happier.

As the kitsune climbed under his covers, he looked over to the hiyoukai lingering at the edge of the room. "Hiei, are you going to join me?" he asked, raising the blankets. Hiei's heart leapt at the invitation, and he inched closer to the bed.

"I wasn't sure if I was invited tonight," he whispered as he climbed into the bed.

Kurama chuckled softly as he leaned towards the fire demon. "Of course you are invited, Hiei. I enjoyed the feeling of having you beside me. I," Kurama stopped before anything else could escape his lips. Giving Hiei a soft kiss on the lips, Kurama lay down and snuggled up to the small form beside him.

After a few minutes deliberation, Hiei spoke. "Fox?"

"Mmm?"

"I...I want you to do something for me." Shifting to look the smaller demon in the eyes, Kurama waited patiently for his friend to continue. "I was wondering...if you would...do whatever it is people do...to make me yours," Hiei whispered in halting fragments. Kurama's breath fled from his lungs for a moment. Finally he was able to speak again.

"Hiei, are you propositioning me?" he asked, wanting to avoid any miscommunication, but wishing with all his heart that that was what the hiyoukai meant.

"Yes, Fox. I want you to take me."

"Hiei, are you sure? You don't seem very, how shall I say it, experienced in these matters. Do you realize what you are saying? Do you even know what you are asking for?" Hiei looked Kurama right in the eyes, and shook his head slowly.

"I trust you, Kurama. Last night was the first night I have ever slept deeply, and it's because I felt safe with you. I know you won't hurt me. I want this. I believe that you do, as well. If you don't, I won't press the issue."

"Oh, Hiei, of course I want it too. I just don't want to rush you. I love you too much." Hiei longed to say those same words to his fox, but even after all they had been through, and as deeply as his emotions for the youko ran, he could not bring himself to voice them. He just nodded.

Kurama understood Hiei's silence. He hoped that someday Hiei could tell him that he loved him. Leaning close, he gently kissed Hiei's lips. "If you feel uncomfortable, or want to stop, just tell me." Hiei nodded again, and kissed the fox back.

Breaking the kiss, Kurama slipped out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned a moment later with two hand towels, one wet and one dry, and a tube of body lotion. At Hiei's questioning look, he simply replied, "We'll want them later." He put the items on the floor by the bed, and climbed back under the covers, pressing his lips to those of his waiting fire demon.

Kurama pulled Hiei close, deepening the kiss as he drew the smaller body tight against his own. Slipping his arms around the fire demon's waist, he began to let his hands wander over the strong back under his fingers. Hiei mimicked the movements, caressing Kurama's back in a similar manner. After a few minutes, the fox's nimble fingers found their way under Hiei's shirt, and continued their seductive touching, raising the shirt slowly towards the apparition's head.

Their kissing was broken for only a moment to remove the cumbersome material before their lips met again. Crimson eyes closed in pleasure. Kurama slid his hands around Hiei's sides to massage the firm chest pressed against his own. The long, slender fingers started at the youkai's neck, and began to trace downwards, over the exposed collarbones, and down the finely toned chest muscles, to the tight abdomen. Kneading and caressing, the fox paused at Hiei's stomach. The small demon seemed especially sensitive in that area, and was very responsive to having his tummy rubbed. Storing that tidbit of information in the back of his mind for later use, Kurama traced his fingers back up to Hiei's chest again, rubbing the powerful pectoral muscles under his palms.

Breaking free of the eager lips before him, Kurama began to trail light kisses and licks down Hiei's jaw and neck. He paused when he reached the junction of the demon's neck and shoulder, to suck lightly, leaving a faint red splotch. Hiei arched his back into Kurama's lips, seeking more of these new sensations. 'Belly and base of neck. I must remember these little erogenous zones,' the kitsune thought to himself.

Hiei was flooded with feelings he had never before imagined. He felt Kurama's touches all over his upper body. He felt a need growing inside of him, but he had no idea what this need was for. Trusting that Kurama understood the growing desire and what would satisfy it, he allowed the fox to take control of the situation. The fire demon almost groaned aloud when the wonderful touches left his body, but as he quickly opened his eyes, he realized that his fox had only suspended to activity to remove his own shirt. Kurama took this opportunity to reposition the two of their bodies, so he was lying on top of Hiei, but supporting the majority of his weight on his elbows. Both of them now topless, they continued where they had left off.

Eventually Kurama slid his hands down towards Hiei's stomach again. Pausing there, he took a few moments to again tease the hypersensitive skin. He was rewarded by a gasp from his fire demon, as the smaller form again arched into his touch. Continuing their downward journey, the kitsune's hands finally came to rest on the waistband to Hiei's pants. Before continuing, Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes, searching for any hesitation there. Finding none, he slowly undid the pants, and began sliding them off the body beneath his.

Hiei had never been overly shy. He was very comfortable with his own body. As his fox removed his pants, Hiei suddenly felt vulnerable and withdrawn. As the pants passed over his ankles and completely off his body, he squeezed Kurama's shoulders nervously. "Hiei, are you alright? Should I stop?" Kurama whispered in the hiyoukai's ear.

After a slight pause, Hiei responded, "It's fine, Fox. Keep going." Kurama nuzzled into Hiei's sensitive neck, letting his breath warm the skin there. When he felt the taught muscles beneath him begin to relax, he started to continue where he had left off. After a few more minutes of caresses and kisses, Kurama drew away slightly to remove his own pants. It wasn't until the two demons lay in bed together, both fully naked, that Hiei's uncertainties began to catch up to him. He knew he trusted the fox, and he knew he wanted to do this. Just the mere fact that he didn't actually know what "this" was scared the fire demon. Sensing his partner's unease, Kurama paused again.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready. We could talk about it first," he offered, recognizing the cause of Hiei's discomfort.

"Don't tell me, Fox. Show me." Without wasting another breath, Kurama began kissing Hiei deeply, and allowing his hands to roam downwards to Hiei's hips.

Kurama ran his hands over the small hips below his, and onto the inner thighs. He knew what Hiei liked by the number of times the fire demon was forced to break their kiss to gasp for air. Slowly, torturously, the fox finally brought his hand to rest between Hiei's thighs.

The feeling of his fox's hand on his most sensitive area aroused Hiei to an extent he hadn't known was possible. His body's reactions so far had been within his control, but at that touch, Hiei's body spasmed involuntarily, pushing his hips upwards, into the kitsune's hand. Although he enjoyed the sensation, Hiei was unsure why his body was reacting outside of his control.

Kurama saw the brief lapse in his partner's composure, and knew he was pleasing the fire demon. Covering Hiei's lips with his own, he began massaging with his hand. Not knowing what else to do, Hiei grasped his arms even tighter around Kurama's torso. The desire in his body was becoming painful. He began rocking his hips into the kitsune's hand.

Sensing that his friend was ready to proceed, Kurama cut off their kiss, and trailed his lips down the slender neck and shoulders under him. Shifting his entire body downwards and slightly off of the demon, he started down the chest as well, but the sudden tensing of the other body and two hands grasping his shoulders stopped him. Looking up, he saw the fear in Hiei's eyes.

"Stay right here, please," Hiei whispered. Hiei had felt Kurama shift, and start to move downward. Although he trusted his fox, he needed the other body in his arms. He needed something to hold onto. His pleading eyes told Kurama of his needs, and the fox complied, moving back up, on top of him, again within arm's reach. Kurama had intended to take Hiei into his mouth, but decided to skip that for now. He continued kissing and fondling Hiei until he felt the smaller demon relax a bit. Hiei was still very tense though.

Deciding that prolonging the foreplay would only make Hiei more uncomfortable, the fox thought it would be best to get right to the point. He reached down beside the bed, and picked up the lotion. Coating the fingers of his right hand, he stopped their kissing long enough to again ask Hiei, "Are you sure about this, Love?" Hiei nodded, pulling the fox back down against his small body. Kurama reached his lubricated hand between the smaller demon's legs, and behind him. Tracing delicately with one finger, he softly touched Hiei's entrance. This touch startled the unsuspecting fire demon, who immediately gasped and tensed.

"It's okay, Love. I won't hurt you. It may be uncomfortable at first, but if you relax, the discomfort will fade quickly." Kurama murmured, tracing his tongue up the side of the hiyoukai's neck. Submitting to his larger partner's touch, Hiei tried to relax, as the curious finger traced his opening, before finally slipping inside.

Hiei tensed automatically. The intrusion didn't actually cause pain, but it was unfamiliar. Hiei wasn't sure if he liked it yet or not. The finger froze, unmoving, waiting for its host to relax. When Kurama felt Hiei's muscles unclench, he began to move his finger slowly. When Hiei was relaxed enough, a second finger joined the first, causing him to tense again. Soon he relaxed enough for the two fingers to began moving, stretching the flesh around them. The whole process was repeated again as a third, and final finger was added.

When the tight muscles around his fingers had relaxed, Kurama removed his hand from his partner's body. Hiei whimpered at the loss. Surprised at the sound, Kurama smiled at his beloved. "Don't worry, Love, it gets better," he whispered, as he applied more lotion, this time not to his hands.

As he had walked Hiei through the foreplay and preparation, Kurama's own need had been growing steadily. Now it was all he could do to stop himself from slamming into his little companion with all the force he possessed. Taking a moment to prepare himself, he whispered to Hiei, "This is the most unpleasant part, but only at first. I promise, it will pass quickly."

Tenderly closing his lips over Hiei's, Kurama positioned himself, and began to push into his friend. At first, Hiei thought he would be ripped in two. While the fingers had only caused some slight discomfort, this actually hurt! Tightening his arms around the kitsune, Hiei moaned. The sound was completely swallowed by the kiss, however. Kurama knew the first time would hurt for Hiei. He also knew that to stop in the middle would only prolong the pain. Realizing that if he heard his beloved moan or cry out, he would be unable to go on, Kurama kept his lips securely locked around Hiei's, muffling any sounds. He did, however, leave plenty of room for Hiei to push him away, or stop his advance. Instead, Hiei gripped him closer, and tighter. Once he was fully positioned inside Hiei, he ceased his movements to give the fire demon time to adjust.

As Hiei's body slowly relaxed, the kitsune released his lips to look him in the face. Hiei's eyes glistened with moisture. "Are you alright, Love?" Kurama breathed into the small ear. Incapable of coherent speech, the fire demon only nodded, and closed his eyes as he gripped his fox yet tighter. Starting slowly, Kurama began rocking his hips. His movements were small, to let his friend adjust to the feeling of the motion inside of him.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided, and Hiei found his body reacting again without his conscious permission, rocking his own hips against the fox's. Kurama began rocking harder, partially withdrawing and reentering Hiei's body over and over. Both of the demon's bodies were acting out of instinct now. Kurama's hand drifted down and began to pump Hiei in time with his thrusts. Hiei wrapped his legs around Kurama's body and raised his hips for better penetration. His arms, instead of just holding onto the fox for dear life as they had been the entire time, began wandering over the kitsune's strong back of their own accord. One hand eventually came to rest on Kurama's rump, pulling him closer with every thrust. The other hand found its way to the fiery hair, grasping the base of Kurama's head, and pulling him close for another kiss.

As he felt his end approach, Kurama briefly wondered how Hiei would react to his first orgasm. He knew the fire demon had to be in control of everything around him. Even though he had surrendered command of their lovemaking to the kitsune, the tension in his body told Kurama that Hiei had tried to maintain strict control of his movements during the whole session. The hiyoukai's surprise when his body reacted on its own reinforced this conclusion. It was far too late to stop now, though, so the kitsune continued driving himself deeper and deeper into his partner. He felt the small body beneath him tense and squeeze him tightly when he hit the most sensitive spot inside of it.

Hiei felt his body tightening. He wasn't sure what his body was doing, but the feeling was growing, threatening to consume him. Suddenly, he felt his body slip completely beyond his control as every muscle tensed almost painfully, and the growing feeling exploded within him. As he lost his control to the wave of pleasure, he cried out to the one thing he trusted right now, "Kurama!"

Kurama was also being consumed by his climax. He felt Hiei's body tighten, and he felt hot liquid on his stomach. What put him over the edge, though, was hearing Hiei call his name as the fire demon reached his peak. Releasing himself into the body beneath him, Kurama sighed, "Hiei," as he collapsed onto the small form below. Still riding the wave of his orgasm, Hiei felt hot liquid inside of him. He had no idea what had just happened and his body was nowhere close to being under his control.

The two bodies lay in bed, gasping for air, and enjoying the aftershocks of their shared pleasure. After a long while, Kurama shifted to the side, gently withdrawing himself from Hiei's body. Reaching beside the bed again, he grabbed the towels there. Crimson eyes watched the fox's every move as he used the wet towel to gently wipe Hiei's stomach and abdomen, and then dried him with the dry towel. Flipping the towels over, he quickly cleaned himself up, as well. Dropping the towels back onto the floor, the kitsune snuggled up next to his lover, gathering the smaller form into an embrace.

Hiei was ready to pass out. His entire body was exhausted. Tiredly, he managed to turn onto his side, to face his lover, and wrap his arms lightly around the body before him. He fought the sleep threatening to claim him. There was something he had to say, something his fox needed to hear before they slept. Kurama lay in bed, worried at the silence from Hiei since their lovemaking had ended. He hoped the fire demon was not angry, or worse, disappointed. When he felt Hiei shift to face him, and the strong, slender arms drape around him, he did not know what to say to the small demon. Finally, a soft, tired voice spoke. "K'rama?"

"Yes, Hiei?"

"I love you."

Kurama smiled at the confession, and whispered back, "I love you, too, Hiei." Soon both of them had drifted off into a deep sleep.


	19. Revelations

When emerald eyes opened the next morning, Kurama was shocked to find Hiei still fast asleep, pressed up against him. Usually, the fire demon was awake at morning's first light. Quickly, the worried kitsune glanced at his petite lover, to see if anything was wrong.

Hiei was sleeping quite peacefully. In his slumber, his impassive mask had fallen from his features, revealing a look of openness and youth. Although Hiei was an adult by both human and demon standards, he was far from old. Seeing the proof of this on the handsome face before him caused Kurama to marvel at the fact that the fire demon loved him.

Yes, Hiei loved him. He had finally admitted that last night. Smiling contentedly, Kurama snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. Unfortunately, that small movement roused Hiei. Groggily, the apparition opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to clear his vision. When he turned his sleepy gaze to his fox, Kurama smiled at him. "Sorry to wake you, Love." the fox whispered. Hiei just smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or a condescending grin; it was a warm, genuine, and open smile, meant only for the eyes of his lover. Smiling back, Kurama continued his cuddling.

After a few moments, Hiei spoke. "Fox?"

"Yes, Love?"

"About that...thing we did last night." Kurama closed his eyes in apprehension. It was never a good sign when your lover referred to your first time making love as "that thing we did last night."

Keeping his fears concealed, the kitsune simply replied, "Yes, what about it, Hiei?"

"Could we...um...could we do it again some time?"

Almost laughing in his relief (but holding the chuckle in, so as not to offend the small demon) Kurama smiled widely. "Any time you like, Love." Hiei smiled, and nuzzled closer to his fox.

"Now?" the fire demon asked in a husky voice. Shocked, Kurama pulled away to look Hiei in the face.

"We could, but last night was your first time, and you'll be sore today. I don't want to make it worse for you, Love." The crushed look in Hiei's eyes almost broke the kitsune's heart.

"I understand...if you don't want to..." the small youkai began.

"No, Hiei, it isn't that! Of course I want to! I just don't want to hurt you. If you're sure that's what you want, then I'll..." Any other words the fox had planned to say were devoured by Hiei's kiss. With a fervor that shocked them both, Hiei began running his hands over Kurama's body, trying to pull him closer. Smiling through the kiss, Kurama gave in to Hiei's request. He never knew his little firefly could be so eager for his touch.

This time was different from the last time. Hiei now knew what to expect, and relinquished control of his body much more easily, rather than fighting its natural reactions. The two demons spent a good portion of the morning sharing their pleasure and their bodies with each other. Each found his completion in the other's arms, and finally both lay, snuggled together, completely satisfied.

Kurama was again shocked to discover that Hiei, despite his aloof nature, really enjoyed cuddling. Before, their caresses had been guarded; almost as if they wanted to touch each other, but were afraid that they would cross some unspoken line. Now there were no more lines to cross. They belonged to each other, heart, body, and soul.

They were still lying, entwined together, when the front door opened quietly. Shiori wondered why no one had answered, as she had been knocking for several minutes. Using her own key, she let herself inside the small apartment. "Shuuichi? Are you here?" she called towards the bedroom.

Kurama jumped as he heard her voice. "It's Mother! I forgot she was coming over today! Is it really noon already?" he sputtered at Hiei. The fire demon released his embrace around the fox reluctantly. He didn't care who knew what had transpired between them, but he recognized that being found like this would undoubtedly be very embarrassing for both mother and son. Kurama was out of bed in an instant, wrapping a light robe around his bare body. Hiei had just enough of a glimpse of the unconcealed form before the robe swished on to bring a smile to his face. He wondered how such a beautiful and powerful being could ever have fallen in love with the Forbidden Child. Kurama stopped his frantic rush to make himself presentable, and looked at his lover. Hiei just smiled again. As he tried to sit up, the fire demon realized that Kurama had been right about being sore. Shifting his weight to the side, and sitting on his hip, rather than his tender bottom, he looked at the concern evident on the kitsune's face.

"I'm fine. Go, Fox, before she comes in here and you both turn bright red." Taking the time for a quick peck on Hiei's lips, Kurama slipped out the door to greet his mother. Chuckling softly, Hiei slowly got out of the bed, and began to gather his clothing from the floor.

"Mother! I'm right here!" Kurama announced, as he entered his small living room. Shiori stood by the sofa. She was quite surprised to see her son so disheveled at twelve-ten in the afternoon. Usually he was awake much earlier, and rarely was he ever seen in less than his usual, perfect appearance. Today he stood before her in only his robe, looking sleepy, unwashed, and with his long mane of hair unbrushed.

"Shuuichi, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine. I forgot to set my alarm clock last night, and I was up rather late, so I am afraid I overslept. I'm sorry." Shiori smiled at him.

"I understand, sweetheart. Take your time and get yourself composed. We can push back our plans a bit." Smiling his gratitude, Kurama motioned for Shiori to have a seat.

"I still need to shower, Mother. Would you like something to drink, first, though?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine," she replied, lounging into the sofa. Kurama nodded, and returned to his room.

Hiei sat gingerly on the edge of the bed with his clothes draped across his lap, fighting the laughter threatening to overcome him. He found the entire situation rather amusing. He also knew Shiori was an intelligent and observant person, and wondered how long it would take her to figure out what had happened. If he were a betting demon, he would wager that she knew already. She had, after all, realized rather quickly that Hiei was Yukina's brother. Kurama entered again, sighing slightly in relief. Looking towards his fire demon, he managed a weak grin.

"That went...um...well, it went. I need to shower, and so do you."

Still smiling, Hiei replied, "You go first. It will only take me a few minutes, and you can entertain her during that time. I'll stay in here until you're finished." Nodding, Kurama gathered his things, and left to get cleaned up.

Shiori sat in the living room, listening to the water running in the bathroom. She was certain her son hadn't told her the whole truth. One part of her said that she should mind her own business; her son was on his own and in charge of his own affairs now. This part occupied about five percent of her mind. The other ninety-five percent was screaming at her to find out what exactly had gone on to leave her son so out of it this morning. In the back of her mind, she had her suspicions, but she hesitated to jump to conclusions. She didn't have too long to dwell on these thoughts, however. Kurama was showered, dried, and changed in record time, and was seating himself in the chair before her.

"Okay, Mother, we should be ready to go in just a moment," he stated. Shiori raised her eyebrow at the ambiguous "we" he referred to. Had he meant the two of them, or was their third companion already in the apartment? The latter would certainly substantiate her suspicions. This was confirmed when a black blur crossed from the bedroom into the bathroom, the door closed, and the shower turned on again. Smiling, Shiori turned to her son.

"Did you find the love you were looking for, Shuuichi?" she asked, unable to resist the reference to one of their earlier conversations.

"What? Mother, I don't know what you mean," Kurama protested, but Shiori's smile only got wider.

"Son, I know Hiei was in your room. You were a mess when I arrived. It's obvious that you were both 'up late last night' so to speak. Besides, I'm your mother, I know everything," Shiori said in a gentle, innocent tone.

Kurama's face turned as scarlet as his hair at this. He was actually speechless. Shiori just reached out her hand to grasp his, noticing the way he shook as she did so. "It's okay, Shuuichi. You're an adult now. I know you are careful in your decisions. If this makes you happy, then I am happy for you." She had long ago come to terms with her son's lifestyle. As she had watched the relationship between the fox and the hiyoukai blossom, and she had known it was only a matter of time before they took the next step and consummated their love. Telling him that it was okay was still very difficult for her, but this was her son, her only child. Although others, even their own family, may not accept his choices, she knew she would always love him and support him. Kurama slid off the chair and onto the sofa next to his mother, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Mother," he whispered.

"I love you, too, my son," she replied. "But you haven't answered me yet. Have you found what you were seeking?"

With a small sigh, he simply said, "Yes."

When Hiei entered the living room shortly thereafter, he knew from one look at the pair before him that Shiori knew everything. With his typical smirk, he slipped his hands into his pockets, and eyed his fox possessively. This, of course, caused Kurama to blush again. Shiori noticed the subtle exchange between the two, and rose to her feet. In a swift movement, she swept the small half koorime into a hug. "Welcome to my family, Hiei," she whispered softly.

While her actions caught the hiyoukai off guard, her warm embrace and soft words quelled his original instinct to break away from her. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging the only mother he'd ever known, and whispered back, just as softly, "Thank you."

Kurama looked on happily. When his mother and his lover let go (It was a short hug, but it was progress), the three stood silently for a few minutes. Now that everything was out in the open, no one was entirely sure what to say. Finally, Kurama broke the tense quiet. "Are we going out today, or not?" he asked brightly. With a gruff nod from Hiei and a smile from Shiori, the trio left to enjoy their day out.

Yusuke sat on a swing in the nearby playground, glaring at the packed dirt beneath him. "So, if he hasn't been around for a few weeks, why are we so worried?" he asked in an insolent tone. The tall, brown haired figure to his right sighed, and massaged his temples on either side of the "Jr." mark he wore upon his brow.

"Because, Yusuke, Intaro is hell-bent on revenge against Kurama for something or other. Until we find out what that is, or just kill Intaro, he remains a threat. As it stands, I am not sure why he has disappeared for so long. I'm sure he will reappear, and when he does, I am sure it will be unpleasant."

"Nah. He's probably just hiding somewhere with his tail between his legs, after we kicked his guys' butts and trashed his castle," the teenager replied confidently.

"What fight were you watching, Yusuke?" Koenma countered. "From what I saw, you beat up a bunch of lackeys, and then ran for it when the reinforcements got there. I assure you, Intaro is still very much a problem. My spies cannot determine where or when he will strike again."

"Whatever. Hey, what time is it?" Yusuke looked down at his watch. "Oh crap, I gotta go! I'm supposed to be at the ramen house in ten minutes! Later, Toddler!" With that, Yusuke got up and ran towards the Yukimura ramen house at what would have been full speed for a human. Koenma just shook his head. He wished his detective would take this case just a bit more seriously.

Yusuke made it to the noodle shop with exactly one minute to spare. In the several weeks he had been working there, he had not been late once. He was very careful to conceal this information. If anyone at school found out, they'd be after him to show up for classes on time. If anyone in Spirit World found out, Koenma would be after him to show up promptly when summoned. If Genkai found out, she'd be on his case to show up for training on time, and then she'd keep him extra late to make it harder for him to get to the noodle house on time, and laugh as she watched him try. Finally, if his mother found out, she'd be after him for money. The Yukimuras, however, were pleased to see the effort he put into winning their approval. Yusuke's eagerness to abide by their decision, but his determination to do it "his way" was amusing and also reassuring to them.

As Yusuke ran through the back door, and hastily tied on his apron, Keiko gave him a warm smile. Quickly, the two got to work.

Miles away, Kuwabara was sitting on the steps at Genkai's shrine. Sitting only a few inches from him was Yukina. The two sat perfectly still, and perfectly quietly. Kuwabara opened his mouth to speak, but one look from the ice maiden stilled his tongue. The boy gave up, and resigned himself to sitting quietly. After a few minutes, a small, blue bird landed on the step next to the ice maiden, and hopped closer to her.

This bird, and many others, came to visit her daily. They were uncertain of the large human beside her though. He had been there every day for the past week. He never made any threatening movements or loud noises, but it was in their nature to be afraid of something so much bigger than themselves. The little bird hopped even closer, looking at the newcomer with a curious tilt if its feathered head. Finally, the little blue bird flapped his wings, and landed softly on the ice maiden's lap. He regarded the human again. With another little flap, he leapt onto Kuwabara's knee. He sat there, completely still, with his bright blue feathers puffed out.

After another moment, he finally hopped up to where Kuwabara's open hand rested in his lap. Tentatively, the little bird pecked a few breadcrumbs out to the human's palm. Reassured, the bird began to eat freely, allowing his feathers to settle against his body. Looking up at the astonished face above him, the bird gave a cheerful chirp, and continued his feast.

"You see, Kazuma?" Yukina asked softly, smiling radiantly. "They just need some time to get to know you." As she said this, several other birds landed nearby, and began the same slow and cautious approach. Within a half an hour, the tall human was practically covered in birds. He barely noticed the small creatures perching on him, as he watched his ice maiden's happy expression.

Kuwabara had been spending more and more time with Yukina. He knew some day soon he would work up enough courage to ask her to go on a date with him. His only problem was that every time he looked at her to ask her, his words fled him, and he just stared at her. Vaguely he considered asking the birds to a movie, for surely Yukina would follow them. No, it didn't make much sense, but that was the general state of mind he was put in every time he saw her smile.

In a dark room, in an abandoned castle, in Makai, a dark figure watched the scenes play out on the screen before him with a malicious smile on his face. "That's right, kiddies. Relax and play. I will give you some more time," a cruel voice hissed.

"Master Intaro?" a servant beside him questioned. "Why do you give them so much time? You speak of your revenge against the fox, but here we sit, doing nothing."

Eyes the color of night slowly rolled sideways to stare at the impertinent demon. "Do you question me?" Intaro asked, drawing the question out.

"N...n...no, Master. I...I..." the subordinate stammered, fearing for his life.

"Do not fear. I will answer your questions, young one. Why do I wait? If you strike your enemy, you will inflict pain. This is a given. If you strike a second time, the amount of pain you inflict will depend on the state of your opponent. If you attack too soon, the pain from the first blow has yet to fade. If this is so, your enemy cannot truly enjoy the pain from the second strike. You must give your adversary time to recover; the subsequent blow will hurt all the worse for it.

"As for my revenge, I will take it in increments. Such a sweet dish cannot be rushed. It must be savored, like the delicacy it is. The fox took something precious from me. I not only want revenge, I want it back," the stronger demon explained, his voice taking on a paternal quality.

"Master?" the servant whispered. At a nod from Intaro, the younger demon continued. "What did the fox take from you that is so precious to you?" These words were a barely audible whisper.

"My intimacy. I was shown, years ago, the beauty of true intimacy. Ever since that time, I have trained and studied to become stronger. True intimacy is rare, and the truest form is that between murderer and victim. To watch one's soul separate with one's body is true intimacy, and true possession of that feeling is what I seek. I wanted to be strong enough to share this bliss with the one who taught me this, the one who pursued me so long ago, the quest class demon, Karasu. I have killed, many times, and he was right. The connection is amazing. I wanted to have this with him. It was my right, my reward for all of my hard work. I wanted to be the one looking into his eyes as the spark of his life withered and went out. That kitsune stole this from me. That pleasure was his. Karasu's last thoughts were of him. He cheated me out of my reward."

"And so you wish him dead for killing the crow," the servant concluded, inching closer.

"No, you've completely misunderstood. I don't care that he killed Karasu; I was planning on doing it myself. The crow was going to die either way, so that is not what upset me. I care that he shared that exquisite bliss with the one that was rightfully mine. I cannot change time. But I can share this sacred ecstasy with the fox. Since he has that connection with Karasu, when I share it with him, we will all be connected, and I will, at last, be able to show the crow that I understood his lesson from so long ago. I will have my reward."

The demon servant gasped. "Master Intaro, that is so beautiful. Your words have such passion in them. To think you would share it with me, a lowly servant. I am honored." Only too late did the younger demon see the gleam in his master's eyes.

"Yes, it feels so close, so...intimate..." Intaro whispered in a seductive voice, as his right hand shot out through the stomach of the other demon. With hurt-filled eyes, the servant looked at his master, as blood dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Intaro stood, towering over the younger form, his eyes clouded with a lust that cannot be sated by bodily pleasures. "Words are pathetic. They pale in comparison to the true essence of this moment, don't they? What we have, right now, no one will ever have with you again. I am the last thing you know; the last thought, the last sight, the last scent. And you...you are mine, now and for eternity, in our beautiful connection.

"The final part of this charm is trust. You trusted me enough to keep asking, and so I honored you by sharing this bliss. Let the fox trust that he is safe. Let him trust that his friends are with him. Let him trust his new lover. I will own that trust. I will take it all, and keep it with me, to hold, to play with, to treasure. Let them have their peace, and let them seek solace in each other's arms. He will be mine, and mine alone. I have time. I have time."

The lesser demon heard no more. His body slouched, supported only by Intaro's hand, still penetrating his midsection. The demon master looked fondly at the corpse he held. "I have time," he whispered again, leaning forward and licking the trail of blood from his late victim's chin. "Kurama, you will be mine."


	20. Taken

Kurama entered his small apartment and hung his keys on the hook by the door. With a sigh he surveyed the tiny living room, noting the freshly vacuumed floors, dusted shelves, and polished furniture. Without paying attention to the sound, he heard the toilet flush. A quick peek into the kitchen revealed sparkling counters, an empty sink, several neatly folded shopping bags (empty), and a large pot simmering on the stove. Distantly, he heard the toilet flush again. Shaking his head and restraining his laughter, he entered the bedroom, only to find it as immaculate as the rest of the apartment. Hearing the toilet flush a third time, he began to get worried. He knocked on the door to the small washroom.

"Hiei, Love, are you alright in there?" he asked through the closed door.

"It's blue," was the only reply.

Sudden panic seized the fox, and he threw open the door hoping no part of his lover was irretrievably hypoxic. He stopped short at the sight before his eyes.

Hiei was standing before the commode, staring intently into the bowl. One of his hands held a newly opened package of toilet tablets; the other depressed the flush lever again.

"I got these today, and I put one in the tank, and now the water is blue," Hiei observed.

Kurama stepped closer to his beloved, and peered at the swirling aqua water. "Yes, Love. That's what generally happens," he commented. "When did you go out?"

Hiei turned to look up at his partner. "I went out today to get some food to make you dinner," he stated.

"You...cooked?" Kurama asked incredulously. The half-koorime had yet to prepare a meal in the four weeks he had been living with the kitsune.

Hiei nodded. He gave the toilet water one last suspicious glance, and then devoted all his attention to his lover. "Welcome home, Fox. How was the test?"

Kurama led Hiei out of the bathroom as he responded. "Easy, as usual. I believe my grades have actually gone up as my attendance declined." Looking around the fastidiously clean apartment, he continued, "You were bored, weren't you?" Hiei nodded absently.

Whenever Kurama left the apartment without him, Hiei got bored. The hiyoukai was reluctant to visit Makai, knowing that if Mukuro found out he were there, she would insist on giving him tasks and training that would take too long to complete. To pass the time, he had begun 'playing games' around Ningenkai, or at least games as he saw fit to play. A visit from Botan with an official writ of warning from Koenma had put an end to that. Next, Hiei began rearranging furniture. Every time Kurama came home from school, the entire apartment was unrecognizable. Unfortunately, in such a small space, the furniture could only be arranged so many ways. Finally, desperate to gain some stability (and not to wear out the carpet from the constant moving of the sofa, bookshelf, etc.) Kurama had suggested that Hiei straighten up when he wanted to kill time. Hiei took to this with a passion, and now the entire apartment was always spotless when the fox came home.

Kurama reached out an arm and pulled his lover into a tight embrace. "Midterms are over now, and I am all yours for the next few weeks." Hiei murmured his pleasure as he nuzzled into the fox's neck. He raised his head, and his lips met those of the kitsune in a passionate kiss. The two remained that way until a delicious aroma caught their attention.

"Dinner's ready," Hiei whispered, disengaging himself from the red head to wash up and head into the kitchen.

Kurama went into the bedroom to change out of his school uniform. When he returned to the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised. Hiei was just placing the second, fully loaded plate onto the table. As the kitsune approached, Hiei smiled at him, and pulled the chair out for him. As Kurama sat, Hiei slid the chair closer to the table. When the fox was settled, the youkai leaned closer and kissed him gently on the cheek before going to sit in the other chair opposite the red head.

Kurama looked in awe at the feast laid out in front of him. For Hiei's first adventure cooking, he sure did a great job. Two white pillar candles stood on the table, burning brightly. There were also a freshly tossed salad and freshly baked rolls on the table. The main course was a seared steak with a sweet, yet tangy sauce, fresh green beans with almond slices, and twice baked potatoes. The biggest surprise was yet to come. When Kurama began to eat, he was shocked at how wonderful it tasted.

"Hiei, I never knew you could cook like this! Maybe you should make all of our meals," he commented. Hiei just accepted the complement and kept eating. He would never admit to where he learned this recipe. It had taken him all of fifteen minutes to clean the apartment, since both he and the fox were naturally neat and organized people. As boredom set in again, he flipped on the television, hoping to find an amusing, or at least violent program. Unfortunately, the midday television lineup was pretty lame. (One show in particular nearly caused him to incinerate the set; it was an annoying, purple thing with one large upper tooth, running around with children and singing campy songs. After only a few seconds' exposure to what Hiei now dubbed 'It of the One Tooth,' it took over forty-five minutes for the twitching of his right eye to subside.) He did happen across a program with a picture of a table set just like theirs was now. The program apparently showed the viewer how to cook this meal. So he had spent an hour watching an old ningen lady with white hair describe searing and basting, and then he had gone out to get the necessary ingredients in an effort to impress his fox. It worked. Although Hiei had known very little of the human world when he moved in with the kitsune, he was highly intelligent and had quickly mastered using appliances and electronics. Despite his preference to stay away from people (there was nothing quite as revolting as the smell of wet human...) he was able to function among ningen society when absolutely unavoidable.

When the two finished their meal, they placed their now empty dishes in the sink. "I'll get those later," Kurama said, gesturing at the table and dirty pots and pans. The fox took Hiei's hands and led him to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, he pulled Hiei into his lap. The hiyoukai climbed onto his fox, straddling the red head's long legs.

"That was amazing, Hiei. Thank you," Kurama whispered, brushing his lips over Hiei's. The fire demon smiled, and pushed Kurama down to lay on his back, sideways on the couch. Pausing a moment, Hiei looked down at Kurama's face. Slowly he reached out his hand, and gently traced the fox's lips with his fingers.

"You're beautiful, Fox," he whispered. Kurama blushed pink. "You're more beautiful when you blush," Hiei continued, causing the pink to deepen. Leaning front, Hiei laid on his stomach, on top of the fox, his legs still on either side of Kurama's. After some nuzzling and kissing, the two just held each other close. Hiei laid his head on Kurama's chest, listening to his heart beating.

Kurama held his lover close. The small demon was his life. He loved Hiei more than he had thought possible. He credited Shiori with teaching him to love, but that was only one facet of the amazing emotion. If she had not taught him that, he never would have been able to feel the love he now held sacred. By the same token, Hiei would have been unable to feel this love as well, if not for his enduring love of his sister. The two rested comfortably in each others arms until finally, slumber claimed them.

--

Yusuke ran into the ramen house, completely out of breath. "Keiko! Keiko, I need to talk to you!" he gasped out. Keiko stepped into the kitchen, about to scold him for being late for the first time, but the look on his face withered her reprimand.

"What is it, Yusuke, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"We have an emergency case," the boy blurted out, then lowered his voice so no one could overhear. "Koenma found out where Intaro is, and he's in Ningenkai. The Toddler thinks he may go after Kurama tonight. I have to go. I'm sorry; I can't stay and work here tonight. What will your parents..."

"A case?" came a deep voice behind Yusuke. "For your detective job?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"Um, Yes, sir. They want me to go right now, but I have to be here, and I'm..." Yusuke tried to explain.

"Don't worry about it, Son, I understand. I know the detective job pays better, and has more of a future for you. I want you to go work on your case. We can get along here. One of the conditions I laid down for you to court our daughter was for you to be gainfully employed, and I will not interfere with that. Go on, Yusuke. And, Kid, I'm proud of you," the man concluded sincerely.

"Woah, Keiko, your folks are great. What do you say?" Yusuke asked her.

"What do I say? When has that mattered? Dad said to go, now get going," she said.

"It matters to me. I want your approval more than I want theirs," Yusuke said, his voice honest.

Keiko smiled at him. "I want you to go, Yusuke. You're a protector; it's what you do best. Now go do it," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "And be careful," she added softly. With a peck on her cheek, and a grateful smile, Yusuke turned and ran down the street to Kurama's apartment.

Behind the curtain that separated the ramen house from the entrance to their private residence, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura watched the exchange, smiling. Mr. Yukimura had spoken truly, he wanted Yusuke to be employed, and he knew the boy only worked for him to impress him. He did not want to make the youth choose between the job he already had and the one he took to woo Keiko. The two parents had heard him ask their daughter before he left, even though he had her father's permission. Still smiling at this display of caring, they returned to work.

Botan had already alerted Kuwabara. Yusuke caught up to the taller boy en route to the apartment. "What" puff, puff "Did they tell you," puff, puff "Urameshi?" Kuwabara panted out as they ran.

"Nothing much, just that Intaro has been spotted in the human world, and they think he may be going after Kurama right now," Yusuke replied, his demon heritage allowing him to easily keep pace with the human without losing his breath. When they got to the apartment building they raced up the stairs to the third floor.

The door to Kurama's apartment was open, and hanging on the bottom hinge only. The wood of the doorframe was splintered in; the door had been broken by a tremendous force. The two boys entered slowly, Kuwabara wielding his rei ken, Yusuke's hand forming his spirit gun. The small room was silent. The setting sun cast no light in through the window. As the two crept in, the rei ken gave just enough light to illuminate a still form on the floor, in front of the sofa. Kuwabara stretched out his awareness to feel for any other spirit or demon energy in the apartment. "They're gone," he said, putting away his sword and turning on a light.

Once the light was on, the figure became clearly recognizable. Kurama lay on the floor, a small puddle of blood surrounding his head. He was breathing, but unconscious. The apartment was in good shape; only a few items had been disturbed. It was obvious that whoever had broken in had caught the demon unaware, possibly asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara did not know that Hiei lived with the fox, as the two kept their relationship a secret. Yusuke approached his fallen friend.

"Kurama? Hey, Fox-boy, can you hear me?" he asked, gently placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder. Slowly, the kitsune opened his eyes. A wave of pain and nausea flowed through the red head as he turned to sit up. Trying to come to his senses, and to keep his stomach under his control, He turned to face his visitors with half-focused, glazed eyes.

"Who? Where? Yusuke? What are you doing here? What happened?" Kurama mumbled with a slight slur. He was weaving back and forth where he sat. Whoever had hit him had hit him hard. He raised his hand to his throbbing head, only to pull it away when he felt something sticky. He stared at it for a few minutes, not fully comprehending that it was covered in blood.

Kuwabara went to the small bathroom and gathered some towels. He quickly returned to the living room with them, and gently held one against the gash in the kitsune's scalp. "Just relax, Kurama," he said, leaning the fox against the sofa, and helping to support him. "Someone jumped you. We're here now, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, we're here," Yusuke reiterated. "Did you see them? The guys who did this? What did they want?"

Kurama closed his eyes. He couldn't concentrate. He heard the words coming from his friend's mouths, but the meaning of the words eluded him. Finally, he began to be able to think somewhat properly again. He remembered one thing with a start.

"Hiei!" he called out, trying to jump up, but failing miserably. Yusuke grabbed his shoulders to prevent him from springing up again as Kuwabara gripped under his arms to break his fall back down. Kurama just slumped as the two of them returned him to his sitting/leaning position against the couch.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. "The shrimp did this to you?"

"No! Hiei was here, with me. I...we...dinner...sofa..." Kurama muttered as he slowly remembered the events of the evening...

flashback

Kurama slept comfortably with Hiei's warm weight on top of him. They were snuggled together, just enjoying each other's embrace. A sudden crash at the front door startled them both. Hiei jumped up to face the threat, but collapsed to the ground as he was struck on the head from behind. The intruders had already come in silently through the window; breaking down the door was a diversion.

Kurama turned to catch his lover, but other arms grasped Hiei from behind and pulled him away from the fox. Kurama's eyes narrowed at the demon scum that dared to come between him and his koiishi. Resolutely, his hand moved to his hair to withdraw his rose, but a crushing grip on his wrist stopped him. Someone had come up behind him, and he had not even detected them. The grip tightened, and pulled the kitsune around to face the gripper. Dark, twisted eyes bore straight into his own.

"Hello there, my Little Foxy," a deep voice teased him. Kurama tried to pull his wrist from the hold, but found himself unable to break free. This demon was much stronger than he looked, than he should be.

"You may have heard of me, Kurama. I am Intaro," the other continued.

"What do you want from me?" Kurama spat out contemptuously.

"Only my due. You robbed me of something, Little Foxy. I will have it. I will take it, little by little. I'll start with your friend...your lover." A cold, sadistic gleam twinkled in the demon's dark eyes. Kurama's blood ran cold at this. The thought of losing Hiei was terrible, but losing him to some twisted demon's plans of revenge was unacceptable. Kurama snatched his arm from the other's hold, and prepared to summon his death tree. Intaro just smiled as he struck out, faster than it seemed possible, and spun Kurama around. The last thing Kurama heard was, "Remember, it's all your fault." Then he felt something hit the side of his head, and he knew no more.

End flashback

These memories flooded back into Kurama's mind. He shook violently, and lurched to the side, as the nausea overcame him. When he was finished retching, he continued shaking. "My fault," he repeated over to himself. "My fault."

Kuwabara laid one of the towels over the mess on the floor, and asked Kurama, "What's your fault? Kurama, look at me! Talk to me! What is your fault?"

With tears starting in his eye, Kurama's still fuzzy gaze turned to the taller boy. "Intaro was here. He took Hiei. He said it's my fault." With that the fox leaned heavily against the sofa, unable to hold himself up any longer.

Yusuke motioned for Kuwabara to join him in the kitchen, while the kitsune laid his head on the sofa weakly. "He can't stay here. I know his step dad tossed him out, but I really think we should take him to his mom's place. I think he needs a doctor," he said softly. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Why did they take the shrimp?" he wondered aloud.

"It's Kurama's only weakness. His family and friends are the only way to really get to him. I guess they took Hiei because he was here. It must be worse to see your friends get taken away than to just get a note or something. I mean, you saw how sick he got when he remembered." The two then returned to the living room to collect their friend.

Shiori was just finishing cleaning up after dinner when the doorbell rang. She hummed merrily as she went to answer the door. The tune died on her lips at the sight that greeted her. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on either side of her son, holding him up. Blood was caked to the side of his head, and ran down his clothing. He could barely lift his head, and seemed unaware of his surroundings.

"Shuuichi! My god, what happened to him?" she cried. Yusuke and Kuwabara dragged him inside, and Shiori led them to the couch to lay him down. The towel on his head had come loose, and the wound was bleeding again. Kuwabara quickly began applying pressure.

Yusuke turned to face Shiori. Glancing quickly around the room to make sure it was empty, he responded in a soft voice. "You know what he is, right?" Shiori nodded. "Another demon is after him, and we heard a report that the demon is in the area. When we went to check on Kurama, we found him out cold. The other demon jumped him. The bastard also took Hiei hostage." Shiori's eyes widened at this, and she covered her mouth with her hands. Yusuke continued, "Kurama was unconscious when we arrived, and when he awoke he didn't remember very much. When he finally did remember, he got really sick. Now he's just kind of out of it. We didn't know where else to take him."

Shiori nodded. "You were right to bring him here. He needs a doctor. His doctor should still be in the office, and may be able to make a house call. Would you two take him upstairs to his room?" With that she rushed over to the phone and made the call. Yusuke and Kuwabara gently lifted the fox and carried him to his old bedroom.


	21. Pain

The doctor snipped the end of the last suture, and placed the used needle in a small, red container. He began packing up the used instruments and wrapping them in the small, disposable area drape he had used, and placing the whole bundle in a bag labeled "used." As he took off his gloves, he turned to Shiori, who was hovering worriedly at the foot of the bed.

"I place four stitches. They'll need to come out in a week to ten days. He should stay in bed tomorrow, and take it easy for the next few days. He has a concussion. The disorientation and nausea you described are quite common. I gave him a shot for the nausea; it will last overnight. He needs to be observed when he is asleep for the first twenty-four hours, and awakened every two hours. If his breathing becomes labored, or if you cannot wake him, go to the hospital immediately." Turning, the doctor looked down at his patient, lying on the bed. "You take care of yourself, Shuuichi. And take it easy this week!" Kurama just lay on his side, bundled under the covers.

"Okay," he replied softly.

Nodding, the doctor left. Shiori walked him to the door. "Thank you for coming out here, Doctor," she said as he departed. She closed the door and turned to the two teens waiting in the living room. "He'll be okay," she told them. Yusuke and Kuwabara both let out their breaths at the news. "He needs to rest now. I know you want to see him, but please, make it short," she asked, as the two nodded their thanks and barreled up the stairs.

Shiori turned to he husband. Hatanaka had come home just before the doctor had arrived. Shiori had pulled him aside and quickly explained what was going on, leaving out the 'crazy demon trying to kill Kurama' part. Although he had evicted the red head from the house, he didn't quite have the heart to try to force him to leave right away; at least, not after he saw the boy curled up under the covers, shivering and bleeding and barely cognizant of his surroundings. The man had stayed downstairs while the doctor tended to Kurama.

Hatanaka took Shiori into his arms. "I'll talk to my friend. He said that the neighborhood was very safe. He said there had never been a break-in in that building. That's why I chose that apartment for Shuuichi."

"No, I think this person was targeting Shuuichi," Shiori said quietly, leaning on her husband's shoulder. "I want him to stay here. I want it to be like it used to be," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "But he won't come back. I'm sure he'll want to go back to his apartment right away. How can I make him stay?"

Hatanaka sighed as he rubbed her back soothingly. "You can't, Honey. He's growing up. And I think he knows it's better this way. I'll call a repairman first thing in the morning and have the door repaired."

Upstairs, the two teenagers stood by the bedside. "Kurama, you awake?" Yusuke said softly.

"Yes," came the mumbled reply.

"Look, we know you want to go out and find Hiei. So do we. But, maybe it would be better if we do the looking while you recover, and then, if you're up to it, we'll all go get Hiei back together. Okay?" Yusuke said, kneeling down, trying to look the fox in the eye.

"I guess," Kurama mumbled back. The kitsune's eyes were still unable to focus properly, and he was still dizzy and disoriented. The shot the doctor had given him had suppressed the nausea, but the fox still slurred his words a bit.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this Intaro guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"Too strong," Kurama said. "He's too strong. He should be much weaker, but he has some power source. He took both Hiei and myself down in seconds. Now Hiei..." he never finished the thought.

"It's okay, Kurama. We'll get him back," Yusuke said, patting his friend on the shoulder, and turning to leave.

A few minutes after the boys had left the house, Shiori entered Kurama's room. "Shuuichi? Are you still awake?" she asked softly.

"Mmhmm," was the reply.

Shiori sat on the side of the bed, and rubbed her son's arm through the covers. "Sweetheart, what happened?" she asked.

"Intaro came in. He hit me on the head. They...he...took Hiei..." Shiori felt her son shudder under the blankets, and heard his voice break.

"It's alright, Sweetheart. It will be all right. Your friends are looking for him. They'll find him. You need to get well now," she said. She stayed there, rubbing his arm, until Kurama finally fell asleep.

--

In a dark dungeon, Hiei came to slowly. He found himself shackled to a wall, his arms extended above his head. A few attempts to break the chains and to summon flames proved that the dungeon was warded, similar to the one he had shared with Yukina. Of course, this was the same demon. Naturally, he would use the same technique. This time, however, he did not send a lackey to do his bidding. He had come himself. Patiently, Hiei waited for his captor to make an appearance.

--

Shiori stayed up all night, watching over her son. As the doctor had instructed, she had awakened him every two hours. Finally, as the sunlight began brightening the room, Kurama awoke on his own. He sat up slowly, looking around his surroundings. He recognized his own room, but the details of how he had gotten there were fuzzy. He raised a hand to his head, and felt the dried blood there. Shiori awoke from her light dozing to find him like this.

"Shuuichi, you're awake," she said, coming to once again sit on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Kurama turned to look at his mother, and she noted with relief that his eyes were focusing again. "Mother? I...I...I don't know." He thought back to the night before. "Hiei!" he said, trying to get out of bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shiori chided, holding him where he sat. "You are staying right here, young man. Your two friends are out looking for Hiei, and will call you when they find something. Until then, you are going to rest and recover."

"But, Mother, Hiei was taken because of me! If anything happens, it's my fault. He may already be...be..."

Shiori gathered her son into her arms. "Don't think like that, Shuuichi. He'll be fine. You'll see. Everything will work out fine. Just relax, and get well. That's the only way you can help Hiei." Realizing the truth of her last statement (even if the rest was wishful thinking) Kurama relaxed and laid back. He would do as his mother insisted, for now, at least.

That evening, Botan visited Kurama. "We have not found anything," she said dejectedly. "We tried to trace ki signatures from the site of the attack, but whatever the demons were using to become so strong has scrambled their energy patterns. It's unrecognizable because it's always shifting. We also tried to trace any portals that may have been opened in area that would take them back to Makai. Unfortunately, there are some atmospheric conditions present that prevent accurate tracing. They timed this well. We're at a dead end. Yusuke went to Makai to question some known sources, or as he so nicely put it, 'crack skulls until someone spills.' Kuwabara is trying to sense any demon energy in the area, and even Shizuru is helping him. Koenma has detailed a veritable squadron of oni to circulate around Spirit World and try to dig up clues. Nothing. I'm so sorry, Kurama. We know Hiei is your best friend, and we are doing everything we can. Intaro has been one step ahead of us this entire time. He is different than your previous opponents. He is calculating, and bides his time. I doubt we will know anything until he wants us to," she said sadly.

"Thank you, Botan," Kurama replied.

--

A full day passed before anyone entered the dungeon. Finally the door opened, and three smallish, mean looking demons came in. They crowded around Hiei, leering and jeering at him. "So, this is the great Forbidden Child?" one taunted. After some more teasing and verbal abuse, one of the creatures finally gathered enough courage to strike their captive. After a few minutes, all three were punching and kicking. Hiei just smirked. He had been beaten before, and these three were not even very good at it. He bore the abuse without a sound.

Finally a deep voice halted their pitiful attempts at torture. "Stop." That one word had all three demons cowering and groveling. A tall and imposing figure approached the half-koorime.

"Let me guess, you're the much debated Intaro," Hiei said, in voice dripping with contempt.

"I am," the figure replied.

"Why don't you release me, and show me how tough you really are?" the hiyoukai challenged.

"All in good time, Little One," Intaro crooned, reaching out to gently stroke Hiei's cheek. "You are as fiery as your ancestry suggests. I will enjoy breaking you." Hiei turned to bite the hand on his face.

"I don't break," he spat.

"Everyone has a breaking point. One only has to find it. That's the fun part. Some demons choose to break their victims by slaking their physical lust," Intaro said, again reaching out to stroke Hiei's cheek. "Rest assured, I am not among them. My lust is not for pleasures of the flesh, and cannot be sated by sex. My lust is for true intimacy. The type that can only be experienced in the moment of death."

"You sound like that sick crow, Karasu," Hiei said.

"Heh, do I? I suppose I would. He taught me this beautiful concept. He opened my eyes to a world of pleasure unlike anything I had ever experienced. And, in gratitude, I vowed to share this bliss with him. But some mangy, reincarnated, half human fox stole my intimacy! For that, I will never forgive him. I was supposed to kill Karasu, I was supposed to share this ecstasy with him, I was supposed to be the last sight, the last sound, the last scent he knew. Now, he is gone. The only one I can share this with is the kitsune who stole it from me."

"You're sick, you know that?" Hiei commented dryly.

"Yes. But you do not know how truly you speak. You may be asking why I took you, when the fox I so desire was right beside you? I have found that, while the bliss shared in murder is indescribable in its pleasure, it can be surpassed. By tormenting my intended, that pleasure is multiplied. Why do you think I only sent henchmen after him thus far? I could have struck, and killed him at any point! I sent others to increase the fear. Fear has a taste all its own. It is sweeter than the finest nectar, and stronger than the hottest ale. I have hurt him, and in doing so...tenderized the meat, so to speak. It is not quite at full flavor yet.

"That is where you come in, Little One. He loves you. You will increase his fear, and he will marinate in that wonderful angst, until finally, he is ready for me. I am not an impulsive killer. I do not strike quickly, like a snake. I am a slow predator. I give my victim time to stew, time to ripen. I kill on my terms, and my terms alone, and THAT, half-breed, is the ecstasy of which I speak!" Intaro ended his monologue in a passionate voice. His eyes were focused on something distant, something only he could see. Slowly his eyes refocused on the present, and came to rest on the demon hanging from the wall before him.

"Of course, if you happen to die in the process, it won't really affect anything. So, let's begin."

--

"DAMMIT!" Yusuke shouted angrily. He had just returned from Makai. He had spent four days there hunting down every source and snitch Reikai had, trying to get some lead. No one knew anything. When he returned to human world, he learned that they had no more luck there. Reikai had no luck either. It seemed they would simply have to wait until this Intaro decided to throw them a bone. The only positive was that Kurama had recovered almost completely due to his abnormally fast healing abilities.

To all appearances Kurama was holding up well. He had moved back into his apartment two days after the attack. The door was repaired, and the apartment cleaned up again. He was up at dawn every morning trying to track down some scrap of information, and returned after midnight each night. What no one saw was the food in his kitchen, spoiling because no one ate it, or the two hours of tossing and turning he did on the sofa each night because he could not sleep and refused to lie in the bed, which made him think more of his missing lover. The others never knew how much this was eating him up, because they never knew that he and the hiyoukai were a couple. They just thought he was taking the loss of his best friend rather well.

--

On day five of his captivity, Hiei was getting bored. His captors had done the normal: no food, no water, hanging on the wall until his arms went numb, beating, whipping. He'd been through that all before, and was not fazed by it. Finally, Intaro entered again. The demon had not returned since the first day, when he delivered his disturbing speech. This time, he swept into the dungeon with a sadistic twinkle in his eye.

"It seems my pretty Little Foxy is holding up better than I thought he would. I guess you're not as important as he let on. Oh well, we'll just kick it up a notch. I can't wait to see how he takes this. Either it will tear him to pieces, or he'll dump you for dead. Either way, it'll be a hell of a lot of fun to watch. Now, let's go. Feel free to scream, and if you absolutely must die, I really don't care," he said in an excited, almost sing song voice.

At a gesture from his master, one henchman bent and released Hiei's left leg from its shackle. Once it was free, Hiei kicked the demon in the head, killing him instantly. Shifting slightly, he aimed an equally lethal kick at Intaro.

"My, my, so very predictable," Intaro mused, as he easily caught Hiei's foot. With a quick jerking motion, he ripped the pant leg off Hiei's pants, tearing it just above the knee, and exposing the limb. "You may recall having seen something like this before." he said, holding up his free hand, revealing a rectangular strip of paper with arcane writing on it. Although he did not react outwardly, Hiei's eyes did dilate a bit in fear.

"Yes, I see you do remember it. This ward has been prepared especially for you, Hiei," Intaro explained, as he gently brushed one edge of the paper across the exposed skin of Hiei's calf. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as a searing sensation burned the hiyoukai's leg, traveling up to his spine and filling his whole body. Hiei bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Intaro asked, and brushed the paper against Hiei shin.

"Nnnh!" Hiei grunted.

Intaro smiled. "Come now, we can do better than that." He continued to touch just the edge of the paper to Hiei's skin, always leaving enough time between applications for the pain to recede. After several hours, Hiei finally lost his resolve, and cried out in pain.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Intaro crooned. In anger, Hiei yanked his foot back as hard as he could, ripping it from Intaro's grasp, and launched a kick directly at the fiend's head. This kick landed, knocking the tormentor back a few feet.

"My, my," Intaro said, shaking his head to clear it. "You are stronger than I thought. This may be even more fun than I had planned." In one, fluid movement, he snatched up Hiei's leg, and placed the ward flat against the skin. The hiyoukai screamed in agony as the flesh of his ankle bubbled and blistered, fusing the paper to it more securely than any adhesive could. After Hiei's rather long scream died down, Intaro dropped the leg. Hiei tried to curl it in towards his body, but it fell, lifeless to the floor. Hiei was incapable of moving it at all.

"Did I forget to mention? These wards not only burn you, they also drain your energy completely. As long as that stays on your leg, you will not be able to move it. And it looks pretty well attached, don't you think? Oh well. All things in moderation; I believe that's enough for today. We'll play some more tomorrow," Intaro practically sang. With that he turned and left, along with all the henchmen that had come to watch. Hiei hung alone, in the dark. Pain still coursed up his now useless leg, and for the first time since he was captured, he was scared. The pain didn't frighten him; neither did the possibility of his own death. The thought that terrified him beyond recognition was Intaro's words earlier: "It seems my pretty Little Foxy is holding up better than I thought he would. I guess you're not as important as he let on..."


	22. Despair and Hope

As the door to the dungeon swung open, Hiei looked up with undisguised hatred. Three days had passed since the ward had been placed on his left leg. Two days ago, Intaro had done the same on his right leg. Ever since, the hiyoukai had been alone, dangling by his arms in the darkness, his useless legs dragging on the floor. Eight days of no food and no water were taking their toll. Hiei's muscular frame was thin, gaunt. He was dehydrated. But his spirit was unbroken. Intaro strode in and looked at his toy.

"Well, now. That's a scary look," he said, nodding at a henchman. The demon reached up and released Hiei's left arm. Using all the power he had left, the small captive launched a wild punch at his tormentor. The weakened tendons in the fire demon's shoulders, stretched from his long term hanging on the wall and unused to movement could not hold anymore. With a sickening crunch, Hiei's left shoulder popped out of socket. The force of his punch spun him to the right, and with a twist, the right shoulder popped as well.

"Ahh!" Hiei cried softly.

"Now, now. A seasoned warrior like you should know better than that," Intaro said in a mock comforting tone, and he placed a hand on Hiei's back. With no warning, he ripped the shirt off the small demon. Hiei winced and hissed at the pain this caused in his shoulders. Intaro made a gesture, and the henchman released Hiei's other arm and dragged the small form to a cement slab in the center of the room.

"This may smart a bit..." Intaro started. Any other words he may have spoken were lost to the shrill cry that escaped the fire demon as each of his arms were yanked outwards, resetting them into their sockets. At least now he could move his arms, somewhat.

Intaro approached, brandishing another of his special wards. "Now, my pet. Let's see...where did we leave off? Oh yes! I believe we were right about here." With this the sadist brushed the wards across Hiei's chest. The hiyoukai cried out in pain, and tried to drag himself away from the touch, but his damaged arms were too weak. As before, Intaro played this game for some time, before he took Hiei's right hand into his own.

"And now, Little One, we must suspend our play. Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow." With this, he gently kissed the back of Hiei's hand before pressing the ward against the withered wrist. Hiei shrieked in agony. When the cries finally subsided, Intaro turned to leave. As he reached the door, he stopped, almost as if he had just remembered something.

"Little One. To show you I'm not that mean, I'm letting you go. The door is open, and the guards will not stop you. You're free to leave or stay as you choose." With that, the demon left, followed by all his cohorts. The door was indeed left open.

Hiei took a few minutes to wait and see if anyone came back. Nothing. Slowly, he tried to use his injured left arm, his only remaining movable limb, to sit up. He did not have the strength. As he tried again to push himself upright, his immobile body rolled, and he landed on the concrete floor with a thud. Unfortunately, he also landed in a position that pinned his left arm under his body. Try as he might, he could not free it. He spent the night staring at the open door, and trying to think of a way to either drag himself through it or at least remove the ward over his jagan.

When Intaro walked into the dungeon the next morning he walked completely past Hiei's crumpled form on the floor, whistling merrily. As he turned to leave, he laid eyes on the fire demon, and took a step back, feigning surprise. "Why, Hiei, I'm touched. You enjoy my company so much you have chosen to stay here. Little One, I had no idea you felt that way."

Angry and confused, Hiei replied with the first thing that came to mind, "Shove it."

"Oh, Little One, where would you like it?" Intaro countered. Hiei realized that lewd comments might not be in his best interest at the moment, and the last thing he needed to do was to give his tormentor any new ideas, so he just bit his lip.

"Well, Little One, as touching as your presence may be, I had not planned on entertaining you today. So, I am afraid I will have to cut our little games short. I would hate for you to get the wrong idea, however. So I will leave you with a little gift before I take my leave of this place. Intaro gathered Hiei gently into his arms, and placed him back on the cement slab very carefully. He tenderly took Hiei's left hand and caressed it between his own for a moment. Then he withdrew a fresh ward, and placed over the hiyoukai's wrist. The scream could be heard resonating throughout the castle that housed the dungeon. Hiei felt a searing heat engulf his entire body, and then the heat vanished. Only cold was left. Now that all four of his limbs were warded, he could no longer control his body temperature. He could not even shiver. He lay on his back, glaring at his captor.

"Just kill me, you sick, twisted, son of a..." he started.

"Tsk tsk tsk! No need to bring my parentage into this," Intaro said sweetly. "Now, Little One, be a good boy and stay put." The demon leaned in closer, his voice become deeper and more serious. "You do know that these wards will continue to drain your energy, don't you? Right now you can breathe. Your heart, or at least the demon equivalent, is beating; your organs are working. The longer these stay on, the less energy you will have. Finally, your body will fail, and you will die.

"I guess now we find out just how much your beloved fox actually cares for you. If he dallies on his way here, he will find you dead. Even if he does not, what good are you to him now? You're paralyzed. Those wards are firmly attached to your skin. Do you think he will bother to remove then, and nurse you back to health? My bet is, he'll see you for the ugly, weak, forbidden nobody that you are, and leave you here to rot.

"Too bad I'll be gone before he gets here. I'd love to see the looks on both your faces. Oh, but I imagine you won't want to see it. So I will spare you the sight of your lover's ass as he walks out of your life, leaving you for dead."

With this, Intaro tied a blindfold around Hiei's eyes. The hiyoukai felt pressure on the outside of the blindfold, and his senses suddenly dulled. Intaro's voice reached him, but it sounded soft and distant. "One more gift: a ward to dull your perceptions. Have a nice lif...er...death, Little One!" Then there was silence. Hiei lay still as the coldness and darkness overtook him.

Intaro swept out of the dungeon. He turned to his henchman. "It's been delivered?"

"Yes, sir," the demon confirmed.

"Good. Now we leave. Gather all the troops. We will leave behind one group; we must maintain appearances. Choose the soldiers you do not like to defend the castle. We might as well get rid of them at the same time," the mastermind said, and then continued on his way to leave.

A loud knocking on Kurama's door startled the kitsune. He quickly moved to answer it, withdrawing a rose from his hair as he did so. Reaching out, he threw open the door, poised to strike.

"Woah! Jumpy much, are we?" Yusuke asked, falling back before the fox.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke, I am jumpy. Have you heard anything?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Botan came to tell me. She's getting Kuwabara while I get you, and we all need to go to Spirit World and see the Infant. She said he found some information." Kurama bolted out the door, taking only a second to lock it behind him, and the two ran to the rendezvous point.

Standing before Koenma's desk, the three youths grew impatient. Finally, Koenma appeared, in infant form. Taking his seat behind his desk, he produced a piece of parchment with a blue ribbon. "We now have a precise location where Intaro is holding Hiei," he said to those gathered before him.

"Hiei's alive?!" Kurama practically shouted.

"Yes, he is, or at least was when this information was gathered," Koenma confirmed.

George, the blue oni spoke up at this point. "Gathered, Koenma, sir? I thought you found it sitting on your desk with that blue ribbon tied into a pretty little bow on it."

"NOT NOW OGRE!" Koenma shouted, hitting George on the head.

Kurama paled at this. "So, yet again, this villain has out maneuvered us. We know this information only because he chose to give it to us, and even that was gift wrapped."

"Yes," Koenma admitted. "He is an arrogant bastard, and there is nothing we can do to stop that. It may be a trap..." he never got to finish.

"I'm going. Give me the parchment," Kurama demanded, holding out his hand.

"But, Kurama, I don't..." Koenma started.

"Now. Or would you like Youko to come out to play?" The kitsune's voice held no exaggeration; he was absolutely serious. Koenma silently handed over the parchment. Kurama glanced at it, and then left the audience chamber, Yusuke and Kuwabara on his heels.

"Hey, Kurama! I thought you decided not to go Youko anymore during the Makai tournament," Yusuke called to his friend.

"I did. But Koenma doesn't know that," Kurama replied, speeding up to a run. Within moments, all three boys had passed through a portal into Makai.

After a few hours of travel, they reached a large and imposing castle. A small squadron of guards was drilling in the courtyard. According to the note, this was where they had Hiei. Kurama scanned the grounds then turned to his comrades.

"We are close to one of my old dens. We know this may be a trap. I believe our best bet is to create a diversion. One member will sneak in, retrieve Hiei, and sneak out. We will escape to my old den until Botan comes to take us back to Ningenkai," he said, looking to Yusuke for approval.

"Works for me," the detective agreed. "I think you should do the sneaking, King of Thieves. Kuwabara and I are more the direct type, I think." Kurama nodded. He slipped off towards the outer wall to await the diversion, and his opportunity to rescue his lover.

A loud explosion broke the still air. Part of the outer wall crumbled to the onslaught of Yusuke's Spirit Gun. As the guards ran to engage the intruders, Kurama slipped undetected into the main keep. He wound through staircase after staircase. He knew Hiei would most likely be in a dungeon, which was most likely underground. He continued wending his way downwards until he reached a level that reeked of blood and death. Clinging to the hope that his lover was alive, he crept through the dark corridors looking for any sign of the small hiyoukai.

Finally he reached a room that seemed to have been used recently. There were footprints in the dust going into and out of the room. Before he entered, Kurama steeled himself for whatever he may find.


	23. Retrieval

Kurama slowly entered the darkened chamber, unsure what to expect. The entire subterranean level reeked of blood and death. As his eyes slowly became adjusted to the dim light, he could make out a small figure lying still on a cement slab. Quickly scanning the rest of the room, he determined there were no other occupants, and entered. "Hiei?" he called out softly. The form did not respond. Slowly the kitsune approached his friend.

When he reached the fire demon's side, Kurama stared, aghast, at the wards on his beloved. His stomach twisted when he saw the wards attached directly to Hiei's skin on his wrists and ankles, and the blisters around the paper. Hiei was still blindfolded, and a ward was placed on the blindfold, effectively dulling his perceptions. Gingerly Kurama tried to peel the sheet off the hiyoukai's right wrist, but stopped when he realized that most of the skin was peeling off as well. Sickened and worried, the fox gently lifted the unconscious fire demon from the slab and began to carry him from the dungeon.

In the hallway, Hiei began to stir. Relieved, Kurama stopped and removed the thin blindfold, ward and all. Hiei groaned and blinked his eyes a few times. As he returned to consciousness, the hiyoukai's face reflected his discomfort, aware that someone was holding him, but unsure who. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked tersely.

"Shh, Love. It's me; it's Kurama," The fox replied softly, his breath brushing Hiei's face gently.

"Kurama? Where are you?" was the reply.

"I'm right here, Love. You're safe now."

"Kurama, why won't you take off my blindfold?" With a quick glance at the smaller demon's face, Kurama saw to his horror that Hiei's uncovered eyes were open, but his pupils were large and unresponsive to what little light there was is the gloomy hall. His eyes were not focused on anything. Hiei was blind.

"Shh, Love. We need to escape now; we'll deal with that later," Kurama mumbled to his lover. He couldn't bring himself to tell the half-koorime that the blindfold was already gone. "Just relax, Love, and let me rescue you." Hiei accepted this, his head resting against the taller boy's shoulder, and began to drift back into unconsciousness again. Clutching Hiei to his chest, Kurama began carefully making his way towards the exit.

Once outside, Kurama met up easily with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had created a truly magnificent distraction by blowing up a good portion of the castle wall and parts of the castle itself. Unfortunately, Intaro had escaped before they could arrest him. Once reunited, the spirit detectives made their way into the forest to find cover.

After about twenty-five minutes of walking through the dense forest, Kurama finally called to the others, "We're here!" Vines and heavy overgrowth seemingly bowed away from the kitsune as he approached, revealing a cave mouth. Bending slightly, Kurama led the others through the opening and into a much larger cavern. Strategically placed vent holes allowed in a comfortable amount of sunlight, while the outlying plants kept away unwelcome visitors. Overall the cave had a pleasant feel to it.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked, looking around in wonder.

"One of my dens," was the reply. Rather than elaborate, Kurama turned his attention to the hiyoukai in his arms. He went to the back of the large cavern to a pallet laid on the floor. With the ingenious ventilation from the vent holes, very little dust had accumulated during the cave's disuse. Gently, he laid his precious bundle on the bed.

"Botan should be here to guide us back to the human world shortly," Yusuke commented, approaching the two demons. When he finally got a good look at the smaller of the two, he gasped silently. Hiei was still asleep. The skin on his wrists and ankles was burnt and peeled around the wards. He was thinner than Yusuke had ever seen him. Each rib was easily discernable. His breathing was short and raspy. Looking up from the gruesome sight, Yusuke noticed that Kurama had turned to the side, facing away from everyone. "Kurama?" he asked softly.

"Not now, Yusuke. I will explain when we are home," the kitsune answered in a brusque tone. Knowing that the fox always had a reason for his actions, the brown-haired boy left it at that.

A slight groan drew both of their attention to the tiny figure on the pallet. Hiei began to stir again. He tried to move, but the wards, still stuck to his skin, effectively drained all of his energy, rendering him completely helpless. Kurama reached out and gently raised his lover to a sitting position. "I'm right here, Hiei. We're safe. We're in one of my old dens," the fox crooned softly.

"Kurama," Hiei muttered. "Please, take off the blindfold."

"Love, it is off. Your eyes are uncovered," Kurama whispered, tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

"Is it so dark in here, then?" Hiei asked, still not quite cognizant of his surroundings.

"No, Love. There is light. Hiei," Kurama began, but paused. Licking his lips, he continued. "Hiei, the wards that blocked your perception were very powerful. It seems that you haven't recovered from their influence yet." Still uncomprehending, Hiei just sat quietly for a few minutes, before drifting into oblivion yet again. Kurama hugged the demon to his chest as the first tear broke free and slid down his cheek.

Yusuke stood quietly behind the kitsune. He didn't wish to interrupt, and he had no idea what to say. His shocked mind was not even registering the conversation. One thing was clear: Hiei was blind. Whether this would be temporary or permanent was yet to be discovered.

Kuwabara was standing at the mouth to the cave, peering out between the dense plant growth shielding them from unfriendly eyes. Suddenly he turned to his companions. "Botan's here, let's get out of this place!" Without a word Kurama lifted Hiei again and started towards the door. Silently, Yusuke followed.

Botan quickly opened a portal that dropped the spirit detectives right in front of Genkai's temple. Kurama quickly carried Hiei inside, and placed him on a futon. Yusuke, aware of Hiei's grave condition, immediately went to find Yukina to heal the hiyoukai. Kuwabara, still unaware of the magnitude of Hiei's injuries, entered the temple and followed Kurama.

After a few moments, Yukina appeared in the doorway, her face filled with concern. "Brother!" she cried out, seeing Hiei. In the bright light of the temple it was easier to make out Hiei's injuries. His small, weakened body was cut and bruised all over. He was covered in grime and blood. It was obvious that he had been tormented mercilessly. Yukina saw the wards, and instinctively reached out to remove them from her immobile brother. Upon touching the ward, her eyes opened wide. With a sharp cry, she withdrew her hand. These wards had been designed specifically to hold Hiei still. They were effective against both fire demons and ice demons. "Brother." Yukina whispered, ignoring the welt forming on her hand where she had touched the paper.

Meanwhile, Kurama had been mixing some plant material with some hot water he had asked Yusuke to bring him. He turned towards the siblings in time to see Yukina rubbing her sore hand. "The wards will affect you as well, Yukina, although not to the degree they have affected your brother," he stated softly. "I have prepared an herbal mixture that will help to heal his skin, while making it easier to remove the wards. I will handle them. Please be prepared to heal him when they are removed." Yukina nodded.

Kurama soaked a cloth in the mixture and began to bathe Hiei's blistered wrist with it. Slowly he began to work the edge of the ward up, using the wet cloth to rub under the paper and loosen it. The wards were not attached using an adhesive; rather the paper was laid against Hiei's skin. The intense burns they caused were enough to almost melt the flesh, and fuse the paper onto it. The process of removing the damnable wards was a long, and tedious chore. As slowly and meticulously as Kurama worked, a great deal of skin still stayed attached to the ward, tearing off the small demon's limb. Even in his sleep, Hiei began to groan. Finally one ward was removed, revealing dark patches of raw, bleeding skin. In some spots the skin was gone completely, revealing muscle tissue. Without flinching at the horrid sight, Kurama began the task anew on Hiei's other wrist.

Finally, near nightfall, Kurama removed the last of the wards that clung to Hiei's body. Collecting his things the kitsune left the room to tend to his own small injuries, knowing that his beloved would be safe in the care of the small koorime beside him. As Kurama left, Yukina leaned forward to heal her brother. As she placed her hands on him she felt a good portion of her energy sucked away from her. It seemed that since the wards had been applied directly to Hiei's skin, and had remained there for quite a while, residual power from them remained in the demon's body. Gritting her teeth against the discomfort and fatigue, Yukina concentrated on healing her brother as best she could.

Kurama had dressed his own small wounds in very little time. He had received only a few scratches form flying castle debris. He intended to return to Hiei's bedside immediately, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing behind him he saw Yusuke. "Give Yukina some time with him," the shorter boy said.

"I need to return to him," Kurama started, but was cut off.

"You need to rest! You've gone at least two full days with no sleep, and little, if any, food. Sitting there, staring at him won't help him any. You need to regain your own strength. I have a hunch you'll both need it." Yusuke gripped Kurama's shoulder tightly and led him to a neighboring room containing a futon. "Sleep. I'll call you if he wakes." It wasn't merely a suggestion.

With a soft sigh, Kurama yielded to his friend's advice, and laid down on the futon. Despite his lack of sleep, and total physical and mental exhaustion, Kurama did not get any rest at all. Lying awake, he spent the night wondering how his beloved was doing.

Morning's first light revealed Hiei, still asleep. His wrists and ankles were still blistered and raw, but the large chunks of missing skin had been restored. His breathing was much more even. Yukina sat by her brother's side, shoulders slumped, sore and exhausted. She wondered that Hiei was still alive. The residual effect of the wards had weakened her greatly, and they would be much stronger on her brother. She had healed him as best she could, but the remaining power from the wards absorbed any additional energy she tried to give to him. It seemed that the only thing to do now was to wait for the residual energy to fade. Until then, Hiei would have to heal the old fashioned way.

When the sun peeked through the window into his room, Kurama slipped off the futon and out the door. With skills that won him the title King of Thieves, he crept silently into Hiei's room. Yukina looked up and smiled weakly. "Some of the worst injuries are healed. There is still a great influence remaining from the wards, even though they have been removed. This will fade with time, but it may take a very long time. He will have to heal the rest of the way with out my help," she said softly. Kurama nodded, pulling the girl into a warm embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Yukina returned his hug. "He's my brother; I love him, too," she replied. After a moment she pulled out of the fox's arms, and slipped quietly out of the room. Alone with his lover, the kitsune began to gently run his fingers through Hiei's hair, brushing it away from his face.

When Genkai entered the small room, she looked at the demons in front of her. Of all the apparitions she had met, these two seemed the most human. The concern on the kitsune's face was genuine, and the deep love evident in his gentle touch was something she had thought demons to be utterly incapable of. As she approached, the fox looked up at her. "I think Hiei will be more comfortable if he were to wake up at home, in a place more familiar to him." The elderly human nodded.

"I do not possess the skills to heal him further, but if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me," she said, in a much gentler tone than she usually used with the youngsters she guided. Kurama gave her a weak smile and a soft "Thank you." before he gathered his unconscious lover, and began the trip home.

A few hours after they arrived in their apartment, Hiei began to wake up. His eyes fluttered open. Kurama was hopeful at first, but his hope died when he saw Hiei's overly large pupils scan the room without sight. "Hiei, I'm beside you," he said gently. Hiei was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Fox, where are you? I can't see you. I can't move. Why are the wards still on me?"

"Hiei, this isn't easy to tell you. The wards have been removed. You are completely free of them."

The fire demon cut off the explanation. "Then why can I not move and not see?"

"Hiei, the wards were very powerful, and were designed specifically for your unique characteristics. They were placed directly on your skin. Much of their power remains, even though they have been removed. In time, as the effects wear off, you will regain your energy. Until then, the residual effects of the wards will drain you, and you will be unable to use your Jagan, or your youki, or to move...or to see," Kurama explained, his voice trailing off to nothing by the end. Hiei was silent. "Hiei?" Kurama prompted.

After a long silence Hiei finally spoke. "Kurama, I...I'm...I'm afraid." Hiei closed his sightless eyes in shame.

"It's okay, Love. What you're feeling is okay," Kurama responded immediately, reaching out to again stroke Hiei's hair. At the unexpected touch, Hiei's eyes flew open, and a look of sheer panic flooded his pale features. Realizing that even a loving touch, given without warning, would terrify the demon, Kurama withdrew his hand. "Hiei, I am right here. I won't leave you. We will get through this. I'm going to touch your arm." Gingerly, Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's upper arm in a reassuring gesture, and was quite relieved when the hiyoukai did not panic. Very gently, Kurama started rubbing Hiei's arm. For a long time they sat like that in silence.

Finally Kurama broke the quiet. "Now that you're awake, I need to clean you up. You're filthy. I'll go draw a bath. I'll be right back." Kurama rose to his feet and entered the small bathroom. With shaking hands he turned on the water and filled the tub. The kitsune added some herbs to the steaming water. A pleasant aroma filled the bathroom. Besides smelling nice, the herbal bath would help heal Hiei's injuries and relax him.

Kurama turned off the water and returned to the bedroom. He began speaking as he approached his lover, knowing that just touching the hiyoukai without warning would panic him again. "Hiei, I'm back. I'm going to take off your clothing now, and we'll get you cleaned up. Okay, Love?" As Kurama began to undo the tattered remains of Hiei's pants, a small voice stopped him.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Please...I...I can't do this. I...kill me, please."

Kurama leaned back and looked at the small demon with a look of shock on his face. "Hiei. Never, NEVER ask that again! I could never hurt you! I love you, Hiei! We WILL get through this, and you WILL recover!" he replied in a harsh tone. Silence and a slight quiver to Hiei's chin were all that answered him. Regretting his angry demeanor, Kurama lay on the bed next to Hiei, and reached out a hand to gently stroke Hiei's cheek. In a soft voice the fox continued, "Hiei, I love you. I will always be here for you. I know this is a horrible experience for you, but please, trust that I will take care of you! Together, we can get through this."

"But, Kurama, it's so...humiliating."

"Hiei, Love, we are lovers. There is nothing to be embarrassed about with me. We know each other, body and soul. It's okay for you to depend on me. Know this: you are my life. I have never felt for another what I feel for you. If you were to die, I know I could not go on. Please, Love, keep living, if only for me." By now, tears were streaming down Kurama's face. He saw the glisten in Hiei's eyes, and wiped the wetness away before the drops could fall and solidify. The kitsune then sat back up, and continued undressing his lover.

Once in the bathroom, Kurama gently lowered Hiei's immobile body into the hot bath. The fox picked up a clean cloth, and slowly began to clean the blood and dirt from Hiei's face. Kurama worked his way down, gently wiping his beloved's neck, shoulders, chest, and arms. Leaning Hiei front carefully, and supporting him with one arm, Kurama wiped his back.

As Kurama leaned the small apparition back against the wall of the tub, he noticed that the drawn expression that had creased Hiei's features seemed to be relaxing. He cleaned the rest of Hiei's body gently, holding the cloth against the wounds covering any exposed parts of the small form. The fire demon's sightless eyes were closed, and his breathing was deep and even. "Hiei, are you awake?" Kurama asked softly.

"Yes, Fox," was the equally soft reply.

"I need to wash your hair; I'll have to lean you back into the water. I won't let you fall."

"I know you won't, Fox."

Smiling at Hiei's uncharacteristic reply, Kurama slowly leaned the tiny frame backwards into the water, supporting Hiei's head and neck with his arm. When the black spikes were underwater, and only Hiei's face was left above the surface, Kurama carefully shifted his other arm to begin massaging Hiei's hair and scalp. A red cloud of loosened blood issued from the dark locks, and Kurama's nimble fingers found several wounds on the smaller boy's head. Carefully, the fox cleaned these, and then pulled his lover back into an upright position. Kurama pulled the plug to drain the water from the tub, and grabbed a nearby towel to wrap the now clean hiyoukai in. Sitting on the bathroom floor, the kitsune cradled the towel wrapped figure in his lap, while using a second towel to dry Hiei's hair and face.

When the fire demon was mostly dry, Kurama picked him up and returned to the bedroom. Carefully placing his precious bundle on the bed, he pulled the covers over Hiei. "I'll be right back, Love, I'm going to the kitchen," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the demon's forehead. Receiving no response, Kurama left the bedroom. In the kitchen, the kitsune quickly heated some soup and some tea, as well as getting a pitcher of water and a glass. When all was ready, he placed it on a tray and headed back to the bedroom.

"Hiei?" Kurama called softly, as he entered the bedroom. Placing the tray on the bedside table, he sat on the bed, and called out again to his friend. Hiei responded by opening his eyes. "Love, I brought you some soup and some tea."

"I'm not hungry." Kurama knew his lover was lying. Hiei's thin body told how much he had lacked nourishment during his captivity.

"Love, you have to eat. It will help you get well quicker." Without a response, Kurama lifted Hiei into a sitting position and situated himself behind the fire demon. Placing the tray on Hiei's lap, Kurama reached around the small form, and spooned up some soup. Raising it to Hiei's mouth, the kitsune said, "Open up."

Hiei tried to protest, but when his mouth opened, he found it occupied by a spoon, and soup. Swallowing, Hiei realized that the soup tasted pretty good, and he was, in fact, quite famished. Dropping his pride, he allowed his lover to feed him the rest of the meal in peace.

After Hiei was fed, and had drunk his tea, Kurama began to settle him in for the night. "Did you need anything else, Love?" the fox asked.

"Yes, I...I have to...I..." Hiei's voice trailed off, as a slight blush crept across his face. Kurama understood immediately, and carried Hiei back to the bathroom. Hiei knew Kurama was right. They were lovers, and there was no need to feel embarrassed in front of his fox. But still, Hiei was humiliated. He was so weak he couldn't even move his head. He was blind and immobilized. He couldn't even relieve himself without Kurama's help. The urge to request his own death again surfaced, but he resisted. It would only upset Kurama, and the fox was being so attentive to him.

Kurama tucked Hiei back into bed, laying him on his side. Climbing in behind the hiyoukai, the fox spooned up against his back, slipping his bottom arm under Hiei's head as a pillow, and placing his top arm protectively around Hiei's waist. Hiei could feel the kitsune's warm breath on the back of his neck. "Kurama?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Love?"

"Thank you." Kurama smiled.

"I love you, Hiei. Now get some sleep, Love." Slowly the two demons drifted off to sleep, each plagued by his own worries and fears.


	24. Depth of Fear

Kurama had slept for about twenty-five minutes, when he awoke to the sound of screaming. To his horror, Hiei was shrieking in terror. Quickly, Kurama turned the small body to face him.

"Hiei! Hiei! It's all right! Hiei, I'm here, I'm right here!" he yelled, cradling the hiyoukai to him, and rocking back and forth, tears spilling down his face. Hiei began to quiet when he realized that he was held in a loving embrace.

"Kurama?" he asked in a small, squeaking voice.

"I'm here, Love. I'm right here," the kitsune murmured.

"Don't leave me," Hiei practically begged, his thin voice breaking.

"Never, Love, I'll never leave you," Kurama soothed.

After awhile, Hiei's breathing began to quiet back down. Kurama continued to rock his lover. In his mind, the fox pondered what could make Hiei, one of the strongest and most stubborn demons he knew, cry out like that. Even the mere remembrance of the sounds the hiyoukai had made sent chills down Kurama's spine. The fox looked down to check on his lover.

Hiei seemed to be sleeping peacefully again. Kurama just held the small form in his arms. He was afraid to go back to sleep. If Hiei awoke and needed something, the hiyoukai would have no way to ask for help, and the fox did not ever want to hear him scream again. So, it seemed that the overprotective kitsune had no choice but to stay awake and watch his beloved. The night passed slowly, as Kurama did just that, comforting the small demon each of the numerous times he began to cry out or whimper in his sleep.

When Hiei awoke the next morning, he realized slowly that he was in a soft, warm bed, held protectively in the arms of his lover. As the comforting scent of the kitsune flooded his nostrils, the small demon opened his eyes. Blackness. He saw nothing. He tried to shift, to look around for any source of light, but his body refused to cooperate. He gave a soft sigh in frustration.

"Hiei, Love, are you awake?" came a gentle voice.

"Yes, Fox." Kurama squeezed Hiei very gently, and nuzzled into his neck.

"Are you hungry?" the fox asked softly.

"I don't know," Hiei replied. He hated to admit he was hungry, because it meant Kurama would have to feed him again. He hated being helpless.

"I'll take that as a yes, Love," Kurama said softly. The kitsune disentangled himself from his lover, and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Kurama?" Hiei called softly. No answer. "Kurama?" he called again, a bit more loudly. Nothing. "Kurama! Kurama!" he called in near panic, alone in his darkness. Kurama came running into the bedroom.

"Hiei! What is it?" he asked.

"Where are you? Kurama!" the hiyoukai called again fearfully.

"Hiei, I'm here! I just went to the kitchen..."

"No! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Hiei practically cried, a few stray tears falling to the pillow as tear gems.

"Oh, Love, I'm here! I won't leave you," Kurama said, gently pulling Hiei into his arms, and rocking the small form. "I'll never leave you," he murmured. The kitsune wondered why Hiei was being so clingy. The demon had endured pain and torture before. Perplexed, Kurama shifted his thoughts to trying to think of a way to make breakfast, and not leave his insecure lover. Finally he decided to try something.

"Hiei, Love, I'm going to take you into the living room. That way, we can talk while I make us some food, and you'll know where I am. Is that okay?" he asked.

Hiei opened his mouth to reply, but made no sound. Finally he just closed his mouth again. Kurama carefully scooped him up, and took him to the sofa. The fox arranged the paralyzed hiyoukai on the couch, propping him up with pillows, and covering him with a soft blanket. Kurama had noticed that Hiei's usual warmth was gone.

"There. Are you comfortable, Hiei?" he asked, tucking the edge of the blanket under Hiei's legs.

"Yes," the small demon answered in a small voice.

"Hiei, are you able to feel? Physically, I mean. I want to make sure you're comfortable," Kurama said. He was unsure what effect the perception ward had had.

"Yes," Hiei answered, again in a soft, meek voice.

"Love, I want you to talk to me a little. I want to know what is happening to you so I can help you get through this. We will get through it." Kurama said resolutely.

A tear slipped out of Hiei's eye, trailed down his cheek, and fell, landing as a solid sphere in his lap. Kurama's heart nearly melted at this sight. Gently, he raised a hand to wipe Hiei's cheek. "Oh, Love. Please tell me what's going on in there," he said, leaning forward to touch his forehead against Hiei's.

"He said...he said you'd leave me for dead. He said you weren't upset that I was taken, and that you were getting along just fine. I'm a burden to you now, nothing more. I have nothing to offer you. I can only hold you back. I'm a forbidden nothing, and you should end my life and be rid of me," Hiei blurted out.

Taken aback, Kurama grabbed Hiei into a tight hug. "No! Hiei, I love you. I don't care if you stay like this, I will always be by your side. I will never leave you for dead."

"But, Kurama, why? I'm no good to you now." Hiei sniffled. Kurama pulled back and looked at his lover in the face. Hiei's normally impassive face was awash in emotion. Hiei could not see, so he did not base his facial expression on what he saw around himself. His walls were down, shattered by a sadistic freak.

Carefully, Kurama smoothed Hiei's hair back. "Love, why did you stay by my side when I was in the hospital? Why did you sit on the roof and watch over me? Why did you come to me, even when I was in a coma?" he asked slowly.

"I wanted to. Even if you were asleep, I was with you. But that was different," Hiei mumbled.

"How?" Kurama pressed.

"Because that was you. I would do anything for you. This is me now. I'm just not worth it," was the response.

"Hiei, don't you understand? I feel towards you what you feel towards me. I would, I will do anything for you. You are so special to me. Don't let the words of some arrogant, self-important nobody convince you otherwise. I am here, sitting on this sofa, holding you because this is where I want to be. Don't ever tell yourself otherwise. Now, how do you feel?"

With a soft sigh, Hiei answered, "I can feel everything. I just can't move. I can't sense anything. I can hear, but you sound very distant. I can still smell. Obviously, I can't see. I have control of some things. I can move my mouth to speak and breathe. I can open and blink my eyes. Other than that, I can't move."

Kurama mentally filled in some of the blanks. Hiei's circulatory and digestive systems were working properly. He had also retained control of his bodily functions. He could form facial expressions, as well as cry. Satisfied that he at least had some idea what he was dealing with, Kurama returned to the primary dilemma of the morning.

"Love, I need to cook some breakfast for us now. I'm going to set you up here, and I'll keep talking to you while I cook. That way you will know where I am, alright?"

"Okay," a tiny voice answered. Kurama kissed Hiei's forehead, and proceeded to make breakfast, jabbering away the whole time to reassure his lover.

Kurama brought their breakfast into the living room, along with the cordless phone. As he approached, he saw the tight, uncertain look on Hiei's face. The smaller demon was fighting the fear of abandonment that had been sown by Intaro. Kurama set the tray and phone on the coffee table, and reached out to his lover.

"I'm going to lean you forward now, Hiei, and sit behind you," the fox murmured as he gently shifted Hiei's limp form. Kurama was very careful to support Hiei's head and neck, as the hiyoukai was unable to do so himself. Finally, they were settled. Kurama was sitting sideways on the sofa with Hiei in between his legs. Hiei was resting leaning back, turned slightly sideways, supported against Kurama's chest. Kurama reached out and pulled the table closer, and began to feed his beloved.

Hiei accepted the food and the gentle care without a word. He was ashamed and humiliated. Although he was grateful to the fox for taking care of him, he was afraid. He was a burden now, a liability, rather than an asset. Inside, he held the fear that Kurama would tire of playing nursemaid, and just leave the demon to die alone. Although Hiei's heart told him this would never happen, the phobia persisted, plaguing Hiei with doubts he had never before felt.

Intaro had been right; everyone has a breaking point.

When Kurama had finished feeding Hiei, he pushed the plate away. Wrapping his arms around the small form, he just held the hiyoukai close. After a few minutes, he felt something hit his thigh. The small object was followed by several more. Leaning forward, Kurama saw several hiruseki sitting in his lap. He closed his eyes. Whatever that sadistic freak did to his lover was beyond forgiveness, beyond mercy. But for now, he could not pursue revenge. Hiei needed him, in more ways than one. Wiping Hiei's cheeks, he held the still form even closer in silence.

After some time, Kurama drew away from Hiei slightly. "Hiei?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"I need to call Mother, do you mind?" the kitsune asked.

"No," Hiei replied. Kurama reached for the cordless phone.

When the phone rang at the Hatanaka household, Shiori rushed to answer it. She had been almost as concerned for Hiei as Kurama was, and had been calling her son every day to check for news. She knew her son and his friends had traveled into Makai to rescue the fire demon, and she was hoping he would call her soon. She was not disappointed.

"Hello, Mother?" came the soft alto over the telephone.

"Shuuichi! Is there news? Did you find him?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, Mother. We found him. Hiei is right here..." Kurama began.

"I'm coming over!" Shiori practically yelled, and hung up. She had her coat on and was out the door in a few seconds.

Kurama turned off the phone with a sigh. He had expected nothing different. He set the phone down, and addressed his lover. "Hiei?"

"Hmm?"

"She's coming over now."

"No. Kurama, I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"I know, Love. But she has been worried about you. She considers you a son to her, and she wants to see you. Please, Hiei, she cares about you. Humor her. For me?" the fox asked.

"Hn."

"Thank you, Love," Kurama replied, with a gentle kiss to Hiei's forehead.

In about ten minutes there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Kurama called, not moving from his position on the sofa, holding Hiei. He knew it was Shiori.

The door opened and Shiori entered. When she saw the two cuddled up on the couch, a look of relief spread across her face. She had pictured horrible things that may have happened to Hiei, or that they had been too late to save him. Other than the red patches on his exposed wrists, she could see no evidence of mistreatment visible on the youkai. Kurama had not yet had a chance to explain Hiei's condition to her.

"Hiei! I'm so glad you're alright!" Shiori said. She was slightly confused when he did not respond by looking at her, or even moving to acknowledge her presence. Kurama caught her gaze with his eyes, and slowly shook his head, ever so slightly. Shiori paled, knowing something was wrong, but unsure what. She closed the front door, and approached the sofa.

"Have a seat, Mother," Kurama offered, sliding his legs up to give Shiori a place to sit. She sat down slowly, staring at the small form held protectively in her son's arms.

"Hiei?" she repeated, with uncertainty in her voice.

"Hello, Shiori," Hiei replied softly.

Shiori leaned towards him slightly, and noticed the dull, dilated look his eyes had. She raised a hand to her mouth, and looked at her son, who nodded to confirm her observations.

Kurama leaned towards Hiei, "Do you mind if I tell her? She wants to know, and she wants to help. Please accept her," he whispered, so only his friend could hear.

"Alright," Hiei said, not as softly.

Kurama looked up at his confused mother. "We found Hiei the night before last, and brought him back to Genkai's temple to be healed. He was unconscious. Last evening, I brought him back here to wake up, and I got him cleaned up and comfortable. That is why I did not call you until today. As you've noticed, Hiei cannot see." With a sad glance down at his lover, Kurama continued. "He cannot move, either."

Shiori had no idea how to respond. The shock of Hiei's blindness was still fresh, and now to find out that he was paralyzed as well was just overwhelming. "I think you should both come back to the house with me. My husband will understand. We can help take care of..." she began.

"No!" Hiei said in a high, scared voice very unlike his usual deep, commanding tone.

Kurama agreed. "I believe it would be better for us to stay here, Mother, for many reasons." Shiori opened her mouth to protest, but the sad, determined look on her son's face stalled her argument. With a defeated sigh, she nodded.

"Do you want me to stay here? I can help," she offered.

Kurama smiled. "If you would like to stay awhile, you are always welcome, Mother. But I believe you meant 'stay here' as in live here for a while, and that will be unnecessary. Thank you, however." Shiori nodded.

Shiori sat and talked with her son and Hiei for several hours. They discussed trivial matters, like Shuu-kun trying out for the baseball team, Hatanaka hiring three new people, and Shiori's garden wilting since her son no longer tended it. During the course of the conversation, Hiei's breathing became deep and even. Finally, Kurama shook his head to forestall additional conversation.

"Hiei?" he whispered. "Are you awake, Love?"

"Mmmm," was the sleepy response.

"Would you like to lay down?" Kurama murmured.

"Mmhmm. Bed," Hiei grumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Okay, Love." With that, Kurama slid out from behind the demon, and picked him up. The fox carried the unconscious youkai to the bedroom, and tucked him in. "I'll be right in the living room, Love," he whispered, pressing his lips to Hiei's forehead.

"'Kay," the smaller one mumbled, still sleeping. Kurama returned to the living room uncertainly. He did not want to leave his lover alone, but Hiei had told him it would be fine. He also wanted a few minutes to talk to his mother without being overheard.

When he reentered the living room, Shiori fixed him with a Look. "You cannot possibly think that you can handle this on your own, Shuuichi," she said sternly.

"I have to, Mother. You don't understand," Kurama began.

"I don't understand? I think you do not understand. He can't move. He will require twenty-four hour a day care. You need to sleep, and to go to school. As much as you are dedicated now, in a few days, you will need a break. You should both come back to the house. I can help you. I'll take care of him while you're at school, and we can take turns at night," Shiori offered, quite sensibly.

"Mother, I cannot. You can't possibly understand what Hiei has gone through. He is convinced I will abandon him. That...monster set the idea in his head during the torment. If I leave him with another, even with you, he will think I have left, and he will stop trying to live. He is so weak, Mother. If he gives up trying now, then I know he will die," Kurama tried to explain.

Taking a deep breath, the fox continued, "There is also the matter of his pride. He has never asked for help before. Hiei is too proud and too strong. He can't handle being like this. No offense, Mother, and I want you to realize before I say this that you are one of the only two people in all the worlds I would allow to care for him besides myself; you and Yukina, his sister. But you are human. Hiei would never forgive me if I left him helpless in the care of a human. At least, not yet. Let him regain some of his energy. Then I may be able to accept your offer. Until that time, I must take care of this alone."

"Shuuichi, that's ridiculous. People get paralyzed in accidents and from disease, and they are forced to live with the help of strangers bathing them, taking them to the bathroom, feeding them. It's something he will have to accept, the same as anyone else," Shiori persisted.

"Mother, I...he..." Kurama sighed. Shiori was right, at least about humans. It was different with demons, and it was very different with his demon. "Mother, last night Hiei asked me to end his life." Shiori's eyes grew wide, and she gasped. "I cannot let him think that I would even consider abandoning him. He, one of the strongest demons I have ever known, was screaming last night when he thought I had left him alone. I know this will be difficult. I know it will try my patience, and wear me down. I also know that it is temporary. Hiei should be able to regain his strength and move again in time. For now, I must be the one by his side. I appreciate your offer, Mother, but I cannot accept it yet."

When Kurama finished speaking, he was staring at the floor, fighting back his tears. Shiori saw the pain on his face, and gathered him into a hug. "Shuuichi, I'm proud of you for standing by the one you love. Most people would run away from a situation like this. I want you to know that I am here, and if you need anything, I want you to ask me. Even if you just need someone to lean on." Kurama wrapped his arms around his mother, and let himself go. All the fear and anger and pain he had been hiding came out in a sob. Shiori rubbed his back, and just let him cry.

While Kurama and his mother were talking in his living room, Kuwabara sat at the temple with Yukina, chatting quietly. Somehow, over the course of the past few weeks, Yukina had taught him to speak softly, keeping his loud voice under enough control to not scare away the birds. When he spoke this way, he sounded as gentle as his demeanor. This is how they spoke now.

"So, how do you think Shorty is doing?" he asked the ice maiden.

Yukina shook her head. "Hiei was very badly injured, and drained of almost all of his youki. I'm surprised he was alive. I don't think he is doing very well right now, Kazuma. I don't think he'll be well for a long time."

"I didn't get to see him very well when we rescued him, and when we got back to the temple, we all just got shooed out of the room while you healed him. You say he was injured real bad, but what really happened?" the tall boy asked.

"Intaro placed wards on Hiei's body that drained his strength and prohibited him from moving. I think it may be some time before he can move again, and I am pretty sure he will be blinded for a while. Kurama took him back to the apartment to care for him," the ice maiden replied.

"Oh. I can help. I know that the Shrimp and I don't often get along, but he is a teammate, and maybe, just a tiny little bit of a friend, too."

Yukina smiled at this admission. "That's very sweet, Kazuma, but I think you should let Kurama take care of him. They may appreciate a visit later on, though. Would you like to go over there with me this afternoon?"

"Sure. But why would the Fox-boy be better to take care of him? I nursed Eikichi back to health when she was sick. I can help, too," Kuwabara said, with a dour expression and tone.

Yukina looked over at him. The others did not know that Kurama and Hiei were lovers. She had figured out the depth of the demons' feelings for each other from her brother's reaction to Kurama's screams in the dungeon in Makai, when she had learned of his true identity, and she had determined they were lovers from the way Kurama had held him and cared for him when they brought Hiei back from Intaro's lair. She knew her brother would not want anyone but his fox taking care of him. All she said to Kuwabara was, "It's not you; it's a demon thing." The human accepted this explanation with no questions. The two continued feeding the birds, and made some sketchy plans to visit their friends later that day.

By mid afternoon, Kurama had dried his tears, and he and his mother were making lunch and speaking of happier things. Hiei had been sleeping for about forty-five minutes. Kurama was just mixing some ingredients in a bowl when an earsplitting shriek issued forth from the bedroom. Without hesitation, the kitsune threw the bowl onto the table, and ran to his lover's side, closely followed by Shiori.

When they entered the small bedroom, they saw Hiei laying perfectly still, screaming again. Kurama immediately picked up the small demon and held him close, murmuring comforting words, and rocking him gently. After a few minutes Hiei calmed down. Shiori just watched, her stomach sinking.

"Ku...Kurama? Where were you?" Hiei asked meekly.

"I was making lunch, Love. You said you'd be okay here. I never wanted you to think I would leave you. I'm here," Kurama answered. Shiori approached silently, watching the exchange. Her son had been right. She could try, she wanted to help, but she could not take his place in caring for the terrified hiyoukai. Curiously, Shiori picked up one of the stones lying on the bed near Hiei's head. Rolling the perfectly round gem between her fingers, she turned to her son to ask a question, but the look on his face silenced her. With a nod toward the kitchen, she slipped out to finish lunch, leaving the two demons alone together.


	25. Losing Ground

Kurama held Hiei close and rocked gently until the fire demon's breathing settled into a slow, even rhythm. "Hiei?" he asked gently, never breaking the slow back and forth motion.

"Yes, Kurama?" Hiei answered softly.

"I won't leave you," the fox said firmly, yet tenderly.

"I know Kurama. I just...I..." Hiei struggled to find words to say what he was feeling. Finally, he just said it. "I'm scared, Fox. I'm alone in here. I can feel you out there, and I trust you. But in here everything gets distorted. I can't even move. I feel so useless. I would abandon me, so I'm terrified that everyone else will...that you will, even though I know you won't. I'm sorry, Kurama."

"Shh. No, Hiei. Don't be sorry. It's okay for you to feel these things. I'll try to stay by you more," Kurama reassured the smaller demon, nuzzling lightly into Hiei's neck. The hiyoukai sighed at the gentle cuddle. Kurama went no further than that, just snuggling his lover, and letting Hiei feel his presence.

After a few more minutes, a voice from the kitchen interrupted them, "Shuuichi! Hiei! Lunch is ready!" With a quick kiss on Hiei's neck, Kurama lifted the youkai and carried him to the living room.

Shiori watched her son settle the paralyzed demon on the couch. At first she was confused. Why were they going into the living room and not the kitchen? But a quick look back at the table and chairs answered that question. The sofa had arms and a soft back and throw pillows that could be used to prop up Hiei's immobile form. He would fall right off a kitchen chair, since he lacked the ability to right himself if he tipped sideways. Without a word, Shiori began to carry the lunch plates into the living room.

Kurama took Hiei's plate and began to feed him. Shiori watched her son with mixed emotions. She was very proud of him for his courage in this situation, but she knew that he would not last long like this. No one would. The meal continued like this in silence.

A short time after they had finished their meal, a knocked sounded at the door. Kurama arose and answered it, leaving Hiei comfortably snuggled into a mountain of pillows on the couch. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Kuwabara and Yukina standing there.

"Kuwabara, Yukina, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in," Kurama greeted them, loudly enough for Hiei to hear who was visiting. The two entered. Yukina immediately went to her brother's side.

"Brother, you are awake?" she said softly.

"Yes," Hiei replied.

Yukina smiled and laid her hand gently on Hiei's arm. A sudden draining feeling swept through the ice maiden as the residual effects of the wards caused a dip in her youki. She withdrew her hand with a gasp.

"What happened?" Hiei asked. When no immediate answer came, he asked louder, "Yukina? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Brother," the koorime responded sadly. "I just felt the power left in your body from those wards. I'm sorry to have alarmed you." Hiei did not respond to this.

Kurama began to clear the lunch dishes and heat some water for tea to serve to his guests. Shiori followed him into the kitchen. "Shuuichi?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Mother?" Kurama replied sweetly.

"You haven't eaten yet," she pointed out, gesturing at the still full plate the kitsune held. "You fed Hiei, but what about your lunch?"

Kurama looked at his plate. "I'm not hungry right now, Mother," he said.

"Shuuichi, you have to eat." When Kurama started to argue, Shiori just pointed at the table. "Sit. Eat. Now," she said in the Mother Voice. Meekly, Kurama sat and nibbled at his food. Shiori cleaned up the rest of the dishes, brewed the tea, and took a tea tray into the living room to serve the guests.

Shiori returned a few minutes later to find that her son had eaten three mouthfuls of lunch. "Mother, really, I cannot eat right now," he said softly when she fixed him with a Look. Kurama looked at her innocently. He dared not tell her how nauseous he was getting from the few bites he had taken, for fear she would worry even more about him. He was not the one who needed care right now; Hiei was.

"Fine. I will wrap it and put it in the fridge. I want you to promise me you will take care of yourself, Shuuichi." Kurama nodded wordlessly. Shiori hugged him affectionately, and then stored the food while the kitsune joined his guests in the other room.

Kuwabara and Yukina stayed for a few hours. Yukina always sat near her brother, just out of touch. She wanted to touch him, to put an arm around him or support him with some physical gesture, but she was unable to have any contact with him until the wards had completely worn off. Kuwabara, to his benefit, did not make a single rude or hostile comment. While many considered him a low class street punk, he was perfectly capable of acting mature and polite when he wanted to. He felt now was not a good time to pick a fight with the incapacitated demon.

During the course of the afternoon, Yusuke called during his break at the ramen shop. He wanted to see if Hiei had awakened and if Kurama wanted him to stop by with some ramen later on. Kurama politely declined. Yusuke was forced to cut the call short when a large party came in for dinner, but made Kurama promise to call him if the demons needed anything.

Kurama hung up the phone and leaned heavily against the wall. He hated making promises he knew he couldn't keep. His secret lover was his responsibility. Hiei had been hurt by Kurama's adversary in an attempt to demoralize the fox. Hiei's condition was Kurama's fault as far as the kitsune was concerned. To delegate Hiei's care to another would not only deeply hurt the hiyoukai emotionally, it would be shirking his responsibility. Kurama gathered himself for a moment before shaking off these thoughts and returning to the guests. Luckily no one had noticed his brief lapse in composure.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, the human and the ice maiden said goodbye and left. Although Kurama enjoyed their visit, he really wanted some time alone with his lover, time to hold Hiei and reassure him. He could not do this if there were guests. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"Shuuichi? Hiei? What would you two like for dinner?" Shiori asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Mother, that isn't necessary, I can cook for us," the kitsune objected.

"I know you can. I want to help you," Shiori said sweetly. Giving up, Kurama just shrugged. Sitting on the sofa, he gathered Hiei into his arms and began to rock the small demon gently, supporting his head as if holding a baby. Hiei seemed comforted by this, and when Shiori brought out three plates of food for dinner, Kurama was reluctant to let go of his treasure.

When they had finished eating, Shiori cleared the plates from the living room. In the kitchen she stood staring at the almost full plate before her. She had tried to get her son to eat, but he always made himself busy with feeding Hiei or conversing with them. He had artfully avoided eating once again. Instead of wrapping the food, Shiori instead left the plate on the counter.

"Shuuichi? Would you please come here a moment?" she called pleasantly. Slowly, Kurama stood and resituated Hiei on the mountain of throw pillows.

"I'll be right back, Love," he whispered, kissing Hiei's cheek softly.

"Okay," Hiei replied. The hiyoukai seemed better able to deal with short-term absences as long as he could hear Kurama's voice. Kurama made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked politely.

"Shuuichi, Sweetheart, you are going to eat your dinner right now," Shiori said, guiding the kitsune by his arm to a chair, seating him, and placing the meal in front of him. When he tried to protest she cut him off. "Enough! You made excuses to skip lunch. I know you have your hands full right now, but you have to take care of yourself. Now, eat." Kurama recognized her tone as one that would not be argued with, and he reluctantly began to eat, ignoring the nausea the food caused him.

Finally, Shiori was satisfied that her son was not about to starve to death in the next few hours. Kurama arose slowly, careful not to jar his roiling stomach. He went back out to the couch again to hold Hiei. The fire demon looked very nervous, having been left alone for about twenty minutes. The fox gently cuddled the hiyoukai to him.

As Shiori came out of the kitchen she said, "Shuuichi, I can make up a bed for myself on the couch if you'd like."

"No, Mother," Kurama said, but stopped when his stomach lurched upwards uncomfortably. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I believe we will be fine alone tonight."

"But, Sweetheart, I want to help," Shiori protested, unwilling to leave her son alone with his burden.

"Mother, I appreciate the offer, really. But I do believe it would be better if you were to go back home tonight. Hiei and I need some time to just be together," Kurama insisted. Shiori looked at the two sitting on the couch. She knew they were demons, many years older than herself. But to her eyes they were small, childlike, and lost in the enormity of the task before them: coping with this situation. She was going to argue some more, but her son's eyes plead with her to leave it be. Finally she admitted defeat.

"Alright, Son. I will go home. I want you to call me if you need anything, no matter what time it is. Promise me," Shiori said. Kurama nodded, unable to voice the lie to his own mother. "Okay. I'll be back in the morning..."

"No, Mother. Please. I will call you in the morning, but I don't think it will be necessary for you to come over," Kurama said with a quick motion of his eyes to the hiyoukai in his lap. Shiori appraised him for a few minutes.

"We'll talk it about it on the phone tomorrow, Shuuichi. Goodnight, Sweetheart, Hiei. I hope you feel better soon," Shiori said before she showed herself out.

When his mother was finally gone, Kurama felt very alone. Although Hiei was in his arms, he was lonely. He missed the times he and Hiei had enjoyed together before... As his stomach lurched again, Kurama quickly arose and resettled Hiei. "Love, I have to go to the bathroom. I promise I will be right back. Please don't get upset," he said quickly, and he practically ran to the lavatory. He shut the door firmly behind him and made it to the commode just in time for the first wave of nausea to wrack his body. Kneeling, he purged himself of the dinner he had forced down.

After the heaves subsided, Kurama rested his head against the cool porcelain. He was sweating and shaking. He raised himself unsteadily to his feet and went to the sink. In the mirror his countenance was pale and slightly green. He knew he should not have eaten, but he was not given much choice in the matter. Clumsily he took out his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth.

When he returned to the living room he heard a small voice calling out timidly, "Kurama?" every few seconds. Closing his eyes, he returned to the couch to reassure his lover that he had not run off.

Kurama held Hiei on the couch for a long time. After his initial sickness, he only felt slightly ill, and the room had stopped spinning so fast. He just chalked it up to stress and perhaps some lingering effects of his previous concussion. Luckily Hiei's senses were still dulled by the effects of the perception ward, and the hiyoukai never noticed his lover's distressed state.

When the small fire youkai had fallen asleep in Kurama's arms, he gently lifted the demon and carried him to bed. Once they were both tucked under the covers together, Kurama steeled himself for another sleepless night of comforting his beloved.

When the morning sun peeked into the window, it illuminated two forms. One slept soundly, unmoving in the embrace of the other. Weary green eyes watched the slumbering one closely, alert for any signs of fright. Numerous times over the night Hiei had begun to moan in remembered pain. A few times he called out loudly for Kurama. Several times he had whimpered pitifully. Kurama had soothed him time and again, speaking to him, reassuring him, and gently stroking his hair. Hiei was finally resting peacefully, but the kitsune had not slept a wink. Taking a few deep breaths, Kurama arose and carried his still-sleeping lover to the living room again.

When Hiei was comfortably settled, and still quite asleep, Kurama went into the kitchen to get a drink. Despite brushing his teeth, the fox's throat was dry and his mouth had a filmy, sickly taste to it. He got himself a glass of water. Before he could swallow the first sip he quickly spit it into the sink as his stomach heaved at the mere thought of ingestion. Shaking, Kurama poured the rest of the water away. He was concerned about his inability to hold anything down. Before he could give it much thought, though, a noise from the living room called his attention. Hiei was waking up.

Returning to the living room, Kurama sat next to Hiei as the fire demon slowly returned to consciousness. When the sightless crimson eyes opened, Kurama greeted his lover softly, "Good morning, Love. How do you feel?"

"Warm," Hiei replied sleepily with a smile. The hiyoukai was obviously comfortable among the pillows. "Kurama?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Love?" the kitsune answered.

"I'm sorry. I know you won't leave me. I don't want to make you stay by my side every minute of every day," the half koorime began.

"Hiei, there is no place I would rather be," Kurama assured him, gently running slender fingers through the dark locks. "This is where I belong." Relief washed over Hiei's face as his smile widened. "Will you be alright, Love, while I make you breakfast?" the fox asked.

"Yes," Hiei replied, still smiling.

Kurama spoke to Hiei intermittently as he prepared some food for the hiyoukai. From time to time, the kitsune would have to stop speaking and step away from the food as a wave of nausea flooded him. He wasn't sure why he was so sick. When the feeling passed he would continue with breakfast and with the conversation.

Finally, the food was ready. Kurama carried it into the living room and placed it on the table. "Are you ready to eat?" he asked his lover.

"Shouldn't you call your mother first, Fox?" Hiei suggested.

Kurama nearly jumped. He had completely forgotten about calling Shiori, something very unlike him. He most certainly did not want his mother to just come by this morning. She had a way of knowing whenever he felt ill, and now was not a good time to worry her like that. The fox decided his only option was to try to talk her out of visiting until he felt better. Taking a deep breath, he dialed the number.

"Moshi moshi, Hatanaka residence, Shiori speaking," came her cheerful voice over the line.

"Good morning, Mother," Kurama said in as strong a voice as he could.

"Shuuichi! How are you? How is Hiei? Should I come over?" the voice rushed out.

"No, Mother. We're just fine. Yes, much better today. No, we just woke up and we have not eaten breakfast. Yes, I will. I will. Mother, I will. Yes. I will! Okay, thank you. No, no, I will call you tomorrow. Yes, sooner if we need anything. Yes, I love you, too, Mother. Yes. Goodbye." Kurama hung up the phone with a sigh. Settling himself once again behind Hiei, the fox began to feed the fire demon.

When Hiei's plate was empty, Kurama just placed it on the table and held his beloved in a gentle embrace. The two sat in silence for a while. As comfortable as this position was, eventually it got boring.

"Hiei?' Kurama called gently.

"Yes?" Hiei answered.

"I know a few books that I think you would like. If you want, I could read them to you. I think it will be relaxing," the kitsune suggested.

"I suppose," Hiei replied. Very carefully, Kurama extricated himself from behind the fire demon, and went to the bookshelf to fetch several novels. He also got some tea for Hiei and brought everything back to the couch. The entire time, he continued speaking to Hiei, so the other would know where he was. Finally, the two were back in their comfortable positions, with a large stack of books before them. Before he could begin reading, however, Hiei interrupted him.

"Fox? Why do you not want your mother to be here?" Hiei asked as Kurama opened the first book.

"Hiei, you wouldn't understand. I love her dearly, but I am not four years old, and sometimes I think she forgets that. I think we need some us time right now, and we won't get that if she feels she has to take care of us constantly," Kurama explained.

"Us time. I like that," Hiei mused. Kurama smiled. Hiei was becoming much more open than he had been; he was sharing his emotions through the expression on his face and in words. The change made Kurama feel good. Clearing his throat, the kitsune began to read aloud.


	26. Slipping

Kurama walked into the living room to put the novel back on the bookshelf. Eight days had passed since he had started reading to his incapacitated lover. During the first few days Hiei was still very scared and clingy. He had shed quite a few more hiruseki, all of which Kurama kept safely tucked away in a small pouch in the nightstand drawer. After a few days, however, Hiei had grown more confident, and no longer cried out for Kurama if the kitsune left his side. None of his movement had returned, though. Neither had his eyesight. He still had the occasional nightmare. Kurama had fed, bathed, and clothed the demon for over a week now. Each night, as Hiei slept, Kurama would lie in bed and watch over the small form, ready to comfort him if the nightmares resurfaced. As he placed the book on the shelf, the fox thought of everything else that had happened that week.

Somehow, he was not sure how, he had convinced his mother that he was just fine and talked her out of visiting, except for one day. That day, day three, he had worn some baggy clothing in bright colors to hide how much weight he had lost and how pale his features looked. Kurama had been able to eat very little since Hiei had awoken, and he had been able to keep only a fraction of what he ate down. Hiei, on the other hand, was like a bottomless pit. The hiyoukai had regained the weight he had lost during his captivity.

Since the hiyoukai was unable to move, Kurama had devised a series of stretches to keep the demon's muscles limber and strong. Every morning Kurama would stretch Hiei's arms, legs, back, and neck. At first Hiei was embarrassed at this, but within two days he had decided that he liked the feel of Kurama's hands manipulating his body, and his body itself felt better after being stretched out.

Hiei was unaware of Kurama's physical condition. Since he could not see his lover, and could not wrap his arms around the ever-slimmer waist, he thought the kitsune was fine, as the fox claimed to be whenever he spoke to his mother. Hiei had no idea that Kurama was ill every day, since the perception ward still muddled his five senses.

One night, night four, had proven embarrassing for both lovers. It was immediately following this incident that Kurama's sickness worsened, and he began throwing up multiple times each day.

--

The two had lain in bed together with Hiei nestled closely in Kurama's embrace, as they had done every night since they had come home. Kurama nuzzled into Hiei's neck, and placed small kisses on his neck and shoulder. The hands gently grasping Hiei began to wander slightly, rubbing over his torso, focusing on his chest. Kurama's kisses grew longer and wetter, as the kitsune began licking and nipping Hiei's soft skin. When Kurama pressed against his lover, Hiei became aware of how much the fox craved contact. Unfortunately his own weakened body was unable to respond.

"Fox," Hiei murmured.

"Mmmm," came a distracted voice from behind him, muffled because the pink lips were still pressed into the back of his neck.

"Kurama, please," Hiei mumbled. He wanted the fox's touch, but he wanted to be able to respond. He wanted to touch Kurama in return, and feel the arousal the kitsune always inspired. Instead, his body laid still, a slab of unresponsive meat.

Kurama's eyes were closed and he was lost on the soft flesh of Hiei's neck. His hands massaged Hiei's chest, getting more urgent. Slowly, he began to rub down the hiyoukai's stomach and abdomen, until his hungry hands found their way between Hiei's legs. There the hands paused, as did the kissing and licking.

Kurama realized Hiei's predicament when no bulge greeted his hand. Of course, he thought to himself. Hiei's entire body was paralyzed. A soft sigh escaped before Kurama could stop it. Quickly he brought his hands back to their original, protective embrace.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, blushing deeply. His body now ached with desire, and the idea of taking his lover anyway had crossed his mind. But he loved Hiei too much to do that. He didn't want to make love to a limp noodle. He missed Hiei the most at that moment.

"It's alright, Fox. You can continue," Hiei said softly.

"No, Love. I was done," Kurama said softly.

"Kurama, I know you need more than that. I want you to take me. Seek your release in me. I don't mind," Hiei muttered in a barely audible, very embarrassed voice.

"No," Kurama repeated.

"Kurama, you need release, I can feel it. Please, take me," Hiei said, a bit stronger.

"Hiei, I..." Kurama sighed to collect his thoughts, all of which were currently busy focusing on the picture Hiei's words brought to mind. Finally, the fox could speak once more. "Hiei, I don't want to just seek release. I want to find my pleasure with you. I cannot find that until you can...until you recover. I will wait, Love. It's not that difficult."

"Like hell it isn't; I know you're in pain right now. Fox, I..." Hiei began, but never finished.

"Goodnight, Hiei," Kurama said abruptly. With that, the fox released his hold and rolled over, back to back with his lover. That was the only night Kurama had not held Hiei and watched him. But the kitsune had not slept that night either as he battled the feelings in his heart and between his legs.

--

Since that tie there was a rift between the lovers. They did not speak of it, but it existed. Kurama still held and cuddled Hiei, nuzzling into his neck and rocking him like a small child. But the fox's hands never wandered. Hiei felt completely inadequate, and Kurama just felt frustrated.

Memories of all of these events passed through Kurama's mind while replacing the book on the shelf. Turning to reenter the bedroom the room began to spin crazily. "Not again," Kurama whispered as he grabbed the closest wall to keep himself upright. The intense dizzy spells had begun on day five, and were getting progressively worse. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

'No,' he thought defiantly. 'I can take whatever happens. Hiei is injured because of me, and he is in far worse shape than I, so if he can take it, so can I.' With that thought the kitsune pushed himself away from the wall and staggered towards the kitchen to make lunch for his lover.

After Kurama fed Hiei, he washed the dish and straightened up the kitchen. "What would you like to do today, Love?" he asked brightly.

"I think I would like to take a nap. Car to join me?" Hiei asked brightly.

"I wish I could. I need to ask Mother to bring us some food today, and she will want to stay for a while. I had better get ready for her visit while you sleep," Kurama replied, wondering how he would hide his condition from his mother. Even his previously tight clothes were now baggy, and no amount of colored material would be able to distract her from his pasty, flaky complexion.

"Why don't you go to the store?" Hiei asked.

"But, I would have to leave you here alone. I'll just call Mother," Kurama said.

"Fox, it's alright. I can sleep while you're away. You need to get out; you've been by my side in here for a long time. You need fresh air and sun or you'll wither, just like your plants," Hiei said.

After a few moments of deliberation, Kurama finally agreed. "You're sure you'll be alright, Love?" he asked.

"Fine. Go on, Kurama. You buy more fun food than she does anyway," the hiyoukai said with a grin. For a moment Kurama was lost in that expression. Hiei's grins, smiles, laughs, every expression he made was so open and endearing to the fox. Kurama wished he could keep that very moment in a bottle, so he could have it with him everywhere he went.

"Alright, Love. Let me get you settled in, then you can rest while I shop," the fox said. Hiei smiled. Kurama took his lover into the bedroom and tucked him in. With a kiss on Hiei's cheek, the fox bid him sleep well, and left the bedroom.

Kurama was almost out the door when he realized he had left his keys on the coffee table in the living room. Closing the door, he turned and bent to pick them up. When he stood up and spun towards the door the whole room began to spin as well. Kurama tried to resist the dizzy spell, but this time the room just spun faster and faster. Kurama vaguely saw the shape of the door as he reached for it, then blackness overtook him.

Green eyes opened slowly. Kurama had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He remembered Hiei smiling in bed. The rest was very fuzzy. Rolling over to look at his lover, Kurama rolled into the coffee table. It took a few moments for the ache of the contact to set in, and a few more moments for the fox to realize he was not in his bed. Blearily, the kitsune looked around, trying to recognize his surroundings. Finally he realized that he was on the floor of his living room. Slowly the events leading up to his collapse came back to him. With a soft groan, he picked himself up off the floor and stumbled to the bedroom door. Hiei was in the bed, still asleep. The evening sun was sinking lower into the horizon. Kurama knew his lover would be awake very soon, and he dared not leave the fire demon alone right now. Slowly he made his way to the phone to order takeout so they would have something to eat that evening, since he had never made it to the grocery store.

Hiei awoke to the smell of tomato sauce and garlic. Although he was unfamiliar with these human foods, the aroma made his mouth water. He heard what sounded like the desk chair rolling over to the bed, but dismissed the noise as a trick his damaged ears were playing on him. A weight settled on the bed. "Hungry, Love?" Kurama asked.

Hiei thought the fox's voice sounded off. His hearing seemed much improved since he had awakened, and the voice sounded thin and reedy, almost shaky. Before he could comment, though, hands were raising him to a sitting position and propping him up with pillows. Hiei decided to think about the fox's voice later as something that smelled really good was brought to his mouth.

"Why in here, Kurama? We usually eat in the living room," Hiei commented, right before the kitsune placed the food into his mouth. Kurama answered as Hiei chewed.

"It's dinner in bed, Love. Like breakfast in bed, only later in the day." Hiei didn't bother to question this explanation; he just opened his mouth for more food. "Do you like it, Love?"

"Yes," was the quick answer before more food disappeared.

Kurama had ordered Italian food for them tonight. Hiei had never tried it before, and Kurama wanted something tasty for his lover. After feeding the demon, who barely paused to breathe during his first Italian food experience, Kurama placed the take out dish on the desk chair and began to roll it back out to the kitchen. After his fall that afternoon, he did not trust himself to carry Hiei, or even the single dinner plate for that matter, without an accident.

In the kitchen, Kurama took a few bites of plain, unspiced Italian bread. When the bread landed in his stomach it seemed to sit well for a few minutes. Then suddenly the kitsune lunged for the bathroom again. Sitting on the floor, shaking, he peered into the commode. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now there's blood in it, too.' Still shaking, he flushed the toilet, brushed his teeth, and slowly returned to his lover's side.

"So, Fox, did you get anything for dessert?" Hiei asked brightly when he heard Kurama approaching. The fox was taken aback. Hiei had not been able to hear his approach before today. Usually he had to speak as he approached the fire demon to avoid startling him by suddenly being next to him. Hiei's actual question drove that thought from the fox's mind.

"Dessert? No, I didn't. Hiei, I didn't go to the store. I stayed here. I...fell asleep as well in the living room and didn't get to go. I ordered takeout for dinner. I'm sorry. I'll have Mother stop and get us some things tomorrow," Kurama admitted, not wishing to worry his lover with the details of his 'nap.' Hiei accepted this without question.

The demons remained in the bedroom the rest of the evening, talking and reading. Finally they went to bed, Hiei wrapped protectively in Kurama's arms, and the fox watching him carefully.

When Kurama awoke the next morning, his mind felt fuzzy. He was surprised that he had fallen asleep at all. Usually he was awake the whole night. A quick glance at the clock revealed that he had slept about two hours. Hiei was still asleep. The fire demon slept so much now, trying to compensate for the drain of the wards. Without disturbing his lover, Kurama carefully released the hiyoukai and tried to get out of bed. As soon as he stood, however, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Shaking off the dizziness, Kurama pushed himself back to his feet and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

The kitsune poured a small glass of milk for himself. Picking up the glass, he looked at it and muttered, "You are going to stay where I put you." With that, he took a sip. After a few minutes he sipped again, and again. Finally, he turned and slid to the floor, leaning his back against the cabinet doors. He had given up trying to eat a few days ago, but he was getting so weak as a result. Slowly, he finished his milk, and just sat on the floor with his head leaning back against the cupboard. With a sigh, Kurama waited for the sickness to hit. Surprisingly, it didn't. Happy that he could actually keep something down, and feeling much better for it, Kurama got up and went to the bathroom to shower.

Clean and somewhat refreshed, Kurama returned to the bedroom. He stood in the door watching his lover fondly. "Are you coming in, Fox?" Hiei asked, startling the kitsune.

"Hiei, you knew I was here?" Kurama said as he approached the bed. Hiei smiled in response.

"I can hear you now, Fox," he said a Kurama sat on the bed next to him and reached out gently to stroke his hair. "I can smell now, too. You smell good." Kurama gathered Hiei into a hug.

"You're getting better, Hiei. I'm so glad," Kurama whispered. Hiei just inhaled the fresh, rosy scent of his fox and smiled. Something still sounded off about Kurama's voice, and there was an acrid scent underlying the fox's rosy aroma, but Hiei let it go. He knew Kurama was under a lot of pressure between taking care of him and trying to be prepared if Intaro returned.

Finally, Kurama had to put his beloved back down. "I'll call Mother and see if she could run to the store for us today. Then I will get you dressed, alright, Love?" he asked the hiyoukai.

"Alright," was the response.

Kurama quickly called his mother. She agreed to stop by their apartment to pick up a shopping list and then get their supplies for them. Kurama had asked her to come over in an hour so that he could get Hiei dressed and presentable before she arrived. In that time, Kurama bathed, clothed, and stretched the fire demon. Hiei was settled onto the sofa with about five minutes to spare. "I'll be right back, Love," Kurama said softly and went back into the bathroom.

Quickly the kitsune scrubbed his face. Once dry he patted it with his hands to bring some color back to his features. His mother had not seen him in five days, and he wanted to at least try to maintain some semblance of good health in front of her. He brushed his hair quickly, getting at least some of its shine back. A quick glance through his closet yielded some clothing that would enhance his pallor while concealing the thinness of his frame. The fox was ready just in time.

Shiori smiled when her son opened the door and invited her in. Hiei was sitting in his usual spot on the sofa. Shiori kissed her son on the cheek, and tried to embrace him, but some voices behind her cut short the hug.

Kurama realized when his mother went to hug him that she would feel how thin he had gotten. Before he could come up with a way to avoid the embrace, he was saved by a voice in the hallway calling out, "Yo, Fox-boy, long time no see!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing right behind Shiori. They had decided to pay their absent friends a visit, and had just happened to arrive only moments after Kurama's mother.

Kurama ushered all his guests inside. He offered to make some tea, but everyone declined. When he retrieved the shopping list for Shiori, she suggested an alternative idea. "Shuuichi, Sweetheart, why don't you go to the market with your friends? I can stay here with Hiei for you." Kurama tried to protest, but Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately picked up on this idea and tried to convince him to go. Kurama continued to politely refuse until one voice caught his attention.

"I think you should go, Fox. We'll be fine here," Hiei said softly. Kurama went and sat next to the hiyoukai.

In a hushed voice he asked, "Are you certain, Love?"

"Yes, Fox. Go, get out for a bit," came the reply.

"Alright," Kurama conceded in a full voice. "Let's go." With that three tantei set out, leaving Shiori and Hiei alone together.


	27. Bittersweet

The three friends walked towards the market chatting amicably. Yusuke had already told Kurama that Spirit World had turned up nothing new on Intaro. He and Kuwabara had been called upon twice to capture some demons showing the same energy enhancement as the fiend, but the demons had been so high on their own power that restraining them was impossible. They did not stop fighting until they were dead. Kurama just nodded without replying. He knew that Intaro was simply biding his time, letting the fox enjoy the sting of Hiei's wounds before he struck again.

The rest of the conversation was between Yusuke and Kuwabara. They did not realize how silent Kurama had been until Kuwabara asked a question and got no response. Turning, the two realized they were alone. Looking back, they saw Kurama slowly catching up to them.

"Hey, Fox-boy, what's the matter? You never had trouble keeping up before," Yusuke asked.

"Nothing, Yusuke. I have not been out of the apartment since we returned home, and I just paused to enjoy the fresh air," Kurama said smoothly.

Yusuke took a closer look at his friend. The lighting in the apartment was low, so Yusuke had thought nothing of Kurama's coloring. Out in the sunlight, however, he could see the fox's pale features.

"Bull. Kurama, you look like shit. What's up, man?" the detective pressed.

"Nothing. Please, let's go. I need to get home. Mother means well, but she has never taken care of Hiei before, and I don't want to leave them alone too long," Kurama said, starting towards the market again. He moved as quickly as he could, but it was still much slower than normal.

"Kurama, wait!" Kuwabara called out, catching up easily. "Your mom never took care of him before? So then, you've been doing it all by yourself all this time?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm sure his mom's been helping. Yukina, too, I'll bet," Yusuke interjected, catching up on the other side.

"No, Yusuke. Yukina cannot touch Hiei at all. The residual power of the wards hurts her. I told my mother that I would not need her help, and have been intentionally keeping her away. Hiei would rather die than give his care over to a ningen. As it is, he is making a tremendous concession by staying with her while I shop. I must, therefore, do him the favor of hurrying." The conversation ended there as the two teenagers watched their friend with concern. Kurama had been doing a lot more than they realized, and they were beginning to understand what a toll that was taking on him.

When they arrived at the market, Kurama grasped a shopping cart and began pushing it around. He picked up the necessities, and then set out about getting his love some 'fun foods.' He stayed away from the ice cream, as Hiei still was unable to regulate his body temperature. Instead he chose some box cakes and brownies. Kurama was thankful for the shopping cart during the trip. He leaned on it heavily at times when he got dizzy. The glass of milk he had managed to keep down helped him quite a bit, but it didn't make up for over a week of malnutrition, dehydration, and over exhaustion. Several times the fox stumbled. He was glad the cart obscured this weakness. The two humans, while concerned, were not observant enough to see his true condition.

Once they had checked out each boy ended up with two shopping bags to carry. Kurama looked at his bags with disdain. 'Please,' he thought. 'Let me get these home without incident.' He scooped one bag up in each arm and began walking towards the apartment.

They were almost to the building in which Kurama lived when the fox experienced a serious dizzy spell. The ground seemed to shift under him, and he was forced to lean heavily on the closest wall. Doggedly, he remained standing. When Yusuke and Kuwabara realized that their friend was missing again, they turned to look for him.

"Hey, Kurama. What's up, man?" Yusuke called to him. Resolutely Kurama pushed himself off the wall and walked to the other two boys.

"I'm just a bit tired. I have not yet eaten today, and I think my sugar is low," the fox replied smoothly. Shrugging, the two boys turned and continued walking, careful not to walk too fast for their friend. Kurama smirked inwardly. Humans really would believe almost anything. He had convinced everyone, including his normally observant mother, that he was just fine. Of course, he had also convinced her he was human for most of his life, so a week of health was relatively easy to fake.

When he reached the top of the stairs, the kitsune was exhausted. He could barely breathe and his head was spinning. He stumbled towards the door dizzily. Luckily Yusuke and Kuwabara were so busy taunting each other, they never even noticed. He leaned against the wall by the entrance to his home. "It should be unlocked," he said in a faint voice. Yusuke barely heard him, but could still make out the words. Opening the door, the three boys entered. Kurama was so glad to be home. He deposited his bags on the floor right inside the door. His arms were shaking from carrying them all the way home. His body was beginning to shake as well. Before he could sit down, however, his mother was speaking to him. Resolutely, he focused his attention on her, careful to look alert and hide his shaking. He also felt a terrible headache coming on.

"Shuuichi, Hiei has something to tell you," Shiori said. The fire demon was sitting in the chair, not on the sofa where the kitsune had left him. Kurama desperately hoped that nothing embarrassing had happened, such as Hiei having to go to the bathroom or such with only Shiori there to help him.

"Really? What is it, Hiei?" the fox asked, not moving from the wall.

"I think you should go over to him, Sweetheart," Shiori prompted. Hiei kept his mouth closed. Kurama looked at his mother, then at his lover. He wasn't entirely sure he could make it across the room. Slowly, he pushed himself off the wall and walked to Hiei. Each step was a short-term goal, and he kept repeating to himself 'Move left foot. Move right foot. Move left foot..." Finally he was in front of Hiei. Feeling like he would not be able to stand much longer, the kitsune kneeled before his lover.

Taking Hiei's hands in his own, Kurama repeated softly, "Hiei? What is it?" No words answered him, but a squeeze on his hands said it all. Kurama looked down at their hands, unbelieving. "Hiei?" he whispered. Slowly, uncertainly, Hiei removed one of his hands from the fox's and reached blindly for Kurama's face. Kurama closed his eyes and turned his head into the hand, reveling in the feel of Hiei's movement. "Love," he murmured brokenly, tears collecting in his eyes. Even Hiei could barely hear the word; no one else in the room even knew Kurama had spoken.

"He started moving a bit right after you left, Shuuichi. We've been working on it since then. I thought you would be surprised," Shiori said tenderly.

"I'm thrilled. Hiei, you're moving," Kurama said. The hand on his head slipped behind his neck and tried to draw him closer as Hiei leaned forward. Kurama resisted slightly. "Hiei?" he whispered so no one else could hear.

"Fox, won't you kiss me?" Hiei murmured.

"The others are still here, Love. They'll see. I didn't think you would want that," Kurama mumbled.

"I don't care, Fox, all I want is to touch you," Hiei replied. Kurama raised himself, and his lips met Hiei's in a deep, hungry kiss.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching Hiei move. They were relieved when it seemed he would be getting better. They saw him pull Kurama's head closer, and the two exchange a few unheard words. When the fox and the fire demon kissed, both boys' mouths dropped open. They had no idea what they were looking at, but it seemed an awful lot like two of their teammates were making out. Stunned, they just stared.

Kurama and Hiei broke apart after a few minutes. "Fox, you're shaking," Hiei commented. Indeed, Kurama's whole body was now shaking, and his head was beginning to throb.

"I'm just so excited and proud of you, Love," Kurama said. Hiei thought this was odd, but let it go. Kurama slowly drew himself up and slipped into the chair beside his lover. Wrapping his arms around the smaller demon, he just held the hiyoukai close.

"Ummm. Uh. Ah. Er," Kuwabara stuttered. "Ahem. Uh. What was that?" he finally managed to ask. Kurama looked up at him blankly.

Hiei answered before the fox could. "It was a kiss, Oaf. Maybe someday you'll get one, too. But not from my sister," the fire demon said. His voice was not as cold as usual, though.

Yusuke responded before Kuwabara could start an argument. "We know it was a kiss, but, um, you just kissed Kurama. You know, Fox-boy Kurama; looks like a girl but is really a guy Kurama. I think Kuwa meant 'what was that?'"

Kurama answered this time. "It was a kiss. Yusuke, Kuwabara, we have a bit of a confession." Kurama glanced at the youkai before he continued. Hiei's expression reassured him that this conversation was acceptable. "Hiei and I are lovers," Kurama admitted.

"..." was the highly intelligent response from both human boys, accompanied by equally intelligent expressions on both of their faces.

Kurama sighed and explained. "Hiei and I became lovers shortly after I moved in here. When he returned from Makai, we started living together here. We were, um, seeing each other prior to that time. We thought it best not to advertise this information to the rest of the team."

"So, then, when Intaro wanted to take someone, he picked Shrimp because of your relationship?" Kuwabara deduced.

"Yes, Oaf," Hiei said, with a glare. "He used that to try to hurt Kurama. He also tried to convince me that Kurama had abandoned me. He very nearly succeeded."

"Woah. Kurama, you've been handling this whole thing without telling us? You must really be hurting inside, then," Kuwabara said. He tried to pick up on Kurama's spirit energy, but the fox had it masked for some reason.

Kurama did not respond to his teammate's comment. Instead, he posed a question. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, how do you feel about this revelation?" Inside he cringed. These were the only people he truly considered friends. Although he was well liked enough at his school, there was no one there he considered to be among his close inner circle. If he were to lose their friendship now, he may not be able to take it.

"Well, to be blunt, it's kinda weird," Yusuke said. "I mean, I never guessed you guys were together. I never thought Hiei would be that close to anyone, and I always just assumed you would take pick of the litter from your fan club at your school. But hey, if you guys are happy like this, then who am I to argue?" Kurama was relieved at this. He turned to Kuwabara.

The taller boy was biting his lip. "I'm not sure. I mean, I guess it's okay for guys to like guys and all. I mean, if you fall in love with someone, then you fall in love with them. Um, you guys are in love right? This isn't some demon thing?"

"Yes, Idiot. We are in love," Hiei answered abruptly. Even Kurama was shocked to hear the fire demon say that. The fox nodded his agreement.

"Well, then, it's a good thing. It just may take me a little bit to get used to it. 'Cause you guys are on the team and all, and I just never saw either of you as feeling for the other, or anyone even. So it may take some time. But like Urameshi said, if you guys are happy, who am I to say anything?" Kurama was so relieved at this he began shaking more.

"Lunch is ready!" came a voice from the kitchen. While the boys were talking, Shiori had slipped into the kitchen, put away the groceries, and made a huge lunch for everyone. She was now carrying a tray into the living room with all kinds of sandwiches on it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara wasted no time in grabbing some sandwiches. Kurama picked one up, and gently placed it in Hiei's hands. Slowly the fire demon began to eat. His coordination was a little off after not moving for such a long time, but Kurama's stretches had kept him in pretty good shape. Kurama watched his lover with pride. True, Hiei was only feeding himself, something any ningen baby could do, but after his long immobility, this was quite an accomplishment.

Shiori watched the demons. She noticed that her son was not eating. "Shuuichi," she said, and gestured to the tray.

"Yeah, Kurama. You said you hadn't eaten today; dig in. Mrs. Hatanaka, these are great," Yusuke said through a mouthful of sandwich. Kuwabara nodded his agreement. Kurama gingerly selected a smaller sandwich (none could be considered small, but this one was one of the less large ones Shiori had prepared). Slowly he took a bite, hoping for the best.

Yusuke and Kuwabara polished off the majority of the sandwiches. Hiei had eaten several as well with minimal help. Kurama ate about one half of his. Shiori watched him carefully. She was satisfied that he had at least eaten something. When they were all done, she wrapped the remainder and placed them in the refrigerator.

When Shiori returned to the living room, her gaze fell onto the clock. "Oh my goodness, is that the time? I have to get going. I have so much to do before my husband gets home, and Shuu-kun should be home from school any time now." Kurama tried to get up to say goodbye, but between being scrunched into the chair with Hiei, his head pounding like a hammer, and his stomach doing jumping jacks, he was hardly able to get up. Shiori just bustled over to his side.

"See you later, Sweetheart," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later, Hiei. I'm very proud of you." Then she waved to the other boys and scurried out the door. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. He thought she would figure out his health issues for sure if she had stayed. Now, there were only two more to go. Unfortunately, Kurama wasn't able to wait for them to leave.

"Excuse me a moment," he said softly, hauling himself out of the chair and making his way towards the bathroom. He made sure to turn the water on full blast so the others would not hear anything. When he returned to the living room several minutes later, the others appeared to suspect nothing. 'Hm,' he thought to himself. 'This is how teenagers die from eating disorders without anyone realizing what is happening. Only in my case, it's not voluntary.' Kurama sat on the couch and tried not to let his headache interfere with entertaining his guests.

"Kurama? Hey, now I know why you won't let anyone help you out with Hiei. But if you need anything, call me. Even if it's just to bring over some ramen from work or something," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, me too," Kuwabara chimed in.

"Thank you. Right now, though, I think we just need some time to relax," Kurama answered. The headache wasn't going to quit, so he had to get rid of the visitors. Taking the hint, the two boys stood, bid their friends farewell, and left. Once they were out the door, Kurama shut off the lights in the apartment. Immediately his headache lessened, but not by much.

"Hiei, have you tried to walk yet?" Kurama asked softly as he sat on the sofa.

"Not yet; Shiori moved me over here so I could try sitting upright without assistance. I think I may be able to walk shortly, though," the hiyoukai responded.

"That's wonderful. What about your vision?" Kurama asked as he lay sideways on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Nothing. Fox, you sound tired. You should relax. I'm fine right here," Hiei offered.

"Mmm. Okay. I'll be right here, call me if you need anything," Kurama mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Hiei made no response, but wondered at his lover's tiredness. Kurama had napped the day before as well (or at least, that was what he had told his lover). Unable to see the fox, and until now, unable to touch and feel him either, Hiei just let Kurama sleep. Kurama was intelligent; if he were ill he would know how to get well.

--

Two days later, Hiei finally began walking again. Kurama started by lifting him to his feet. The hiyoukai's legs would buckle at first, but the kitsune always supported him. With practice, Hiei began slowly placing one foot in front of the other. Soon he could support himself completely, only holding Kurama's hands for guidance as the kitsune walked backwards, leading his blind lover around the small apartment.

During this time Kurama was still getting the intense headaches that made him sensitive to light. He tried to eat on several occasions, and even kept a small portion of food down. But most of it just made him ill. The sickness and lack of nutrition continued taking their toll on the fox, and he continued faking good health. By some miracle, he had convinced his mother not to visit. It seemed Shuuichi-kun had come down with a virus of some sort, and she was busy taking care of the boy. Daily phone calls kept them in touch, but health was easier to fake over the telephone.

Several times Hiei had tried to wrap his arms around his lover, but Kurama had stopped him. Hiei believed it was because Kurama was frustrated by the fire demon's inability to respond sexually. He had not healed quite that much yet. Figuring any contact would increase his lover's discomfort, the hiyoukai stopped trying to hold Kurama, settling instead for holding the fox's hand, or allowing the fox to hold him in bed. Kurama was just relieved that Hiei had given up. He knew the hiyoukai would be angry if he found out how skinny the fox had gotten.

On the third day, Hiei woke up later than usual. The bed next to him was empty. The hiyoukai sat up and listened for any sound of his lover. "Kurama?" he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Love. I'll be there in a moment," Kurama's voice came back to him. Feeling brave, Hiei slipped out of bed, holding the headboard to steady himself. He remembered where the kitchen was, so he began to take tentative steps in that direction.

Kurama turned off the flame under the breakfast and rinsed his hands. When he reached the doorway into the bedroom he stopped, astonished. Hiei was up and walking by himself. "Hiei?" he asked tentatively.

"Fox? Where are you?" Hiei called out, reaching his hands out for Kurama's guidance. Kurama did not move from the doorway.

"I'm right here, Love, a bit to your right. Come here," he said softly, hopefully.

"Kurama, guide me. I can't find you," the fire demon said.

"Yes, you can. Follow my voice, Hiei. Just come towards it. That's right. Keep going," Kurama continued encouraging his lover. Hiei took tiny steps, his hands held out in front of him to keep him from hitting a wall. He tried to follow the voice, but he felt like he was lost.

"Kurama, please," he said softly as he took more tiny steps.

"Please what?" Came a voice in his ear, as arms wrapped around him. Hiei melted into the fox's embrace. "You came to me on your own. Hiei, we're in the doorway. You came across the room alone; I never moved," Kurama whispered. Hiei slipped his arms up and around the fox's shoulders. They just held each other for a few moments.

After that, the hiyoukai began to get around on his own. Although he could not leave the apartment alone (of course; any demon would be able to pick him off before he even knew he was being attacked) he did get around inside the apartment rather well. Kurama was relieved that his duties were lightening. With his recent weakness and dizzy spells, the fox did not trust himself to carry the smaller demon around much anymore.

During the past few days of Hiei's convalescence, Kurama had taken to keeping the lights off all the time, and the shades partially drawn. He found the light brought on his headaches. The fox also napped every day with Hiei, although he did not sleep. While the fire demon was sleeping off the wards effects, Kurama tried to sleep as well, but found himself incapable of drifting off. The only rest he got was during the several blackouts he suffered. Luckily, he passed out in places Hiei did not walk, and for short enough periods of time that his absence was not terribly obvious.

The fox knew his health issues were a direct result of the pressure of caring for Hiei and his paranoia that Intaro would attack again and take his love away from him forever. Although his stress level had decreased considerably once Hiei began walking again, Kurama found his body simply was not healing. He realized that he had let himself go too far, and now, even though the stress no longer caused him to vomit, his stomach was intolerant of food. Several times he brought up blood as well.

Kurama taught Hiei to use the telephone answering machine to listen to messages. The fox reasoned that he had some tests coming up in school, and he would be able to leave a message for his lover, should he have to leave the house before Hiei had awakened. Regretfully, Kurama looked back at the past four weeks. He recalled coming home from school and announcing that his midterms were over and he and Hiei would have some time together now. Then Hiei was taken. The rest of their time together was filled with nightmares, immobility, sickness, staying awake to guard his lover, and fear of attack. No wonder the fox was sick.

Finally, about a week after Hiei began walking again, Kurama had no choice but to go to school. He had a history test that simply could not be avoided. As the two were going to bed, he told Hiei of the test. "I'm sorry, Love, but I have to go. It won't take long."

"Kurama, I'll be fine. Go, take this test thing, and don't worry about me. You need the break, anyway, and I can get around the apartment just fine on my own," Hiei responded. Kurama silently agreed with him.

Snuggling up to his lover from behind, Kurama just said, "Thank you." Hiei drifted off to sleep, and Kurama sat and waited for the sleep that, as usual, never came.


	28. Down and Out

Kurama reached over to the nightstand and turned off his alarm clock. It had not yet rung, and would not for another seven minutes, but since the kitsune was still awake, he did not want the shrill buzz to awaken his lover. Very slowly, he withdrew from Hiei's embrace and slid out of bed. Dressing quickly, he went to the kitchen to leave a message for his sleeping lover.

The walk to school seemed longer then it used to be. Several times, the normally graceful kitsune had caught his foot on the pavement and nearly tripped. Stumbling slightly, he ascended the steps to the building, and proceeded to his first class.

The classes today seemed to drag on and on. Kurama had resolved to spend the entire day at school, to make sure he was keeping up. His grades were, as usual, As, even though his attendance had been practically zero for several weeks now. The principal had excused his absence due to 'family problems' as long as his grades remained consistent. Since that time, he had been showing up to school only for tests, and on those days he would attend only the class in which he was being tested. Today he had a major history test. Since Hiei was doing so much better, and Kurama needed the break, he had planned to be at the school the entire day.

--

Hiei awoke slowly. With a smile, he reflected upon his illness. He used to be awake with the first rays of the morning sun. He would sleep lightly, alert for danger, and spring to consciousness immediately. Since the ward incident, he slept much more deeply. His journey to wakefulness was a long one now. Eventually, when all of the residual power of the wards was gone, he would be able to resume his previous ways, but until then, he needed the rest. Rolling over, Hiei reached out to the other side of the bed. Finding it empty, he slid out from under the covers. His clothing was waiting for him on the back of the chair, just as it had been every morning since he had regained enough movement to dress himself. Smiling, he clothed his body, and ventured into the small living area.

"Kurama?" he called to his lover. When he received no reply, he recalled that the fox was planning to attend his ningen school again today. Making his way to the phone slowly, Hiei groped around the answering machine until he found the button he was looking for. Upon pressing it, he waited for the message to be revealed.

"Good morning, Love!" Kurama's voiced poured forth from the small machine. "I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I needed to get to school, and I didn't want to wake you. I hope you are feeling well today. I plan to be at school for the whole day, so I will be home around four o'clock. If you need anything you can call the school and ask for me, or call Mother. She knows I will be out.

"I hope you feel up to going out this evening, I would like to take you to dinner. You've been cooped up in that apartment for so long, I think an outing will make you feel much better. There is a new restaurant that opened, and I think you will like it. It has many types of cuisine. If you feel up to it, plan on going there tonight.

"Until then, just relax, and feel better. I love you, Hiei."

Hiei was about to turn and leave when the machine beeped and began playing a second message. "It's me again, Love. PS - I left your breakfast on the kitchen counter, to the left of the sink. It's covered in aluminum foil; I hope it's still warm when you get this. I think you'll enjoy it. Love you." Hiei smiled as he reflected on his fox's thoughtfulness. Kurama had taken care of his every need and every whim during his long recovery. Anyone else would have left the youkai to die. Hiei was grateful, and began wondering about ways to express his gratitude to his lover.

--

It was the third period of the day, when Kurama's friend Kaito approached him right before class. "I see you're here today, Shuuichi. You don't even attend class anymore, and you still achieve the highest marks in the school. I've given up wondering how." Kaito took the seat next to the kitsune, and continued in a much lower voice, "How is Hiei?"

Although the three territory masters no longer shared the missions of the spirit detective group, they knew them all, and kept loose tabs on their adventures. When Kurama had ceased coming to school, Kaito had asked Yusuke what was going on. Choosing to omit the details, Yusuke had merely replied that Hiei had fallen very ill, and Kurama was the only one capable of taking care of him. Kaito had been helping by dropping Kurama's missed assignments off to him at his apartment. The human had seen the toll this arrangement was taking on his classmate, and was worried, but he knew that nothing he said would deter the kitsune from his chosen course of action.

"Hiei is doing much better, thank you," Kurama replied, looking up. Kaito noticed that Kurama had dark circles under his eyes, much darker than they had been the last time he had dropped off the make up work. The red head also looked thinner. What alarmed the darker haired boy the most was the reaction of Kurama's eyes. Instead of focusing on him immediately, as they usually did, they took a few seconds to identify him, and lock onto him. The fox seemed utterly exhausted. Kaito took a moment to assess his classmate further.

"Shuuichi, you're shaking," he noted, looking at the withered hands on the desk before him.

Clasping his hands to hide the truth, Kurama simply replied, "No, I'm not. I'm fine." and plastered on one of his infamous smiles. Shaking his head, Kaito did not press the issue. As the instructor handed out their exams, the conversations ended, and all that was heard was the scratching of pencils against papers.

--

Hiei uncovered the dish on the counter, and sniffed, trying to identify what Kurama had left for him. Unable to do so, he touched the food with his fingers. It seemed to be something flat and fluffy. Thanks to the foil covering, it was still pleasantly warm. Feeling around the plate, Hiei determined the flat item to be round, and thin. What he was feeling was actually several of these things stacked on top of each other. Continuing to grope his breakfast, the hiyoukai was surprised to feel something slippery and wet on his fingertips. Tasting it tentatively, he recognized the substance as melted butter. Finally deciding that whatever Kurama left him would be fine to eat, the demon tasted one of the disk-like things. They had a consistency similar to bread, but were much sweeter. The butter on top complimented them beautifully. What Hiei like the most was the taste of chocolate in them. Sifting through his memories, he recalled Kurama talking about an American breakfast food called pancakes that occasionally had tasty items mixed in or served on top of them. Determining his breakfast to be pancakes with chocolate chips in them, he took the plate to the table and began to enjoy them fully.

--

As the bell rang announcing the end of third period, most of the students groaned as they were forced to hand in their incomplete tests. The instructor had been particularly vicious in making this test, since the majority of the students spent his class talking amongst themselves, doodling, or filing their nails. This exam had been designed to show them that paying attention in class would be to their advantage.

Two students had actually completed the work during the allotted time. Kaito had finished second, but turned in his test first. Kurama had finished a few minutes earlier, but found he simply did not have the energy to drag his paper to the desk at the front of the room. When the bell rang, he reached to pick up his completed answer sheet. As he did so, he pointedly refused to notice that Kaito had been correct, and his hands shook noticeably. Trudging up to the teacher's desk, he turned in the exam.

"Minamino," the teacher intercepted him. Without a verbal reply, Kurama simply raised his gaze to meet the instructor's and waited for the man to continue. The teacher was about to ask how the red head thought he had done. He knew that the test was unfair, and wanted to be sure that this young man wasn't having trouble with it. Instead, upon seeing the condition of the student before him, he changed his mind and continued, "Are you okay? I think perhaps you should visit the nurse. You don't look well."

With a weak smile, Kurama shook his head. "I'm fine," he replied in a barely audible voice, surprised to find that even the act of speaking seemed to drain what little energy he had. Shaking his head, the teacher watched the young man drag his feet back to his desk to collect his things.

As Kurama lifted his schoolbag, he suddenly felt his entire body slouch. The bag fell from his shoulder onto the ground.

Hearing the noise, Kaito turned just in time to see the red head slump from a standing position forward onto his desk, and roll off sideways to land, unconscious, on the floor. Several of the other students had also turned at the sound of the bag falling, and had seen their classmate collapse. The teacher ran to the fallen student and called to him. When he received no response, he sent one of the girls standing by the door to summon the nurse, and shooed the gawking spectators out of the room.

When the nurse arrived, she took stock of the situation. Kurama seemed to be breathing alright and appeared to be asleep. She wasn't sure if his collapse had been due to illness or injury, or if he may have hit his head or neck as he fell. Instead of trying to move him at all, she, too, tried to call to the unconscious youth. When he did not awaken, she instructed the teacher to call for an ambulance. Within minutes, two medics were gently loading the red head onto a stretcher to take him to the local hospital.

--

Shiori was dusting when the phone rang. She answered it cheerfully, "Moshi moshi, Hatanaka residence."

The voice on the other end of the phone asked briskly, "Is this Shiori Hatanaka?"

"Yes."

"This is the nurse at Meiou High School. Shuuichi had an episode in class this morning. He passed out. He has been transported to the local emergency room. Are you able to go there?"

"I'm on my way, thank you," she replied abruptly, hanging up the phone and dropping her dust cloth. Before she left, she picked up the phone again and dialed her son's number.

The answering machine picked up after four rings, and a cheerful voice instructed Shiori to leave a message after the beep. Instead, she waited for the annoying sound and said, "Hiei? Are you there? It's Shiori. Please answer the phone."

After a few moments, a deep voice responded on the line, "What is it, Shiori? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Hiei. Shuuichi's school called, he fell ill in class and passed out. He has been taken to the emergency room. I am going there now. I will be over to pick you up in a few minutes."

"I'll be ready," Hiei replied. Both hung up, and prepared to go.

--

Hiei clung to Shiori's arm as they rushed through the blackness. The uncomfortable smells of the emergency room assaulted his senses. Abruptly, they stopped. "My name is Shiori Hatanaka. My son, Shuuichi Minamino, was brought in from school." he heard his guide saying to some unknown person.

A female voice responded, "Minamino, ah, yes. He arrived about twenty minutes ago. The orderly will take you to him, and the nurse can answer your questions." Then they began moving through the darkness again.

When the orderly drew back the curtain separating the cubicle from the rest of the bustling area, Shiori saw her son for the first time in awhile. He appeared to be asleep. There was no trace of pain, or any telltale sign of distress. His face was slightly paler than usual, with circles below his eyes, but his expression was peaceful. The even rise and fall of his chest was reassuring. When he had arrived, the nurses had removed his school uniform jacket and shoes before loading him onto the gurney. The jacket was laid neatly across the foot of his bed. The top two buttons on his white, collared undershirt had been opened to allow him more comfort. The blanket was drawn up to his waist. A nurse was writing in his file. Upon hearing the curtain pulled back, she looked up and greeted the visitors.

"Hello, you must be Shuuichi's mother. We are monitoring your son's vital signs, and they seem to be within normal limits, except for his blood pressure, which is low. He apparently passed out at school this morning. We have drawn some blood, and are awaiting the results," she said, as she drew over two small chairs for the visitors to sit in. "The doctor did a preliminary physical exam at triage, and can find no obvious injuries. He will be in again, when the blood results are in, to continue. Until then, please make yourself comfortable. There is coffee in the waiting room, if you want some." With that, the nurse concluded her notes in the kitsune's file and left, drawing the curtain closed behind her. Shiori settled Hiei in one of the two chairs, before seating herself in the other, and waiting for the doctor.

It was another fifteen minutes before the doctor arrived. He entered the cubicle with several sheets of paper in his hands. "Hello, Mrs. Hatanaka," he greeted. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long. Your son's blood results have come back." As he spoke, the doctor walked over to the unconscious boy, and lifted one of the closed eyelids with his thumb, using his other hand to direct a small light into the exposed eye. Nodding to himself at the response, he checked the boy's pulse.

"Your son passed out today at school. According to his blood results, he is not suffering from major organ problems; his kidneys and liver seem to be fine. There are no substances in his system such as drugs or alcohol. His blood count appears fine, but based on my physical exam I believe he is dehydrated. This could mask anemia in the blood results. Could you tell me, has Shuuichi been eating and sleeping normally lately? And are there any major sources of stress in his life right now?"

Shiori just shook her head slightly at the deluge of information being directed at her. One thing she would say, this doctor certainly seemed efficient. After a small pause, she responded softly, "I'm not sure. My son has his own apartment, and I have not seen him in about a week. We speak every day on the phone, but he has not told me of anything going on right now. Hiei?" she asked, directing attention to the fire demon.

The doctor was a bit confused by this. "Hiei, is it? And you are..." he inquired.

"Hiei is Shuuichi's best friend," Shiori interjected. "He has been staying with my son for awhile, since his...accident," she concluded. She was wary of revealing too much to the doctor, for fear of prejudice interfering with the care her son received.

"I don't think he has been eating or sleeping regularly," Hiei whispered softly, feeling enormously guilty about the condition his lover was in.

"Well," the doctor continued. "If it's just poor nutrition and over exhaustion, we can fix that easily enough. But, Shuuichi will have to maintain his health better to prevent this from reoccurring. I will send in a nurse to place an IV line. We'll get him rehydrated first, then plan our course of action from there. Mrs. Hatanaka, may I speak to you outside?" The doctor led Shiori out through the curtain to discuss treatment options with her. They both fell quiet as they heard a soft voice inside the cubicle.

Hiei turned in the general direction of the sleeping fox. He had no idea that the 'walls' were just thin material, or that his voice would be so easily overheard. "Fox, why did you do this? Your mother was always asking if you were eating and sleeping. All you would say is 'I'm fine.' But you're not. You're sick, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have been such a burden on you. I should have noticed something. You were so busy taking care of me, but you need to take care of you, too." Then the hiyoukai fell silent.

Motioning Shiori further away, the doctor found a relatively private section of the emergency room, and said softly, "What is the nature of the relationship between your son and Hiei? The boy seems very attached to Shuuichi, more so than a best friend."

With a sigh Shiori responded, "You're right, doctor. They are boyfriends. That is why my son lives in his own apartment. My husband, Shuuichi's stepfather, bought him the apartment when he found out, so they could 'pursue their different lifestyles in peace.' Even after that, Shuuichi was alright. He usually takes very good care of himself. This has been going on since Hiei's accident."

The doctor nodded. "Did the accident cause Hiei's blindness?"

"Yes, but it caused much more than that. For a long while, Hiei was completely paralyzed. His private doctor (She meant Yukina, but decided to refer to the apparition as a private physician to avoid any uncomfortable questions) said he would recover with time. He has been healing wonderfully. Now, only the blindness remains. That, too, should eventually go away. Shuuichi has been adamant about taking care of Hiei. I have tried to take this burden off his shoulders, but he refuses to allow anyone else to share it with him. Through all this he has cared for Hiei, maintained his grades at school, and kept up the apartment. They only thing he hasn't kept up is himself," she said, tears in her eyes.

Nodding, the doctor put a reassuring hand on her arm. "We'll get him back on his feet, and get him taking care of himself. He seems very capable, what with everything else he has been doing." Shiori nodded, and the two returned to Kurama's little 'room.'

The nurse had been in during their conversation, and a bag now dripped clear fluid into Kurama's vein. Hiei sat on his chair, sightless eyes staring straight ahead. When Shiori returned to the seat beside him, he asked softly, "What's going on?" Shiori quickly explained Kurama's condition and the doctor's plan of action to the fire demon. She described how Kurama looked, and what was going on around them currently. Movement on the bed cut off the end of her explanation.

Kurama shifted his head slightly. He opened his eyes, but closed them quickly when the bright white light seemed to pierce through his already throbbing head. A slight hitch in his breathing alerted his visitors to his wakefulness. "Shuuichi, it's Mother. I'm right here, Son," she said softly, grasping one of his hands in her own. The kitsune again opened his eyes, squinting against the pain, to look at the worried face before him.

"What happened? Where are we?" Shiori explained the events of the day to him. When she finished, he became very agitated.

"Oh no, Hiei. He's at home. What if..."

A deep voice cut off Kurama's worries. "I'm right here, Fox." Kurama relaxed a bit at this. When he looked at his mother, however, the relieved feeling faded. He could tell by her expression that he had some explaining to do.

Before Shiori could ask her son any questions about his condition and how he got that way, the doctor returned. "Hello, everyone. I see you're awake, Shuuichi. If you wouldn't mind, Mrs. Hatanaka, Hiei, I would like to have a few words with my patient in private." Nodding reluctantly, Shiori guided Hiei into the waiting room again.

Once they were alone, the doctor addressed Kurama. "Shuuichi, I understand you have had a lot going on in your life lately. Your mother told me some of it, but I would really rather hear about it from you. Anything you tell me here stays here. I will not tell anyone else, not even your mother. Now, let's talk about what's going on."

Kurama just looked at the doctor blankly, unsure what to say. The doctor prompted him, "I understand that Hiei lives with you in your apartment. It's just the two of you?" Kurama nodded. "Okay, and you have a relationship with each other, outside of friendship?" Another nod. The doctor just waited for Kurama to respond verbally.

In a very meek voice Kurama said, "We are lovers."

"I see. Hiei was injured recently, and was paralyzed for awhile. Tell me how you took care of him," the doctor prompted.

"I carried him when he could not move. I fed him, bathed him, and dressed him. I read to him, and held him when he..." Kurama stopped, unwilling to reveal the hiyoukai's weaknesses to anyone. The doctor kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. Finally Kurama continued, "Hiei would have horrible nightmares about the time he got...hurt. I would hold him and talk to him to calm him down."

"I see," said the doctor. "Did you get any sleep during this time?" Kurama shook his head. "Did you eat?"

"Some."

"Some. I see. Did you keep down what you ate?" the doctor queried. Kurama again shook his head. The doctor made some notes in his file. Kurama looked alarmed at that. He did not want his mother reading what he had said in his file. The doctor noticed the boy's discomfort and elaborated. "Don't worry, there are no quotes in here. These are all notes from a strictly medical point of view and reveal nothing of our conversation here. Besides, even if they did, I have been told my handwriting is so hellacious, no one could read it anyway." Kurama smiled a bit at this.

"Now, Shuuichi, how long have you been unable to get to sleep, or to hold down food?" The doctor continued asking questions of this type and getting a more rounded view of what was happening in Kurama's life. After many more questions and more scribbled notes, the doctor wrapped up his questions. He had asked very specific questions, and Kurama had answered each honestly.

"Shuuichi, do you mind if I call your mother and Hiei back in to discuss your treatment?" the doctor asked. Kurama shook his head, but seemed to pale a bit at this question. The doctor left for a few minutes, and then returned with both human and demon following him. When Shiori had settled Hiei and taken a seat herself, the doctor began.

"Based on our conversation and my examination, I believe Shuuichi has been having a very rough time lately. He has shouldered a heavy burden, and seems reluctant to let anyone assist him with it. I believe at first his lack of eating and sleeping was due to the stress and constant vigilance required in this position, but now I believe it has become worse. It seems that the actual stress is resolving with Hiei being able to walk again and gaining some of his independence back. But Shuuichi's body has degraded to a point that it cannot recover without help. I believe that in addition to the insomnia, Shuuichi is developing an ulcer. The good news is that all of this is treatable. I recommend short term admission, and reevaluation for either release or full admission."

Kurama began to protest, but the doctor silenced him by saying, "Or we can just skip to full hospital admission." When no further arguments arose, the doctor nodded. "Alright then, a nurse will be in in just a moment to get you into a hospital gown and give you some medication. It will alleviate your nausea. Once it has taken effect, I want to give you a mild sedative to help you get to sleep. It will only last about six hours, but your body can at least begin to recover during that time. When you wake up we will be able to determine if we need to admit you fully, or if we can send you home and work on an outpatient basis."

Kurama nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the blanket. It seemed he had no choice but to cooperate. He felt his eyes sting, and he found he could not raise his gaze due to the shame he felt in being such a burden to his mother and lover. The doctor flagged down a nurse and gave her a few instructions. He then motioned for Shiori and Hiei to follow him to an office.

Once they entered, the doctor closed the door. "I am not sure of the details of this situation, but Shuuichi feels very guilty for Hiei's condition. His guilt has been a major factor in his current condition. I have spoken to him, and I feel he is very mature and able to take care of himself, but he is blaming himself for everything right now. Please do not chastise or rebuke him for his failure in taking care of himself. He's been trying to eat, but he cannot tolerate food. He tries to sleep at normal times, but his mind will not allow him to rest. I feel his sickness is not due to any conscious decisions he has made. He needs support right now." Shiori nodded. The thousands of questions she wanted to ask her son (most of which began with 'why') faded away when she heard this. Kurama had tried to take care of everything, but he just couldn't control this.

When they returned to Kurama's cubicle, the fox was wearing a hospital gown instead of his school uniform. He looked absolutely miserable. The nurse paused before leaving the curtained area. "An orderly will be in in a few minutes to move Shuuichi to a private room upstairs. Please go with him." she directed Shiori and Hiei. Shiori nodded. Kurama had yet to raise his eyes.

"Shuuichi?" Shiori asked, approaching her son. Hiei remained where he was, holding the footboard and trying to listen to everything around him. "Sweetheart? How do you feel now?"

With his eyes still fixed on the blanket, Kurama replied softly, "Fine."

"No, Sweetie, you've been saying 'fine' for a long time now. I want to know how you are really feeling," Shiori said, gently brushing his hair back of his face. She could feel him shaking slightly as she did so.

"I'm sorry," the fox whispered. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shuuichi, no one is blaming you for anything. This isn't something you could control. Right now, all I want is to help you. Please let me help you, Son," Shiori said gently.

Kurama finally raised his gaze to meet his mother's. His green eyes were bloodshot and worried, and it seemed to Shiori that all of the fear and guilt her son had been feeling were pouring out of those eyes. She put her arms around him, and drew him into a light hug. "I just want you to be well, Sweetheart."

Kurama relaxed a bit into her hold. "I feel a little better. The nurse injected something into the iv line to get rid of the nausea, and it seems to be working." Shiori smiled. It was progress.

After a few more minutes and orderly entered the area and began to get Kurama's gurney ready for transport. Soon the kitsune was being wheeled through the hallways and into the elevator.

"Hiei, it's an elevator. Would you prefer the stairs?" Shiori asked softly. Hiei shook his head, and they accompanied the fox into the wretched little box. The ride up was only two floors, but Hiei got very dizzy from it. His legs felt like jelly and without his sight he couldn't seem to right himself. Shiori led him to a bench just outside of the elevator to let him recover. The orderly told her the number of the room to which they were transferring Kurama.

After a few minutes, Hiei felt ready to walk again. Shiori led him to the room the orderly had indicated. By the time they got there, Kurama was already moved to the real bed. The nurse was adjusting the iv bags and the covers so the fox could rest comfortably. When Shiori and Hiei entered, she introduced herself, and then returned to getting Kurama settled in. Once the fox was relaxed, the nurse took a syringe out of her pocket.

"Shuuichi, this is a sedative. It will help you go to sleep. You should sleep about six hours. During that time no one but your family, the doctor, and I will be coming in here, so you can just let yourself fall asleep without worrying about anything." With this the nurse injected the substance into the iv line. "Call me if you need anything before I return. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

Kurama laid in the bed waiting. The head of the bed was inclined, and Kurama laid his head back onto the pillow. After a few moments he spoke. "Mother, Hiei, I'm sorry I lied to you about my condition."

"Sweetheart, I'm not angry. I just want you to feel better. Try to relax," Shiori said. Kurama smiled and shifted his gaze to Hiei. The fire demon sat silently with a disturbed look on his face. Deciding it best to drop the subject, Kurama did not speak anymore. The fox looked back at his mother, but found that she looked fuzzy. He blinked his eyes a few times to try to clear his vision, but she only became more indistinguishable.

"It's alright, Shuuichi. Don't fight it," Shiori said, rubbing Kurama's arm warmly. The fox blinked a few more times before his eyes fluttered shut. Within moments his breathing evened out into a deep, restful rhythm. Finally, Kurama was able to sleep peacefully.

After a short time Hiei called out softly, "Kurama?"

"He's asleep, Hiei," Shiori informed him. Hiei just closed his eyes with a wistful expression on his face. "What were you going to say?"

"I just wanted to tell him that I am not mad at him, and I..." Hiei didn't finish. Shiori saw that Hiei was upset with himself for holding his response until Kurama was asleep, so she left it at that.

When the nurse returned, she quickly checked Kurama's vital signs and lowered the head of the bed so that he was laying down flat. She then took a few syringes and began adding various substances to the bag of clear fluid dripping into Kurama's arm, changing the liquid to a warm amber color. When she saw Shiori looking at her with a questioning glance she answered the unspoken question, "These are vitamins. We are supplementing him with intravenous vitamins along with the fluid. He will get quite a bit of the fluid today, and he will be asleep for about six hours. If you two wanted to go out and get some lunch or whatever, that's fine. Come back a little before five tonight; he should wake up then. The doctor will want to see him again before he decides whether to release him or admit him fully." Shiori nodded.

"Hiei, are you hungry?" Shiori asked. Hiei nodded. Shiori got up and guided Hiei out the door to the stairs. Hiei went down the stairs quite well for not being able to see them. When they got to the car, Shiori asked Hiei where he would like to go. When Hiei just shrugged, Shiori picked a place close by.

When they entered the restaurant Hiei was accosted with smells and sounds foreign to him. He smelled cheese, dough, meat, vegetables, tomatoes, and many other things he could not identify. Shiori led him to a table and settled him before she returned to the counter to place their order. When she carried the plates back to the table she sat Hiei dish in front of him.

"Hiei, give me your hands." she directed. The youkai complied. Shiori placed his right hand on something doughy, and his left hand on something warm. "The right side is where you hold it, and the left is where you bite it. It's wedge shaped." With that Shiori took her own seat and began to eat her lunch.

Hiei carefully sniffed the food. He could not recognize it, but the aroma was inviting. Tentatively he nibbled the end in his left hand. He found it surprisingly good. When he swallowed his first bite he asked Shiori, "What is it? It is not Japanese."

"It's pizza, Hiei," Shiori replied. "I believe it was first created by the Greeks. It's fast and requires no utensils." Shiori had chosen pizza because she wasn't sure how well Hiei would handle trying to eat blindly with chopsticks in public. Hiei was grateful for her consideration. All in all, Shiori ate two slices of mushroom pizza and Hiei ate seven slices, each with different toppings than the last. The two did speak during their lunch, and the meal passed pleasantly for both of them.

When they finished lunch they went to the supermarket. Shiori wanted to make sure that her son's larder was stocked with healthy, light, bland foods so he would not have to worry about shopping any time soon. When they got back to the apartment, she put away all of the groceries and tidied up a bit. She was determined to take the stress off Kurama.

Around four-thirty that afternoon, Shiori and Hiei made their way back to the hospital. Kurama was still asleep when they arrived. They resumed their seats and waited.

The bag that was dripping into Kurama's arm was again clear. Kurama had not moved since they saw him last. Shortly before five, the nurse returned with more medicine. She slowly injected it into the iv line.

"This will help Shuuichi to wake up more comfortably. It isn't a sedative, but it helps the sedative to wear off more quickly. He should be waking up very soon. If you need anything, please buzz. If he seems disoriented, buzz for me. Sometimes patients wake up very confused. This medicine should help with that, though." Shiori nodded her acknowledgment, and the nurse left again. After a few minutes, the doctor came in.

"Still asleep, Hm? He should wake up shortly. If you don't mind, I will sit back here. Just pretend I am not here. I want him to wake up before I start speaking with him," the doctor said, as he opened his file, and sat in a corner away from the bed.

After about ten more minutes, Kurama squeezed his eyes shut tightly and sighed. With a few small stretches he began to wake up.

Kurama felt like he was waking up from the most comfortable rest he had ever gotten. For a few minutes there was nothing wrong in the world. As his surroundings came into focus, he realized he was still in the hospital, and Shiori and Hiei were by his side.

"Hello there, Son," Shiori said softly, smiling. Kurama smiled sleepily at her.

"Hello, Mother."

"How do you feel?" Shiori asked.

"Good. I feel good," Kurama replied. The fox shifted his gaze to rest on Hiei. The fire demon was carefully expressionless. "Hiei?" Kurama asked timidly.

"Fox, I...I'm sorry. You have been such great care of me. I should have noticed something," Hiei admitted.

"You're not angry?" Kurama asked.

"Of course not. I just want you to feel better," the hiyoukai said. Both smiled.

"Well, Shuuichi, I'm glad you're feeling better," the doctor began. "While you were sleeping we pumped quite a bit of fluids into you to restore your hydration. You look better already. This should also have curbed your headache. We gave you more of the anti-nausea medicine just an hour ago, so you should not feel sick right now."

Kurama considered for a moment. "You're right. I believe this is the first time I have not felt sick in quite awhile," he agreed.

"Excellent. The nurse will be in shortly with your dinner," the doctor continued.

At this Kurama paled a bit. Not feeling sick and actually eating were two entirely different things. The doctor noticed this. "I want to make sure you can eat and hold it down. Getting sick again will undo everything we have accomplished today; you will dehydrate again very quickly. We'll just play it by ear when your food arrives, and see where to go from there. Relax, it's a light dinner, nothing scary." With that the doctor took his leave.

After twenty minutes, the nurse came in with a tray. "Well, it isn't much, but it will do the trick. Now, here you go, Shuuichi," she said, removing the cover. On the plate before him, Kurama saw a small mound of brown rice and a bowl of chicken broth. Even this meager helping seemed mountainous to the fox, who had been incapable of holding down very much at all for a few weeks now. Sighing, he turned a baleful look to his mother.

"Don't look to me, Shuuichi. You're the one who needs to eat," she protested. Glumly, Kurama fiddled with the chopsticks a bit. Finally he screwed up the courage to take a sip of the broth. He waited. Nothing happened. He sipped again. Feeling more confident, he ate a small bit of rice. Nothing.

It took the better part of an hour, but Kurama almost cleaned his plate. A small amount of rice was left, but the broth was completely gone. Kurama lay in his semi-reclined position waiting for his stomach to protest, but it never did.

When the doctor returned he was surprised that Kurama had eaten so much. Smiling, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out several dram vials. "Well, Shuuichi, based on your progress so far, I think we can let you go home tonight. But if you get this way again, I will be admitting you. I do have some medication to send home with you." The doctor then explained the medication to both Kurama and Shiori. There were some large, chalky pills that Kurama had to take three times a day, on an empty stomach. There were also pills for his headaches, and pills for nausea. Finally, the doctor handed him the last of the vials.

"This one is a sleeping pill. It's relatively new on the market, and the chance of dependency is practically nothing. You will take an anti-nausea pill every night at nine o'clock, and you will take a sleeping pill every night at quarter to ten. You will be in bed by ten, and you will start sleeping in a normal pattern again. You also have to force yourself to eat small amounts of bland foods frequently throughout the day. A big meal, or a spicy, greasy meal will make you sick. The only time I do not want you to take your pills is if you get sick. Then you have to fast for four hours before taking an anti-nausea pill. If that does not work, then come back and see me right away. Alright?" Kurama nodded. "Good. I'm glad you're feeling better, Shuuichi. I know you can beat this." With that, and a handshake, the doctor left Kurama to change back into his own clothing and go home with his family.


	29. Misunderstanding

After Kurama had changed back into his own clothing, the three made their way out of the hospital. The ride home was silent. Shiori had no idea what to say to her son, Kurama was miserable, and Hiei was just naturally quiet.

By the time the group had reached the demons' apartment, it was well past dinnertime. Shiori decided to cook for them. While she was preparing the food, she watched the two in the living room carefully.

Kurama had sat on the couch, away from everyone else, huddled to the side. He had not yet spoken. Hiei was sitting at the center of the couch. The hiyoukai was somewhat surprised that his fox was being so silent. Usually Kurama was the one to keep the conversation alive. "Kurama?" he called out.

"I'm here," came the very soft reply. Hiei slid over towards the voice, and reached out to touch his lover. Kurama recoiled at the touch. Determined, Hiei reached out more forcefully and laid his hands on Kurama's chest. Slowly he began to trace downwards.

"Hiei, please, no," Kurama asked quietly, taking Hiei's wrists and trying to pull the hiyoukai's hands off his body. He did not want Hiei to know just how sick he was; if the demon felt his thin form, the truth would be all too obvious.

"Kurama, I want to know," Hiei said softly.

"Please, no," Kurama whispered. He didn't think he could take it if Hiei were to get angry with him for allowing himself to waste away. The look on Hiei's face was enough to sway him, though. Reluctantly, the fox let go of the hiyoukai's wrists and allowed him to explore the gaunt body.

Hiei traced his hands down Kurama's chest. Perhaps the kitsune was not as muscular as he had been, but it wasn't anything to cause a collapse. When Hiei hands traced lower, to the bottom of the kitsune's rib cage, they stopped, feeling the sharp depression. Hiei bit his lip as he reached lower and slid his hands up under the concealing shirt. He could easily feel Kurama's hipbones protruding, and as he felt his way back up, he realized how very prominent each rib felt. Hiei's chin quivered slightly as he pulled his hands out from under the fox's shirt and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I should have known something was wrong," he said as he snuggled into Kurama. The kitsune just sighed in relief and wrapped his own arms around the hiyoukai as well. At least no one was angry.

They tried to make polite conversation over dinner, but it always fell flat. Finally they stopped trying and ate in silence. Shiori watched her son carefully as he ate the small portion she had prepared for him. Guilty and self-conscious, Kurama did not raise his eyes from the plate for the duration of the meal.

Shiori was clearing the plates after dinner when a knock at the door claimed her attention. She left the dishes in the sink and hurried to answer the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan greeted her.

"Hi, Mrs. H," Yusuke began. "We heard at school that the famous Shuuichi Minamino fainted, and came over to see if it's true. We'd have been here sooner, but someone," Yusuke jerked his thumb at Botan. "Had some errands that just couldn't wait."

"Now, Yusuke, you know Koenma hates to wait for anything!" Botan chided, as Shiori gestured the group inside.

"Kurama? Are you alright?" Keiko asked immediately.

"Yes, thank you, I should be fine. You say you heard at school, but we go to different schools. I'm confused," Kurama pondered aloud.

Keiko laughed. "Your reputation is known throughout the prefecture, and I assure you, anything you do is passed from school to school within moments. It's a regular grapevine dedicated to Shuuichi Minamino." Kurama blushed at this.

"I had no idea," he said sheepishly.

"You're not supposed to know," Keiko elaborated. "You're also not supposed to know how much information like we heard today will sell for on the grapevine." Kurama flushed at this, and shook his head. He did not want to know some things.

"So, what really happened, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, sitting down in the chair across the room.

"It was nothing, really," Kurama began.

"Nothing? Falling over in history class and getting taken to the hospital in a ambulance is more than nothing," Yusuke interjected.

"My, your information is quite detailed," Kurama mumbled, embarrassed.

"He collapsed due to malnutrition and over exhaustion from taking care of me, and spent the rest of the day in the hospital getting rehydrated and sleeping," Hiei supplied concisely. The group took this in for a moment, and then turned to face their friend.

"Damn. That sucks. So, are you feeling better now?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kurama replied.

The conversation continued for some time. Around nine fifteen, Shiori discreetly handed her son a pill, one of the anti-nausea pills he was to take a half hour before the sleeping pill. With a sigh, Kurama swallowed the little, white tablet. At nine forty-five, Shiori addressed the group as a whole.

"I appreciate your concern for my son, but I'm afraid it's getting late," she said.

Taking the hint, Keiko arose and dragged Yusuke to his feet as well, the others following suit. Bidding their farewells, the group left. Shiori handed Kurama his sleeping pill. Reluctantly, he swallowed it and made his way to the bedroom. Hiei followed him. When the fox was changed and tucked in, Hiei climbed into bed and spooned up to him.

"You don't have to go to bed yet, Love," Kurama pointed out.

"I know. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep," Hiei said, gently threading his fingers through the red hair he could not see. Kurama leaned into the touch, and Hiei continued to hold and pet his fox until the kitsune was sound asleep. "I love you, Fox," he whispered as he slipped back out of the bed to rejoin Shiori in the kitchen.

The next day, Kurama awoke relaxed and refreshed. He ate a small breakfast while Hiei polished off a stack of his new favorite: chocolate chip pancakes. Kurama knew his stomach was not up to them yet, so he had some oatmeal and egg whites. The fox was taking some time off school, and the two planned to just stay home and enjoy each other's company today.

After breakfast, the demons spent some time talking and laughing together. Slowly the fox's feelings of guilt began to fade, and he was able to just enjoy the time he and Hiei spent together, even though he yearned for more. By early afternoon they relocated to the couch. Physically, both were feeling better, yet they were both still frustrated. Both were much weaker than normal, and both wanted to enjoy each other in a way they could not share right now. They settled for cuddling, but sometimes Kurama wondered if that didn't make his desire even worse.

Hiei was sitting sideways on the sofa, leaning back against the armrest, with Kurama between his legs. The apartment was warm, and neither demon was wearing a shirt. The kitsune's back rested against the hiyoukai's chest, and Hiei's small hands wandered over Kurama's chest lovingly. This would have been very comfortable if Kurama had not found it so stimulating. Hiei was still unable to respond to such stimulation, and Kurama found that it was all he could do to control himself around his petite lover. Hiei could sense his lover's frustration, and wanted to help soothe the kitsune's nervous energy. Smiling slightly to himself, Hiei formulated a plan, and slowly began to execute it.

Kurama laid his head back onto Hiei's shoulder, his eyes closed, his breathing deep and even. The small hands caressing his chest were torturing him. All the fox could do was force himself to think of mundane, non-arousing things. Currently he was occupying his mind with the repetitive pattern of 'breathe in, breathe out, don't take Hiei, breathe in, breathe out, don't take Hiei, breathe in, breathe out...' His body was tense; a tension Hiei could feel all too well. Just as Kurama felt he was regaining some control of his runaway urges, a soft voice and a warm breath in his ear flared his lust.

"Fox?" Hiei murmured, his lips only centimeters from Kurama's ear. The hiyoukai felt the fox in his arms tense even more. "Relax, Kurama. You get so worked up all the time. You need to relax. Let me help you," he mumbled. The soft caresses became more forceful, turning gentle strokes across the strong chest into deep massaging motions. Kurama was torn between stay and give in to it or run and hide from the heat rising in his body. He had hidden so much lately; his body wanted, needed some relief.

"Nnnn...," was all the kitsune could muster in response.

Hiei smiled. He could not see his fox's face, but he felt the thin form shivering with desire. Slowly the hiyoukai worked his way downwards, massaging Kurama's stomach. At the fox's sharp intake of air and the flinch of those muscles as they contracted painfully, Hiei immediately dropped his hands lower, down to the flat abdomen. Apparently, Kurama's stomach still bothered him. Hiei frowned. He wanted his lover to share these things with him, but Kurama kept all his own frustrations and hurts buried deep within. The fox had always hidden the turmoil in his soul. Hiei was determined to bring them closer, close enough to share their pain. But first, he wanted to share pleasure. Deftly, the fire demon unbuckled Kurama's pants. Slowly, he slipped one hand under the loosened waistband and trekked downwards.

Kurama's mind and body warred with each other. His mind railed against this; Hiei was unable to receive pleasure, why should he? He wanted to wait, to savor their rediscovered love when Hiei recovered. His body, however, bucked its hips into that wandering hand. "Nnnah!" Kurama moaned, unable to form words. His mind was becoming fuzzier with the tingling his whole body felt.

Hiei felt his lover thrust upwards and took that as a sign to continue. Reaching deeper into the open garment, the hiyoukai began to massage the sensitive skin he held. Kurama lost all control of his body. His back arched, his head pressing into Hiei's shoulder hard. His legs began to stretch and kick, spreading, welcoming the pleasure that his lover was giving him. His mind still screamed at his body to stop, but the body was clearly not listening. Kurama fisted his hands, trying to speak, trying to regain control, but nothing worked. He began to get agitated, and started rocking from side to side.

"Kurama, relax," Hiei directed. "You know you need this. I want to give it to you. You've been so patient; let me please you," Hiei whispered, moving his hand faster and faster.

"Nnnnn, aaahhh!" Kurama moaned. He was close. His body began thrusting into Hiei's hand in synch with the rhythm the fire demon had set. Kurama felt his muscles contracting, and finally he felt a wave of desire so intense he could actually taste it wash over him. His body began to climax, but sought yet more. Arching his back impossibly high, Kurama finally found the word that had evaded him, screaming it at his peak.

"NO!" Kurama's body continued to shake, pouring its release into Hiei's hand. The fire demon stilled immediately when his lover cried out. Kurama just shook in his arms. Slowly, Hiei pulled his hand out of Kurama's pants. Had Kurama turned around, he would have seen the shocked, stricken look on Hiei's face. But the fox did not turn around. He looked at Hiei's messy hand, and the wave of renewed desire hit him again. Kurama sprang off the couch and fled before his body claimed control again and did something he would regret. With a loud thud, Kurama slammed and locked the bathroom door behind him and dropped to his knees, still trembling.

Hiei sat, frozen, on the couch. He had no idea the fox didn't want the pleasure he was trying to give. Kurama had responded to his ministrations with desire every step of the way. The hiyoukai thought his lover was enjoying it until he had cried out 'No.'

"Kurama?" Hiei called weakly. He had heard the bathroom door slam, and the subsequent thud of Kurama dropping to the floor. He was not surprised that there was no response to his call. For a long time he sat there, one thought echoing through his mind. "Gods, what have I done? I forced him."

Finally Hiei got off the sofa, washed his hands, and tried to come up with something to do. He was not surprised to hear the shower turn on. Deciding it best to leave Kurama alone, Hiei sat on the floor near the small hallway that lead to the bedroom and bathroom. He decided that he would allow Kurama to decide what to do next. If the fox wished to leave him, he would learn to accept it. If the fox wished to kill him, so be it. He deserved whatever the fox would consider as revenge. Silently, Hiei sat, awaiting his punishment.

Kurama stood in the shower for the longest time, letting the icy water run down his still hot body. Hiei had meant to please him, and had done so very well, too well. Kurama was afraid that if he had not fled at that moment, he would have lost all control and taken the smaller demon by force. Even now, he had to focus only on trying to regain his composure before he saw his lover again. The cold shower was helping, but not nearly fast enough. He had no idea of the guilt Hiei was feeling because of his own guilt for accepting the pleasure without reciprocation. No, that wasn't the sole cause of his guilt, he realized. He felt guilty because he wanted more, much more. These thoughts began to stimulate him again, and Kurama turned to face the spray of cold water, letting it hit him full in the face and run down his body.

After about forty-five minutes, Kurama finally turned off the cold shower and draped a towel around his thin form. Although he had calmed his hormones considerably, he knew it would not take much to inflame them again. Quickly he opened the bathroom door and crossed into the bedroom.

When Hiei heard the door open, he turned and stood. Quick footsteps revealed Kurama's flight into the bedroom. Tentatively, the hiyoukai approached the door. "Fox? Kurama?" he called out softly.

Kurama lay in the bed, face down. Hiei's soft voice had a strong effect of him. "Not now, Hiei. Please, leave me alone," he requested, a bit more harshly than he had intended. He had to get Hiei out of the room before he began to lose control again.

"Kurama, I...," Hiei began again.

"Just go," Kurama asked, almost desperately. Hiei swallowed his apology. The fox didn't want to hear it. Dejectedly, the small demon turned and left the room. Kurama sighed and tried to force himself to relax. Clearing his mind and trying to ignore the desires of his body, Kurama allowed himself to drift into slumber. His body, while lustful, was also exhausted by its recent trials, and complied. Soon he was sleeping peacefully.

Hiei hesitated in the living room for a short while. When he returned to the doorway, he heard Kurama's deep, even breathing. His fox was in fragile enough health as it was. His force had caused the poor kitsune to lapse into unconsciousness. Recalling Kurama's last request, Hiei did one more thing before carefully groping his way out of the apartment. He had no idea where to go, but as long as he obeyed Kurama's request to "just go," he would accept whatever fate awaited him.

--

Keiko was walking home from a date with Yusuke when she saw a small form sitting against a wall. Thinking it to be a lost child, she approached it. "Can I help you?" she asked gently. She was considerably surprised when the "child" raised its head slightly. Large, unseeing crimson eyes turned in her general direction. With a startled gasp, she asked, "Hiei? Is that you? What happened? Where is Kurama?"

Yusuke was just entering his home when the phone began to ring. Expecting his mother to answer it, he went back to his bedroom. When no one answered and the machine picked up, he paid minimal attention. The urgent voice on the line, however, caught his full attention quickly.

"Yusuke, are you there? It's Keiko. Please, pick up the phone..."

"Kei, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked, instantly concerned.

"I just found Hiei huddled in an alley. I brought him back to my place, but he won't let me call Kurama and he won't speak to me. When I tried to call Kurama anyway, he tried to escape, but got himself all tangled up in a closet. I don't know what to do, but something is very, very wrong. Can you go check on Kurama, but not tell him Hiei is here?" Keiko asked. Yusuke agreed and ran back out the door.

Kurama woke up slowly. The bright sunlight that had been streaming through his window when he lay down was gone, replaced by soft moonlight. He had slept for quite a while. His body had relaxed considerably, and he was again ready to face Hiei. He just hoped the fire demon was not too angry with his cold demeanor before. The fox got up, stretched, and put on some loose, comfortable clothing. When he went into the living room, however, only empty silence greeted him. "Hiei?" Kurama called out. No answer. Chills raced up the kitsune's spine; he feared the worst. Looking around the apartment for any sign of a struggle, Kurama noticed the light on the answering machine blinking. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed the button.

"Kurama. Fox, I'm sorry. I know you don't want my words, but they are all I can offer you now. I never meant to hurt you or to force you to do anything you did not wish to do. You have been so kind to me, and I have repaid you poorly. All I can do now is honor your last request to go. Goodbye, Kurama. I still love you, and I... Goodbye." Beep.

Shaking, Kurama sank to his knees. He had never thought that Hiei would misinterpret his reaction like that, but apparently the demon had. Now Hiei was alone, wandering Ningenkai, blind, and open to attack from any demon or human. Kurama stomach heaved, as the fox hauled himself to his feet and ran to the door to go find his lover.


	30. Finding Each Other

Kurama sat on the floor, numbed by the message from Hiei. After some time, he jumped up and raced out the door. The fox tore down the steps as fast as he could, slipping on the last few. Somehow he caught the railing before he fell, and hauled himself back to his feet. He ignored the spinning, light feeling in his head as he ran out the front door of the apartment building. In his haste, he did not notice the figure entering the building and collided with it head on, knocking both of them to the side. Before he could mumble his apology, Kurama's head swam, and he felt his legs giving way beneath him. Strong hands grabbed the kitsune by the arms and slowly lowered him to sit on the sidewalk. His vision blurred by his dizziness, Kurama looked weakly around, unable to distinguish the shape of the person he had just run down.

"Woah, Kurama, you need to slow down. Where's the fire, Fox-boy?" came a familiar voice. Kurama looked in its direction, but still could not focus on the speaker. Yusuke kneeled by the dazed fox, watching with concern. Kurama's head weaved slightly and he was obviously disoriented. The detective held a hand out to steady the redhead. "Kurama? What happened?" he asked slowly.

Within a few minutes, Kurama regained his senses and recognized Yusuke squatting in front of him with a concerned expression. With a start, Kurama tried to jump up, but the detective held him firmly down. Realizing he was not going to break free, Kurama slumped against the wall. "Hiei. He's gone," the kitsune said dejectedly, staring at the ground.

Yusuke blinked at his friend. The detective knew Hiei was safe at Keiko's place, but apparently the fox did not. Keiko's description of Hiei's odd behavior and her request for him to not tell Kurama where Hiei replayed in Yusuke's mind. 'Must be trouble in Paradise,' the brown haired boy thought to himself. He decided to get the story from Kurama before he did anything. "What happened, Kurama? Where is Hiei?" he asked.

Green eyes rolled up to look at Yusuke. "Hiei...left. He's alone, blind, and probably lost. I don't know what time he went. I woke up and he was gone. I have to find him before...before..." Kurama's stomach heaved slightly. Although he did not get ill, the shudder was obvious to Yusuke.

"Calm down, Kurama.," Yusuke began. "Don't pass out on me. I know you've been sick, so just calm down and we'll figure this out. What happened? Why did Hiei leave? Did you guys have a fight, or something?"

Kurama blushed a bit at the question. "Or something," he replied softly.

"Could you be more specific?" Yusuke prompted. At Kurama's irritated and somewhat embarrassed look, he continued. "Where Hiei went may depend on what happened. Is he hiding? Out to fight something? Running from something?"

Kurama considered this for a moment. "He thinks he has done something awful to me. I asked him to go, meaning leave the room for awhile. He misinterpreted that and left the apartment. I know places he would have gone, but I doubt he could make it there blind and without useable youki. He's out there, Yusuke. It's my fault. I have to find him."

"Come on, Fox-boy. Let's get going," Yusuke said, helping Kurama to his feet. Although he still had no idea what had happened, he at least was starting to grasp the circumstances. He did not want to tell Kurama where Hiei was, but he did start leading the fox towards Keiko's house. Perhaps, if Hiei heard Kurama's version of the story from the kitsune himself, things would be all right.

--

"Hiei? Why won't you tell me what happened? I'm sure Kurama is worried sick over your absence," Keiko prodded. She had set Hiei up in the guest room. The hiyoukai sat on the bed, huddled into a small ball, leaning against the headboard, not speaking. Determined to get an answer, she tried again. "Hiei, at least let me call him..."

"No!" the fire demon replied harshly.

"Why not? If Yusuke wandered off I would be a wreck. Kurama cares for you, he...," she began again, only to be cut off again.

"No, he does not," Hiei said, this time softly, regretfully. The sound of the phone ringing drew Keiko's attention, and she silently left the small demon to answer the call.

"Kei, I've got Kurama," Yusuke said into the receiver. "I don't know what happened, but he's a mess. He's convinced Hiei has been killed, beaten, sold into slavery, kidnapped, or committed suicide. I don't know where that's all coming from, but I don't think he can handle this right now. He's trying to hide his condition, like always, but his body just isn't up to this. He said Hiei thinks he did something horrible, and thinks Kurama hates him. I thought maybe I could bring Kurama over. If Hiei is in another room, and Kurama will talk to us, maybe Hiei can overhear and they'll get back together."

Keiko looked into the room Hiei was in. "That might work, Yusuke. Hiei is not doing so well, either. He's obviously blaming himself for something. Let's try it. Where are you?" she whispered into the phone.

"Nearby. I've been leading him in your general direction, but it's slow going. He's still pretty weak. We should be there soo,." The two humans planned a few more details, and then hung up. Yusuke approached Kurama, who had been sitting on a bench nearby.

"Hey, Kurama, you don't look so hot. We're right near Keiko's place. Let's stop in and get a drink or something," the boy suggested.

"No. I have to find Hiei," Kurama insisted, pulling himself to his feet.

"No, Kurama. You need to sit down and get something to drink. You're about to fall over. Besides, we can ask Keiko if she's seen him," Yusuke said, taking Kurama's arm and practically dragging him towards Keiko's house.

--

"Hiei, I want you to stay in here and please be quiet. I have someone coming over, and it would be awkward for them to see you here. Please, just stay put," Keiko said softly. Hiei gave no indication of having heard her, just remained curled into a ball on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Keiko bit her lip as she closed the door, hoping that this worked. A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Keiko opened the door to an argument. "I told you; you need to sit down for a little!" Yusuke said, rather loudly.

"And I told you I have to go find him. Now if you are not going to help me, then I suggest you get out of my way, Detective," Kurama replied in a cold tone. His eyes showed his fierce anger at having his desperate search stalled, but his body language betrayed his exhaustion. The fox could barely stand up straight. Yusuke knew, however, that even an exhausted, weak Kurama could be a formidable foe, and he was determined to get the kitsune into the house without a fight.

"Hello, Kurama, Yusuke," Keiko greeted them. Not waiting for a reply, she took Kurama's arm and led him into the kitchen. "You look tired, let me get you a drink," she said sweetly.

"No, thank you, Keiko. I am not able to stay. I have to resume my search. Excuse me.," Kurama replied in a polite, but distant tone.

Hiei raised his head in the guest room. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice that lulled him to sleep and eased his nightmares, the voice that called him out of the darkness he now lived in, the voice whose owner he had betrayed in the worst possible way. What was Kurama doing here? Did the human wench call for him? Sitting perfectly still and quiet, Hiei listened, hearing every word.

"Oh," Keiko said, smiling. "What are you looking for? Perhaps I could help?" she suggested as she poured some cold tea for the kitsune.

"No, I don't think so," Kurama responded, turning to leave. Keiko stopped him by taking his hand and putting the glass of tea into it.

"Try me," she said.

"I..." Kurama sighed, regarding the tea he now held. 'How did she manage to do that?' he wondered. After a moment he continued. "I am searching for Hiei." When Keiko shot him an innocent, yet curious expression, he felt something was off. But he indulged her anyway. "Hiei thinks he has done something awful. He thinks he...hurt me. I asked him to go, meaning to leave the room for a while, and he left the apartment. I fell asleep, and when I woke up he was gone." Kurama voice lost its coldness. "I was harsh with him, and I fear he misinterpreted my meaning; I would never tell him to leave my life. Now he is alone, blind, and most likely lost. I have to find him before another demon does. I can't lose him. I need him." Kurama's exhaustion and fear were guiding his words. The hand holding the iced tea shook.

Keiko and Yusuke stood still, unsure what to do from here. They had never heard the kitsune be so open about his feelings; usually the fox kept everything bottled up inside, hidden behind a wistful smile. In the past few hours, Yusuke had seen all of Kurama's emotions displayed right on his sleeve, and it was unnerving him to no end. He was about to say something when a soft voice cut through the silence. "Fox?"

Kurama looked up slowly. Hiei stood in the doorway. His face was neutral, devoid of emotion. Kurama adopted a similar mask. "Go, talk to each other," Keiko urged. Kurama turned his gaze to the two before him

"You both knew he was here and kept this information from me?" the fox demon asked coldly.

"Um, yeah," Yusuke admitted, feeling a sliver of fear at the expression on Kurama's features. "He told us not to tell you. Take it up with him," the human said quickly, pointing at the small demon in the doorway.

"I will," Kurama said in a flat tone, as he approached the door. Hiei, hearing the advancing footsteps withdrew from the doorway, unsure what to expect.

Keiko and Yusuke watched as Kurama shut the door behind him. "I hope we didn't just make a big mistake," Keiko said. Yusuke made no reply. His teammates were so difficult to read. Kurama, who usually held everything inside, had been openly worried about Hiei, but when he discovered the fire demon was safe, his emotions got sucked back inside. Hiei was obviously upset about something that had transpired between them, but still kept it inside and resented anyone who even thought about helping him.

Hiei heard the door close and then silence. Assuming Kurama was deciding how best to kill him, he drew a shaky breath. "Kurama, I..." The fire demon was cut off by a thud in front of him and slender arms wrapping around his waist. Kurama's head pressed into Hiei's torso.

"Never leave me again," the red head whispered, sitting on his knees, holding his hiyoukai close. Stunned, Hiei could not respond. Kurama hugged him tighter, desperately.

"I thought you wanted me to go," Hiei finally said, still not believing that Kurama was holding him. "I forced you."

"No, Hiei. You did not force me," Kurama said, drawing back and raising a hand to gently brush his fingers through Hiei's hair. "You only sought to please me, and you did. I was afraid I would lose control. I just wanted you to leave until my body calmed down. I would never tell you to leave me," the fox whispered gently, rising from his knees to place a soft kiss on Hiei's lips. "I couldn't live without you, Hiei. Please don't leave me again." With a small nod, Hiei wrapped his arms around his lover and held on tight, inhaling Kurama's scent. Since he could not see his fox, the scent was the only thing making this real for him, his proof that Kurama was the body in his arms.

After some time, the guest room door opened and the two demons emerged into the kitchen. Yusuke and Keiko looked up at them. Although neither face betrayed any emotion, the calm aura between them spoke volumes; they had overcome their rift, and were back together.

After a brief chat with the humans, and a few subtle threats from a certain kitsune about what tragedies may befall anyone who kept his fire demon from him in the future, the two demons made their way back to their apartment. The night air was brisk, and no one glared at them for holding hands once they realized that the smaller was blind. The demons walked leisurely home, stopping for some dinner on the way. Once they returned home, they snuggled up together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

--

Several days later, Shiori dropped by the apartment. When she knocked Kurama opened the door. "Hello, Mother, come in. What is that?" he asked, eyeing a small bundle Shiori held close to her.

"This is Shuu-kun's newest project," She explained. "A friend of his is going to America for two weeks and asked him to cat-sit. I hope you don't mind that I brought him along. I have to go pick up some food and litter for him, and I was wondering if you could watch him while I'm out." With this explanation, Shiori unwrapped the bundle to reveal a tiny black kitten. The little puffball opened its eyes blearily; it had obviously been asleep. Licking its whiskers, the kitten turned its gaze to Kurama. One gold eye and one green eye watched the kitsune carefully, as the small black ears flicked back and forth, trying to capture every sound.

"Of course we can watch him for you, Mother. What is his name?" Kurama asked, gently taking the black kitten from his mother.

"Spam," Shiori supplied. Kurama looked at his mother with a confused expression. "It's some type of American meat product. The boy who owns the cat named it right after he discovered he was going to go to America, and he named it the first American word he learned to pronounce. That's all I know," she explained, holding up her hands to proclaim her innocence in the choice. Kurama just nodded wordlessly and carried the animal over to the sofa. As soon as the four tiny paws met the couch, the kitten began stalking towards an unsuspecting Hiei.

Kurama watched with anticipation as the furry creature stalked closer and closer to his lover. When the kitten's whiskers gently brushed Hiei hand, the hiyoukai started slightly. "What the..."

"It's okay, Love. Stay still. It's a kitten. We'll be watching it for a few hours while Mother is out shopping," Kurama explained, as the kitten continued to explore Hiei's hand. Finally, determining the unmoving fire demon not to be a threat, the small cat climbed into Hiei's lap and curled up to take a nap. Kurama covered his mouth with his hand and tried to hold in his merriment at the sight. The small puffball nestled into Hiei's lap and began to make a motor-like noise.

"What is it doing?" Hiei asked, still unmoving. Kurama sat gently on the sofa next to his lover.

"It's purring, Hiei," he said softly.

"Hn. Annoying sound," Hiei said grumpily. He had felt strangely restless all day, and his patience was wearing thin, even though nothing had happened to actually wear at it. This unease had been with him ever since his flight from the apartment, and everything seemed to grate upon his nerves. Kurama had picked up on this, and had tried to keep Hiei happy, but that was much easier said than done.

"It is not annoying. You purr, too, you know," Kurama replied.

"I make no such noise," Hiei said definitively.

"Yes, you do. You always purr when we..." With a furtive glance in Shiori's direction, Kurama leaned close and whispered something into Hiei's ear too softly to be heard by anyone else. A pink blush coated Hiei's cheeks and the bridge of his nose as the revelation was made to him.

"I'll stop," he said shortly, embarrassed.

"Don't," Kurama said, snaking an arm around his petite lover. "I like it." Hiei said nothing, but the pink stayed where it was. Kurama watched with a smile. He had never seen the hiyoukai blush like this before. He looked so innocent.

Shiori had watched while the kitten had climbed onto Hiei's lap, and had then gotten sidetracked digging through her purse, looking for her list of errands for the day. She had heard the soft exchange, and seen the blush, but pretended she had not. This act did not fool her son, but neither said a word to preserve Hiei's dignity.

"Shuuichi, I have to run to the market and pick up some cat supplies, and then I have to go to the cleaner, I should be back shortly," Shiori began, standing.

"Mother, would you like me to go?" Kurama volunteered. He knew Hiei had no objection to staying with Shiori. "I have to go to the market also, and the cleaner is on the way back. If you could stay here with Hiei and... Spam, I could run your errands for you."

"Would you, Sweetheart? That would be wonderful!" Shiori agreed. She knew her son had not left Hiei's side since the wandering away incident. (Kurama had not told her exactly what had happened, only that Hiei had attempted to go out on his own and he was loathe to leave the fire demon alone again so soon.) Kurama practically jumped on this opportunity to get some errands of his own done without having to worry about his lover. Pocketing Shiori's list and cleaning stub, he kissed Hiei on the cheek and disappeared out the door in a flash.

While the fox was out, Shiori attempted to make conversation with the hiyoukai. While this was a daunting task for most, Shiori and Hiei usually hit it off rather well. Today, however, the demon was irritable and antsy. When he was sitting, he was fidgeting. When he was standing, he was pacing and prowling the small apartment. He had upset the kitten enough by waking it from its comfortable slumber when he stood up unexpectedly, that the small cat now hid under the sofa, playfully batting out a small paw to try to catch his leg as he walked past. Hiei paid the creature no mind. He felt so pent up today, so restrained, he thought he might go crazy if he couldn't get loose. The thought that he had been acting more and more like this recently never crossed his mind, but Shiori saw immediately why her son refused to leave Hiei alone. In an effort to calm him, she finally steered him into the kitchen, sat him at the table, and put a large bowl of ice cream before him. Never one to turn down the treat, Hiei began eating rapidly.

"So, Hiei, how have you two been lately?" Shiori asked, trying to get the fire demon to talk some, so that the ice cream lasted longer.

"Fine," Hiei answered between mouthfuls.

"I see. How are you getting along?" she prompted.

"Fine." Shiori sighed.

"Has Shuuichi been going to school?" she tried, hoping he didn't just answer 'fine' again.

"No. He stays here unless he has a test," Hiei replied quickly. Shiori just nodded.

"And yet his grades are as high as ever. He is an amazing young man," she mused with motherly pride.

"Yes," Hiei answered, too softly for Shiori to hear. For a few moments, Hiei's mind wandered from his ice cream. He thought of Kurama, and how much more amazing the fox was than even this woman realized. He thought of the battles they had fought, the injuries each had sustained. He recalled the ways they would help each other, fighting together seamlessly, covering each other's backs. He thought of how Kurama would tend to his injuries, wrap his wards when he was too tired, and watch over him as he hibernated. All of these thoughts stirred a deep affection for his lover. With a start, Hiei realized that the thoughts were stirring something else as well. Luckily, his blush did not return, but Hiei made sure to remain seated at the table, since he was unable to see his own outward appearance, and did not want to flaunt this "stirring" before Shiori. Suddenly he could not wait for his fox to return to the apartment and for the human woman to leave.

Kurama finally returned, laden with groceries. "Mother, I'm back. I put the cat supplies and the cleaning in your car already, so you will not have to carry them down the stairs."

"What a thoughtful son I have," Shiori said, hugging him close. "Let me just catch that kitten, and I'll be on my way," she continued, reaching under the couch. A tiny hiss later she pulled the small cat out from its hiding place. "Well, Son, I have to go," she said, trying to contain the now awake, and very energetic kitten.

"Do you need help taking him home?" Kurama asked, eyeing the cat warily from the kitchen, where he was putting away the groceries he had bought.

"No, Sweetie. I have a carrier for him in the car so he won't get underfoot while I am driving," she replied.

"Fox?" came a soft voice from the table.

"Alright. Would you like to stay a bit longer, Mother? I could make some miso soup for lunch?" Kurama asked, hoping for a distraction from the surly mood Hiei had been in all day.

"No, Son. I need to get home and make dinner for Kazuya and Shuu-kun," she responded, opening the door.

"Fox?" came the voice again. Kurama turned to his lover, feeling somewhat guilty about ignoring him before.

"Yes, Love?" he asked as Hiei arose and stepped towards him.

"Let her go home," Hiei said, wrapping his arms around Kurama's neck.

"But, Hiei, I don't want to be rude to her. I could at least offer her lun..." Kurama stopped speaking as Hiei pressed his body against the taller form, revealing his aroused state. After a quick breath, Kurama called out, "Bye, Mom!" and pulled Hiei into a deep kiss. Shiori was already out the door, and heard his farewell, but did not witness the two forms practically melding together and stumbling towards the bedroom.

The demons made their way quickly to their bed, losing articles of clothing along the way. When they reached the bed, both were naked, pressed against each other, and their lips had not parted, even for air. As one, they collapsed upon the mattress. Hands and tongues roamed each other, seeking to remap territory that had lain untouched for far too long. Their breath became one as they joined each other, rediscovering each other, and the love they shared.

Kurama gently laid Hiei back onto the bed, never parting their lips. Hiei wrapped his legs around the kitsune's waist eagerly, pulling Kurama closer. Flesh rubbed against flesh as their hands wandered over each other. Pulling away to gasp for air, Kurama dove back into a passionate kiss. Both demons were almost afraid to proceed, afraid that at any moment they would wake up, and this precious togetherness would fade into a dream. So they just continued touching, kissing, and rubbing together.

Finally, Kurama began to reach for the nightstand. Withdrawing a tube, he fiddled with it for a moment before his slick fingers began groping for Hiei's entrance. Hiei shifted his hips higher, welcoming Kurama's intrusion. He had wanted this for so long, needed to feel his fox within him. Hiei gripped Kurama's hips between his legs almost painfully in desperation. "It's alright, Love," Kurama soothed, his face centimeters from Hiei's. "I'm right here."

"I need you, Fox, now!" Hiei practically mewled. Kurama rubbed his cheek against Hiei's and nodded, continuing his preparation of his lover. The kitsune took his time, much to the torment of the hiyoukai, but Kurama knew his partner had been inactive for a long time, and took special care not to hurt his beloved. Finally, he felt Hiei was ready. As for Hiei himself, he had felt he was ready some time ago. But the fox's fingers felt so good, he couldn't complain. Aligning himself, Kurama gently pushed into his lover. Hiei moaned aloud as the feeling of fullness threatened to overtake him right then and there. Kurama allowed Hiei to relax and adjust. When the unseeing crimson eyes opened, the fox began gently moving his hips.

Hiei was in a world of pleasure. A small portion of Kurama's weight rested on his small body, the majority supported by the fox himself. Although Hiei could not see anything, his other senses filled in the blanks for him. His whole body tingled with sensation. He felt every minute movement his lover made. His hands wandered Kurama's back, touching and feeling the smooth, slick skin. The feeling of Kurama over him and inside him filled him with emotion as well. He could hear Kurama's heavy breathing and the rustle of the sheets as they moved together. He could still taste Kurama from their passionate kisses. He could smell their scents combined into the unique essence they created together. Each of these senses was heightened, keening with pleasure, and enveloping him in their buzzing cacophony. Raising his legs higher, Hiei panted out, "More. Harder."

Kurama took no time in obliging his lover. Slipping his arms under Hiei's knees, and hoisting the youkai's legs over his shoulders, he raised the smaller form's pelvis, and began thrusting harder and deeper. Hiei writhed in pleasure, moaning aloud. He had never been so vocal before, but Kurama loved to hear it. The hiyoukai began to speak with each thrust. Sometimes the words made sense; sometimes they were just incoherent sounds that escaped his throat. Hiei's hands fisted in the sheets as his head pressed back into the pillow. When Kurama hit the most sensitive spot inside of him, Hiei practically screamed his kitsune's name. Riding harder, Kurama very nearly lost control of himself, but quickly reined his body in. He did not want to finish before his lover; they both needed this.

Still groaning, Hiei reached blindly up for his lover. Kurama saw this, and dropped Hiei's knees off his shoulders so he could lean down and caress the other. Bodies pressed together, the demons continued to touch each other, their maddened pace reduced to a gentle rocking back and forth. Neither had reached his peak yet, but their joining changed from a fast, furious pace to slow lovemaking. Soft kisses and loving caresses were given and received by both as they shared their feelings without words.

Kurama kissed his way down Hiei's neck to his collarbone. A soft rumble began deep in the hiyoukai's chest. Smiling softly, Kurama continued his movements. Both demons were nearing their ends. A few more gentle rocks and Hiei stiffened. The hiyoukai felt about to explode. Feelings flooded him as his climax rushed upon him, more powerful than any he had ever felt. His body arched and tightened, and he gripped the fox painfully as he screamed out, "Kurama!" The sudden tightness grabbed Kurama like a vice, and threw him over the edge as well. Thrusting deeply into his lover, he spilled his own seed, and then collapsed onto Hiei. Both lay unmoving, gasping, and weakened by their shared pleasure.

After a few breathless minutes, Kurama turned his head to place his ear against Hiei's still rumbling chest. Smiling, he looked up at his sightless lover. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

Hiei listened for a moment, unsure what 'that' was that he was supposed to be hearing. When he groggily realized there was a motor-like noise, he tried to isolate it and find its source. He was surprised to discover it was coming from him. "You're right." he murmured, the sound never wavering as he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me before that I make this noise?" he asked breathily.

"I thought you knew. It signifies contentment and non-aggression in cats," Kurama murmured, nuzzling into the purring fire demon's neck.

"I never was," Hiei said. When Kurama stilled, Hiei explained softly. "I never was content or submissive before you, so I think I never made this noise before." Kurama looked at his lover again, and placed a small kiss on Hiei's still parted lips. Finally, the fox found the strength to pull himself off his smaller partner and lay beside him. The demons cuddled up to each other, both drained and sweaty. Deciding they would worry about cleaning up when they could actually move again, each pressed as close to the other as possible. Had anyone looked into the room, they would have seen only one form lying in the bed, so tightly were the two small forms melded.

Exhausted, the two demons lay together, snuggled face to face. Hiei could feel Kurama's breath, still heavy from their lovemaking, wash over his face. Small things like that, like hearing Kurama's human heartbeat, and smelling the crimson hair touched the small demon deeply, strengthening his love for his fox. Tiredly, he closed his crimson eyes. "I love you, Kurama," he said sleepily. The tense anxiety that had been building in Hiei for days was gone, and his energy felt more balanced now than it had since his ordeal with Intaro

Kurama tightened his grasp around his spent lover's waist. "I love you, too, Hie,." he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

The morning sun peeked in the window, gazing down on two figures still clinging to each other. The taller figure still slept. The smaller was awake, but had not opened his eyes. 'Why bother?' he thought to himself lazily. Hiei's body was relaxed and comfortable, held securely in the arms of his kitsune. Hiei listened carefully, isolating the sounds of Kurama's deep, even breathing, his heartbeat, Hiei's own demon heartbeat, different, yet almost in synch with his human lover's. Inhaling, he absorbed the scent of roses, the natural, wild scent his fox had, and the scent of their mingled perspiration from their tryst last night. Gripping slightly, he felt the smooth skin beneath his hands, his fox's skin. He could picture Kurama perfectly in his mind. He focused on this for a while; enjoying the vision he had created for himself.

After long minutes, Hiei finally decided it was time to get up. With a deep sigh he opened his eyes...and froze. Crimson hair drifted over a face more beautiful than he remembered. A strong chest rose and fell with each breath. Closed eyes showed no worry, no fear, no anger, only a youthfulness that belied the ancient soul housed behind them. Gasping, Hiei stiffened in surprise.

Reflexively, Kurama curled his arms more tightly around his lover when he felt the small form stiffen. Waking immediately, the fox opened his eyes to see what was the matter. To his great surprise, red eyes stared right into his own, not through them. Those red eyes wandered over his face, drinking in every detail, and coming to rest again locked to his own gaze. "Hiei? You can...," he whispered.

"Yes, Fox," Hiei replied, smiling. "I can see you." Kurama pulled Hiei tighter for a hug, but Hiei pushed against him. Confused, Kurama looked at him questioningly. "I just want to look at you, Fox. I've missed your face, more than anything. Let me look." Kurama just nodded, and the lovers lay in bed, staring at each other, for some time.


	31. When Things Are Looking Up

After a long time just lying together and staring at each other, the demon lovers finally decided to get up. Kurama busied himself making breakfast while Hiei explored every inch of their apartment with his newly restored vision. Fortunately, the apartment was small enough that he was finished by the time Kurama was putting breakfast on the table. The two sat together and enjoyed their meal, shooting covert looks and loving expressions at each other.

When breakfast was finished and the kitchen cleaned, Kurama and Hiei sat on the couch together, snuggling and chatting. They both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders now that Hiei had full use of all his senses. They were perfectly content until Kurama brought up a sore subject.

"Love? What would you like to do with your hiruseki?" he asked softly. Instantly Hiei stiffened.

"I don't care; they're worthless," he replied, a bit coldly.

Kurama was a bit shocked at this, and drew back, his hand automatically going to the hiruseki he wore around his neck still. The stone was the first gift Hiei had given him, and he treasured it deeply. Now the idea that it was worthless brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

When Kurama drew back, Hiei turned to look at him. Seeing the hurt expression and Kurama clutching the stone around his neck, Hiei realized what he had said. "Fox, they are worthless because they were formed out of self pity. Not his one." Hiei placed his hand over Kurama's, holding the stone. "This one came from emotion for another. It was made for you only. The ones I shed for myself are an embarrassment to me, nothing more." Kurama relaxed at this description.

"Hiei? If you do not want them, may I use them?" Kurama asked gently.

"If you wish. You could cast them into a fire for all I care," Hiei replied dourly. Kurama smiled. A plan was forming in his mind, and he was sure his little lover would appreciate it.

"Thank you, Love," the fox murmured as he drew the hiyoukai in for a deep kiss.

The two demons cuddled a bit more before they decided to get out of the apartment. After his ordeal Hiei had a tremendous case of cabin fever, and wanted nothing more than to be free of the confines of the small abode. Kurama gladly complied, and the two headed to the park to indulge in some training. During the afternoon they flitted around to visit their friends and let everyone know Hiei had regained his sight (Kurama's idea. Hiei was content to let them find out on their own, but the fox insisted.) Then they returned to the park for some sparring. They did not return to the apartment until after nightfall, sweaty and happy.

"Love, I think we stink," Kurama noted as he peeled off his dripping shirt. Hiei stepped close to his sweat-drenched lover and inhaled deeply. Kurama blushed at this and tried to step back, but Hiei reached out and stopped him.

"No, all I smell is hot, sexy fox," Hiei breathed. Kurama blushed even more, and the two began to stagger towards the shower, never letting go of each other. After about two hours they finally emerged, sparkling clean. After the water had gone cold, Hiei had warmed them with his own heat while they...bathed. They made their way to the bed and curled up together, tired and content.

"Hiei, I need to go to the jeweler tomorrow, then the bank. I would like you to come with me," Kurama said sleepily.

"Hn. Human stuff. Why should I go?" Hiei mumbled.

"Because it will affect you, too. I want to open a joint account for us. That way we can both access our money without having to travel to Makai to trade gold," Kurama explained, punctuating his sentence with a large yawn.

"We have to go to Makai anyway, unless you have some stash in this world you have not mentioned," Hiei replied.

"Stash? Of course we do. But we discussed it earlier," Kurama said mysteriously. When Hiei tried to ask more, Kurama silenced him with a kiss. "Just come along?" he asked when they finally parted.

"Hn," Hiei replied, but Kurama knew that meant yes.

The next morning the demons got up and got dressed. Kurama went into the bedroom to get something, and they were off. First they went to a local jeweler. Upon entering, the human approached the couple with a friendly smile. "How can I help you today, gentlemen?" he asked politely.

"Perhaps we can help you," Kurama said, producing a pouch from his pocket. He reached inside and drew forth one dark red hiruseki. The jeweler's eyes sparkled when he saw the gem.

"Might I examine that stone?" he asked politely. Kurama handed it to him and waited. The jeweler took an eyepiece out of his pocket and slowly, meticulously examined the stone. After a few minutes, he placed it under a brighter light to look even more closely. Finally he brought it back to the demons.

"You have a beautiful gemstone there, sir," he said, reluctantly returning it.

"Do you think you would have a market for these gems?" Kurama asked, almost nonchalantly. The jeweler perked up immediately upon hearing this.

"Absolutely. Their quality is unparalleled, and the cut is amazing. Never have I seen so perfect a sphere. Even uncut, they are very valuable. If you had any others cut as this one is..."

"They are all cut, all perfect spheres. I can provide a small supply to you, if you are even interested," Kurama supplied. The jeweler immediately took out a calculator and some paper, and they began discussing the terms of their arrangement. By the time the demons left the store, the jeweler had a few hiruseki stored beneath his desk and was already calling his most loyal customers for first dibs on his new stock. Kurama smiled smugly at Hiei's "worthless'" stones, as he made his way to the bank to open their account with their newly discovered assets.

On the way to the bank they made one pit stop. And old demon friend of Kurama's had moved to Ningenkai centuries ago, and had made quite an impressive living by providing forged documents to secure residency for illegal demon immigrants. When Kurama showed up at his door, he was more that eager to help establish an identity for Hiei. Most of his helpful attitude had to do with a life debt he owed the fox spirit, but that never came up. By the time the duo got to the bank, they had all the identification necessary to name Hiei a joint account holder.

After the account was set up, they went out to lunch. "So, Fox, what was so important about that account that I had to be there? You get a few dollars and suddenly I need to be 'legal'? I think human life has rubbed off on you," Hiei commented over their food.

Kurama smiled, and chuckled to himself. "Hiei, do you have any idea how much money we now have?" he asked. When the hiyoukai shook his head, Kurama did some mental calculations and told him the figure in Makai gold. Hiei's chin nearly hit the floor.

"That idiot jeweler gave you that much money for those worthless stones?" he asked, shocked.

"No, Hiei, that jeweler made a very shrewd business deal, and stands to make a tidy profit from it. You are the only one who considers them worthless," Kurama explained and continued eating. After thinking for a few moments, Hiei continued eating as well.

After lunch the demons took a long walk through a nearby park. "So, what did you have in mind, Fox?" Hiei asked. At Kurama's feigned innocence and wide-eyed expression, Hiei continued. "I know you're planning something. You're always planning something. You had me made 'legal' and named me a joint holder on that account for a reason, and I would like to know what. And you did something else at the bank before you opened the account. What was that?"

Kurama held his "who, me?" look for a moment more before he chuckled. "Yes, Love, I do have a plan. I wish to buy something for Mother and something for us. The other something was the gift for Mother. Now let's work on our own gift." Kurama began to explain his plan as he directed Hiei into a realtor's office.

The first two realtors that the demons approached turned them down cold. Neither seemed interested in helping two apparently young men go house hunting for a home to share. The third realtor, however, had no such inhibitions. After a few questions to figure out what her new clients were seeking, she began looking through her listings for a house that may suit their needs. She found several, and they arranged to view them the next day.

Early the next day, Kurama and Hiei entered the realtor's office. She took them to four houses before lunch. Although the houses fit the description of what the demons wanted, they just didn't feel right. The realtor was not discouraged at all. She insisted that if their dream home was out there, she could find it for them. Six houses later, they were all getting tired and grumpy.

"I have only one more house to show you. It has been on the market for some time. Most people are looking for something smaller, or something closer to the urban areas. This house was built more for style than anything else, and it just isn't selling. But I think it fits what you want. We're nearby, so let's take a look. If you don't like it, we can refine our search tomorrow and try again," the realtor suggested. The tired demons agreed, but they were eager to get home.

After a moment Kurama realized with some surprise that they were heading to his mother's neighborhood. When he asked the address of the house they were going to see, he was surprised to learn it was only a few blocks from the house he grew up in. He perked up considerably at this news. A house close to Shiori would be ideal.

As they pulled into the driveway, they noticed the current owners carrying boxes out of the front door and loading them into a truck. "They wanted to sell this before they closed on their new house, but it didn't work that way. They said it would be fine to bring you two over as they packed, so please try to ignore the boxes lying around," the realtor instructed as she got out of the car. Kurama and Hiei just followed her into the house without a word.

When they entered the house, both demons looked around. The front door entered into the living room. The ceiling above them was two stories high. To their left the steps went up to a second floor hallway that was exposed to the living room, separated by only a dark wooden railing. This hallway wrapped around to the right like a letter "L", and the open bedroom doors were just barely visible.

On the first floor, beyond the stairs was the kitchen. The ceiling there was a normal height since it ran under the upstairs rooms. To the right of the kitchen was a laundry room with a small bathroom and stairs down to a storage basement. Both these rooms faced out the back of the house. Along the side of the house, to the right of the laundry room was a small den/private living room, then a guest room and a small, full bathroom. None of these doorways were visible from the front door. That portion of the house was a solid wall with a small alcove on either side housing the doors and the upstairs hallway visible above. All the way at the front of the house, by the doors to the downstairs guest room and the bathroom was a second staircase that wound upwards to lead to the opposite end of the hallway from the main staircase.

Upstairs, starting from the main staircase was a walk in closet, a small office, the master bathroom (accessible only through the master bedroom), the master bedroom, two smaller bedrooms and another full bathroom. The whole house had an open, airy feeling and comfortable atmosphere. The laundry room had a door to the backyard that entered into a screened in patio, and the master bedroom (which was above the laundry room) opened onto a terrace above the patio. There was a garage attached to the house at the front door, but neither demon cared too much for garages since neither drove a car.

The demons looked at each other. This house had potential. The realtor invited them to walk around and get a feel for the house while she talked to the vacating owner. The two wandered around, liking the house more and more. When they walked out into the backyard, they were surprised at how large it was and how many trees it housed. It looked much less impressive from the street.

"What do you think, Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

"It's not objectionable. What do you think?" Hiei replied in a non-committal manner.

"I think I would like it here. Would you be happy here?" the kitsune asked softly.

"With you, yes, I would," Hiei replied. The two looked at each other for a moment, reading each other's intentions, then shared a nod and went to find the realtor. They had found their new home.

The vacating owners were thrilled that their house was finally selling, and even more excited when they learned that the demons did not want to carry a mortgage. Kurama and the realtor arranged to have the money transferred from his new account into the old owners' account in a few days. They would sign all of the necessary paperwork at the realtor's office on the morning of the transfer and pick up the keys at that time. The excited kitsune thanked the realtor, and explained that they would not need a ride home since he had family nearby. When the arrangements were finalized and they shook hands, Kurama and Hiei began walking the short distance to the fox's mother's house.

It was just after dinner when the doorbell to the Hatanaka household rang. Shiori wiped her hands on the dishtowel and left the kitchen to answer the door. To her great surprise, her son and Hiei were standing on the doorstep. Kurama had not been back to her house since Yusuke and Kuwabara had dragged him there the day Hiei had been kidnapped. "Shuuichi! Hiei! Come in, both of you," she invited. Kurama shook his head.

"No, Mother, we cannot stay. We wanted to give you this," he said, extending a small wooden box to her in both his hands. Noting the formality of the presentation, Shiori accepted it with both hands, and carefully opened it, curiosity written on her face. When she peered inside, a single document met her gaze. Carefully she removed it and opened it. Her eyes widened.

"Shuuichi, this is the deed to this house! How did you? What? I don't understand," she trailed off, looking at him incredulously. "I still have seventeen years left to pay on the mortgage. How did you get this?"

Kurama smiled widely. "Hiei and I have come into some money, and we paid off your mortgage as a gift. Please accept it, Mother."

"But, Son, it's too much! You should save up for your own house!" Shiori protested, but stopped when her son smiled slyly at her. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"We have a house," Kurama announced, putting an arm around Hiei as he did. "The paperwork will be complete by the end of the week, and then I would like you to come and see it." Shiori stood in shock at this.

Finally she replied, "I, uh, we would love to come see it. Are we all invited?" she asked quickly, unsure if the invitation included her husband.

"Yes, of course. I'll call you when we've closed the deal," Kurama said, hugging his mother. He told her the address, and she was thrilled he would be living so close. Then the fox and hiyoukai bid her goodnight and went to their apartment.

Within two weeks, Hiei and Kurama were moved in and buying furniture for their new place. The two demons found furniture shopping to be a fun adventure since they had very similar taste. The proceeds from selling Hiei's "worthless" hiruseki had paid for the house in full, with no mortgage, paid off Shiori's house, and paid for their furnishings. Still, after these expenses, there was hardly a dent in their savings. Now they had their own little den free and clear.

As promised, Kurama's family came over the night they closed to see the house. Even Hatanaka appeared impressed at the size and style of their choice. He did keep his son close to him at all times, a quirk that did not pass unnoticed by Kurama. But the fox just pasted on one of his famous Shuuichi Smiles, and the evening progressed without incident.

Eventually the demons got around to telling their teammates that they had moved. For some time they were too busy romping around their new den, playing, wrestling, and claiming the space as their own. When their new bed arrived, a western style, king sized, pillow top bed, they did not get out of it for two days straight. All in all they were very pleased with their new home.

One night, after they had more or less settled in, Kurama went into the backyard with a small plant in his hands. Hiei followed him curiously. Kurama looked around the entire yard before carefully selecting a spot, and there he planted the tiny tree. He infused it with enough of his own energy for it to take root and begin to grow. When he was convinced it was well established, he stood and snuggled into Hiei's neck. "Remember that tree, Love? You gave it to me in the hospital. It finally has a home, just like us." Hiei just snuggled back silently.

About one month after they had moved in, Kurama got up early one morning and began to dress in his school uniform. "Fox, don't go. Come back here and stay with me," Hiei murmured from the still warm bed.

"I can't, Love. Finals start today. In three days school will be over, and I will have the whole summer to stay in bed with you. But if I don't go and pass these tests, I will fail the year," Kurama said, with disappointment in his voice.

"Fox, you have more money than you could ever hope to make at a ningen job. You don't need this school crap. You know it all already, anyway," Hiei argued halfheartedly. He knew Kurama would go to school no matter what he said.

"True, Love. But I like to do well, and I like to finish what I begin. Let me finish school, and then I'll be all yours," the fox replied.

"I'm holding you to that last part," Hiei said with a sly smile on his features. With an equally sly smile, Kurama kissed him goodbye and left.

Three days later Kurama was walking home with an extra bounce in his step. The school year was over. Despite his abysmal attendance, he had managed to score highest on the finals again this year. The other students had given up on jealousy and settled for awe of his academic record. Knowing he had the whole summer with Hiei in their house ahead of him, he could not help but hum as he made his way home.

When Kurama entered their house he found it empty. Hiei had mentioned going to the forest outside of Genkai's temple to train, so the fox thought nothing of his lover's absence. Kurama tossed his bookbag into the closet beneath the stairs and went to his room to change out of his uniform. He was only a few steps up the stairs when a small chuckle from his living room caught his attention. Turning, the kitsune saw a face he'd rather forget.

Intaro sat perched in the bay window, watching the oblivious fox. Kurama cast a glare at the intruder and assumed a defensive stance. "Where is Hiei?" the kitsune asked coldly.

"The fire demon? Why ever would I know?" Intaro responded with feigned innocence. Kurama narrowed his eyes. When the fox moved he was almost imperceptible. His attack was vicious. His rose whip flashed out to slash the intruder, yet somehow the other demon was faster. Intaro sidestepped the whip time and again. Any punches or kicks that the fox threw were avoided with the same ease.

"Little Foxy, you're slipping," Intaro noted casually.

"Do not call me that. Tell me where Hiei is," Kurama spat at his opponent, pulling his arm back and preparing a lethal slash with his whip. Faster than he thought possible, Intaro was before him, only inches away. The demon grabbed Kurama's wrist in a crushing grip before the blow could be struck. After a moment of struggling Kurama released the whip, which returned to a beautiful rose before it landed softly on the floor. Try as he might, Kurama could not free his arm.

"Now, Little Foxy, is this any way to treat a house guest?" Intaro chided. With a small flick of his wrist he sent Kurama flying through the air across the room. Landing hard on his side, Kurama staggered to his feet, gasping for breath. How was this demon so strong and so fast? Kurama should have been able to kill him in two blows, max. Yet here the fox stood, bruised, winded, and whipless, having been tossed through his own living room. In his anger and fear for his lover, Kurama forgot about the strange strength-enhancing drug Intaro had given his minions, or that perhaps the demon used it himself. Foolishly, Kurama threw himself back into battle against the faster, stronger foe.

When he arrived at Genkai's temple, Hiei was surprised to find Yusuke and Kuwabara there. Yusuke was training with Genkai, and shouts of "Hag!" and "You old witch!" could be heard from the temple training area. Kuwabara was making a fool of himself trying to woo Yukina. What alarmed Hiei was that the ice maiden seemed to genuinely enjoy the oaf's presence. Hiei waited, unseen, in the trees for some time, watching the exchange.

As much as he acted as if he hated Kuwabara, the human had earned Hiei's grudging respect. He knew his sister would be safe with the carrot top. Seeing her smiling and laughing with a human, though, almost hurt Hiei. For years he had watched her, following her in the shadows. For years she had searched alone. Every smile or laugh was alone. To Hiei it felt as if those smiles were for him, her brother, and only for him. Now she was sharing her laughter with someone else.

As jealous as he felt, Hiei also reached a conclusion that day. If the oaf courted his sister, and if she accepted him, Hiei would accept it as well. He would always keep watch on the foolish ningen, and if the youth ever did anything to hurt his sister, Hiei knew many painful techniques to which he could introduce the human. But deep down Hiei also knew that would never be necessary.

With this resolution, Hiei's jealousness evaporated, and he jumped down into the courtyard to scare the oaf. The girlish scream that echoed through the compound announced his success.

Kurama shut the bedroom door, gasping, and leaned heavily against it. He was losing the fight. He had fought foolishly, angered over his lover's unknown whereabouts, and had squandered his energy in a very un-Kurama-like manner. He knew he now lacked the power to transform into his strongest form: Youko Kurama. He also knew his human form lacked the power to defeat Intaro. He had only one option, but he was loath to use it. Last time it had failed him miserably, resulting in his death. Stubbornly, he pushed that option to the back of his mind, determined to make it in his human form.

A hard thud against the door sent it flying open, ripping it off one hinge. Before he could react, a fist connected with Kurama's face, sending him sprawling across the bed. Pushing himself up, Kurama saw blood on the mattress beneath him. Without looking, planning, or thinking, he launched himself at his attacker, allowing his instincts to guide him.

His punches would have caused severe damage, and he would have killed his opponent, had the opponent not been high on strength enhancers. Intaro shrugged off Kurama's attack like the buzzing of a persistent fly, and proceeded to beat the fox to a bloody pulp. One particularly vicious punch sent Kurama flying onto the dresser, knocking all the contents to the floor and shattering the mirror. As glass rained down on the bleeding fox, he decided it was now or never. He employed the escape method that had saved his life countless times, with the exception of the last time he tried to use it. The red-haired human on the dresser collapsed and almost seemed to melt. A silver fox coalesced in its place and immediately scampered towards the door.

Intaro's eyes narrowed. His prey would not escape so easily. He happened to know how to cage a kitsune's energy while in fox form. With lightning fast speed he reached out to grab the nimble fox.

Kurama was inches from the door, from his escape, when pain lanced through his back. Every type of pain he had ever known: burning, stinging, searing, rending, combined and started at the base of his back, shooting up his spine. Bile rose into his mouth as he was picked up from the floor and cast back down. His energy spiraled out of control enough to wilt all the plants within the house. The being that hit the floor was not the lovely silver fox, but a red-haired teenager with green eyes and expression of surprised agony. His body had reverted to its most familiar form, and his power was completely gone.

When he landed Kurama did not move. The pain shooting up his back branched out into all parts of his body. Even blinking was excruciating. He lay on the bloodstained floor, shocked and terrified. His body convulsed and heaved a few times outside of his control, then lay still. Kurama could not even muster the strength to look at his assailant as heavy footsteps approached him.

"Well, Little Foxy, that was a clever idea, trying to turn into your fox form to escape. I'll bet that little trick got you out of many tight situations that a thief like yourself must escape. Good thing I know how to neutralize a fox's power in that form, eh?" Intaro jeered. He dropped something long, silver, and furry into the puddle of blood right in front of Kurama's face. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the object, but before he could respond, Intaro picked him up and looked him in the face.

"And now you are mine. The intimacy you stole from me by killing Karasu will be reclaimed tenfold. While that crow knew intimacy, he never tasted its true heights. We will share that, my Little Foxy. We will drink of it together." With that, Intaro flung the unmoving form over his shoulder and walked to the sliding glass doors and opened them. Before he left, he carefully modulated his power to its original pattern, one recognizable by the Spirit World lackeys that were still looking for him, and flared it: a beacon to his pursuers. He then allowed it to fluctuate under the influence of his drugs and flashed out of sight as the first Spirit World Intelligence agent came into view.

Around midafternoon Botan appeared in the courtyard on Genkai's temple, floating on her oar. Luckily, most of the team was right there. "Guys, we have a problem!" she called hurriedly.

Yusuke looked up from the porch, where he had flopped to lay down when Genkai had finally granted him a break from training. Kuwabara and Yukina looked up as well, and even Hiei gave her his attention from his perch on the roof.

"A demon informant saw Intaro entering Human World this morning. We're not sure where he is now; agents are searching the city for him. Koenma believes we should all stick together until he is found. We can't trace his energy, so we believe he has taken some of the strength enhancing drugs he gave his minions. That stuff scrambles a demon's energy and makes it untraceable. I think we should all go find Kurama and stay in one place until Koenma calls us with more information. Hopefully we can eliminate Intaro today," she said quickly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up and Hiei abandoned the roof. "Kurama should be just getting home from school right now. He'll be at the house," Hiei supplied, and the team set off to warn their friend.


	32. Exercise in Futility

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan entered the demons' house quickly. "Kurama?" Hiei called, eying the mess strewn about. The others looked around as well. The normally neat and clean house was a disaster. Looking upstairs, Hiei saw the door to the master bedroom hanging by only one hinge. In a flash he was at the doorway, followed by his teammates.

The master bedroom looked like a war had torn through it. Blood spattered the walls and furniture. The bedding was torn from the bed and the mirror was shattered. Everything on top of the dresser had been pushed aside or smashed. One object in particular caught Hiei's eye immediately. Lying on the floor in a pool of blood was something shiny and fluffy. Slowly the hiyoukai approached and picked it up. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed to see what he was holding. Hiei was speechless as he looked at the limp, bloodied tail in his hands. He knew with sickening certainty whose tail this was, and the circumstances surrounding its removal terrified him.

"That's, um, supposed to be attached," Kuwabara said softly, breaking the tense silence. Hiei did not even respond. Even Yusuke was too shocked to point out how dumb that sounded. The click of the communication mirror closing behind them attracted the attention of the boys, and they turned slowly to see Botan looking at them with wide eyes.

"Koenma said Intaro was here. Right before we arrived, Spirit World Intelligence picked up his energy from this room. Then he disappeared. It was as if he wanted them to know he did...this," she gestured vaguely around the room. "And then run before we could catch him. Koenma thinks he took Kurama with him." Botan's eyes fell as she spoke, landing on the tail in Hiei's grip. "What is...oh my," she said, realizing sadly what the demon held.

"Kurama would only have transformed to his fox form to escape," Hiei said softly, looking around his bedroom. "It would be a last resort, and he would only use it when he knew fighting was not an option. But I don't know what the loss of a tail would do to him."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "He did just fine in the Dark Tournament without the use of his arms and legs, so why would a little tail matter so much?"

When Hiei remained silent, Botan supplied a response. "A fox spirit, like many animals, evolves as its power increases. The number of tails a fox has is indicative of its power level and age. Kurama had five tails. While the tails are not a source of power, they are dependent upon the power lever. To rip one off..." Botan paused as Hiei visibly flinched at her words. "Sorry, um, to lose one may affect the fox's power for a time. A fox with five tails may not be able to access or direct their power properly if one tail were...missing. Kurama's ki may be completely out of his control right now, spiking up and dropping down without reason. That would explain why the plants in the house are wilted."

At this, Hiei left the group and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The others watched in silence as they heard the water turn on. After some time, Hiei emerged. His eyes were a little puffy and the foxtail was cleaned of all the blood. Still clutching the appendage, Hiei looked at the others. "Let's go," he said harshly.

--

Kurama opened his eyes slowly. He was not sure when he had lost consciousness or where he was. The first sensation that broke through to his groggy mind was pain. Searing, burning pain shot up his spine and branched out across his back. Slowly the memories of his capture returned to him. Even though he was in his human form, the pain of having one of his tails ripped from his body could still be felt physically. He could also feel the effect the loss had on his energy. Occasionally his ki would shoot up to uncontrollable levels, pulsing and pounding as it forced its way through his body. Most of the time, however, it was so low he could barely feel it. His human body had only the power of a normal human body.

Coming closer to consciousness, Kurama tried to get his bearings. He could not feel his arms or legs, only the blinding pain in his back. He tried to look down at himself, but his body did not want to cooperate with him. Finally, some sensation began to return through his pain. Slowly, Kurama realized that he was not laying down. "Down" was beneath his feet, although he was not actually standing up either. The kitsune attempted to turn, to see where he was, but a wrenching feeling in his shoulders stopped him. 'Well,' he thought wryly. 'I can feel my arms again.' Forcing his head to tilt up and his eyes to focus a little, Kurama realized he was hanging by his wrists, held against a wall. He could not feel the floor below him, so he guessed he was too high for his feet to reach the ground. He was still pondering his situation when a tall figure approached him.

"Good morning, Little Foxy," purred a deep voice, as Intaro looked fondly over his latest catch. Kurama tried to look at him, but the fox's head was still weaving and bobbing as he struggled to keep it upright. "Oh, that will never do," Intaro said gently as he stepped away.

A few minutes later, Kurama felt something wet touch his lips. He tried to pull away, but a hand gently cupped his chin. "Swallow, Little Foxy. It's just water with a few herbs to wake you up," Intaro said softly. Kurama loathed his situation, and tried desperately to resist, but thirst and weakness overpowered him, and he drank the offered liquid. The water tasted so clean and so good that Kurama began to drink eagerly. Soon the small cup was empty. A hand gently brushed back Kurama's red bangs. "There, there, Little Foxy, just relax. The herbs will take effect in a few minutes. Then we'll talk again." With that Intaro left, and Kurama's head lolled back against the wall again.

As Intaro predicted, the herbs began to take effect very quickly. Within a few moments, Kurama picked his head up again and began to examine his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of cave. Lanterns lit the immediate area, but the extremities of the chamber were lost in shadow. The cave was well ventilated, however, as evidenced by the breeze wafting by the hanging fox. There was a small fire burning brightly in the center of the chamber as well, and the ventilation allowed the smoke to escape rather than collect in the enclosed space. A few bags, some rocks, and a pallet and blanket were the only other items visible. Kurama looked down towards the floor. As he had guessed, he was too high to reach it. His feet dangled at least six inches from the ground. Tilting his head to look up, Kurama saw his wrist were shackled, and he was hung by chains attached to a peg in the wall. As his mind continued to wake up, the crafty fox began trying to formulate an escape plan.

--

The detectives stood before Koenma in the toddler's office. Koenma had shown them the reports of Intaro's power surge in Kurama and Hiei's bedroom, and the brief moment of footage, captured by an Intelligence agent, of Intaro fleeing the area with an unconscious red head draped over his shoulder. As the footage ran out Koenma addressed the group. "We have no idea where he went after that. His energy disappeared completely, or changed to something we cannot recognize. This is the problem we have been having with all of his minions. They take that energy enhancement drug he's created, and their ki patterns become unrecognizable. He may have taken another dose just to lose us. What is more baffling, though, is that Kurama's energy disappeared as well. We do not think Kurama is dead yet; Intaro doesn't just want to kill Kurama, he wants to take his time and take pleasure in it. But we can't come up with any other reason why a kitsune's energy would disappear so suddenly and so completely."

"His tail," Hiei whispered.

"What?" Koenma asked, confused.

Hiei withdrew his hands from under his cloak, revealing the silver tail he was holding. It had become a sort of security blanket for him when they discovered Kurama was missing, and he had not let go of it since. "We found Kurama's tail on the floor of our bedroom, where he was taken. His energy may be out of control right now," Hiei said shortly.

Koenma blanched at the sight. "Well, that certainly would explain it. It's also very bad. Not only will we be unable to track Kurama due to the fluctuation in his ki, he is also as defenseless as any normal human."

Yusuke looked at Koenma. "You sound like you know the effects of losing a tail," he said.

Koenma shot the detective a stern look. "Of course I do, it's well documented in Spirit World Intelligence. Some kitsune clans use tail removal and exile as a sort of death penalty. When a member betrays the clan, they remove a tail and cast the traitor out alone. It is generally assumed that the kitsune's energy will balance out eventually, but this has never been tested. Alone and bereft of their power, all kitsune traitors have died before their energy could rebalance." No one spoke after this revelation. The teammates left to try to figure out their next move. Once the room was empty, Koenma raised his head.

"Ayame!" he called out.

A dark clad figure emerged from seemingly nowhere. "Yes, Lord Koenma?" she asked.

"You heard the exchange?" the demigod asked. A silent nod was the only response. "You know the plan. We have to find Kurama and Intaro before the detective team does, or it will be a disaster. I trust you to do this because of your talent for disassociation. I can't leave this to Botan; she's too close to the situation and I know her emotions would get the best of her. You know what you have to do?"

"Yes, Lord Koenma."

"And you are certain you can do it? It won't be pretty."

"I am certain, Lord Koenma."

With a deep sigh, Koenma closed his eyes. "Go, Ayame. Find them and report." Silently, the dark figure melted into the shadows and was gone. Koenma rested his head on his folded arms and hoped what he was doing could be forgiven.

--

Within moments after he regained his senses, a dark figure again approached Kurama. "Feeling better, Little Foxy?" Intaro leered. Kurama watched silently as his captor dragged a flat chunk of rock towards him. When the makeshift table was in place, Intaro approached Kurama and slid his hands up the kitsune's torso. Kurama shuddered at the touch, and would have drawn away if he were not dangling above the ground, pressed against a wall. "I see you are more awake now," Intaro crooned softly as he delicately ripped Kurama's shirt off. How this demon could make something as violent as tearing seem so gentle was a mystery Kurama was not able to ponder. Inside, the fox feared what this creature could do to him in his weakened state. Outside, Kurama's face was as calm and controlled as ever. Intaro looked at his captive's composure and chuckled softly to himself before drawing away and going to his bag.

From the bag Intaro withdrew a long, slender package and placed it on the table-like piece of boulder. Carefully he unwrapped it. Inside the leather wrapping lay numerous spires made of metal. They resembled knitting needles in shape and size, but were far sharper. Intaro selected seven of them and laid them out. "You know, Little Foxy, this technique was developed eons ago. I forget its name, but it's very versatile, and quite fun," he said as he picked up the first needle. Deftly his fingers traced the bottom of Kurama's ribs from his sternum to this side. Finding just the spot he was looking for, the fingers stopped, and Intaro carefully laid the pointy tip of the spire against Kurama's skin. Aligning the needle carefully, the demon pressed, breaking the skin, and slowly driving the needle into Kurama's chest.

The fox felt the long, metal shaft entering his body. It caused quite a bit of pain, but judging from the angle the needle was traveling, Kurama knew if he moved, the needle would likely pierce an organ. Gritting his teeth, the kitsune hung motionless, allowing his tormentor to penetrate his side. When the spire was pushed in to the hilt and firmly placed, Intaro drew back.

"Well, little Foxy, you certainly have self control. Not a flinch and not a peep. This WILL be fun," the demon sneered as he picked up the second needle.

--

Kurama dangled limply. His chest felt like it was on fire. Six of the seven spires were sheathed within him. Each individual stab caused substantial pain, but for some reason the combination of wounds seemed to multiply each other, compounding the pain. The small wounds were bloodless so far. Intaro regarded the fox as he aligned the seventh needle. Wordlessly he pressed the spire into Kurama's chest, this time piercing his sternum. Kurama battled his reactions in an effort to remain still. As the needle slid all the way in, suddenly his chest stopped moving. Kurama tried to take a breath, but his body would not respond. A sudden pressure laid on his heart, as well, and each beat echoed louder in his ears, reverberating painfully throughout his chest. Between the building pressure and the lack of air, the kitsune's normally calm mind swam in panic.

After a few long moments, Intaro slowly withdrew the seventh spire. Instantly Kurama was able to breathe again, but his chest could not expand far enough to take in the great gasps he so desired. He panted shallow breaths until his body had regained enough oxygen to allow him to raise his head and glare at his torturer.

Intaro watched with an amused expression on his face. "I have been told that that experience is unpleasant. From the look on your face, I take it I was told correctly. Allow me to explain while you catch your breath. The first six spires create a cage within your chest. They do not pierce any organs, but they do constrict them. It is slight enough that you do not realize it at first. The seventh spire passes across your heart, you should have felt it there, and touches a nerve along your spine. This paralyzes your diaphragm, preventing you from breathing. Actually, it prevents anything in your chest from moving, other than your heart, so if not for the cage, your lungs might have collapsed. Once the seventh spire is removed, you can breath again, but the cage limits how much air you can inhale. But I'm sure a smart Little Foxy like you would have figured all of that out by now. I do so love this game. It requires an intimate knowledge of your victim's anatomy. Lucky for you, I have such knowledge of the human body. Now, let's play another game." With that, Intaro began to slowly remove the spires and lay them out to start on a different part of Kurama's body.

--

"Report, Ayame," Koenma ordered. He had just dismissed the detective team. The had turned up nothing about Kurama's whereabouts over the past two days, and Koenma rubbed his temples, wondering for the umpteenth time if he had made some huge mistake. Ayame's voice cut through his reflections.

"I have found the fox spirit, Lord Koenma. Intaro is holding him in a cave near the human psychic's forest. The cave is in a hill that many demons have gone to to die, so the residual youki in the ground itself masks any trace of active demonic energy. This is why the detectives have not felt an active demon presence so close to their base," came the expressionless report. It had taken Ayame only two days to find Kurama. Unfortunately, that was the easy part. Now came the difficult part. "What do you want me to do, Lord Koenma?"

With a deep sigh, Koenma replied, "Stay the course, Ayame. Intaro must not know we have located him, and the detectives must not know we have found Kurama. They are not ready to face this demon yet, not while he is high on his power enhancing drug. We have to wait until Intaro's power comes down to its natural level. Continue to report to me verbally, and be prepared to move the moment it becomes necessary. I am counting on you, Ayame. Timing is critical. If we blow this, it's all over."

"Yes, Lord Koenma." came the expressionless reply.

--

Kurama hung with his head bowed. Burns, bruises, and cuts adorned his entire body. He breathed heavily. For five days he had hung by his arms, victim to Intaro's favorite 'games'. The demon had demonstrated his familiarity with human anatomy by using the spires in many different arrangements. The first targeted the victim's breathing, but there were so many more ways to 'play'. Subsequent 'games' had pierced muscles, inflamed nerves, punctured sinuses, ensnared and tangled bowels, the list went on and on. That was the first day. The spires had been put away that night, and had not been seen again. From then on, Intaro used other 'toys'. He had burned the kitsune with hot pokers, drawn sprawling designs into his flesh with daggers, and struck him with carefully aimed blows that seemed to magnify as the force of the strike passed through tissue and organs.

On the third day Kurama had given up trying not to scream. By the fourth day he was hoarse. Each time the welcome darkness of unconsciousness tried to claim him, Kurama felt the gentle hands return to cup his jaw, and the fresh water and herbal extracts slide down his throat. He drank hungrily each time, for this was all he was given. And each time the herbs reclaimed him from the darkness, rendering him alert and ready to 'play' again.

His clothing was shredded. All that remained was a shabby hunk of material covering his groin, barely decent enough to pass as a loincloth. Through all the torture, Intaro had never touched him in a sexual way. The demon derived his pleasure solely from the torture.

The evening of the fifth day, even the herbal drink could not stir Kurama from his semiconscious state. Intaro regarded his toy carefully. "Well, my Little Foxy, I think you've seen better days," he whispered gently. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around the thin kitsune's waist and supported his light body. The other hand reached up and carefully undid the shackles on Kurama's wrists.

As his first arm dropped heavily to his side, Kurama moaned. When the second arm fell he cried out. He had hung so long, the sudden movement caused the tight muscles to pull and tear. Unable to remain upright, Kurama slouched forward, onto Intaro's shoulder.

"That's right, Little Foxy, rest now," Intaro murmured to the form he held as he carefully carried Kurama to the pallet. Gently, he laid down the weary fox, placing a small pillow under the red hair. When Kurama was settled, Intaro drew the blanket up over his prey. Circling the pallet, the demon climbed into the makeshift bed as well, gathering the already unconscious fox into a protective embrace. "Soon, my Little Foxy. Soon you will be mine forever," he whispered fondly as he allowed himself to sleep as well.

--

When Intaro awoke the next morning, he looked down at the fox sleeping peacefully in his arms. Visions of the time when his victim would reach out to him, and seal their intimate relationship danced through his twisted mind. With a soft sigh and a chuckle, Intaro gently roused the weary kitsune.

Kurama swam towards consciousness slowly. The warm, painless darkness beaconed him to stay. But something was nagging him to awaken. 'Warm,' he thought to himself. 'I'm warm. It's been so cold, but know I'm so warm. It must be Hiei; he keeps me warm.' A soft smile graced Kurama's lips. He opened his eyes slowly. Instead of the warm embrace of his lover that he had been dreaming about, the captive embrace of Intaro greeted him. In a panic that all trapped animals feel, Kurama began to try to push away from his torturer. His arms were so very weak from the damage to the torn muscles, they were practically useless, and so he used his legs to try to kick away from the demon.

"Little Foxy, stop it," Intaro soothed, trying to pull Kurama back into an embrace. Kurama only kicked harder at this. "Little Foxy, cut it ou,." Intaro said, a bit more forcefully. Kurama just continued to struggle.

Kurama's flailing foot caught Intaro right in the knee, and the demon flinched in pain. Wrapping his arms tightly the base of Kurama's back, he squeezed. "Now I said to knock it off!" Intaro bellowed, squeezing tighter with each word. A loud crack filled the air on the last word, and Kurama ceased his struggling. Intaro stopped squeezing and looked at the fox in his arms.

Kurama's eyes were closed. His face was drawn in pain and fear. His lips were slightly parted and gasping for air. His skin, which was flushed while he struggled, drained of all color to a pale, sickly white. Suddenly, the fox began to shake. Wetness gathered in his eyes, but he did not let it fall. When Intaro released him, Kurama sagged to the ground, unable to move himself. Intaro had snapped his back at its very base. Kurama could move his torso and arms, but his legs were unresponsive. He could still feel pain in them, though. Whether this was the pain from his injuries or phantom pain he did not know. The still present, burning pain of his lost tail tracked fire anew up his back again, and shot flaming tendrils down his immobile legs.

Intaro sat up and regarded his prey. "Well, I told you to stop. You should learn to listen better, Little Foxy," he said gently. Intaro let Kurama lay helplessly on the cold floor while he made the bed and straightened up a bit. He then pulled some of the larger rocks in the cave together. Carefully the demon collected the fox in his arms and arranged him among the rocks. The pain from sitting up on his tailless, broken back was excruciating, and Kurama cried out as Intaro arranged him. Ignoring the piteous sound completely, Intaro just continued setting up.

The rest of day six introduced Kurama to more pain than he had ever imagined. By nightfall the kitsune would have walked happily into the welcoming arms of death. He was lucky he had not eaten since his abduction, as his stomach heaved if he even remembered the pain he had felt. As the cave chilled and turned cold, Intaro climbed into the soft pallet alone. Kurama lay awake all night on the cold ground, propped against cold rocks, unable to move and unable to sleep. The one thing that gave him comfort was a gentle, repetitive dripping sound nearby. It counted the seconds until the night ended, until the torture began anew.

Day seven made day six seem pleasant. Intaro continued to feed Kurama the herbal water that prolonged his pain. But the dehydrated, exhausted kitsune eagerly lapped up every drop, knowing he would receive nothing else. His body was so desperate for the moisture that not a drop passed through as waste. Every breath was fiery agony, and every muscle spasm was hell itself. By nightfall, Kurama was barely able to breathe at all. Intaro collected him again, and gently placed him in the soft pallet. Immediately, Kurama closed his eyes. Although actual sleep evaded him, his body fell into unconsciousness from sheer pain and exhaustion. His mind was too numbed by his experiences to care.

--

"We have a lead!" Botan announced to the Yusuke and Kuwabara in the kitchen of Hiei and Kurama's house. "An imp saw a figure that resembled Intaro getting water from a well not far from Genkai's compound. There is a small hill with caves there. I think we should go check it out."

Yusuke looked up at Botan, hope and fear mixed on his face. "It's been what, eight days now? Do you think there's a chance that..." the teen couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He glanced into the living room.

Botan looked into the other room as well. Although they could not see him, both knew that Hiei was sitting on the floor, tucked away on the other side of the couch, near the fireplace. The hiyoukai had taken to staying in that spot when they were not out searching for the fox. This was not very often, as he had been consumed by his search for his missing lover.

Hiei had not been back into the bedroom he shared with the fox since the day they had discovered the abduction. He still clung to Kurama's lost tail as if it could bring the kitsune back. He was speaking less and less, and answering questions with grunts and glares. Each day brought less hope and more fear.

Kuwabara did not look into the living room. His thoughts wandered to the first day, when they had told Shiori of her son's situation. The woman had burst into tears and fallen to her knees. To the great surprise of everyone present, the one to kneel beside her and try to offer comfort was Hiei, although neither human nor fire demon could find solace while Kurama was still missing. Shiori had been over to the house every day since to try to help as she could. Mostly she prepared meals and cleaned the house and tried to fix what had been broken during the fight. Hiei had forbidden her to enter the master bedroom, however. The haunted, terrified look in his eyes was enough to convince her that there were things in there best left unseen. Consequently the room had remained untouched, except that Kuwabara had rigged the door to stay closed. The whole team had been staying at the house to be ready to mobilize at a moment's notice. That moment had come.

"Of course there's still a chance, Yusuke!" Botan chided after only a short hesitation. "This is Kurama. He's too strong to give in. Now let's go!" With that the team arose. Hiei got up and joined them without being summoned. He had heard every word, anyway. His greatest fear was that this was just another false lead, like the many they had already followed over the past week. Silently, the team began to hurry towards Genkai's forest.

--

On the morning of the eighth day, Intaro stood over his prey. "Is it time, Little Foxy?" he asked softly, as he gently slid a hand under the fox's face.

Kurama was somewhere. He didn't know where. He still felt the horrible pain, but it was somewhat muted. Even that small bit of relief was welcome. Once again he was warm. 'Mmm, blanket,' he thought. 'No, Hiei. Hiei keeps me warm,' a small part of his mind reflected, but warmth was warmth, and he's take a blanket if it meant heat. A hand gently cupped the cheek he was laying on. Such soft contact in his haze of agony was more than welcome, and without even thinking, Kurama smiled and nuzzled into the comfort that hand offered him.

Intaro smiled. It was time. His prey reached out to him; their relationship was sealed. Very gently he turned Kurama onto his back. Kurama awoke while he was being moved, but the strong, gentle hands did not frighten him. They were being so kind. After the past week of torture so violent his mind struggled to forget it, these hands were his friends. They would help him. Looking up, he saw Intaro smiling down at him.

Intaro looked at his beloved victim. The intimacy that had been stolen from him was about to be reclaimed. If he could not share this exquisite pain with the crow, then the fox would do. Seeing Kurama's blank expression, no fear, no hatred, nothing, warmed Intaro's heart. The fox was pale. He had been dripping blood for two days now, and the constant, repetitive dripping drained him. His legs were useless, and the muscles in his shoulders and arms were still torn from dangling so long on the wall. Bruises and burns littered his torn body. He could not even breathe without opening his mouth, and each breath was a gasp, each gasp threatened to be the last. With eyes filled with infinite lust, Intaro smoothed back his victim's dirty, red hair.

"It is time Kurama," Intaro began. Hearing his name from Intaro's lips seemed odd, out of place. Intaro had not once spoken Kurama's name in the time they had been in the cave. "I have had so much fun this past week with you, but now, we must finish what you came here to do, my Little Foxy," he continued, tracing Kurama's abdomen gently. "It will be quick. The spleen. Then you will be mine forever," Intaro crooned as he drew back his hand. Kurama continued to stare blankly at him. The words the demon spoke slithered around the kitsune's head, but words didn't make sense anymore. All the fox could think about was breathing. It was important to breathe, but his body seemed to disagree. Each breath was a battle between the mind and the body, and the body was slowly gaining control.

With one last, fond look at his fox, Intaro struck. His nails easily cleaved through the papery skin and weakened muscles of Kurama's abdomen. A soft grunt from the fox was the only reaction. Groping upwards towards the fox's stomach, Intaro found the organ he was searching for and squeezed. With a soft popping sound, blood began to run freely out of the wound around his hand. Smiling, Intaro removed his hand, and leaned front to gently kiss his dying victim on the forehead.

Kurama felt something moving inside him, but that pain was hazy, distant after all he had endured. The movement stopped, and he felt pressure. Then suddenly the pressure was gone. All the pain was fading. The pain, the coldness of the ground, even breathing seemed not to matter anymore. A gentle kiss on his forehead was the last thing he knew before the darkness began to creep in, obscuring his vision. Kurama's mind refused to focus on any of the sensations his failing body was feeling. Only a sound, possibly a voice, kept trying to break through the haze to his fading mind.


	33. Goodbye

The detective team was just heading out the door to go to Genkai's forest when they ran into Shiori, carrying a large casserole dish. "Where are you going?" the woman asked immediately. "Is it Shuuichi? Do you know where he is?" Motherly desperation crept into her voice.

"Maybe. It may just be another false lead," Botan answered quickly.

"Take me with you!" Shiori said, shoving the casserole inside the door on the floor and hurrying to keep up with the team.

"Mrs. Hatanaka, I don't think you should come," Yusuke began, but Shiori fixed him with a look that left little room for argument. With a sigh, Yusuke gave in. "We're going to Genkai's. We can't wait for you to keep up, but if you go there, we'll meet up with you after we follow this lead and let you know what we found."

"Thank you, Yusuke," Shiori whispered and hurried back to her car. Before she had even started the engine, the team had disappeared on their way to the psychic's stronghold.

When they arrived at Genkai's, the old woman was not surprised to see them. "You had better learn to conceal your power better than that; I felt you coming from miles away. Not you, Hiei." was the greeting they received.

"Oi, Grandma, Koenma thinks Kurama might be in a cave near here. Anything weird going on lately?" Yusuke said.

"Of course not, Dimwit. If I felt him nearby I would have gone and gotten him by now," the older woman spat back at him.

"Master Genkai," Botan interjected before Yusuke could respond. "Koenma thinks Intaro has Kurama in a cave in the hill to the west."

"Hmm. That hill is a demon burial ground; many have gone there to die. Their power still inhabits the earth that claimed their flesh and bones. If Intaro and Kurama were there, they could not be detected by their energies alone," Genkai mused.

"Okay, then, we'll go check it out. Botan, stay here and wait for Shiori," Yusuke directed. Right before the three teammates left, a soft voice stilled them.

"Take me along," Yukina said.

"No way. Stay here and be ready to heal..." Yusuke began.

"I was not asking, Yusuke. I am a demon and Kurama is my friend. I will go along to help rescue and heal him," the ice maiden stated and walked past the boys towards the west.

"Well, we know where she gets that," Yusuke said, glancing at Hiei and setting off after Yukina. Hiei did not comment. He was too anxious to find his fox.

--

"Come with me," Kurama heard a voice say. It may have been real; it may have been a dream. He felt the coldness seeping into his body slowly, creeping up each limb towards his chest. His heart was beating slowly, and his breathing hitched. His mind growing ever fuzzier, he realized that his breathing had stopped completely. Cold tendrils wrapped around his sluggish heart, choking it. An invisible darkness began to settle onto him; the shroud of death was covering him, claiming him.

"Come on!" the voice urged, more insistently. Kurama realized that the voice was directed towards him, but he could not leave yet. His laboring body had not yet released his soul. To leave now would be premature. He was dying, almost dead, but until the body let go, he was still clinging to life.

Finally, the kitsune's spirit felt a tug, and with a jolt and a ripping sensation, Kurama was looking down upon his own body. He wanted to turn away, but found himself morbidly fascinated by the sight beneath him. His body still shook and twitched slightly. Blood was still seeping out to the final, lethal wound. The fox's heart beat a few more times, then finally stilled. Perplexed, Kurama wondered about that. How was it that he had separated from his body before it had died? He had done this once before, when he fled Makai to seek solace in Ningenkai after being injured by the hunter. But that escape had taken all of his physical strength and youki combined. He had not had the strength to do so today; his captor had ensured that over the past week of torture. Kurama let these thoughts meander through his mind as he stared dully at his own lifeless form.

"That was too close," The voice said, shaking Kurama from his trancelike state. Turning, the disembodied kitsune saw a figure floating beside him, perched on an oar similar to Botan's. The figure turned her head to look at the fox, brushing her dark hair from her face. "You need to learn to listen better, Kurama," she stated.

"Who? What? I..." Kurama stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. He had always imagined that Botan would escort him to his afterlife. He had counted on it. The bubbly ferry-girl's presence would have been reassuring right now. The dark, somber presence of this other being intimidated the fox, a feat not easily accomplished.

"I know; you were expecting your friend, Botan. She is not here. I am Ayame. Lord Koenma will explain it all to you when we get to Spirit World. Come with me. We need to get out of here before the freak below us realizes what has happened," the figure said.

"Who, Intar..." Kurama began, but was immediately silenced by Ayame.

"Do not speak his name in his presence! It will alert him that we are here. If he discovers that, there will be nothing I can do to save you from him. Now, let's go before that happens," she instructed, turning her oar. Still confused, Kurama tried to follow. The fox tried to walk, but found that since he was hovering, and had no body, walking was quite impossible. After a few minutes the kitsune figured out how to direct himself, and floated slowly behind the dark figure.

Intaro looked upon Kurama's lifeless form. "Well, I must admit that this was somewhat anticlimactic. I usually experience much more of a rush when my victim's life flees their useless, mangled form. But it doesn't matter. We had our fun. And now, we will be with each other for eternity. You in my memory, and me as the last thing you experienced in your life. Farewell, my Little Foxy. You truly are my fox now; no one else will ever lay claim to you." With that, the demon placed another soft kiss on Kurama's still warm forehead, and left the cave before the approaching, would-be rescuers could find him.

Once they arrived in Reikai, Kurama found his form attached to the ground again. He resumed walking, rather than floating, as did the girl on the oar. The red head followed her in silence as she led him to Koenma's office. When they entered, Kurama was surprised at the state of Koenma's desk. Usually it was covered in papers, with leaning towers of folders precariously perched on every available surface. Today, the desk was bare, save for one folder placed carefully in the center. The folder was very thick, much thicker than most, indicating that this individual had led an extraordinarily long life. Kurama knew without being told that this was his own folder, detailing the events of his own life. With a resigned sigh, he looked up at the Junior Lord of Hell. Koenma was in his teenage form, sitting behind the desk, resting his elbows on the polished wooden surface, and pressing his fingertips together before his face. The demigod fixed the fox with an appraising gaze before saying, "Welcome to Spirit World, Youko Kurama, a.k.a. Shuuichi Minamino."

--

The cave to which they had tracked Intaro was dark. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara walked in a protective ring around Yukina as they entered the small opening. Silently, they crept forward. After about forty yards, the tunnel-like cave turned, and opened into a much larger, well-lit chamber. The four entered carefully, wary of an ambush. To their surprise, the cave was mostly empty. The only person there was a still form lying in the center on the room. Yusuke and Hiei advanced, while Kuwabara remained near Yukina, to shield her from any harm should this be a trap. As they drew closer to the form, Yusuke and Hiei realized that it was no trap.

The figure lay supine, on its back, in a puddle of its own blood, still wet. Many cuts and bruises adorned its pale skin. Its mouth was agape, and its open eyes stared, unseeing, at the roof of the cavern above. From the wounds and the position, it was obvious that the person had suffered abysmally prior to his release into death. Various bloody marks around the floor and walls told the story of the past week, and the horrors this one had faced. Yusuke stopped his approach and turned his head from the gruesome, mangled corpse before him. Hiei stopped and stared. The small hiyoukai's shoulders slumped, and his eyes grew wide. His throat constricted painfully, and he felt every beat of his heart as the world went deathly silent around him. He tried to push a word past the lump in his throat, but all he achieved was a pitiful squeak, "Kurama?"

The strained voice of their friend drew the attention of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina. As they turned to face the fire demon, Hiei took a few shallow breaths then screamed loudly, "KURAMA!" before launching himself onto the body before them. The small form huddled over the remains of his fallen lover. Kneeling in the blood of the other, Hiei bowed over, leaning his head against the immobile chest of the kitsune. Sobs wracked the small form as he cried for his love. His hands tried to find purchase on the form, to grasp on and cling, but there were no clothes to grab onto, and the fox's flesh was unresponsive. Still shocked to find his beloved dead, Hiei spoke incoherent words into the body below him, as more tears fell from his eyes, coalescing into solid spheres, and rolling off the corpse to lie on the ground below. Hiei realized, as he pressed his face to his lover's chest, that the body was still quite warm. They had only been a few minutes too late. The guilt of allowing his fox to be tortured and killed, and allowing him to die alone and afraid and in so much pain turned like a knife in the fire demon's heart.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had no idea what to do for their friend. They had seen the two together, and had known that they were lovers, but they had never pictured the cold fire demon to have true feelings for the other. The sight of Hiei's grief was overwhelming, and both boys could do nothing but avert their eyes. Yukina watched for a moment then went to her brother's side.

She reached out to gently touch Kurama's head, to feel for any sign of life that she could possibly nurture back to health. One brief touch was all it took for her to know that there was nothing she could do. Kurama's spirit had already left. The fox had died alone at the hands of his enemy.

"Hiei?" she whispered softly, reaching out a hand to touch the hiyoukai's shaking shoulder gently. He ignored her. "Brother? I'm here, Brother," she said softly, as she grasped his shoulders and gently, yet firmly, turned him towards her. His puffy, red-rimmed eyes looked at her uncomprehendingly for a second, before he pitched forward, curling his body to lay his head in her lap, and began to sob anew. Yukina just ran her fingers through his hair gently, allowing him to release his grief and his guilt.

After a moment, Kuwabara approached. He circled around to the other side of the body, and kneeled beside it. "Yukina?" he asked softly. The ice maiden looked up at him, and saw the hopeful question in his eyes. Looking back down at the still form of the kitsune, she shook her head. The hope died in Kuwabara's eyes. They had expected a fight. They had expected to find the fox wounded, perhaps severely. That is why they had allowed Yukina to accompany them (not that she had given them a choice). They had not expected to find only the corpse of their friend. Kuwabara reached out and gently closed Kurama's lifeless, staring eyes. As he looked up slightly from the completed task, he saw red eyes watching him silently from Yukina's lap. Hiei was watching. Tears still welled in his eyes, but instinctively he had become guarded when someone new approached his fox. Not that it mattered anymore.

Kuwabara removed his long white trenchcoat to cover the body, but stopped. He looked down at the hiyoukai. "May I?" he asked, his usually coarse voice now soft. Hiei nodded, never raising his head. Kuwabara draped the coat over the form, and drew it up over the bruised and abused face. The companions all remained in silence for a few minutes, each thinking of their departed friend, and wondering where he was now.

Finally, Yusuke broke the silence. "We should get back to the temple. People are waiting for us," he said somberly. Kuwabara nodded, and reached down to pick up Kurama's body.

"No!" Hiei growled, again laying himself over the shrouded form. Yusuke attempted to approach, but Hiei fixed him with a glare that would melt stone, and he stopped. Yukina reached out to take her brother's arm.

"We need to go back to the temple now, Brother. Let him carry Kurama. You are in no condition to do so." Hiei tried to pull back and stand, to prove her wrong, but his legs gave way beneath him, and he collapsed right into her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright, Brother. Let Kazuma carry him. We need to go now." Wrapping his arms weakly around Yukina's waist, Hiei nodded his assent. Kuwabara carefully picked up the limp form, and began walking to the tunnel that lead back outside. Yusuke took hold of Hiei under his arms and pulled the fire demon into a standing position, supporting him since he could not support himself. Yukina quickly gathered up all the dark hiruseki that her brother had shed, and slipped them into a pouch she carried in her obi. She then wrapped an arm around her brother, and helped Yusuke to lead the fire demon from the cave.

--

Koenma raised his eyebrows at the ethereal form before him. "Kurama, you no doubt wonder what you are doing here," he began, but stopped when the form of the fox spirit shook its head.

"No, I do not. I am dead. All those who die come to you for judgment. I am no different," Kurama stated sadly.

"Actually, you are different. Kurama, you are not dead," the demigod announced. At this, Kurama was speechless. He had died; he was there. He had separated from his body, then his heart stopped and he was dead. With sudden realization, Kurama remembered the feeling that something was odd, that he had separated too soon from his body; he had separated before his body had died.

Koenma saw the fox spirit's eyes widen as the knowledge descended on him. "That's right, Kurama. I sent Ayame to pull your spirit from your body before it could die. Although your body is now, technically, dead, you were not in it when it died. Therefore we have a small window of time in which to restore your body and put you back into it. Since we intervened before your actual death, it will be as if you did not die." The fox spirit was stunned. Koenma continued, "I'm sure you expected Botan to come to ferry your soul to Reikai, but I could not send her. She's too close to you, and would have let her emotions and compassion get in the way of the mission. Once she saw your suffering, she would have snatched your spirit up right then and there. We had to time it just right so that Intaro believed you to actually be dead. If we took you too soon, he could have utterly destroyed your body. Then we would have no chance of restoring you at all. As it was, I believe he was suspicious of your death when he didn't feel the rush of actually having killed you himself. But, the other detectives were approaching, and he knew he had to get out of that cave quickly. Botan would not have been able to wait for the right time. Ayame works in my records department. I assure you, she has no compassion." Kurama glanced quickly at the dark form, who nodded nonchalantly. "She was the only one I had who was capable of watching over you for so long without taking action prematurely."

This caught Kurama's full attention again. "How long?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Koenma sputtered, not expecting to be interrupted.

"How long was she watching before she took action?" Kurama asked again.

"Umm, well, uh, we were trying to keep tabs and still coordinate the others, and then there were the logistics, and the moon is waxing, and..." Koenma began.

"How long?" Kurama asked, a bit louder.

"Six days," Koenma replied softly.

Kurama was stunned. He had been Intaro's captive for eight days. During that time he had suffered pain he never imagined possible. Ayame had been watching for six days. That meant that Koenma knew where he was, and did not act to rescue him. Kurama was certain that if his friends had known where he was, they would have attempted to reach him, even if it meant disobeying Koenma. Koenma's voice broke through his consternation.

"Kurama! As I was saying when you so kindly spaced out, I could not inform the others where you were. Intaro was too strong. He was pumped up on that stuff he used to increase his strength. The others would have been killed, and you would have died anyway. My actions may have drawn out your suffering, but when you look at the overall picture, it was the best course of action."

"You watched for six days?" Kurama asked softly.

Koenma blinked a few times. "Well, no. Ayame watched and gave me reports. I didn't actually see anything. She said it was pretty gruesome, but I'm sure a demon like you has dealt with worse. We just stuck to the game plan. Now we can restore you to life. When Intaro has his guard down, we can attack him again. This time we will win, all because he thinks he has achieved his goal of killing you. I'm sure you understand," the demigod concluded. Kurama just stood immobile, numbed by this information. He had been ruthless as a demon, one of the coldest there was. He had slain friends and enemies alike, and contracted hits on friends as well. But never had he tortured anyone as he had been abused. Never would he devise a plan hinging on the painful pseudo-death of one of his men. Never would he know where a companion was being held and suffering, and do nothing to save him. Wordlessly, Kurama stared at the floor. He felt betrayed and used. He also felt alone, very, very alone.

Koenma saw Kurama's reaction to his plan. He felt bad, but there was nothing he could do. Any other action would have resulted in the death of someone on the team. At least this way, everyone lived in the end. What else could he have done? Besides, how bad could a little beating up be? Koenma convinced himself that Kurama was just upset about 'dying' and left it at that. Turning to Ayame, he gave her new instructions. "Bring them here, Ayame. They should know what is going on as well." The dark haired ferry girl nodded and dissolved into a shadow. Kurama just remained still, staring at the floor wordlessly.

--

Shiori waited impatiently on Genkai's porch. She paced back and forth nervously, unable to sit down. The elderly psychic sat behind her, sipping a cup of steaming tea. Genkai felt the approach of the group before they became visible, and knew from their auras that the news they bore was not good. She wanted to warn Shiori, but could not. No amount of warning could prepare a mother for what was about to happen.

Several figures emerged from the forest. They were too far away for Shiori to make out clearly, but she rushed to the edge of the porch to greet them anyway. She was about to run out to greet them, but Genkai's voice behind her stopped her. "Wait for them here." was all the psychic said, but her tone had an arresting quality to it, and Shiori did not move form the porch, nor did she ask questions.

Although elderly, Genkai was in superior physical shape, and had extraordinary senses, including sight. She had easily discerned the figures approaching them. Even the old woman's toughened heart sank when she saw the shrouded figure carried by the tallest human. They had been too late.

Shiori waited impatiently for the group to come closer. Finally the forms began to separate and become recognizable. She saw Yusuke leading the group back, walking in the front. The tallest boy, Kuwabara, was walking slightly behind him and to the side, and was holding something large, but Yusuke blocked her view of most of it, so she could not tell exactly what it was. All she could see was that it was wrapped in white. Yukina walked behind them slightly, supporting Hiei. Hiei was trudging, his arm over his sister's shoulder, his gaze on the ground. He looked utterly defeated.

The group stopped a few steps from the porch. Yusuke, in the front, realized it was his job to break the news. "Mrs. Hatanaka," he began, but she cut him off.

"Where is he? Where is Shuuichi?" she asked. Her mind refused to register what Kuwabara was holding, refused to acknowledge the shape. After all, it could be anything. The boy had probably grown hot and removed his trenchcoat.

"Mrs. Hatanaka..." Yusuke began again, but he realized he could not tell her. No words would convince her of the truth. Instead of continuing, he silently stepped aside so the bundle in Kuwabara's arms became fully visible.

Shiori was confused at first when he moved. He eyes followed his movement, but he said nothing. After a second, she focused on what he revealed by moving. The bundle the taller boy was carrying was large, and looked heavy. It was more than just a trenchcoat. It was something wrapped in a trenchcoat. Shiori's eyes followed the wrapped form to the end that had been concealed by Yusuke's form. Long red hair hung limply out from under the white material. Shiori just stared for a minute, not letting herself accept what that meant. Only the gentle touch of Genkai's hands on her arms, moving her out of the way, brought her back to reality. She watched silently as Kuwabara passed her and entered the building. "First room on the left," Genkai whispered to him as he walked by, followed by the others, and finally by the two women.

Kuwabara took the body to room Genkai had indicated, and laid it gently on the futon there.

Botan was in the room preparing the futon for the patient. When Kuwabara laid Kurama's body on the soft mattress she stared unbelieving at the sight before her. "No. It can't be," she whispered softly. Shiori stood in the doorway, waiting for her son to sit up and tell her everything would be alright. Yusuke just hung back. For once he had no words.

In the outer room Yukina still supported her brother. Hiei leaned against her heavily, staring at the floor. He had not spoken a word since his outburst in the cave, and seemed to be in shock. His breaths were fast and shallow. Genkai watched both the twins and the others from her vantage point near the doorway. Although her emotions were hidden, she mourned the loss of this humanized demon that her earned both her respect and her friendship.

Botan arose quickly and left the room, tears streaming down her face. Shiori took her place beside the futon, and reached out to uncover Kurama's face. Kuwabara gently took her wrists and stopped her. "You don't want to do that, ma'am. It's...not something a mother should have to see," he said softly. Shiori stared at him numbly, unable to articulate a reply.

Yusuke turned away. He was angry, hurt, guilty, and scared all at once. He had failed his friend and teammate. A sob nearby caught his attention. Turning, he approached it.

Botan stood off to herself crying unabashedly. "I thought you were used to this stuff," Yusuke said to her in a flat voice.

"That's the point. I am the chief pilot of the River Styx, and it is my job to ferry souls across. Kurama went without me," Botan sniffled.

"Well, there are other ferry girls, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but I...we..." She sighed heavily. "Shortly after we began working together as a team I made a request of Lord Koenma. I asked that when my teammates, my friends, passed, that I would be summoned to ferry them across. Now Kurama is gone, and I was never summoned," She broke into tears again.

"Well, that's kinda morbid," Yusuke said.

"Not at all. It's an honor. This is one thing no one else on the team can do; it's my talent alone. And I feel it's my duty to be sure my friends make it to their final destination safely and without fear. I'm so angry with him for not telling me! Now I've let Kurama down when he needed me the most," Botan sobbed. Yusuke gathered her in his arms and held her while she cried. He didn't know what else to say.

Shiori stood and walked from the room in which Kurama's form laid. "Genkaisan, may I use your telephone? I need to call my husband," she said softly. Genkai nodded and pointed her to the phone.

After a moment, Yukina led Hiei into the room where Kurama lay. Kuwabara was still kneeling by his friend's side when they approached. Hiei all but fell onto his knees wordlessly. He sat with shoulders slumped next to his fox, not speaking, and staring at the floor. Without a sound Kuwabara arose and laid his hand on Yukina's shoulder. "We'll be right outside, Brother," she said softly as they left, sliding the door closed behind them and leaving Hiei to release his grief in private.

Once Shiori was off the phone the group assembled in the living room of the house. No one knew what to say, so everyone was quiet. The shock of their friend's passing was a fresh wound, and each of them was still hoping that they would wake up and it would have been a dream, a nightmare.

--

Hiei sat by Kurama's side. His tears had stopped. Slowly he reached out and pulled the coat off the face of his beloved. After long moments he finally spoke in a dry, dead voice.

"I failed you, Fox. I was supposed to protect you. You were taken in our own home, our sanctuary, and I was nowhere around. I should have been by your side. I should never have left you," Hiei shifted slightly to face Kurama, and sat up higher on his knees.

--

In the living room Kuwabara looked back at the door to what had become the viewing room for Kurama's remains. "Something doesn't feel right," he said, drawing the attention of his fellow mourners. "His aura is fluctuating and darkening."

--

"I'm sorry, Kurama," Hiei said, barely above a whisper. "I promise, I'll never let you down again, and I will never leave your side again," he murmured as he drew his katana.

--

"What the..." Kuwabara practically shouted, springing to his feet and running to the door. Yukina felt the sharp change in her brother's energy as well, and was barely a step behind the tall human. The rest of the group knew only that their expressions were filled with terror and raced behind them. Kuwabara flung the door open wide enough for all to see as Hiei thrust his katana through his own abdomen and doubled over Kurama's body.

Without a word Kuwabara raced to the small demon's side. Hiei had impaled himself, but was still quite conscious. Kuwabara grabbed his arms and tried to prevent him from finishing his attempt to kill himself. "What are you doing, Hiei?" the boy cried as the hiyoukai struggled to free his arms and complete his killing stroke. Kicking out, he tried to kick the larger human off him without losing his grip on the katana hilt protruding from his gut.

Yusuke was beside the struggling pair in a heartbeat. The detective grabbed Hiei's flailing legs and pinned them to the floor. Following his lead, Kuwabara finally pulled Hiei's hands from the sword and pressed them to the floor as well. The boys stretched the demon out on his side to prevent his struggling from causing worse damage. Yukina approached and knelt at her brother's side.

"Brother, no! I need you to stay here," she begged as she placed her hands on his stomach and back where the steel blade entered and exited his thin body. Hiei still struggled fruitlessly. He wanted these humans to leave him alone. He had to go to Kurama; why couldn't they understand that?

"Please, the sword has to be removed before I can heal him. I need my hands, and cannot remove it myself," Yukina said. Shiori approached slowly. Seeing the demon lover of her son sprawled on the floor, completely skewered by his own sword and his own hands unnerved her. She had come to view Hiei as a son, and she knew she could not bear to lose both her boys in one day. Slowly she knelt and took hold of the hilt.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"Pull the sword out in a slow, steady motion. I will heal the skin and tissue as the sword is removed," Yukina directed.

"No," came a hoarse pant from the floor. "Leave me be." No one listened. Yusuke and Kuwabara had their hands full restraining the hysterical demon, and Shiori focused all her attention on performing the task at hand without passing out. Yukina placed her hands over the wounds in her brother's stomach and back and summoned her energy. As the sword slid out of his body and the wounds knitted shut, Hiei's plaintive howl of "NOOOO!" filled the room.

As soon as the sword was withdrawn and the wounds healed, Hiei ceased moving altogether. Yusuke and Kuwabara let go of him, and he lay on the floor, on his side. His eyes were open, and he was breathing, but he might as well be dead. He was utterly defeated. Again he had failed his fox; failed to fulfill his promise to join his lover.

"Move him across the hall." Genkai's voice echoed into the room. She and Botan had quickly set up a futon in the next room. Kuwabara picked up Hiei, whose limp form practically dangled from his arms, and carried him to the soft bed as Yusuke pulled the coat back over Kurama's face, then joined them. Once the fire demon was settled, the team backed off, unsure what to do. Shiori sat by his side and gently soothed back his hair.

"Please, give us a moment," she requested of the group. They filtered out slowly, closing the door. Since Hiei's bloody katana lay on the floor next to Kurama's body, they knew he could not try that stunt again. Genkai made her way to the kitchen as the others settled in the living room once more, their already overloaded minds even more full or sorrow and hurt.

A knock at the door was the only interruption to their sad silence. Hatanaka was in the doorway. When his wife had called he had immediately dropped his son at a neighbor's house and raced to the location she had given him. She had not made any sense at all on the phone. All he could make out was that something awful had happened to her son. At the sight of the morose faces around him, his heart felt heavy.

Yusuke led the man to the viewing room. Genkai had returned from her kitchen when the guest had arrived, and followed them, holding some unseen item behind her back. Hatanaka had told Yusuke to stop joking when the youth had informed him that Kurama was dead. It seemed the only thing that would convince the elder human was to see it with his own eyes. Hatanaka looked at the coat-wrapped form numbly.

In the forefront of Hatanaka's mind he thought, 'what a cruel joke.' In the back of his mind it began to register that this was no joke, no scheme. His stepson lay before him. In an effort to reconcile the two parts of his mind, he strode forward and threw the coat off Kurama's form. The pale, bloodied, obviously tortured body lay unmoving in the light from the lamps. Hatanaka stared for a few heartbeats before his stomach heaved. Pulling the wastebasket out from behind her back, Genkai shoved it in front of his face just in time. Yusuke looked at her questioningly. Her expression clearly said, 'I didn't have to be psychic to see that coming."

--

Shiori kept running her fingers through the hiyoukai's hair. Hiei was silent, and stared off at the wall. After some time, the human finally spoke. "Hiei, you can't go to him. I wished I could join my first husband as well, but there is too much here that kept me from going. I mean, I had Shuui..." she broke off into tears. "Dammit, Hiei, you're all I have left of him now!" she cried loudly. "Don't be so selfish as to take that away from me as well! His love for you is the only remembrance I have of him! Please, stay with me! I can't lose you both! Please..." she trailed off, covering her face with her hands.

A gentle hand on her arm and a soft voice caused her to lift her head. "I'm sorry...'Kaasan," Hiei whispered, looking at her with eyes full of sorrow, pain, and grief. His mirror-like wall was gone, shattered, and his bare soul was visible on his face. Shiori gathered him into her arms as tears trekked down her face. Hiei just wrapped his arms around her and sobbed quietly. When the door slid open, this was the sight that greeted a slightly green Hatanaka.

Shiori looked at him, her sadness written on her features. She did not relinquish her hold on Hiei. She was a mother, albeit a now childless mother, and comforting Hiei, being a mother to him, brought her unspeakable comfort as well. Hatanaka seemed to sense this, and stood just inside the doorway. At the human's entrance, Hiei stopped his sobbing, but kept his face buried in Shiori's shoulder.

After a few more minutes Genkai entered. She handed a cup of tea to Hatanaka with one word: "Drink." She approached Shiori with a second cup. "Give this to him," she said softly. Shiori just did as she was told, coaxing Hiei to drink the brew. He did as she directed, interrupted by a few hiccoughs. When the cup was empty, Shiori pulled him back into her embrace. Some time passed before she realized he had gone completely slack against her. When she looked down, Hiei was asleep in her arms, all expression wiped from his face.

Shiori looked at Genkai questioningly. "It's a tea that induces dreamless sleep. It's the only way he would rest, and they only guarantee he won't try to hurt himself again," the psychic explained. "I have another cup for you as well, if you wish." Shiori shook her head.

"Maybe later?" she asked softly. Genkai nodded, and left the room. Shiori gently laid Hiei down and covered him with a blanket. She then arose and went to her husband's embrace. Hatanaka's tea had settled his stomach, and he wrapped his arms around his weary wife as she cried into his shoulder. He led her from the bedroom into the living room.

One more guest appeared at the compound that night. A dark clad figure materialized in the living room and instantly drew everyone's attention. Before the figure said a word, however, Botan fixed her with a venomous glare and began speaking. "It was you! Why did you take Kurama across? I was to ferry his soul! What happened?" The anger in the normally bubbly voice made even Yusuke cringe.

"Lord Koenma will explain everything when we arrive. We must go to him immediately. Bring the body," Ayame directed in an emotionless voice.

"Like Hell!" Yusuke spat. "Tell Diaper-Boy to get his toddler ass down here and explain this mess! He's got connections; he should have known Kurama was going to die. Why the hell didn't he say anything?"

Turning, Ayame regarded the detective calmly with no expression on her cold face. "Lord Koenma had his reasons. He will explain to you in Reikai. Come on," she said.

"No." came a soft voice from the doorway to the bedroom area. Shiori and her husband stood there staring at the newcomer. "We will not come along until Hiei has awakened and we have all had some rest," the woman stated.

"You do not have a say in this matter," Ayame replied.

"Of course she does; she's Kurama's mom," Kuwabara supplied. "And she's right. We're not going until we're ready. So just shut up and chill out." Although normally he would not speak to a woman in this manner, this was the cold being who had taken Kurama from them. His patience was gone, and his grief was fresh. A soft, supportive squeeze of his arm showed Yukina's support of him.

Surveying the group before her calmly, Ayame realized that she could not make them go until they were ready. "Fine. Rest. We will go at dusk," she said and faded away before their eyes.

--

The sun had just set when the dark ferry girl returned to the temple. The group had gotten what rest they could. Kurama was now wrapped in a sheet instead of Kuwabara's coat. Yukina had washed the trenchcoat for him, and in the evening chill he had no choice but to put it back on. Hiei had awakened, and had not attempted to hurt himself anymore. He had not been back in to visit Kurama's body again; they others would not allow that, and his sword was cleaned and confiscated by Genkai. All in all, they were as ready to go as they could be.

As Ayame opened the portal, she motioned for Shiori and Hatanaka to remain in Human World. "He is...was my son. I will not stay here," Shiori said shortly and stepped into the portal, followed by her husband. Ayame just shook her head. Humans were so irritatingly stubborn. Genkai alone decided to remain behind. She had already said one painful goodbye in Spirit World and had no desire to ever repeat the experience.

When the group: Yusuke, Kuwabara (carrying Kurama), Hiei, Yukina, Shiori, Hatanaka, and Botan, entered the office, they were immediately shocked. Kurama, his ethereal, ghostly form, stood off to the side, near the wall. He looked up when he saw his friends enter, but did not say a word. Although his spirit was now free of its physical confines, he still appeared in his human form and showed human traits. He turned back to the wall and wrapped his arms around himself, looking miserable. Had he been more substantial, his shiver would have been visible. Hiei looked at him with wide eyes, but did not approach or speak.

Koenma arose to address the group, but a mixture of voices burst into speech before he could draw a breath.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke bellowed.

"Why was I not called?" Botan shrieked.

"Why did you let Kurama die?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Is that my son by the wall?" some woman Koenma had not met asked.

"Who are you?'" queried the man next to her.

Koenma's head swam for a moment before he finally screamed, "QUIET!" To everyone's surprise, it worked. "I will explain everything. But first, who are you?" he asked Shiori and Hatanaka.

"This is my husband, Hatanaka Kazuya, and I am Shiori. Minamino Shuuichi is my son," Shiori said quietly. Koenma's eyes softened. He had not counted on their presence. It made his confession harder.

"I see," he began. "You are all wondering what happened. Let me explain. First of all, yes, that is Kurama by the wall. Well, it's his spirit, at least. He has retained his human appearance, but he is only visible here in Reikai. Outside of this palace, he would be nothing but an invisible ghost."

Shiori stepped towards the form. "Shuuichi?" she asked. Kurama glanced her way, then just lowered his eyes and looked back towards the wall. He did not speak. Shiori looked stricken.

"Don't be offended. He spoke briefly when he arrived, but he has not spoken since. I'm not sure what his problem is; I've explained everything to him," Koenma continued. "Next, I see you brought Kurama's body. Good. I need Yukina and Botan to get to work immediately to heal it. I want to get Genkai here as well. We have very little time if this plan is going to work. Third, I know you are all upset, but you should be relieved. Kurama isn't completely dead. Ayame pulled him out of his body before it died, so once it's healed we can restore him. Since Intaro thinks Kurama is dead, he will stop taking the strength enhancement drugs, and you can go kill him when they wear off. See? Everything is going to be fine," the demigod finished. That wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. As he glanced at the faces staring at him, his confidence waned.

"You pulled him from his body before he died?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"So, you knew where he was, then, but didn't tell us?" Kuwabara supplied. Koenma nodded.

"You didn't even tell me so I could ferry him across? You know how I feel about that! He must have been so alone!" Botan said.

"I couldn't let you watch over him, Botan. You would never have had the strength to observe without interfering too early!" Koenma protested.

"Observe?" a cold voice split the air, rank with anger. It was the first time Hiei had spoken since they arrived. All eyes, including Kurama's, were on him. "You 'observed without interfering' before you acted?" the hiyoukai seethed.

"Of course. Timing was critical," Koenma replied lightly.

Hiei stepped over to Kurama's body. "You let him suffer and die, and you fed us false leads to waste our time?" Hiei continued, his eyes smoldering.

"I...uh...well..." Koenma blanched a bit. "Leaders do this all the time. They must make choices to save the most lives. Presidents and kings send their people to war knowing that many will die, but a far greater number will live in peace because of that sacrifice. I made a decision, like any other leader. Only in this case, no one will die. Sure, Kurama got a little jacked up, but he'll live in the end, and so will all of you. My plan was superior in every way! And the false leads were to keep you busy, to keep you from screwing it up. If you found Intaro before he thought he had killed Kurama, I'm sure you would all be dead or injured badly," the demigod explained.

Hiei wanted to kill the being before him, but he could not argue with Koenma's assessment of the politics of leadership. The hiyoukai's only response, therefore, was to turn from the demigod and to rip the sheet off his lover's body. The team looked away. Even Kurama turned in shame from the sight of his own corpse. Hatanaka grabbed Shiori and turned her, hugging her to him and protecting her from the evidence of her son's suffering as he clenched his eyes shut and tried to block the memory of the body from his mind.

Koenma looked at the tattered corpse and the stains, bruises, burns, and torn flesh that gave silent testament to the agony the kitsune had borne. His pacifier dropped from numb lips as the acrid taste of bile flooded his mouth. After long moments, the only words he could muster were, "Kurama...I'm sorry." He had had no idea that the fox had endured THAT.

Hiei draped the cloth back over the body and stared quietly at Koenma. The rest of the group stood silently, unsure what to do. Finally Yukina spoke. "Where will we be healing Kurama?" she asked.

"I'll show you," Koenma said in a subdued tone, and proceeded to the door to lead the group to the healing chamber he had had set up. Hiei remained. Koenma was about to say something, but did not. Shiori took a look at her son's spirit. A sad smile from him stalled her words. With a sad smile of her own and a glance at Hiei, she left them alone together.

Once the others had left, Hiei turned to Kurama. "Fox, I'm sorry. I should have protected you," he said. Kurama just shook his head no. Hiei approached the spirit. He wanted to touch Kurama, to reassure him all would be well. He could not. Ghosts have no flesh and are not meant to touch the living. Silently, remorsefully, Hiei knelt next to the body and gathered it in his arms. "Sorry, Kurama. It's the best I can do," he whispered brokenly.

A soft voice next to him caused him to look up again. "Koenma said it will take a week, and then I must go back into my body or perish. I'll hold you again in one week, Love," Kurama whispered, speaking only for the ears of his lover. Hiei nodded at Kurama and smiled. The kitsune smiled back. Finally, Hiei laid down the body and the two rejoined the group.

In the healing chamber Yukina and Botan were telling the ogres what they would need to begin healing Kurama's body. Koenma stood to the side silently. The image of Kurama's body haunted him. When the ogres scurried off to collect the needed items, Botan turned to him.

"Everything is in order. We just need to bring him here now," she said coldly. Koenma nodded and motioned to another ogre to do so.

"Why is it so hard?" he asked softly. Everyone stopped moving and looked at him. He glanced up, surprised that he was the center of attention. "What?" he asked.

"Why is what so hard?" Botan asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Koenma asked. When the whole group nodded, he sighed. "I thought I had come up with the perfect plan. Instead of deaths and multiple casualties, only one person would get hurt. No one would die, at least not permanently, and everyone would be fine in the end. On paper it looked so smart, so responsible. Why does it hurt so badly to do what I know was the best course of action?"

"Because you have feelings, Lord Koenma." Botan said softly. "My compassion may not have given me the 'strength' to watch Kurama suffer, but that does not make it a weakness."

Koenma looked up at her, and around the group. "I'm learning that. And I am sorry to have deceived you. I was doing what I knew to be right, even if it hurts," he said.

"If that's a request for forgiveness, we'll think about it," Yusuke supplied. But deep down, each member knew that this was the only course of action. As much as they hated the situation, Intaro would have killed Kurama and anyone else who got in the way if not for Koenma's deception. Still, forgiving this betrayal, no matter the justification, would be difficult.

The ogres arrived then with Kurama's body and placed him on the bed. As Yukina began to heal him, Botan ferried the others back to Ningenkai and collected Genkai to come assist in restoring Kurama's body. The fox's spirit had to remain in Reikai, of course. He waved sadly at his friends as they departed. His words echoed in Hiei's head, "I'll hold you again in one week." That week could not pass fast enough for the hiyoukai.

On the journey back to Ningenkai, Yusuke addressed the group. "Screw this waiting crap. We're going after that bastard now!"


	34. The Rescue, The Sacrifice

The detectives wasted no time in beginning their search for Intaro. While Yukina, Botan, and Genkai combined their healing skills to restore Kurama's body to an inhabitable condition within the one-week deadline, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei tracked the demon in Ningenkai. It seemed that Intaro had not returned to the demon world. His energy was still affected by the strength enhancement drug he had taken, so the detectives had to settle for tracking him the old fashioned way. They returned to the cave in which he had held Kurama and started looking.

Kuwabara entered the cave and tried to pinpoint remnants of Intaro's altered ki. Due to the unusual nature of the energy, they could not track the demon from a distance like this, but with the carrot-top's superior sensitivity, close range tracking may be an option. Hiei steadfastly refused to enter the cave. Instead he and Yusuke scoured the surrounding area for footprints or tracks. Within a day, the detectives were hot on the demon's trail without any help from Spirit World.

During his stay in Reikai, Kurama spoke to no one. He did not eat or drink, of course, since he had no actual body. He also avoided the healing chamber where his body was being restored. He spent many hours sitting alone in the garden of the Reikai palace. His silence turned to melancholy, and finally to outright depression. On their short breaks from healing, Yukina and Botan would each try to coax a word out of the morose fox, but he never spoke and even stopped making eye contact with them. They became seriously concerned about his survival. Even if his body were restored, if he had lost the will to live, returning him to it would become impossible.

On the fourth day the detectives got close enough to their prey for Kuwabara to pick up Intaro's warped energy signal. Despite Koenma's repeated warnings not to engage Intaro while he was under the influence of the drug, they slowly crept to surround him. They planned to take revenge for their friend. With a nod from Yusuke, the three detectives sprang at Intaro in unison, rei ken, rei gun, and katana poised for the kill.

When all three landed on clear ground with no bloody corpse between them, they realized that Koenma might have had a point.

A loud thud drew Hiei and Kuwabara's attention. Yusuke sailed between them to strike a tree, upside down. Sliding down the trunk to land on his head, the detective took a few minutes to recover from the blow. Without hesitation the two standing team members turned and launched at Intaro. Kuwabara rushed straight in with his Spirit Sword blazing. Slicing and chopping, he blindly drove Intaro back. Hiei, anticipating this attack, flitted around to the demon's back to try to catch him in a pincer between them. Intaro was faster yet, sidestepping and grabbing Kuwabara by the head. In one strong movement, he pushed the larger human into Hiei. As Kuwabara tumbled, Hiei quickly regained his footing and struck at his opponent again.

By this time Yusuke had recovered and was aiming his Spirit Gun at their foe. Unfortunately Hiei kept getting in the way of the shot. After a moment, Yusuke realized that Intaro was leading the fight like some twisted waltz, keeping the fire demon in the line of fire as a shield. Cursing loudly, the teen lowered his finger and charged into the fray to battle with his fists.

In Spirit World an overworked Koenma sat at his desk stamping as fast as he could. He barely noticed when Jorge came running in. "Koenma, sir!" the ogre called impatiently. No response from the godling. "Koenma, sir!" Jorge called again. "Lord Koenma!" Nothing. Finally Jorge just bellowed, "KOENMA!" so loudly that the papers on the desk shifted and fell to the floor.

"What is it ogre? Can't you see I'm busy?" Koenma retorted.

"Koenma, we've just received a report. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara have engaged Intaro in Ningenkai," the blue ogre said hastily.

"What?" Koenma shouted. Shuffling through the mess of papers, the demigod found the remote control to his television and quickly sifted through the channels to find his detectives. The sight that met his eyes was unpleasant, to say the least.

Yusuke was standing stooped, breathing heavily. He held his ribs with one hand and a tree with the other. He was bleeding from his eyebrow and nose. Kuwabara was laid out cold at his feet. The only one still fighting was Hiei, and even he looked ragged. The hiyoukai was fighting with his hands, his sword having been lost some time ago. He did not release the dragon because he knew he lacked the mental control right now to keep it from consuming everything, even himself. His attacks were frenzied, and it was obvious he was being guided by anger and hatred, not his usually keen fighting sense.

Intaro, himself, had taken quite a few hits. His enhancement drugs were still effective, but he had not had a dose since he had kidnapped his prey, and the effects were waning. The demon was bleeding from several gashes, and his speed was finally slowing down. Still, he fought Hiei very well. Hiei's mindless bloodlust and desire for revenge dampened his skills. Intaro had only to wear him down a bit more, and the fight would be over.

"Dammit! What the hell were they thinking? Were they thinking? Dammit, Yusuke, why the hell..." Koenma said. "Get Kurama! He has a far better battle sense than I do, and he knows Intaro. Get him in here!" Jorge scurried to heed Koenma's commands.

The fox was sitting in the garden watching the flowers forlornly. He was no longer certain that he even wanted to return to his body. It held so much pain, and the shame of his death was gnawing at him. For four days he had been wondering, wracked with the guilt of being so selfish, yet terrified of what lay in store for him if he did go back. His body had died. He had been pulled from it, like a pawn, with no knowledge of what was happening, and no say in the matter. Sure, Koenma had explained his reasoning. It even made perfect sense. But Kurama felt lost, like a little boy in a crowded circus. Things were going on all around him, and he had no control. When Jorge burst into the garden, Kurama did not even look up.

"Kurama? Kurama? Oh, there you are!" the ogre said. "Come with me to Koenma's office immediately!" The fox spirit did not move. "Please, Kurama. It's the others. They need help, and you may be the only one able to devise a plan. They're in danger!" Kurama looked up at this. Jorge stepped back when he saw the emptiness in the spirit's eyes. The life was leaving him, as it had his body. "Please, Kurama," Jorge asked softly. "Just come look. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei's lives depend on you."

At that last statement, Kurama stood. Hiei's life depended on him. Maybe he could make enough of a difference to save Hiei when he failed to save himself. With a silent nod, he followed the ogre from the garden to Koenma's room.

In the throne room the picture on the screen was growing more and more grisly by the moment. Intaro was taking the upper hand. Kuwabara had regained consciousness, but was very unsteady. His rei ken flickered and wavered as he struggled to stay awake. Yusuke was dangling on Intaro's back, trying to choke the demon. Every time the detective attempted to take one hand off the taller demon's neck to form his rei gun, Intaro would twist, nearly knocking the boy off. Hiei still flitted in and out of range, trying to inflict damage, but he was slowed down considerably and was limping noticeably. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw his friends' situation.

"Well, Kurama, do you have any ideas of how we can help?" Koenma asked. Kurama stood silently, watching, as Yusuke was flung off Intaro's back and the demon swiped out a foot to catch Hiei in the sore leg, sending him sprawling. The fire demon was up again in a heartbeat, but was showing his exhaustion and pain in his off balance stance. Kurama shook his head. He couldn't let this happen. He had no control of anything, though, what could he do?

"Well, Kurama? I need a plan, here! We've analyzed Intaro's power expenditure rate, and he is burning himself out. At this rate he will fight himself to death, but not before he kills them. They're going to die unless we figure out a way to help them, and I have no fighters here capable of doing that. You're the strategist. Can you come up with anything?" Koenma asked, panic rising in his voice.

After a long moment, for the first time in days, Kurama spoke. "Send me."

"What? You're a ghost! You can't do anything!" Koenma bellowed.

"Put me back in my body and send me," Kurama said.

"No way! Your body is nowhere near healed! Even with the full week of healing, it will be frail and fragile when you reenter it! To go right into a battle, especially one of this magnitude, will kill you. You're staying here. Can you think of anything else?" the demigod asked. Kurama just shook his head silently, cursing his lack of control. Despair washed over the fox as he watched his friends dying. In a flash, the helplessness disappeared. Suddenly Kurama knew what he had to do. Silently he turned and left the throne room. Koenma and Jorge were so enrapt in the scene before them that they never even noticed.

Quickly, Kurama ran to the one place he had been careful to avoid. Entering the chamber, Botan and Yukina were considerably startled to find him at the foot of the bed, staring at his own dead form. Genkai was in the next room sleeping. They were working in shifts to heal the fox, and taking turns eating and sleeping. Kurama was relieved the old psychic was the one off duty. She was the only one with the power to stop his plan.

"I have to go back to Human World, now," Kurama said to the two healers before him.

"But Kurama, your body isn't ready yet," Yukina said, never moving her hands from their healing position.

"It's ready enough for what I need to do. After that, it doesn't matter anymore," the kitsune said bitterly.

"What the..." Botan began.

"They are going to die to avenge me," Kurama said in his ever-calm voice. "My so called death will have been pointless, and they will be gone forever. I'm the only one who can help them." 'Besides,' he thought to himself silently, 'Koenma was right; sacrificing one to save the others is the best plan. I need to go back.'

When Botan and Yukina began to shake their heads, Kurama ignored them and simply launched his ethereal form onto the bed where his physical form lay; he had merged with this body once before, surely he could do it again.

Kurama felt a swirling sensation followed by a falling sensation. The fall took his breath away, but the landing sensation at the end of it knocked the breath out of him. Gasping, he sat up, only to topple to the side and land heavily on the floor. Coughing and gagging, he realized he was breathing. That realization was quickly overshadowed by another: sheer agony. His muscles protested the influx of life, and tried to remain still. Forcing his wayward body to behave, Kurama managed to roll onto his side. Botan and Yukina rushed to his side.

"What did you do that for?" Yukina asked in her soft voice. Kurama could not answer for a moment. His partially healed body still held the pain of his torture, and he was reliving it all simultaneously.

When he managed to fill his lungs slightly, he gasped to Botan, "Take me to them. I must save them."

"Kurama, I hardly think you're in any condition to..." Botan began. But seeing the pain in Kurama's face, and remembering the pain his soul had carried for the past four days, she simply nodded. "Let's go save them," she whispered as she summoned her oar.

When the two arrived at the site of the battle, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing off to the side. They had backed Intaro under an overhanging cliff face. Now they were powerless to attack him. They had both gotten a second wind of sorts, and were standing on their own, eyes burning, ready to fight once more. But their actions were blocked. Intaro held a barely conscious Hiei by the throat, slowly suffocating him. Spots swam before the fire demon's eyes as he clawed weakly at the hand crushing his throat. Even the clawing gestures were getting weaker and slower.

"You will all join your precious fox friend soon. Although his death was so much more delicious, I will not pass up three more toys to break," Intaro said, shaking Hiei slightly. Upon seeing this, Kurama's mind went blank. His instinct took over, numbing him to pain, to fear, to reason. He made ready to jump off the oar to save his lover.

"Kurama, wait!" Botan said. Kurama paused, ready to jump if she tried to talk him out of this again. Instead, the ferry girl handed him a small pouch. "I don't know if any of these will help you, but they are all I could scrounge up on short notice. Good luck. I'll be right here, in case...in case..." but she could not finish that sentence. Kurama opened the pouch and poured the contents into his hand. A small variety of seeds tumbled from the pouch into his palm. Most would not help; Kurama doubted giving Intaro poison ivy would win the fight, but one very small Makai seed caught his eye.

"Yes, Botan, this is perfect. Thank you. And thank you...for staying," the fox said, as he slipped off the oar to land near Intaro.

Intaro knew his strength was about to give out. His grip on the hiyoukai's neck was tight, but he could feel his hand going numb. Realizing that he had to end the fight quickly, he decided to snap the neck in his hand and finish the two humans in one blow. The he could make his way back to Makai and restore himself with his energy enhancement drugs. He was about to end Hiei's life when a flash of red to his right caught his attention.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were as surprised as Intaro when Kurama dropped, seemingly out of nowhere, to land gracefully on his feet only a few yards from his "killer". Intaro stared for a moment before his mouth fell open and Hiei slipped from his grasp. The fire demon landed hard on the ground, gasping and choking. As he rolled from Intaro, Hiei looked up and saw his lover. "Kurama?" he rasped though his constricted throat.

"No. I killed you," Intaro said, a feverish gleam entering his eyes. Kurama had seen that gleam before; it had haunted him during the eight days Intaro had mauled him. But this time, the gleam had a desperate madness to it. "You're dead! I made you my own by taking your life. What the hell are you doing here?" Intaro shrieked, losing control by the minute.

Kurama did not bat an eye. In his calm, serene voice, he simply replied, "I'm taking you with me. It's what you wanted: ultimate intimacy." In a flash Kurama held out his hand, holding the one seed he had selected from Botan's stash. With all of the energy he could summon, the seed burst into life, and a huge, magenta trunk wrapped around his arm. The plant grew taller, sprouting a huge bud. The bud opened to reveal a gaping maw.

Intaro stepped back as the plant loomed above him. He had no idea where the fox was getting this energy; he could sense no youki from this form. Before he had time to act, the plant swooped towards him. Realization dawned on him at the moment before the plant struck, and he looked at Kurama with lust in his eyes. "Ultimate intimacy, indeed, my Little Foxy," he said as the plant slammed into him, devouring him in an instant. The acidic, saliva-like secretions within the plant's gut quickly dissolved Intaro's body before a scream could even escape. The demon with the oddly enhanced power and the sick sense of intimacy was gone.

Kurama stood still as the plant wrapped around his arm wriggled: its version of a swallow. Hungrily, the plant began to seek more food. The smell of the detectives' blood, so fresh, so close, was driving it onto a feeding frenzy. Kurama turned to face his friends.

"You are all alive," he said with some satisfaction.

"Yeah, thanks to your help, Fox-boy. But I thought you weren't supposed to be up and around for another three days. Where'd you get your youki back so fast?" Yusuke replied with a grin.

"He didn't," Kuwabara said in a soft and subdued voice. To the super-sensitive youth, Kurama's energy was visible, swirling and winding around his body and feeding the gargantuan plant he held. They energy Kuwabara saw was not youki, however. "He's using his own life energy," Kuwabara said sadly.

Hiei, who had just regained his footing, turned to look at Kurama. "Fox?" he said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, Love. I have to break my promise to you. I can't come back now. Please forgive me," Kurama said, his chin quivering slightly.

"What are you talking about, Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Just put that plant thing away, and we'll get you back to Spirit World. They'll heal you up, and we'll all go home."

"It is not that easy, Yusuke. I haven't much life energy left; it was never fully restored."

"So, why did they send you here if..." Kuwabara began, but trailed off. All three detectives realized that no one had sent Kurama; he had just come.

"Fox," Hiei said, stepping closer.

"No! Stay back," Kurama hissed, grimacing as he stumbled a bit. "I have not the energy to return this plant to a seed. When I lose consciousness, it will be free of all control. It will consume anyone it finds. You must escape. Destroy it, Yusuke, so it does not kill another."

"But if I shoot it, I'll hit you, too," Yusuke protested.

"No, Yusuke. I will not be here. As I said, it will consume anyone it finds. Being the closest... Now please, go," Kurama whispered, as unconsciousness reached to claim him. The three detectives watched in horror as the kitsune slipped into darkness and fell to the ground, his arm slipping free of the trunk. The plant thrashed for a moment, then sought its prey. Drawn by the scent of Kurama's still unhealed wounds, the plant paused for only a second before the head shot down to consume the fox. The mouth crashed into the ground where Kurama had stood.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood transfixed. Neither even saw the movement. One second Hiei was standing beside them, and the next second he was falling to the ground, Kurama's limp form in his arms. Somehow he had found the speed to grab the kitsune before the plant made contact. Hiei whispered one word before collapsing, unconscious, to the ground, "Detective." Taking the hint, Yusuke took aim and sent a reigun blast into the cliff face directly above the plant. The rocks rained down onto the Makai plant, crushing its trunk and the large bud. When the rubble settled, the plant was dead.

Botan appeared at Yusuke's side instantly. "Come on; we have no time!" she said hurriedly as she opened a portal. Taking the hint, Yusuke and Kuwabara scooped up their unconscious teammates and carried them behind the ferry girl back to Reikai.

When they arrived in the healing chamber, Yukina and Genkai were waiting. When the ice maiden had awakened the psychic and informed her of Kurama's rash actions, Genkai had grumbled, but she knew his motives, and was impressed that a demon would possess such a strong love for another. When two patients were presented to them, the three healers began healing immediately. Hiei was injured, but mostly needed to sleep as his demon body healed. Genkai began to tend to him. Kurama had spent his life energy, and only a tiny spark remained. Carefully Botan and Yukina began to nurse that ember back to life. Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned against a wall tiredly. They were both beaten up, but they knew their teammates needed attention first.

The door opened as Koenma ran in. "He didn't," the godling said incredulously. "He did," Koenma concluded with one look at Kurama. The kitsune was inches from death, and this time there was no magic trick to pull out of his hat that Koenma could use to help. Shaking his head, he turned to the two detectives that were awake.

"I saw on the lists that Intaro is dead; officially, irreversibly, absolutely dead. The mission is over. Now we have to get you guys patched up. I'm not sure why you went after him in the first place when I specifically told you to wait, but the mission was to take him out, and he is most certainly out, so good job," the demigod said with no hint of satisfaction or mirth. Yusuke and Kuwabara just nodded. They were too tired to speak.

Before Koenma could even turn to appraise the two demons, a flash of light caught his attention. The captain of Enma's elite squad of demon fighters stood beside him. Before anyone could ask a question, the captain spoke. "Step away from the demon, Kurama." Of course, he was promptly ignored. He repeated his command and raised his hand, a strange glow forming around his fingers. This caught the attention of everyone present.

"What the hell is going on, Captain? I demand an..." Koenma began.

"This demon defied a direct order from Spirit World when he resumed his body prematurely, and in doing so has removed himself from our care. He is to be sent to Human World to live or die, as is his fate. Now step away from him, or I will be forced to take action," the captain said. Yukina and Genkai ignored him, but Botan paled visibly at this news. Nevertheless, she continued to heal her friend. The glow around the captain's fingers grew brighter. Koenma stepped between the captain and Botan.

"Botan, stop what you are doing and tend to Hiei," Koenma ordered.

"Lord Koenma?" the ferry girl asked in a soft and uncertain voice.

"You heard me," Koenma directed. With a moment's hesitation, Botan did as she was told.

"What the...?" Yusuke asked.

"As a creature of Spirit World, Botan is bound by my father's law. Her life is forfeit if she disobeys this order. The captain would kill her without a second thought," Koenma explained, narrowing his eyes at the captain, who merely nodded his assent.

"Well I am not of Spirit World. I am a creature of Makai, and will do as I damn well please," Yukina said, never looking up from her work, and never wavering in her healing of the fox. Genkai slipped away from Hiei's side to join Yukina in healing the fox.

"I will take action and you will be arrested," the captain threatened. When Koenma did not remove himself from the captain's path, the soldier said quietly, "Remember what happened last time, Lord Koenma. Enma has given his order, and that supercedes even your commands. Now step aside, or I will move you." When Koenma refused to move the captain sighed, then balled up his fist and struck Koenma soundly in the solar plexus. The demigod crumbled. The captain approached the healers. "You are both under arres..." he began.

"Botan," Koenma gasped from the floor. "Arrange to take Kurama to a human hospital in Human World. He will have to recover there. I'm sorry, guys; I have no choice. If they lock up the healers, no one will get better." Hatred practically poured from the godling's eyes as he glared at the captain. The captain remained to watch as the arrangements were made and the kitsune's limp form was taken away. With a last menacing glance, the captain turned and disappeared to report to Enma.

"What was that about?" Kuwabara asked.

"My father hates demons. He hates that Kurama and Hiei, who broke into his beloved vault, are in my employ. Don't forget that he tried to have Yusuke killed as well to prevent his resurrection as a demon. He's paranoid, and I'll bet he sees this as a way to be rid of one of the demons he despises the most. I'll see what I can do, but for now we have to play by his rules. I'm sorry, guys. If they lock up Yukina and Genkai then no one will be left to help Kurama. This way we can sneak some healing in when Kurama is back in Ningenkai. My father does not have as much control over demons in Human World as he does here in Reikai. Now, you two should get back as well. Hiei can recover here; it will be faster that way, and it will give Botan something to do. Even in Human World, she will be killed if she disobeys my father," Koenma explained, staggering to his feet. The two boys nodded, and followed him out of the room.

When they returned to Human World, Yusuke called Kurama's mother to let her know where her son was and what had happened. She arrived at the hospital in record time. The nurse was just leading her back into the emergency area when a flurry of activity erupted in a small room. Doctors were calling out to nurses; nurses were running back and forth bringing medications and equipment. Finally one doctor called a code and the entire staff scurried for a crash cart. A doctor yelled, "Clear!" and a second later the bare feet of the patient, the only part visible through the throng of people, jerked as electricity passed through the body. This was repeated a few times.

As interesting as this was, Shiori just wanted to see her son. She gently nudged the triage nurse who was leading her and asked, "May I please see my son, Shuuichi Minamino?" The nurse looked back with sad eyes and tried to speak, but no words came out. Finally, the nurse just looked back at the poor patient who was dying in the room before them.

After a moment the truth sank into Shiori's mind. "No," she whispered and turned to her husband. Kazuya held her close, watching over her shoulder as the doctor inside pounded on his patient's chest to get a heartbeat. As the nurse lead them away, he heard the doctor calling for an endotrachial tube and oxygen. Stunned and scared, they sat in the waiting room, waiting for something to happen.

After some time, the doctor from the room approached the Hatanakas. He introduced himself and escorted them to a small office. Shiori remembered the office from her last visit to this emergency room. That seemed a lifetime ago. That was when they had told her that her son was in a coma. She wondered idly what news they would give her this time. When she finally looked at the doctor, she saw that he was waiting, giving her time to prepare herself.

"Mrs. Hatanaka, all I can say is your son is a fighter. Somehow, he's alive. We're not sure how, but we are doing everything possible to keep him that way. As you saw when you first arrived, we had some trouble. He went into full arrest; his heart stopped completely, as did his breathing. We got his heart started again, but he cannot breathe on his own. A respirator is breathing for him. He has not awoken yet, and probably will not for some time. We'll be moving him up to intensive care as soon as he is more stable. I have to ask some questions about how be got so injured. I see in his record he was here within the last year for similar, if less severe, injuries. What is going on?" the doctor asked.

"My son does not look for trouble, yet somehow it always finds him," Shiori said in an emotionless tone. "He's not one to watch while others are hurt or taken advantage of. He disappeared almost two weeks ago, and I have not seen him since. We thought maybe he had been kidnapped. They...they..." Shiori managed to stick to the story they had made up to explain Kurama's absence while he recovered, but she was numb. She felt as if she were functioning on autopilot. Some part of her mind was telling her to just go to sleep, and when she woke up this would all be a nightmare, and her son would still be coming back to her at the end of the week, like that person with "Jr." on his forehead has promised. Absently, she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I see. That explains why some of the injuries are partially healed. Well, I will take you to see Shuuichi, and you can accompany him to his room when they move him. I should warn you, though; he looks like a mess right now. He's hooked up to almost every machine we have. We had no choice but to install a jugular catheter, so you will see that, and he's very pale. Please be prepared," the doctor warned. Shiori was still numb, so when they saw Kurama, she had no reaction at all. When the time came to move him, Shiori and her husband went along. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, the dam broke, and she sat by her son's side crying bitterly into her husband's shoulder. As for Hatanaka himself, he just stared. Although he did not get along with his stepson, and he disapproved of the boy's lifestyle, he certainly never wanted anything like this to happen.

When Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the hospital room the next morning, they found the Hatanakas dozing in their chairs. Kurama looked scary with all the tubes, and the noise of the respirator and the forced movements of his chest were so opposite his usual, silent grace, it took a few minutes for them to realize that this was their friend. Perhaps the scariest sight was the thick tube and needle poking into the side of the red head's neck, feeding transfusion blood and fluids directly into his jugular vein. When Shiori awoke, they softly explained in detail what had occurred and where Hiei was: still lying unconscious in Spirit World. Still overwhelmed, Shiori just nodded.

--

On the third day after Kurama was admitted to the hospital, Shiori was sitting by his bedside alone. He was still unconscious, but due to his condition, this was expected. Hatanaka had taken time off work, but had to spend some time with his own son. The boy was highly upset to learn that his stepbrother had died, come back, died, was revived, and now lay on a respirator. Hatanaka was trying to spend time with his son, to be there when the boy had questions. Yusuke had been visiting, but the sight of Kurama like he was was too much for the teen. He had left and was standing outside the door to Kurama's room. Shiori looked up when she heard voices in the hallway.

"I don't think you should go in there yet. Let me tell you what's going on."

"Get out of my way, Detective!' came an angry reply.

"No. I think we really need to talk before you go in there!"

"Move, or you'll be lucky you're in the hospital already."

"Look, normally I'd be afraid, but you look like shit. Why did the Reikai infirmary release you like that?"

"Hn."

The sound of a minor scuffle could be heard then a figure appeared in the doorway. The petite form approached the bed slowly, crimson eyes taking in everything.

The kitsune lay on the white sheets, his skin almost the same color. Tubes ran into both arms and right into the side of his neck. A thicker tube was going into his mouth, and his tongue stuck out around it. His eyes were closed, but the skin around them was dark, almost as if it were bruised. Machines beeped and hummed, and one particularly obnoxious machine sucked and hissed regularly, forcing air into and out of the body's lungs. The bright red hair was dull and limp, pulled to one side of Kurama's head to keep it out of the way of all the tubes and wires. To put it bluntly, Kurama looked like roadkill with IV lines going into it.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered, right before he fell to his knees and leaned forward to brace himself with his hands. With a pained expression, the hiyoukai struggled to his feet. Shiori watched as Hiei arose slowly and made his way to a chair. Reaching out, he whispered, "Kurama?" again. His hand was shaking visibly. Slowly Shiori arose from her chair, circled the bed to stand beside the small demon, and gathered him into a hug.

"They didn't release you like this did they? You just left," she murmured. Hiei nodded, never taking his eyes of his fox.

"I just wanted to be here. What... What is going on?" Hiei asked. Shiori explained the situation to him. With sad eyes, Hiei looked at his lover.

"All we wanted was some peace, and some time together. Your summer vacation was supposed to be just for us. Fox, please come back to me," Hiei mumbled as he closed his eyes wearily. Shiori showed him how to recline his chair, and covered him with a blanket, then returned to her own chair. The two sat in silence, watching the person they loved the most sleep on, oblivious to the world.


	35. Healing

Time passed slowly for those watching over the kitsune. Kurama lay in the bed, unconscious, for a week. Machines kept him breathing, and tubes fed nutrients into his veins, but any life he had was buried deep under the damage done to his body. Yukina had come to visit several times, and had tried healing him each time. But after about an hour one of Enma's soldiers would show up and threaten to arrest her. Hiei would bristle at this, but his own strength had not yet recovered enough to actually do anything about it.

The fire demon refused to allow anyone to heal him while his fox lay in the hospital. His recovery was slow for a demon. He barely left Kurama's side. He was unable to use his Jagan to probe for Kurama's consciousness because of his own weakness and the constant watch of Enma's guards. But he sat at the bedside holding Kurama's still hand, or touching his arm, or keeping some sort of physical contact with his lover. Although Kurama could not know that Hiei was there, the hiyoukai took some comfort in the time he spent with his kitsune. The hospital would allow one family member to stay overnight with the patient, and since Shiori had a family to tend to, Hiei was permitted to remain. At least they thought they were permitting him; just let them try to make him leave.

Shiori stayed by her son during the day and tended to her home at night. She was not sleeping much, and her nervous energy was obvious. She sat in her chair fiddling with her left ring finger for some time before Hiei finally asked her a question. "What is that thing you're playing with?"

Shiori stopped and looked up at the demon. "It's my wedding band," she answered, shocked that Hiei did not recognize it.

"Your other jewelry changes, but that one is always the same. You play with it when you are nervous or upset," the hiyoukai observed.

"A wedding band is a sign of marriage, so I never take it off. My husband has one that matches. It's more of a western tradition, but it is gaining popularity here in Japan. I guess I play with it because it provides me with security," she replied softly.

"Security? The ring makes you married to that human?" Hiei concluded.

"No. A marriage, by our human standards, is an exchange of promises between a man and a woman. They promise to remain faithful to each other and cherish each other forever. The ring is just a symbol of that. My ring is my security because I know my husband meant every word he said on our wedding day. So did I," Shiori replied.

"So, the ring is worthless without the promise?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. But the promise does not need a ring, or a church, or anything at all. Just sincerity. Many people make these promises without being 'married' in the legal sense. For example, same sex couples cannot be legally wed yet. But many couples make a life promise to each other anyway. Some even exchange rings as a gesture. The promise is the important part, though. Why do you ask, Hiei?" Shiori said, wondering why the demon was suddenly so interested in human tradition.

Hiei shook his head. "Because ningen are strange creatures, and the fiddling annoys me," he answered abruptly. Shiori chuckled nervously. Within ten minutes she was fiddling with the ring once more; she did not realize she was doing it. Hiei remained silent, watching her fidgeting with narrowed eyes.

On the eighth day after Hiei had arrived at the hospital, eleven days after Kurama was admitted, Hiei was sitting in the chair next to the bed, his head resting on the edge of the mattress, and his hand covering Kurama's. Usually he spoke to the fox, but today they were not alone. Kuwabara was visiting that afternoon. Shiori was downstairs in the cafeteria getting lunch with her husband. The tall human sat in a chair gazing out the window. He was staring at the clouds and pondering where Kurama was right now and what he was feeling. Since the red head's collapse at the final battle, his aura had been gone, as if his body were merely a shell without a soul. A flicker of light caught the sensitive teen's attention and drew his gaze back to the bed.

Hiei was laying his head on the mattress, facing Kurama's feet. He found it difficult to look at his lover's face in the past few days. The fox's skin has grown whiter, and the shadows around his eyes were darker. His dry lips around the breathing tube were pasty, and the sheer stillness of the form depressed Hiei. Although they had been together only a short time, Hiei knew Kurama was a part of him. He felt like his heart was dying when he looked at the fox. So he sat by the bed, holding the hand, and hoping his depressed visions of a life alone would not come to pass.

On this day, his attention was drawn to his hand. Hiei sat up abruptly. He had been dreaming about Kurama so much, now he was hallucinating, it seemed. No, that was not his imagination; he felt a muscle flicker in the kitsune's hand. Switching to hold Kurama's hand with his own left hand, Hiei stood and leaned over the form on the bed.

Kuwabara saw the light flicker around the fox again. It was life energy, pale, weak, and skittish, but life energy nonetheless. Jumping up, Kuwabara practically shouted, "I'll get his mom!" and ran out of the room. Hiei ignored him.

"Fox?" Hiei said softly, whispering into Kurama's ear, his lips an inch from Kurama's head. "I'm here, Kurama. Come back me. Listen to my voice, and come back to me." Another soft squeeze of his hand, only a slight muscle spasm, gave Hiei hope. He continued to whisper to Kurama, trying to coax him back to life. The fox's eyes twitched a few times.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kurama's eyes slowly began to open. Hiei pressed his lips to the fox's temple, kissing him and murmuring his name over and over. Kurama, completely disoriented, tried to move, but discovered he was unable to do so. His eyes grew wide when he realized he had no control over his body at all. Panic seized him, and he would have struggled if he could have.

"Fox, Kurama, it's alright, relax," Hiei crooned quietly, seeing the fear in the wide green eyes. "There's a tube in your throat; it's making you breathe. Don't fight it, and don't chew it. Just stay still. Relax. Listen to me. Kurama, look at me." The fox's eyes were rolling back and forth, searching nervously for something. After a few more minutes, the green orbs finally focused on Hiei's face, and the search stopped, but the uncertainty remained.

"That's right, Kurama. I'm right here. Just relax. Let the machine breathe for you and just relax," Hiei said, as footsteps grew louder in the hallway. Kurama's fearful expression had just begun to soften when the running footsteps entered the room.

Shiori skidded around the corner into the room and ran to the bed. "Shuuichi?" she gasped, out of breath. The scared green eyes shifted to look at her. It took a few moments before recognition set in. "Shuuichi, my son!" Shiori cried, touching Kurama's arm and leaning in to kiss his cheek around the breathing tube.

Kurama had no idea what was going on. He thought he was dead. He didn't remember anything but a long fall into darkness. Then he was floating and warm. Nothing mattered, nothing hurt. There were no people, no places, nothing but a voice talking to him from a long distance. The voice brought him comfort, and he felt like a baby in a womb hearing the voice of one who loves it. Now he was cold, he hurt, and the lights and sounds were too strong, overwhelming his senses. He wanted to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, but even that was beyond his control. He felt weak and helpless and ashamed. Hiei and his mother both fussing over him was too much, and he closed his eyes to try to escape.

"No, Shuuichi, stay here. Stay with me, please," Shiori begged, stroking her son's face.

In his mind, Kurama was asking for space. He wanted everyone to step back and turn away, to give him time to think. He had no idea where he was or what was going on, and the pain was growing more intense by the moment. Every noise seemed to vibrate through his body painfully. He wanted it to stop. Where was his warm haven? This body, these sounds scared him. And the machine kept his chest moving at a steady rate, beyond his control. Like the voices. Like the pain. Like the light. The feeling of drowning took over his senses, and he tried to submerge himself more deeply, past the sound, past the voice begging him to stay, past the pain. He had almost succeeded when the noise stopped. One voice cut the silence to speak directly to him.

"Shuuichi. I know you can hear me. Open your eyes now, Shuuichi, I want to talk to you." Kurama waited a minute to see if it would go away. The voice stopped, but he knew the person was still watching him. Finally he relented; opening his eyes just a slit to try to look around. The light was waiting for him, driving into his head like daggers. He shut his eyes again.

"Turn down the lights," the voice called to someone. "Okay, Shuuichi, let's try that again. The lights are down now, so it shouldn't hurt to look around," the voice prodded softly. Feeling as helpless as ever, Kurama opened one eye. The light was there, but it was held at bay, no longer piercing his head. After a moment, the fox opened the other green eye, not looking at anything in particular.

"That's right, Shuuichi. Open them up. It's time for you to wake up now. You've been sleeping for a long time, and now it's time to be awake." Kurama allowed his vision to wander, searching for the sound of the soft voice. A woman in a doctor's labcoat stood by his side. She smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning, Sleepy Head," she said with a smile. "Ready to talk to me? I am going to ask you some questions; the answers will be yes or no. Blink two times for no, and three times for yes, just like the number of letters in the words, okay? Do you understand?"

Confused green eyes stared at the doctor for a moment, then blink, blink, blink.

"Great job. Shuuichi, do you know where you are?" the doctor asked.

Blink, blink.

"You're in the hospital. You were hurt very badly. We patched you up, but you're going to need more time to recover. There is a machine that is breathing for you with the tube in your throat, so don't try to breathe, speak, or chew. Do you recognize the people here with me?" the doctor continued.

Kurama looked around. His gaze fell on Shiori and Hiei hovering near the bed, and on Kuwabara, standing behind them, watching with concern. Blink, blink, blink.

"Excellent. Now, Shuuichi, are you in pain?"

Blink, blink, blink.

"Alright, we'll get you something for that. For now, I just want you to relax. Your family will be right here, but don't get overwhelmed. You have nothing to worry about; we'll take care of everything for you. Okay? So just relax."

The doctor stepped away from the bed and called for a nurse to get some medicine for the patient. She then addressed the visitors. "Shuuichi will be disoriented for awhile. After such a long period of unconsciousness, many patients experience complete overload upon waking up. Please keep your voices down and keep the lights low. Don't overload him with information; just reassure him that everything will be fine. We'll start running tests soon to determine how badly his body is still damaged. For now, just be with him," she instructed as the nurse handed her a syringe. She returned to the bed.

"Shuuichi, this will help with the pain. You may feel sleepy, and it's okay to go to sleep. Just plan on waking up, okay?" she said gently as she injected the liquid into Kurama's IV. With another smile, she left the fox with his visitors.

Hiei sat on one side of the bed, and Shiori sat on the other. Kuwabara resumed his seat a little further away. Kurama lay still, unable to move, and just wondered about his situation. Slowly his mind began to drift, and after some time he realized that the pain was slipping away. He still felt terribly cold, and his back ached, but even that was getting further and further away. He barely felt Shiori's hand as she swept his bangs off his face.

After the first day of being awake, Kurama was bored and depressed. He could not move. They kept him on pain medication, so he was merely uncomfortable, but he was embarrassed. Every two hours the nurse would come in and roll him to one side or the other to keep his lungs healthy. He could not speak, and he had even less control over his situation than he did when he was a ghost in Spirit World. At least then he was able to jump back into his body of his own free will.

Hiei had informed Kurama that Intaro was dead, and all the detectives were alive. He told Kurama of Enma's edict declaring the fox to be outside of Reikai jurisdiction to heal, but within jurisdiction to condemn. Again, Kurama felt like a marionette, dangling lifelessly by strings, and being led around pointlessly. The fox grew more forlorn every hour.

When nighttime fell, Shiori kissed her son on the forehead and promised to return the next day. Hiei remained by Kurama's side. He stroked the fox's soft hand lovingly. "My beautiful fox," he murmured. Kurama just closed his eyes. He was not beautiful, not like this. When Hiei repeated it, Kurama tried hard to keep his expression neutral, but Hiei saw the hurt on his face. Staying quiet, Hiei waited until the expression cleared from the face before him. When Kurama was peaceful and his eyes were closed, Hiei finally spoke again, "Fox, are you awake?" No response.

Hiei looked sadly at his fox's thin form lying still in the bed. His gaze wandered to the multiple wires and tubes connecting the red head to the many machines responsible for keeping him alive. With a soft sigh, Hiei turned his eyes to the kitsune's face. The handsome face was oddly eerie. The pale, wan features lacked their previous, healthy pallor. The normally round face was gaunt. The usual sparkle in the green eyes had been replaced with a fearful, insecure look. Those eyes were closed now. The fox was perfectly still, save for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, movement governed solely by the respirator. The red locks, formerly so healthy and shiny, lay in a lackluster, disfigured halo around the boy's head. Reaching out, Hiei touched the hair, twirling it between his nimble fingers and playing with it gently.

"Kurama," he began. "I'm sorry. I should have protected you. I let the most important thing in my life be taken and broken. You shouldn't be like this. I feel powerless to help you. I let you down then, and I am letting you down now. It's strange, Fox; all I want right now is to hold you. I want to wrap my arms around you and protect you, to make you feel as safe as I do when you hold me. When I couldn't move, you were always there for me. Just the feel of your body against mine as you held me made me feel so safe, so wanted. Your patience and love made me live. I want to give this same feeling to you. But I can't. These wires and machines are in the way. Instead of me tending to you, you have strangers looking after you, and I cannot take their place. I want to pull these contraptions away and take you home right now, but without them, your human body will die. So I sit here and watch. I know you're hurting. I'm hurting, too, Kurama, because I cannot take away that pain." Hiei paused, staring forlornly at his hand buried in the red hair. Shifting his gaze back to the peaceful face before him, Hiei concluded, "This is it. This is all we have. For now this will have to be enough, for both of us. I love you, Kurama, more than anything. Please know that, my love, my fox."

Silently Hiei disentangled his hand from Kurama's hair. The hiyoukai sat in the bedside chair. Finally he tore his gaze from his lover, reclined the chair, and rolled over to try to get some sleep. He did not see the green eyes open, or the first of many tears slide down the pale face to land on the pillow.

In the morning, Hiei awakened early and just watched Kurama for a while. When Kurama finally awoke, Hiei was shocked at the change he saw. The green eyes were duller than ever and Kurama's general mood was dreary. Hiei knew his lover was depressed, and wondered what he could do about it. When Shiori came in to visit, Hiei left the hospital for a while to think.

It was dinnertime when the hiyoukai returned. He had a bag in his hand. When Shiori left to eat, Hiei pulled his chair even closer to Kurama's bed and set the bag in his lap.

"Well, Fox. It's been awhile since you've been up and about.," He began conversationally. "Remember those books you read to me when I couldn't move?" Hiei waited. Startled, Kurama realized he was waiting for a reply. No one had asked Kurama a question since he first woke up. Everyone told him plenty of things, but no one waited for a response. A small glimmer of light came back into his eyes.

Blink, blink, blink.

"Well," Hiei continued when he received his answer. "The next book in the series came out last week. I thought you would enjoy it." The hiyoukai pulled the book out of the bag. "I know you've been waiting for its release for some time now. Of course, so has every ningen in Tokyo. I had to sever a few arms to get this one, but I think the blood all wiped off." Hiei paused to look at Kurama; the glimmer was getting brighter. With a smile, Hiei opened the front cover and began to read aloud to his lover.

When Shiori approached the room, she wondered to whom Hiei was talking. When she got to the door she stopped and watched. Hiei was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the foot of her son's bed, reading to the red head! The woman waited and watched. She recalled her son doing the same for the hiyoukai during his convalescence. Wondering at the amazing bond these two shared, she cleared her throat and entered the room.

"Well, this is pleasant," Shiori noted, approaching the bed. She stopped and put her arm around Hiei. Kurama watched with interest. Hiei allowed a human to touch him. He wondered what all had happened while he was away, and made a mental note to ask Hiei about it at a later date, when he could speak again.

On the third day after Kurama woke up, one of his many doctors entered the room to check on him. When the doctor greeted him, Kurama weakly waved with his hand. He had regained small bits of movement over the past few days, and his rapid progress made the doctors optimistic that he may make a full recovery. Of course, Yukina continued to visit him every day, slipping some healing in when possible.

Botan had been forbidden to visit Kurama. Koenma was afraid that if she were even in the room when Yukina tried to sneak some healing, that she would be arrested for treason. Yusuke had brought in the communication mirror on each visit, though, and Botan sent her best wishes through that medium.

Genkai had not visited Kurama. Yusuke explained to the whole team that she had, strangely enough, accepted a mission meant for them. She was in Demon World hunting down Intaro's lab and destroying the remainder of his power enhancement drugs. No one knew how she had been convinced to take the mission except Koenma himself, and he was not talking. She had actually volunteered for it. Although she was never a Spirit Detective, she had fought many demons, and the ordeal her apprentice and his friends had gone through had struck a nerve with her: a being attempting to become more powerful by artificial means to seek death and destruction. This was her gift to her dimwit and the others: a mini vacation.

This morning, the third day of wakefulness, a different doctor checked over Kurama, and made some notes in the kitsune's file. "How would you like to try to breathe on your own today, Shuuichi?" the doctor asked. Kurama eyes lit up.

That bright, hopeful look was seldom on Kurama's face since he awoke. Hiei could coax it out of him by reading to him or making conversation with yes and no questions, but the others were lucky to even glimpse it. Every time Hiei called Kurama his beautiful fox, the light died immediately, and Kurama would close his eyes and try to turn his head as far as he could away. This troubled Hiei, but he decided to talk to his lover about it later.

The doctor made a few more notes in his file and placed the chart back on the footboard. He then sat the head of the bed upright and fiddled with the controls of the respirator. "Okay, Shuuichi, I want you to relax. When I disconnect the machine, the tube will remain in your throat. Don't try to gasp or speak; just try to breathe normally. We'll see what happens," he instructed. "Are you ready?"

Blink, blink, blink.

The doctor disconnected the air hose from the tube. Kurama's chest fell still. The fox blinked a few times. He tried to draw a breath, even a little one. But his body simply refused to cooperate. After a moment his head began to swim and he felt fear building inside of him. After another few moments the dizziness and panic went away. The respirator was reconnected and pumping air in and out of his lungs. Kurama closed his eyes in shame.

"Don't worry about it, Son, there's always tomorrow. It's a bit early, anyway. You have plenty of time," the doctor consoled him, before making more notes in the file and leaving the room. Kurama kept his eyes closed. A weight on the bed next to him drew his attention.

Hiei had climbed into bed with him, something he had not done in the hospital. "Relax, Fox," Hiei said softly, stroking Kurama's hair. "Next time." Hiei continued to pet the kitsune's mane until Kurama dozed off, leaning on the smaller demon. Hiei just watched his lover sleep, appraising the fox's condition. Kurama's life energy was creeping back slowly, but his youki was still absent. The pain medication numbed the worst of his pain, but the ache in his lower back remained; a constant reminder of what he had lost.

On day five after waking up, the doctor again suggested trying to take Kurama off the respirator. The fox was afraid of failing again, but the doctor insisted it would be fine. After some notes and some fiddling with the machine, the doctor again removed the air supply hose from the tube. After a few fearful minutes of still silence, Kurama shivered a bit and drew a shallow breath on his own. He exhaled, paused, and drew another, slightly deeper breath.

After a few more breaths, the doctor laid a reassuring hand on Kurama's arm. "Well, Shuuichi, it seems you're breathing just fine now. Keep it up. I need to leave the tube in your throat for a little bit, just in case we need to hook you back up in a hurry. But I'll be back, and then if you're still doing well, we'll get rid of that tube for you, okay?"

Blink, blink, blink.

With another smile, the doctor left. Shiori bustled close to her son, cooing and praising his breakthrough. Hiei hung back a bit. When Kurama glanced at the hiyoukai, a smile and nod conveyed Hiei's feelings. Kurama's eyes twinkled. That small acknowledgement meant more to him than all his mother's fussing did.

After about an hour, the doctor returned to check on his patient. The respiratory monitor had been recording Kurama's breathing, and had shown how much stronger the breaths had gotten. The doctor felt it was about time to pull the tube out of the boy's throat and let him breathe naturally again.

"Now, Shuuichi," the doctor began, as he deflated the sealing cuff on the endotrachial tube. "I'm going to take out the tube. Your throat may hurt a bit. I have a spray that will numb it. But I want to make sure you do not try to speak right away. Your vocal cords are probably strained right now, and you will have to wait for them to heal before you speak, or you may damage them permanently. Now, take some deep breaths, and on the count of three blow out hard, okay? One... Two... Three!"

On three, the doctor pulled the tube out of Kurama's throat as the kitsune blew out through his mouth. The tube had some blood on it and looked dry. Kurama fell forward, coughing uncontrollably. The doctor caught him as he leaned front, and just held him as spasm after spasm wracked his this body. It was a full six minutes before the coughing subsided.

Kurama lay forward in the doctor's grasp, unmoving. He was afraid to breathe again, afraid that he would cough as hard again. The coughing fit had hurt not only his throat, but also the pain in his lower back. Finally, though, the need for oxygen prevailed, and the fox drew a shuddering breath. After a few more shaky breaths, the doctor leaned Kurama back against the inclined mattress. "Open up," he directed, taking a small spray bottle out of his pocket.

Kurama did as he was told, and the doctor sprayed a fine mist of liquid into his throat. Within seconds the burning, dry sensation started to fade. Finally, the doctor instructed him to open up again, and examined the red head's throat.

"As I thought, your throat is very irritated. You'll have to stay quiet for a few more days until it heals a bit. We'll get you some ice chips to suck on; that will help with swelling and to keep the pain to a minimum. But, my boy, you are on your way to recovery," the doctor said with a smile as he left the room. Shiori followed to ask him a few questions, leaving the demons alone.

Taking a deep breath, Kurama moved his stiff jaw a few times. He was glad to be rid of that tube! Closing his eyes and working his jaw, Kurama laid his head back against the pillow with a soft sigh. Gentle, fleeting pressure on his lips caused his eyes to open. Crimson eyes, only inches away, looked deeply into his own green orbs. "I've been waiting to that for awhile, Fox," Hiei said quietly, pressing his lips to Kurama's again. Kurama smiled, allowing Hiei to remain pressed to him as long as the hiyoukai wished. Although Hiei wished for forever, eventually they had to part. Silently, they just looked at each other.

Kurama was recovering, but very slowly. He regained more movement each day, and could now turn himself over instead of having the nurses shift him, but he still could not walk. His first few attempts to hold down solid food resulted in miserable failure. Through everything, Hiei was by his side. Even as the food made him ill, Hiei always held him and encouraged him. Kurama was dropping into a depression again, though. He could not speak, could not eat, and his limited movement brought him no comfort. He began to withdraw into himself.

On the third day of trying to eat, Kurama glared at his food with wary eyes. It never stayed down; he was tired of trying. The nurse had tried to coax him to eat, but he refused. He was sick of being sick. His stomach hurt, his back hurt, and he was through with it all. This was the scene Hiei returned to when he came back from the store.

Setting his bag on the floor, Hiei took the tray of food and brought it closer to his fox. "Kurama, you know you have to eat. Please, just try a little," he prodded as he drew some rice to the kitsune's mouth. With a look that clearly said, 'only for you', Kurama allowed himself to be fed. As usual, after a few mouthfuls, the fox's stomach lurched. But this time was different. Kurama toppled to the side, clutching his stomach, his face contorted in pain. Hiei was calling to him when the nurse all but pulled the small demon away from the patient. The nurse hissed in pain at the burns on her fingers and called for help, not realizing how she had been injured. Other nurses ran in, and the doctor was not far behind. After a quick examination of the situation, the doctor ordered an ultrasound and told the nurses to call for an operating room. Hiei watched as his curled up, pain stricken fox was rolled out the door.

Shortly after that incident, Shiori returned from lunch. A brief discussion with the nurse yielded no results, so they waited. As he waited, Hiei melted little ripples in the window of the lounge to ease his worries. Shiori practically shredded a hanky in her hand. Finally the doctor approached them.

"Mrs. Hatanaka, Hiei, after Shuuichi's episode at lunch, we took him for an ultrasound. This revealed that his stomach was twisted. We believe that he may have had a partial twist resulting from his injuries. That would explain his inability to hold down food. Apparently he heaved so hard today that the partial twist became a full twist, and that's why he was in so much pain. He is currently in surgery to repair it. I believe this will also fix his nausea problems, or at least improve them. We need to get him to eat, or we will be forced to install a feeding tube. A human body can only survive so long on intravenous nourishment. But that is not now. Right now, Shuuichi will be in recovery for the rest of today, and in post surgical ICU tomorrow. Depending on his condition, he may return to his room after that. There are no visitors in either ward, so please go home and I will call you with any news." With that the doctor left them alone.

Shiori picked up her purse and wandered towards the door to go home. Hiei picked up his bag and looked into it. He looked at the book he had bought to read to his fox that night, and the other present in the bag, and had the sudden, overwhelming urge to throw the whole parcel through the window. He felt utterly helpless. Slowly he made his way back to the house he shared with Kurama.

Two days later in the hospital, Hiei and Shiori waited as Kurama was wheeled back into his room. When he saw them, his eyes lit up. Since he had lost the ability to speak, his eyes had become even more expressive, much like Hiei's face had been when the demon could not see. Kurama smiled at his loved ones as the nurses locked the wheels on his bed. Shiori greeted her son with a kiss on the cheek. Hiei came over, but instead of kissing the fox (as Hiei was not prone to displays of affection in front of people, even Shiori) he instead pulled out the same bag from his last visit to the hospital.

"I never got to give this to you, Fox," he said softly, reaching in and withdrawing green fabric. Kurama eyes the fabric with confusion. It looked fuzzier than a towel, and larger, too. He had no idea what his lover was holding. Hiei smiled at Kurama's confusion, and opened the fabric. It was a robe. The green matched Kurama's eyes, and the material was so soft and fluffy, it was unlike anything the fox had felt in this realm. Hiei gently helped Kurama slip into the robe. When Kurama was finally resettled, Hiei looked at him and said softly, "My beautiful fox."

At this, Kurama's face fell again, and he looked away. Hiei, who had let this behavior slip until now, reached out and grasped Kurama's chin, turning the kitsune to face him.

"Stop it, Kurama. You are my beautiful fox, no matter what. I don't care how you think you look, or how sick you feel, you are always beautiful to me, so get used to it," the hiyoukai said, almost sharply, but with an undertone of deep concern. Kurama raised his eyes to look Hiei in the face. Seeing Hiei's feelings in his eyes, Kurama managed a weak smile. Hiei smiled back, and settled into the bed next to his lover, leaning into Kurama slightly, and pulled out the new book to begin reading. Shiori watched the exchange silently. In her heart, she knew it was time someone said something to pull her son out of his funk. Her respect for the love these two shared multiplied, and she sat and listened as Hiei read.

The fire demon's voice, when not issuing death threats, was actually very pleasant, and quickly lulled Shiori to sleep. When Hatanaka came to pick her up for the night, he had to awaken her. He cast a glance at the two boys nestled in the bed. Even thought the blanket and sheets still separated them, he was obviously uncomfortable with their relationship. He roused his wife and left quickly; glad he had left his son at home.

Shuuichi-kun had only been in to visit Kurama a few times. Hatanaka had kept his son at home since he knew Hiei was always there, and wished to protect the boy from the demons' relationship. The boy had sent several homemade cards to his stepbrother conveying his wishes for a speedy recovery.

The next day the nurse brought a small plate of food to Kurama. The kitsune's eyes widened as he saw it, and he began to shake his head. Hiei picked up a banana and peeled it. Putting an arm around his lover, he tried to coax the fox to eat. Kurama just buried his face in Hiei's chest, unwilling to go through the pain his last attempt had induced.

"Kurama, they said you're better now. Please, just a few bites?" Hiei prodded. "Fox, if you don't they'll put a tube into your stomach and force you to eat. Just one bite?" Hiei took a bite of the banana himself. "It's a good banana, Fox," he said with a full mouth as he chewed.

Despite himself, Kurama looked up. Hiei was chewing away at his mouthful of banana, almost comically. Kurama smiled. "Just a little?" Hiei asked, swallowing the fruit. Kurama looked at the banana skeptically. He was hungry. He wanted it. It smelled so damn good! But last time...

"Just a little?" Hiei repeated, moving the banana towards Kurama's mouth. Licking his lips, Kurama glanced up at Hiei, then back at the approaching fruit. Finally, the kitsune opened his mouth and allowed Hiei to feed him some banana. Taking the tiniest, most delicate of bites, Kurama chewed a few times, then swallowed, awaiting the usual reaction. After a few minutes, Kurama realized he was not going to get sick. He looked at Hiei, who offered him the banana again. Taking a bigger bite, Kurama relished the taste, texture, and substance of the morsel.

When the banana was gone, Kurama looked at his plate, wondering what else they had brought for him to eat. A pear and some rice later, the fox was ravenously eyeing the empty plate, wondering if perhaps more food was hiding beneath it. When the nurse entered, she saw this and chuckled.

"Not just yet, Shuuichi! If you eat too much too fast we'll be right back where we started. We'll bring you another plate at lunchtime." The fox looked disappointed, but perked up considerably when his lips were mollified by Hiei's own lips. This type of feast would not upset his stomach, so the fox eagerly deepened the kiss, meeting no resistance from Hiei.

Later that day the doctor again visited his patient. "Well, Shuuichi, I heard the good news about breakfast and lunch. Now let's see if we can make it three for three. Open your mouth," he said, withdrawing a small flashlight from his pocket. Shining the light into Kurama's throat, the doctor was pleased with what he saw.

"Well, your throat looks like a normal throat now. Try to say something," he instructed the red head.

Without hesitation, Kurama immediately tried to speak. At first only a hissing squeak came out, but with a little more force, he managed to say one word, "Hiei." The fire demon just stared as the doctor beamed.

"Excellent, excellent. You're coming along just fine. I think we can start some physical therapy soon and get you back onto your feet," he said, making yet more notes in Kurama's already thick chart. Smiling, the doctor gave Kurama permission to speak as long as it did not hurt, and left the room. Beaming, Kurama turned to his lover. Hiei wore a strange expression on his face.

"Why?" the hiyoukai asked. "Of all the words you could have said, you said only my name."

"I've been waiting to say that for a while now," Kurama whispered, leaning in and kissing Hiei.

After a few more days, Kurama was eating regularly and gaining some weight back. Hiei still stayed by his side, and Kurama took every opportunity to have his lover feed him. Hiei enjoyed it, so he never complained. When Kurama's physical therapy began, Hiei sat and waited for the fox in the lounge.

Kurama would return exhausted from his therapy. Although he was doing very well, he was still healing at a human rate. His youki was not returning, and the base of his back began to hurt more with the increased exercise. One day, upon returning from therapy, the fox just curled up on his side in bed, not speaking, and turned away from Hiei.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked, concerned at the fox's odd behavior.

"My back hurts," Kurama whispered. Hiei looked at the fox with sad eyes. He knew the pain was due to the loss of the tail, and probably would not subside until the kitsune's energy began to balance out again. Not knowing what else to do, Hiei used his ki to warm his hand, reached under the covers, under the hospital gown, and gently rubbed small circles at the base of Kurama's spine, where his tail would be.

Strangely enough, the touch did not hurt the fox. Sitting hurt, bending hurt, laying on his back hurt. But Hiei's gentle rubbing felt soothing, relaxing. Within moments, Kurama was drifting off to sleep.

When Hiei realized that Kurama had fallen asleep he smiled. The fox had had some trouble sleeping when his back was hurting, and the youkai was glad he could help his lover find some rest. After a few minutes, however, Hiei became aware of something new. While Kurama's body was sleeping peacefully, his energy was anything but calm. It rose and fell in eddies, washing over and curling around the fox's body. Staying still and watching, Hiei waited as Kurama's youki began to settle, redefining itself and reestablishing its pattern.

By morning, the fox's energy was back to its normal state, as it was before Intaro had betailed the kitsune. When Kurama woke up, he rolled over and smiled at Hiei. "How do you feel, Fox?" the hiyoukai asked.

"Great. I feel great," Kurama answered sleepily, smiling broadly. The pain in his back was gone, for good.

From that point on Kurama began healing faster and faster. Now that his demonic energy was unsealed and accessible to him, his body thrived on it, knitting and mending so quickly the doctors and nurses were astounded. It wasn't all perfect; Kurama had a few setbacks. Some falls in physical therapy, and a few instances of his power slipping out of his control all made his recovery hard work, but at the rate he was going, the work would be over soon.

One evening, after several weeks of hospitalization, Kurama was sitting in his bed. The kitsune could not stay still. He was fidgeting, rolling over, sitting up, lying down, sighing, just constantly moving. Hiei, of course, noticed Kurama's malaise from his perch in the window. "What is it, Fox?"

"I want to go home," Kurama said testily.

"I know, but you're not..." Hiei began.

"I am ready. I am sick of being here. It's been over a month, and I just want to go the hell home!" Kurama snapped, rolling over again, twisting himself up in the sheets. Hiei sighed as he approached the bed to extricate his lover.

"Kurama, I know you want to leave. I want to take you home. But your body isn't quite ready yet. Just be patient," Hiei advised, straightening the sheets around the fox's thin form.

"I know. I'm just antsy tonight. I'm frustrated, and I feel like I want to...to...do something! Anything..." Kurama pouted. Hiei continued tucking Kurama in, remembering a day when he felt much the same. Looking slyly at the door, Hiei's eyes narrowed. Quickly he ducked his head under the sheets.

Hiei had never done this before. He had done some online research, unbeknownst to Kurama; about the ways lovers pleasured each other. He wanted to surprise his fox, and now seemed as good a time as any. Before Kurama realized Hiei had slipped under the sheets, the fox felt hot, moist pressure in his most personal area.

"Hiei, what are yooouuuuuu..." The word trailed into a throaty moan as the wet heat began to move, sending sensation all throughout the kitsune's body. Grasping the sheets, Kurama gave up on speaking for now and allowed Hiei free reign over him.

Hiei fought his gag reflex. Being new at this, he had tried to swallow Kurama too deeply at first. Using his hands to massage the fox's thighs and groin, the hiyoukai began a slower, less ambitious attempt to please his lover. Gently, he bobbed and sucked, using his tongue and lips to caress his kitsune. Like Hiei, Kurama had no body hair at all. Although his human body was capable of growing hair, the kitsune-turned-ningen found it repulsive. When he had reached puberty he had mixed a plant concoction that deadened hair follicles. He used this to rid himself of all hair below his face. He also used it on his face and neck to avoid the necessity of shaving. The effects were permanent, leaving clear, soft, bare skin all over the lithe body, and making Hiei's chosen task easier.

Kurama was breathing through his mouth. If he were capable of rational thought, he would be relieved that the respiration and pulse monitors had been removed, since he was gasping and his heart sped up dramatically. He fisted his hands in the sheets, unsure what else to do. He did not know Hiei had even thought about doing this. They made love often enough, and Kurama had pleasured Hiei orally, but the hiyoukai always seemed shy about reciprocating. This was not to say that Kurama did not receive his own pleasure! Hiei pleasured Kurama often with his body and his hands, but the small demon had not yet overcome his inhibitions about using his mouth...until now. Finally Kurama just closed his eyes and allowed the pleasure that was Hiei to engulf his body and soul. His legs opened wider, inviting Hiei to do as he pleased.

Hiei continued at a leisurely pace. He had no idea how fast to go, so he just did whatever felt natural. For an inexperienced demon, his instincts served him well, and he had the fox on the brink of climax rather quickly. As he felt the fox's muscles begin to tighten, he increased his pace. Within moments Kurama gasped, "Hiei, I...I can't stop..." and thrust his hips upwards in climax. Hiei was prepared, after hearing Kurama call out to him, and swallowed what the fox's body offered him. Gently, he licked all evidence of their escapade away before emerging from under the bedsheets.

Licking his lips, Hiei circled the bed and climbed onto the mattress, laying to the left of Kurama. Kurama turned his head lazily to face his lover, and slipped his arm around Hiei, drawing him near. Hiei looked at him for just a moment before surrendering, laying his head on Kurama's chest with a sigh. The fox's body was loose, almost boneless as he lay, basking in the afterglow of his pleasure.

"Amazing." was all Kurama said, very softly. Hiei smiled. After a few moments, the fox's breathing became deep and even. When Hiei looked up, Kurama was sound asleep. Hiei lay there for some time in the unconscious embrace, licking his lips and considering. He felt his first endeavor into the world of oral pleasure was a success. The flavor in his mouth was unlike anything he had ever tasted. He could not put a name to it; not salty or sweet, not bitter, just...just Kurama. There was something undeniably "Kurama" about the taste. The hiyoukai liked that notion, and decided he would have to practice this new skill to improve. And he knew just the practice partner to work with. The hiyoukai drifted off to sleep in said partner's arms, a sated smile on the fire demon's lips.

When Shiori arrived the next morning, she found the demons snuggled together, Kurama beneath the sheets, Hiei on top of them, arm in arm. She regarded them quietly as she sat in the visitor's chair. She took some time to reflect on her son's lifestyle and his choices.

She had come to terms with his choice of a male lover. She had her reservations about a demon lover, but as she got to know Hiei, those had faded as well. She was one of the few people who had ever seen what lay beneath the gruff exterior. She thought of Hiei's recent injuries, when her son carried him around. The red head had sacrificed his own health for the demon. A parallel thought occurred to her: Hiei's attempted suicide when they thought Kurama was dead. Although Hiei's self destructive tendencies terrified her, Shiori could not deny how quickly he had changed when he knew Kurama was "alive". She quickly considered both of their reactions to the others' incapacitation. Visions of Kurama feeding Hiei blended with more recent memories of Hiei gently coaxing Kurama to eat. Kurama carrying Hiei around brought images of the demon helping Kurama sit up, and helping him to put on the new robe. They went so far as to read to each other aloud when one was incapable of entertaining himself. Their devotion to each other was obvious.

As a mother, Shiori wished only for her son's happiness. Any lingering doubts she had evaporated as she realized that not only did her son find someone to take care of and love, he had found someone to take care of and love him just as much. Silently, Shiori watched the two lay together until the doctor came in to evaluate Kurama.

The doctor did not mention the loving embrace the two boys shared. He set about his routine as usual. His patient's lifestyle did not bother him as long as it was healthy. Having seen the support between the two before him, he had no criticism of them. He checked Kurama out thoroughly before looking at him square in the face.

"Shuuichi, how would you feel about going home?" the doctor asked.

Kurama nearly leapt out of his skin at the very idea. The doctor chuckled a bit.

"Not this instant! I was thinking in a few more days. You're doing very well in your physical therapy and overall you're healthy again. I think we could send you home the day after tomorrow. I want to see you walking just a little stronger before we let you go. Does that sound good?" the doctor asked. Kurama nodded happily. Shiori was beaming, and Hiei even cracked a smile in front of a ningen. The doctor made more of his infamous notes in the file, and smiled to the group before he left.

"Shuuichi! That's wonderful!" Shiori said, taking her son's hands in her own. "A few more days and you can come...go home. You're welcome to stay with us if you need more time to recover," Shiori volunteered. Before either demon could respond, she continued with a glint in her eye. "But I daresay you'd rather be at your own home with Hiei. Well, I hope you don't mind constant company! I'm your mother, and I want to take care of you!" Kurama's only response was to pull his mother into a huge hug. Stealing a glimpse at Hiei, Shiori noted that the youkai's expression confessed that he had no objection to the idea.

The trio spent the day together in the hospital. Kurama walked to the lounge with his mother and Hiei. His gait was slow, and he lacked his usual grace, but his steps did not falter. Shortly before dinner, Hiei did something unusual. He bid his fox good night, and left the hospital for the evening. Kurama was startled, and a touch nervous. He wondered if he had done something the night before to make Hiei want to leave. Silently he pondered this, as it was not something he wished to share with Shiori. Hiei made a few stops before he got home then got out various supplies and set to work.

The next morning the doorbell rang in the late morning. When the door opened, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko were surprised at the sight that greeted them. They expected to see Hiei; he lived at the house. The surprising parts were the damp rag tied around the spiky, yet dripping hair, and the mop in the hiyoukai's hand.

"Hey, uh, Hiei," Yusuke stammered, not used to seeing Hiei look so domestic. The hiyoukai appraised his guests and turned to go back to his work, leaving the open door as the only invitation for his unexpected guests to enter.

The three teenagers entered and looked around. The house had been a wreck the last they had seen it. Things were broken after Kurama's fight with Intaro, and when the group had used it as a headquarters, they had not been the cleanest of houseguests. Their sudden departure and six weeks of neglect while Hiei stayed with Kurama had added up. The house had been a sty when Hiei had returned the previous night. Without a word, the hiyoukai resumes his diligent cleaning.

"We just wondered what you were up to when we visited Kurama and you were gone," Yusuke said, looking around the soon to be clean house. Keiko offered to help Hiei, but he refused. Finally the trio left the demon to his own devices.

By mid afternoon the entire house was spotless. The new mattresses Hiei had ordered the previous day arrived to replace the bloodied one that had lain in the master bedroom all this time. The door was repaired and restored. The house sparkled. Hiei made one more trip, to fetch some groceries, before he cleaned himself up and returned to Kurama.

When Hiei arrived at the hospital the fox did not ask where he had been, but the question was written in the curious green eyes. Regardless of the company, Shiori and her husband, Hiei's only answer was to pull Kurama into a deep kiss. When they broke, the hiyoukai took a seat on the bedside silently. Kurama, a little dizzy from the sudden, intense kiss, just smiled and blushed a bit. They were both looking forward to being at home, together, the next day.


	36. The Ties that Bind and Epilogue

The next day Kurama was up and dressed at six am, and ready to go home. When the nurse came in at eight she chuckled, and reminded him that discharges were not released until ten. He sat in his bed. Shiori, Hatanaka, Shuuichi-kun, and Hiei sat around the room with him. At ten-thirty a nurse came in.

"I'm so sorry, Shuuichi. I know you really want to go home, but the doctor was called into emergency surgery, and is not available to sign your release papers. We can't let you go without his signature. Please be patient," she said. Kurama nodded, smiling. Inside he wanted to just run out the door and flee.

Finally, a bit after three in the afternoon, the doctor came in. He was disheveled, and had obviously just come from surgery, as he was wearing scrubs instead of his suit and labcoat. "I'm sorry, Shuuichi, there was an emergency. Now, let's get to the business of sending you home." The doctor took a quick look over his patient, and signed the forms. In no time, Kurama was wheeled to the door and released. Hiei flitted off in the direction of home, while Hatanaka drove the rest of them to the demons' house, stopping along the way to drop Shuuichi-kun at a friend's house. Sitting all day in the hospital left the boy hyper and he needed to burn off some energy.

When Kurama opened his front door, a loud "SURPRISE!" greeted him. The whole gang was there. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, Botan, and even Koenma had come to welcome him home. They had brought pizza and snacks, and the entire gang enjoyed an afternoon with no missions, no fears, and no one dying.

As the sun set, Genkai left to return to her temple. Botan and Koenma also left, knowing that the paperwork was piling up in the godling's unannounced absence. When the crowd had thinned, Kurama excused himself to go to the kitchen to get more soda.

Upon his return, Kurama approached the sofa. Before he could take a seat next to his lover, Hiei took the fox's hand and led him closer. The fire demon quickly moved so he was sitting on the back of the sofa, and gently pulled Kurama's hand to guide him to sit in Hiei's old place. Kurama ended up sitting on the couch properly, leaning against the backrest. Hiei was behind him, sitting on the backrest, with one leg on either side of the kitsune, toying absently with the long, red tresses. Kurama relaxed and leaned his head back against Hiei's stomach, closing his eyes.

No one else said anything. Shiori smiled brightly as her husband glared. The man was glad his son was at a friend's house and not watching this spectacle.

Yusuke gawked at the two demons. Although he knew of their relationship, seeing such a gentle, caring gesture from the usually stoic half-koorime seemed out of character. Keiko smiled at the lovers, until she saw Yusuke. She slapped him lightly on the arm and shot him a dirty look. Yusuke stopped gawking, and pulled Keiko into a one armed hug instead. Mollified, the girl leaned her head into his shoulder.

Yukina watched fondly as her brother continued to play with the fox's hair. Kuwabara looked at the beaming ice maiden and gingerly slipped an arm around her shoulders. The human had come to terms with his teammates' relationship, and had even begun to envy them. He hoped that someday he and his Yukina could share the same deep feelings. When the koorime leaned into his side, Kuwabara began to believe that it might be possible.

Hiei continued playing with Kurama's hair silently. He was uncomfortable enough showing this much of his feelings in front of the others; he had no idea how to do what he wanted to do this night. All the plans he had made fled from his mind now that the moment had was upon him. He remained silent, hoping an opportunity would arise for him. Little did he know his chance would come from the most unlikely of sources.

The first to break the quiet stillness of the room was Hatanaka. The older man cleared his throat uncomfortably. Shiori looked at him. "What, Darling?" she asked softly.

"Oh, nothing. It just became very quiet suddenly," he replied sheepishly.

Shiori smiled. "We're just watching Shuuichi and Hiei. They seem so happy to be together again. You're uncomfortable with this?" Hatanaka nodded. "You're not uncomfortable expressing your affection for me when we are with friends. Why does this bother you so?"

Hatanaka looked at the two demons, who were looking at him awaiting his response, as was everyone else in the room. "Well, they're not, I mean, because you and I are..." He wanted to say straight, but he knew that would not be received well. So he settled for the next best adjective. "...Married," he finished quickly.

"Kazuya, you know Shuuichi and Hiei cannot be legally married," Shiori chided softly.

"Hn. Legal ningen marriages. What do they mean anyway? Half of the ningen marriages fail and separate. What good is this 'legal' marriage? Marriage is a promise; an oath to cherish and to protect, to love and to honor, and to remain faithful. How does a piece of paper make people keep this promise? This oath should mean more than the paper declaring it 'legal,'" Hiei interjected. Those words, spoken in his usual, scornful tone, seemed awkward and surprised everyone present.

"You're right, Hiei," Shiori agreed, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. "The paper is irrelevant if the vows are taken lightly."

"So then the paper is also irrelevant if the vow are taken truly," Hiei concluded. Everyone in the room paused for a few moments in thought then nodded their agreement, even Hatanaka.

Hiei looked down at Kurama's head. The fox was facing forward, away from his lover. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. Kurama had no idea Hiei had even considered what ningen marriage meant, and the fox was flattered that the fire demon had not only thought about it, but had analyzed it so deeply.

Hiei took a deep breath. He slipped his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box he had concealed there. He had picked up this small box the night he left the hospital and started cleaning the house. He had ordered it far earlier. Directing his voice towards his fox, he said in a gentle voice, "Then all that matters is the willingness to accept that vow." Hiei flipped open the box and held it in front of Kurama, showing him its contents. The hiyoukai held his breath. The way the box was positioned, no one but Kurama could see into it.

Kurama was thinking about Hiei's words. Demons did not marry. There existed an ancient mating ritual to bind two demons as mates, but most demons did not bother with it. They would call themselves mates, or married in ningen terms, without performing the actual ritual. In his life of over a thousand years, Kurama had never encountered a truly bonded demon.

When Hiei's hand holding the open box appeared in before him, Kurama' whole world went silent and black except for that object. Inside the box were two rings, one small and one slightly larger. The bands were platinum. They were large enough to be seen easily on the hand of a male, yet delicate enough to be beautiful and not look ridiculous on very small male hands. Each ring hosted five stones set in a row, chamber style, on the top third of the band. The center stone, a brilliant white diamond, was slightly larger than the others. On one side of the diamond was a green emerald, flanked by a red ruby. On the opposite side was a black diamond, flanked by a stone not natural to the human world. The deep red, almost black depths of the gem confessed its identity: one of Hiei's own hiruseki, cut and mounted expertly. Except for the size, both rings were identical.

When Kurama could breathe, he turned to face Hiei, so he was sitting up on his knees, backwards, on the sofa. "Are you...proposing?" he asked in a whisper. The silence of the room allowed that whisper to carry to every ear present.

"I'm making that promise. I can't marry you, in the 'legal ningen' sense, but, Kurama, I promise to protect you and stand by you forever; to remain faithful, and to love you always," Hiei said softly. Tears welled up in Kurama's eyes.

Kurama rose higher on his knees and pulled Hiei into a deep kiss. Hiei was startled at first, but easily melted into the passionate embrace. After several minutes, the fire demon pulled away. "Is that a yes, then?" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course it's a yes!" Kurama said, blinking away the moisture in his eyes that threatened to fall.

Hiei smiled widely, a great surprise to many in the room who had never that expression of the surly demon. "Fox, hold out your hand," he said in a choked up voice.

Kurama held out his left hand, fingers spread. His whole body shook. With a likewise shaking hand, Hiei gently slid the larger of the two rings onto the third finger. Hiei reached back into the box, only to find it empty. He quickly looked down to see where the other ring had fallen, but he looked back up when he felt Kurama grasp his left hand. The King of Thieves held the smaller ring in his own hand, poised to slip it onto Hiei's ring finger.

"I love you, Hiei. I will always love you, and stand by your side to protect and support you. You are my life, my only one, my love," Kurama whispered, sliding the ring onto Hiei finger.

Both demons were shaking and smiling as they embraced each other and enjoyed a long, binding kiss. Only the applause of their friends and family brought them back to reality. Both blushed as they looked around the room. They had completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Yusuke said, getting up to shake both their hands. The others followed suit. Yukina hugged both her brother and her new 'brother-in-law.' Shiori wiped tears from her eyes.

"Shuuichi, where is your camera?" the fox's mother asked.

"In the den, I believe. Why?" Kurama replied.

"Well, I want wedding pictures, of course!" Shiori gushed as she left the room to find the camera.

"So, does that make you Mr. and Mrs. Shrimp now?" Kuwabara joked nervously. He hated situations like these. After such a beautiful exchange he felt inadequate to even consider courting Yukina, so he tried to compensate with a joke, a bad joke.

The room fell silent at his words. No one was sure whether to laugh or try to hide from the impending bloodbath. All eyes fell to the newlyweds for their response.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara for a few seconds before replying, "Mr. and Mr. Minamino will do." The whole room chuckled in amazement. Keiko shot Yusuke a victorious glance. Not only had Hiei not even threatened Kuwabara, he had just admitted his role as submissive to the fox demon. The two humans had an ongoing bet about who was on top ever since they had discovered the demons' relationship. No one else present picked up on the admission, however, so Hiei was unconcerned about any teasing from Kuwabara.

Shiori came back into the living room with the camera and began posing the demons for pictures. She took group pictures, pictures of the newlyweds' hands with the matching rings, and many others. One picture, in particular, came out extremely well. In it, Kurama and Hiei were standing, facing slightly to their right. Hiei was in front of the fox. Kurama's arms were around the hiyoukai. Hiei's left hand was raised, resting on Kurama's left forearm. The picture showed both demons, together, smiling, and presented a beautiful view of both the sparkling rings. Hiei, although completely embarrassed, tolerated the ningen frivolities rather well.

After the pictures, the group crowded in to ooh and aah over the rings and compliment the demons on what a wonderful couple they made.

Finally, the excitement and hubbub began to take their toll on the fatigued, recently recovered fox. Hiei felt his lover lean heavily on his shoulder for support. The hiyoukai led his beloved back to the sofa to sit down. As Kurama sat, he closed his eyes and sighed his relief.

The guests saw this and realized how exhausting today must have been for the Kurama. They each said goodnight and made their way to the door. Shiori was the last to leave.

"Shuuichi, I am so happy for you!" she crooned. She turned to Hiei. "You had better take good care of my son," she said, smiling. Then she turned back to Kurama. "And you had better take good care of my son-in-law," she said. With a final hug, and the promise to see them tomorrow morning, she left.

Hiei closed the door behind the departing guests and returned to the sofa. Kurama was admiring his ring with a content smile on his face. The hiyoukai sat down and snuggled into the fox's side, sighing happily.

"Love?" Kurama said after a few minutes of silence. Hiei looked up at him. "I love you, and I meant every word I said tonight. But I want...I need...more," the kitsune said haltingly. "I can't stand being separate from you. I want us to be one, not just in the ningen sense, but in the demon sense as well. I...I want to bond." Kurama's voice trailed off at the enormity of the favor he was asking.

Hiei sat up and looked at Kurama. "You want to attempt a mating ritual?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," the fox said softly.

"You know how dangerous that is, don't you? If something goes wrong, or if our bond is not strong enough, we will both die. Also the Jagan or the dragon could break loose during the ritual and kill us both as well," Hiei said. Kurama nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to take that risk," Kurama said in a whisper, his eyes downcast. His answer came in the form of lips pressed to his own.

When they broke apart, Hiei said, "Fox, I want, no, need the same thing."

Kurama looked at his lover, now husband, and smiled. "So we're agreed? We will mate?" he asked hopefully.

"We will mate," Hiei said.

"Tonight?" Kurama pressed.

"But, Kurama, you're still weak. You need more time to recover," the hiyoukai objected.

Kurama shook his head. "My physical state is irrelevant; the ritual will work or we both will die," he pointed out. "Besides, it's our wedding night. It's the perfect night for us to bond." Hiei searched his lover's eyes for a moment then nodded his assent.

The demons headed upstairs. Before going to bed, Kurama took a sheet of paper and wrote a note to his mother, just in case the ritual failed. Then the two demons climbed into their bed and snuggled up to each other.

They lay together, staring at each other for long time. Hiei caressed Kurama's face lovingly. He opened his mouth to speak, but one look from the green eyes silenced him. Leaning close, the two began kissing and exploring each other's bodies. They took their time, enjoying each other fully. When they made love it was slow and passionate. Their long abstinence from each other and the knowledge that this would be their last night together if the ritual failed added a bittersweet desperation to their joining, a desperation that could only be quenched by time in each other's embrace, warm breath on hot skin, and slow, deep kisses. No words were spoken; none were needed. When they reached their climax they collapsed to lay together, still joined, panting and savoring their shared moment. Finally Kurama shifted and moved to lie beside Hiei. Both knew what was next, but neither wanted to break the love spell they had woven around each other. Lying together, they just held each other.

Kurama brought Hiei's hands to his mouth. He gently kissed and licked every finger. As he did, the shine of the new ring fascinated him. Hiei has put quite a lot of thought into their rings. Each stone had a meaning. The fire demon did not need to explain to Kurama the significance of each stone; the fox knew instantly upon seeing the ring what every symbol meant. The red ruby was a symbol of Kurama's humanity: the fiery red head who welded the deadly rose whip. The green emerald represented his plant powers, his kitsune heritage. The black diamond was Hiei's black flames, his fire demon heritage that he knew so little about. The hiruseki was evidence of his forbidden Koorime ancestry; a stone he, alone, could produce. The larger white diamond set between them was their bond: white for purity and larger because they were far more together than they were separately. The ring told their story in the simplest terms; a story that culminated in this moment. No matter what the future held for them, they would be together. They made their promises to each other, and now was the time to seal those words with blood and energy.

When Kurama was done fondling Hiei's hands with his lips, the fire demon whispered, "Fox, are you certain about this?"

"Positive," the kitsune responded, drawing Hiei close for a brief kiss. The demons smiled at each other before they sat up to prepare.

Very little was known of the ritual of demon mating. Many stories had evolved over time. Some claimed that the demons bite each other's necks and drink the blood, like vampires. Some claimed they must bite each other at their climax during intercourse. Most of the stories had something to do with a bite of some sort. Some legends maintained that the bite was permanent, leaving an eternal scar. Others claimed the bite must be ritualistically renewed on a regular basis. Other stories omitted the whole biting thing completely, favoring sexual pain and bloody dominance. Most stories, no matter how bizarre, often found their roots in some shred of truth. The extent of the truth hidden by these tales was unknown, however.

The only certainty still known about the ritual is that it involved blood and energy transfer. If the ritual began successfully, the participating demon's instincts would guide them through the rest of it. The entire path was fraught with danger, however. If the ritual were not successfully invoked, both demons would bleed to death. If the ritual were started poorly, without complete dedication from both demons, their blood would poison each other. Once the energy transfer began, if either demon held back a portion of their ki, the resulting energy clash would tear both apart. Finally, if the demons were not one hundred percent dedicated to each other and their bond, both would die of youki loss as their energies collided endlessly.

The ritual also defined who was dominant and who was submissive; two demons seeking dominance over each other could not complete a bond, nor could two demons seeking submission. These were the reasons so few demons ever attempted the ritual. That, and this ritual bound the demons to monogamy. Most demons craved freedom, and were indiscriminant in their choice of sleeping partners. Yet Kurama and Hiei wanted this. No, they needed it. They were drawn to each other and felt they could not be whole without being one. For this they chose to attempt the ritual.

After getting cleaned up, the two demons sat on their bed. Kurama sat with his legs extended in front of him, the pillows behind him. Hiei sat on his knees, straddling Kurama's lap. They faced each other, and this position brought them to nearly the same height. Both were bare, hiding nothing. On the bed next to them sat two sharp knives and a long strip of white cloth.

The two regarded each other silently. Over the course of their relationship they had said all the words they needed to say. This was all that was left. Slowly, Kurama raised his hands and unbound first Hiei's Jagan, then the dragon concealed on his right arm. Energy wards could not be worn during the ritual. There was a very real possibility that either the dragon, or more likely, the Jagan, would reject the bond and kill both demons when their energies were low. But both were willing to take this chance.

When the wards were discarded to the floor, each demon picked up a knife. Staring intently at each other, each laid the knife across his left wrist. Simultaneously, both drew the sharp blades across their skin and through their flesh to the right and downward. The deluge of blood from both wounds sent their heads spinning, but they ignored the dizziness, never faltering.

The two extended and crossed their wrists, pressing the wounds together. Kurama picked up the cloth, and together, using their right hands, they both tied the material tightly around their wrists, binding the wounds tightly again each other. Once that was done, they waited. There was no turning back now. If the ritual were successfully invoked, their demon instinct would carry them from here. If not, they would both die. The stakes of a demon marriage were far higher than those of the ningen version. Silence lay heavily, like a wet blanket, over the room.

The fox and fire demon looked at each other, waiting. They were nervous about the outcome of this endeavor, but each felt confident because of the other's presence. Looking into Hiei's eyes, Kurama smiled. Hiei returned the smile fully. Each was willing to forfeit his life to be with the other. So far all each felt was a burning sensation at the cut on his wrist.

After some time, Kurama reached out his right hand to stroke Hiei's cheek. Both were getting antsy waiting for something to happen, and Kurama just felt like touching his love. He gently traced Hiei's cheekbone to his nose, then his lips, up his jaw to his ear, and then down his neck to his throat. The fox could easily have killed the smaller demon with a squeeze and a jerk of that hand, but that thought never crossed either demon's mind. Kurama rested his hand idly on Hiei's exposed throat, and Hiei never flinched.

After a few more minutes, Hiei reached out and touched Kurama's hair. He gently played with the strands, watching them as they slid through his fingers. His hand traveled to Kurama's face, exploring, as the fox had done to him. Although he had stroked the kitsune's skin before, and was intimately familiar with the face he now caressed, at this moment, each touch was new, each inch of skin a new treasure. Kurama's hand crept back up to Hiei face again. Gently, both demons continued to touch and explore each other's faces as if for the first time. Neither knew or realized why they were doing this, only that something inside drove them to do it. When their hands finally came to a rest, Kurama's hand was on Hiei's throat again, and the fox stared right at Hiei's face. Hiei's hand rested lightly on Kurama's chest, and the fire demon's gaze was lowered; his eyes were closed.

After a brief moment, Kurama slid his hand around Hiei's neck and drew him closer. Likewise, Hiei slid his hand around Kurama's back. They met in a deep kiss, neither seeking dominance. The kiss ended, only to be followed by several shorter ones. They nuzzled into each other's cheeks, planting random kisses, as each grew more impatient with some undetermined need. They licked each other's jaws, nibbled at ear lobes, and rubbed noses. Their hands traveled down around each other's backs, pulling them impossibly close.

Kurama's cuddling took on a frantic fervor as his licked and sucked his way down the left side of Hiei's neck. When he reached the junction of the hiyoukai's neck and shoulder, he stopped and sucked hard on the flesh there. Hiei had found his way to the same spot on Kurama's neck. Their one-armed embrace around each other tightened to a painful degree, almost as if they were trying to squish each other into one body. Neither could breathe, and neither cared; their bodies were consumed by a blazing fire radiating from their bound wrists.

Kurama felt something building deep within him, some drive to act. Without conscious realization, he felt the urge explode within him, and he clamped his teeth down hard on the skin he was sucking. He was only vaguely aware of the sharp sting of a similar wound on his own neck.

The urge to act again flooded his being. Kurama tightened his jaw and released all of his energy, youki, reiki, life energy, everything he had into the bite. His head swam from the energy drain and the lack of oxygen, but he made no move. Suddenly a blinding white light and searing pain engulfed his mind, emanating from his forehead.

Hiei had felt Kurama bite him at the exact same moment his sharp teeth had pierced Kurama's thin skin. The demon had been moved by some irresistible force to bite the fox, and now he was likewise moved to release all of his energy into the wound. He bit harder as his consciousness reeled. He felt the dragon tugging to escape, freed of the ward and of his control. The dragon did not care about the bond, only the chance to escape and wreak havoc. The Jagan, on the other hand, was very interested in the bonding ritual. The third eye snapped open and bright white light flashed through Hiei's mind as raging pain assaulted his senses; the Jagan was unbound and unrestrained by its host. Hiei knew that these two forces, the Jagan and the dragon, could tear him apart if he did not retain enough energy to control them, but he did not care. Holding Kurama, he released everything.

Two forms sat on the bed, bound together at the wrist, clutching onto each other desperately, teeth planted in each other's neck, as both their energies coursed around them. Wave after wave of ki, fox and fire demon, human and koorime, bounced and rebounded around the area in a discordant frenzy. The two forms began to rock back and forth amidst the torrent of power released from their shells. Their rocking motion gained shaking as the cacophony reached its climax.

All was still. A red headed figure fell backwards onto the pillows behind it, it's teeth pulled free from the bloodless wound on the neck of the smaller figure. The smaller fell with it, pitching forward to land on the larger. The dark form rolled to its right, coming to rest beside the other on the bed. Their wrists were still tied together, and they still clung tightly to each other in their silent blackness.

--

Crimson eyes opened wearily. Every breath was tentative, and movement was out of the question. Slowly a face came into focus. Deathly pale skin covered the wan features of the unmoving fox. Hiei tried to shift, to free his unbound, right hand from its prison under the kitsune. He wanted to check on Kurama. From where he was laying, he could not see if the fox was even breathing. After a few weak attempts, Hiei realized he did not have the strength to draw his hand to him. He felt himself edging towards darkness once more. As much as he tried to fight it, within a few moments he was lost to slumber once more.

Several hours later, still before dawn, Kurama shifted his head slightly. Slowly he wakened. He felt completely drained of all his energy. Opening his eyes, he looked towards the hiyoukai in the bed with him. Hiei lay motionless. A slight rise and fall of his chest was the only sign of life. Kurama just watched him, rememorizing every aspect of the small face. Eventually Hiei awoke again.

The two demons looked at each other, both relieved the other was still alive. Finally Hiei tugged his pinned arm weakly, trying to free it. Kurama shifted as much as he could, and the hiyoukai's arm slipped free. Shakily, the fire demon raised his hand to touch the red hair. "Fox?" he said is a hoarse voice.

"Yes?" Kurama answered softly. Hiei just smiled and looked at their bound left wrists. Kurama nodded, and slowly dragged his hand to join Hiei's in unwrapping the binding. As the final layers of cloth fell away, each demon took the other's wrist and turned it to face him, to examine the damage done to his lover. Both were more concerned about the other than himself. Kurama looked at Hiei's wrist in satisfaction. Not a trace of the wound remained, no scar, no blood, no cut. Likewise Hiei stared at Kurama's wrist, where the pale skin was again whole and unmarred. Looking up, his eyes met those of his fox.

"We did it?" Hiei asked softly.

"We did it, Love...my mate," Kurama replied. The two demons shifted their positions to nestle together more comfortably. Hiei reached down and drew the blanket over their nude forms.

"My mate. You are my mate," the hiyoukai said softly, trying out the new title.

"I like that," Kurama whispered.

"Me, too," Hiei replied. Nestled together, warm beneath their blanket, the new mates drifted into a gentle sleep. This was not like the deep, dark hibernation that had claimed them immediately following the ritual. This was a restful slumber, cuddled in each other's arms.

Epilogue

Shiori knocked on the door for the third time. She had waited until noon to come by, giving the newlyweds time to sleep in and do...what newlyweds do the next morning. But by now they should have been awake. She began to get worried. Her son, although released from the hospital, did get tired very easily. The doctors had warned him to take it easy for a few more weeks, and she was concerned that perhaps the excitement of the day before was too much for him. She took her keys out of her purse and quickly found the one she needed. Opening the door, she stepped in, calling out softly, "Shuuichi? Hiei?" No answer.

Shiori looked around. Everything was the way it had been last night. The kitchen was still tidy, as if it had not been used this morning. Frowning and chewing her lip, she started up the stairs.

When she reached the door to the master bedroom, Shiori knocked lightly. "Are you in there?" she called out as she pushed the door. It yielded to her touch and silently swung open, revealing the interior of the room.

Shiori took a moment to focus on the bed then smiled. Her son and Hiei were snuggled up together like two bugs in a rug. She could see her son looked just fine, was breathing, and his color was good. She admired them for a few minutes more, until something caught her attention. A crimson eye was watching her back.

"Oh! Excuse me. I knocked, and I called, but there was no answer. I'll just wait for you two downstairs. Take your time," she said, drawing the door closed.

Hiei watched the door for just a moment, pondering, before he turned his attention back to Kurama. He had been so deeply asleep; he had not even noticed the less-than-stealthy approach of the human. That was not just unusual for him; it was unheard of! The only thing that alerted him to her presence was the Jagan. Even then, he had only awakened when he felt his implant gathering power to attack the intruder. Luckily he had awakened and regained control before Shiori was rendered a mindless slave to the Jagan. He reasoned that this was another reason why there were so few bonded demons. Either they were afraid to be rendered helpless, or they were killed shortly after the ritual. The idea took "till death do us part" to a new level. Pushing the thought out of his head, Hiei began to rouse his mate with a kiss.

Kurama awoke to the most wonderful feeling he could think of: Hiei's lips pressed to his own. When he opened his eyes, Hiei's face was the first sight that greeted him. After some snuggling, Hiei opened the conversation. "Your mother is here."

"What?" Kurama said, caught off guard. That was not what he had expected to hear first thing in the morning.

"When I woke up, Shiori was peeking in to check on you. I did not even hear her coming, and you were still out cold. I only awoke when the Jagan was trying to reach out and control her," Hiei said, getting up and gathering some clothing.

"It was?" Kurama asked, alarmed.

"Yes. I controlled it in time, so no harm was done. It only happened because I was so deeply asleep," Hiei said, starting to dress Kurama.

"But, it didn't try to control me, did it?" Kurama asked allowing his mate to dress him.

"No. It likes you. It has accepted our bond, and recognizes you as my mate," Hiei replied, beginning the dress himself.

"What, how...the white light. The white light and the pain in my head had to do with the Jagan?" Kurama asked, standing up unsteadily.

Hiei nodded. "It was giving its energy to deepen our bond. It really likes you. Not as much as I do though," the hiyoukai said, leaning in to kiss Kurama. Both demons toppled over, back onto the bed, still liplocked.

Shiori was preparing some food when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up to greet her son. "Good morning, my boys!" she said cheerily as she began dishing out the food she had made. She noticed as the demons approached the table that they seemed uncoordinated. Their movements were normal for humans, but for two usually graceful demons, they seemed to have four left feet between the two of them. She said nothing, however, and joined them for brunch, taking the opportunity to note how tired her son looked.

After the food was eaten, Shiori finally asked the question on her mind. "So, Shuuichi, you look exhausted this morning. Do you think you need to go back to the doctor?"

"No, Mother. I'm fine. Hiei and I were...up late last night," Kurama said, blushing.

"Oh, you were...up late? After you just got out of the hospital? I would have thought, between the two of you, you would have more sense than to be "up late" after that!" Shiori chided.

Kurama just blushed more and chuckled. "Mother, there's something else I want to tell you." The demons had discussed letting a select few people know of their bonding. Shiori was among them. Kurama continued. "There is an ancient ritual that demons use to bond with each other. It is similar to a human marriage in concept, but the practice is far different. It involves the transfer of energy and blood."

"Blood?" Shiori practically squawked. "Explain."

"Well, the participants each cut their left wrist and then..." Kurama began, knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't even think about it, young man! You either, Hiei! Blood and slitting, some ritual that must be!" Shiori fumed.

Knowing that the best way to do this was quickly, like ripping off a band-aid, Kurama just said, "We performed the ritual last night." as quickly as he could.

Shiori froze for a moment then practically leapt over the table, grabbing both their wrists to see the damage. Hiei instinctively snatched his wrist away from the human, but Kurama remained still. Shiori examined his wrist closely, finding no mark. When she looked up at him, the question was in her eyes.

"That is the blood transfer. The energy transfer is achieved through a bite, which also leaves no mark," Kurama finished, omitting the details that might frighten his mother. He tilted his head, and pointed at the spot where he had been bitten. When Shiori reached to touch it, he drew back.

"I'm sorry, Mother, that spot is very sensitive, and is only for Hiei to touch from now on," he said softly.

Shiori sat down, looking at the two before her. "So, this ritual is the demon version of marriage?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"Is it common?" she asked.

"No. Rarely do demons commit to marriage. It's not something that can be undone. There is no demon divorce. We are now mated. Forever," Kurama said, hoping for his mother's approval, but fearing she would see this as some freak, goth thing.

Shiori thought for a few minutes. She had seen everything that had happened between her son and this demon before her. She had seen a secret friendship grow into love, and then grow even more. She knew they held nothing back from each other. Looking between the two of them, she was startled at how much her son had grown up, at least in her eyes, from the day he had dragged Hiei, unconscious, into his bedroom and tried to hide the hiyoukai from her.

She was comfortable with the relationship between the demons; she had been for some time. It was the changes in her son, and in herself, that she was noticing now. Her little boy was a man. He made his own decisions, and he took responsibility for them. She realized suddenly that telling her of this ritual was an honor, not a duty. Kurama had told her because he wanted to include her. Hiei had allowed her into his life as a surrogate mother. She had seen a bit of Spirit World, and she knew there was also a Demon World, yet the two apparitions chose to remain in Ningenkai, to be near her. When she looked back at them, she realized how much they had grown, how much she had grown, and how connected they all were. Everything was out in the open, all the cards were on the table, and everyone had come clean with their secrets. Now it was her turn.

"I won't pretend that the idea of a ritual involving blood, and I'm sure with many more perils than you mentioned to me, does not scare me. But I trust both of you to make sound decisions. I don't have to agree. I just realized that I don't even have to know. I'm honored that you trusted me with this information, and I am proud of you and happy for you. It seems you two can get married after all!" she said with tears in her eyes. Her smile overshadowed the tears, though. "I may still treat you like a little boy now and then, Shuuichi, but it's because I will always see you as my little boy. I do respect you both, though, and I'm glad you found each other."

The three cleaned up the kitchen in companionable silence. After visiting for a few hours, Shiori decided to go home and leave the lovebirds together. They looked like they needed a nap anyway. As she left she gave a huge hug to both her "sons", and then went home, hoping the younger Shuuichi would turn out as well as the older one had.

--

A/N - Yes, even Shiori had to grow up a bit at the end. Don't worry, though. Anyone who read the first chapter of "Bugs" should recognize something that happened here. Deja vu?

Ahh, it's done. My baby is complete. Now, for anyone who thinks that all demon mating/bonding rituals are stupid, hey, you may be right! I picked the best parts out of the many, many, MANY I have read and made up my own. Now, there are no "mating marks" left behind; this is purely for the two who are bonding, not a trophy for the rest of the world. I just wanted to give Hiei and Kurama's relationship some more substance than a human relationship, because to me, their relationship shows what a true love should be. They overcame race, gender, prejudice, and fear to be together. Don't worry; the others came clean, too. But I couldn't resolve everyone in one story, now could I? I have to leave some things hanging for the next one.

Advertisement time! The sequel to Coming Clean is called Bugs. It is complete. It is posted on several sites, but not ff dot net (yet). I do intend to post it there, in its edited form, of course. There will also be a third installation of the saga. It will be called Akambo, and I am going right into it now that Coming Clean is over. A little teaser is below.

I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, e-mailed, and gave me feedback, even constructive criticism. As much I hate getting it, it did make my writing better. I feel honored that you knot only read my story, but took your time to write to me. Thank you so very much.

To answer a question I have received from a number of people: The tail itself? Hiei is hiding it. He won't show it to Kurama because it will make Kurama upset, but he treasures the darn thing. It was his connection to his lover when Kurama was "dead", so he has it tucked away and we will probably never hear from it again. Maybe.

Akambo: Hiei and Kurama are mated and living in their home near Shiori. Yusuke and Keiko are unofficially engaged (same as they were at the end of Coming Clean). When everyone is feeling settled and peaceful, things start to heat up. A visit and a request to Hiei start the ball rolling, then a demonic scientist with too much time on his hands gives our detectives a lot to worry about. Throw in a major change that will alter Kurama and Hiei's lives forever, and you have a story. This takes place some years after Bugs. Will contain less angst than Coming Clean, and much less violence. All major characters will be present (Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Shiori, Genkai, Botan, Koenma, and Shizuru. Sorry if I missed any). There will be light moments, and it will be more of a 'fun' story than Coming Clean was...more along the lines of Bugs. (Hint: the word "akambo", also spelled "akanbou".)

I also have an idea for a smaller story to be interjected between coming Clean and Bugs. As of now it is entitled "Just Bonded" and will explain more of why Kurama and Hiei chose to mate, and the aftereffects that are often over exaggerated (IMHO). Do they need to be together when the sun goes down? Do they need to re-bite each other? Do they speak to each other mentally in silent conversations? You'll have to read to find out. I will try to work on this along with Akambo.

If you have comments or questions that you wish for me to respond to, please either e-mail me directly or give me a means of contacting you in your review. There will be no more chapters in which I can respond in A/Ns.


End file.
